Apenas, pecadores
by xxxdanixxx
Summary: Incesto.Quando ficou só... E descobriu que só tinha um irmão... Tudo complicou a partir de um beijo.Que foi o seu grande pecado.Aliás, o começo de um pecado bem maior do que outros. InuKag.
1. Default Chapter

Olá!Alguns me conhecem já...

Outros não... Meu nome é Daiane.Mas, me chamem apenas, de Dani.

Quero avisa-los que essa é uma história incesta.Ou seja, amor entre irmãos.

Não será tão grande, pelo menos, assim de começo... Não vou confirmar nada.

Vou deixar um pequeno resumo antes, de vocês lerem a história:

_"Tudo era perfeito... Até ela perder todos que amava. Descobrir que um beijo seria seu pecado, descobrir que tudo estava começando errado. Quando pensou estar sozinha... Surge alguém. Surge um irmão. Mas, mal eles sabiam que ambos seriam _**apenas, pecadores**_"._

Boa leitura...

Beijos

Dani

P.s.-Nem tudo é como realmente, parece ser.


	2. cap1 Fim

**Apenas, pecadores...**

Cap.1- Fim...

**Agora não vou mais mudar.**

**Minha procura por si só.**

**Já era o que eu queria achar.**

**Quando você chama meu nome.**

**Eu que também não sei aonde estou.**

**Pra mim que tudo era saudade.**

**Agora seja lá o que for.**

**Eu só quero saber em qual rua.**

**Minha vida vai encostar na tua.**

(Encostar na tua- Ana Carolina) 

_-No que posso te ajudar?-ela perguntou com um sorriso doce nos lábios._

_-Eu gostaria de um amuleto.-ele respondeu observando-a com atenção._

_Ela não evitou, ter aqueles olhos violetas pousados sobre si, era demais, então, corou violentamente.-É... Que tipo?_

_-Amor.-ele disse olhando para o lado.Estava corado._

_-Sim...-ela se virou e pegou uma linda pedra rosa claro.-Além, de sorte no amor, este amuleto traz felicidade, é só leva-lo para onde for...-ela começou._

_Ele colocou a mão sobre a mão dela que segurava a pedra._

_Os dois ficaram ainda mais vermelhos._

_-Vou levar este.-ele disse._

_Ela se afastou, abaixando e pegando uma pequena caixinha, colocou o amuleto dentro.-Custa apenas cinco ienes.-disse._

_Ele a pagou.-Obrigado.-sussurrou pegando a caixa com a pedra e a colocando no bolso._

_Fitaram-se sem parar.Ele não conseguiu evitar...-Qual é o seu nome menina?_

_-Kagome... Hi...-ela não terminou a frase, ele não esperou, não conseguiu.Aproximou-se a beijou.Ver aqueles lábios era convidativo demais, estava louco, nunca havia feito isso, nunca._

_E o mais estranho fora vê-la retribuir.Afastaram-se ofegantes._

_-E o seu nome...?-ela perguntou piscando._

_-Meu nome?-ele repetiu.-Me chame de Inuyasha.-passou a mão pela face dela, virou-se e foi embora a deixando ali, com uma expressão confusa no rosto._

_Mas, ela não era a única pessoa, a estar confusa._

_---_

-Como?-ela berrou.-Me diga que é mentira, Sango... Só pode ser mentira.

-Não, não é. -Sango disse angustiada, ver sua amiga assim, era horrível, ainda mais quando Kagome sempre sorria, sempre.

-Sua mentirosa!-Kagome exclamou aos berros se levantando do sofá e com força derrubando o vaso com flores e outras coisas da mesa do centro da sala.

-Por favor, se acalme.-pediu em vão.

-É uma brincadeira de mau gosto, não?-as lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos.-Sua idiota!Idiota!Fale logo que eles não morreram, fale.

-Kagome, eu não tenho culpa.

-Por favor, Kagome, a senhorita Sango não tem culpa alguma.-disse Miroku.

Kagome caiu ajoelhada no chão e com força empurrou a mesa de centro a fazendo virar, apoiou-se no sofá.Tudo aquilo era o inferno... Só podia ser o inferno.

Sango se abaixou.Abraçando a amiga.-Por favor, eu sinto muito.Porém, não fui eu que escolhi isso.-ela a abraçava com carinho.Enquanto, Kagome se derramava em lágrimas.-Respire fundo.

-Souta só tinha dez anos, apenas, dez anos.-ela soluçava.-Como pode ser assim?Ele era apenas, uma criança!Uma criança!E mamãe... Como viverei sem ela?Por que eles me deixaram?Por quê?

-Eu já passei por isso.Por favor, chore o quanto quiser.Chore.-Sango não evitou, também tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Era tão difícil vê-la assim.

Miroku se afastou um pouco para atender ao telefone.E logo voltou.

-Sesshoumaru acabou de me ligar.-disse.

Sango o encarou confusa.Enquanto, Kagome segurava suas vestes com força.

-Ele disse que Ji-chan já foi operado.

Kagome começou a olhar para Miroku.Este deu um longo suspiro antes, de começar.-Ocorreu... "Quase" tudo bem.

-Como assim?-Kagome perguntou eufórica.

-Ele... Desculpa, Kagome.Ele ficou em coma.

-Ah!-Kagome soltou um grito agudo, e se agarrou com mais força a Sango.-O que vai ser de mim, agora?Eu não tenho ninguém, ninguém.

-Kagome... Sentimos muito.-disse Miroku, caminhando até as duas.Agachou-se e as abraçou.Naquele instante nada importou.

Ficaram ali os três abraçados, sentindo muito e chorando.

---

-Então, vai ser assim?-ela perguntou nervosa.

-Sim, Kagome.Eu como seu advogado tenho isso a dizer.-falou Miroku.-Você irá morar com seu irmão mais velho.

-O que?-ela se sentiu extremamente desconfortável naquela poltrona, naquela sala fria.

-Bem, descobrimos que antes de se casar com sua mãe, seu pai teve um filho com a ex-esposa.E como você ainda é de menor, irá morar junto á ele.Sango até se ofereceu para você morar com ela... Mas, primeiro vem à família, e ele com certeza, é o seu parente mais próximo.

-Certo.-ela disse com receio.Não estava gostando dessa história.Nadinha.-Quando vou morar com ele?

-O mais breve possível.

-Por quê?

-Bem...-Miroku sentou-se sobre sua mesa, acendeu um cigarro.-...Não desejava te contar isso, porém, me parece que talvez, o carro de seus familiares não tenha simplesmente batido e pronto.

-Como assim?-ela perguntou confusa.

-Estou querendo dizer, Kagome.Que o motivo do carro de seus familiares ter batido, fora sabotagem.

-Não pode ser... Quem faria isso?-Kagome perguntou esbugalhando os olhos.

-Isso é o que eu realmente, eu quero saber.-disse Miroku soltando um pouco de fumaça pela boca.

-Certo.-ela afirmou.-Arrumarei minhas coisas.E amanhã se possível eu mudarei para casa de meu irmão.

-Assim, que é a Kagome que eu conheço.-ele disse colocando a mão sobre o peito dela.O que resultou um bom tapa na cara de tal.

-E este é o tarado que conheço.Não faça mais isso Miroku.-ela disse se levantando.

-Desculpe, não resisti.-ele disse massageando o lugar atingido.

-Pense melhor na próxima vez.-ela avisou, acenando e indo embora.

Ele deu meia volta pela mesa, e sentou se em sua cadeira, a rodou e ficou olhando pela janela, o sol que brilhava lá fora.Fechou os olhos se ajeitando melhor na cadeira.

-Quem pode ter sabotado o carro da família Higurashi?Quem?-se perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

Isso seria seu novo mistério...

Sorriu.

---

Kagome parou na frente daquela casa... Casa?

Não... Só se for mansão.Era enorme.

Viu na caixa de correio o escrito: Higurashi.

Era estranho descobrir depois, de 16 anos que tinha um irmão.Que acaso, viera primeiro que ela.

Suspirou, tocando a campainha.

Esperou ansiosa.

Era muito desconfortável isso, como era estranho.Era horrível!E se ele não a quisesse lá?

E se... Ele e ela não se dessem bem?

Oh!Meu Deus... O que iria acontecer?

Será que ele era legal?

Como ele seria?

Como?

-Senhorita Higurashi?-perguntou uma voz feminina tirando Kagome de seus pensamentos confusos.Tantas coisas estavam acontecendo...

-Sim?

-Bem, entre.Eu sou Rin Yamazaki.-disse a moça.-Vou leva-la até os aposentos do senhor Higurashi.

-Olá.Meu nome é Kagome.Bem, meu sobrenome você sabe... Bem...-ela estava confusa.

-Tudo bem.-a moça deu uma risada.Apontou para as bagagens dela e um homem de rabo-de-cavalo e olhos azuis veio pegar as malas.Que eram apenas três, depois, pegaria o resto.-Kouga, leve até o quarto dela.

-Está certo.-disse ele saindo dali.

-Por favor, me acompanhe.-ela pediu.

E em silêncio Kagome a acompanhou.

---

O lugar era enorme, subiram a escada que havia na entrada.A moça chamada Rin parou em uma das portas, a qual saiu o tal Kouga.

-Este é seu quarto.-disse.

Kagome ficou com a boca entreaberta.Era um luxo... Tudo!A cama, a penteadeira, a poltrona.

-Aquela porta é seu closet... E a outra o banheiro.-apontou Rin.

-C-Certo.-Kagome gaguejou.

Nunca havia visto tal luxo.Era tão estranho... Além, de descobrir que tinha um irmão, este era rico... Meu Deus!

Onde o mundo iria parar?Onde?

Ela teve uma imensa vontade de correr e pular na cama, que parecia muito fofa e confortável.

Mas, resistiu a tentação.

As paredes tinham um tom rosa, bem claro.Aliás, tudo ali era rosa, tirando a penteadeira que era branca, as bordas do espelho cheio de enfeites dourados e pratas.

-Tão lindo!-Kagome exclamou alegre.

-Ainda bem que gostou.Eu que decorei.-disse Rin com sinceridade.

-Você tem bom gosto.-Kagome a elogio.

-Obrigada.-agradeceu Rin.-Bem, vamos.O senhor Higurashi me mandou lhe levar para a biblioteca.

-Tá.-Kagome disse com os olhos brilhando.

Seguiu novamente Rin, mas, sem antes olhar para o tal quarto, tão lindo.

---

A biblioteca não era longe dali, três portas depois, do seu quarto.

-Bem, ele ainda não está aqui.-disse Rin apontando para uma poltrona.

Kagome se sentou nesta, meio embaraçada.

-Se importaria de esperar aqui?-perguntou Rin.

Kagome não conseguiu responder.Olhou ao seu redor, as prateleiras cheias de livros...

Ela suspirou.

Gostava de ler... Mas, pelo jeito seu meio-irmão gostava muito mais.Tinha livros de tudo que era assunto.Romance, de Comédia, Terror e até de auto-ajuda.

Ela não evitou, e sorriu.Se pudesse iria ler todos os livros dali.Veremos, não?

Rin percebeu que Kagome estava enfeitiçada pelos livros e educadamente refez a pergunta.

Kagome engasgou.-Sim... Claro... Desculpe... Não queria... Eu...-ela realmente, se complicou, mal sabia o que falar.

Rin soltou uma risada.-Tudo bem.Deve ser estranho tudo o que está acontecendo com você.

-É... Um pouco.-Kagome respondeu olhando para o chão.

-Bem, eu preciso ir.Mas, não se preocupe, se quiser me achar é fácil.Meu quarto é só descer as escadas, a porta ao lado, escrito: "Rin".Fácil, não?

-Sim.-Kagome riu.Mas, logo tampou a boca.Quem poderia saber se Rin não pensaria que ela estava rindo dela e não do que ela falou?

-Pode rir.-isso a tranqüilizou.-Bem, eu vou indo.E conte comigo sempre, certo?

Kagome balançou em "sim" com a cabeça.

Rin caminhou até a porta.-Leia qualquer livro...-piscou dando um sorriso.-Outra coisa, Higurashi é um garoto mimado, ele fará de tudo para te irritar, por isso, não ligue muito para ele.

-Claro.-Kagome afirmou confusa.

-Até breve!-dizendo isso, saiu do aposento.Deixando ali uma Kagome muito intrigada.

---

Kagome sentou-se em uma cadeira, colocou o livro sobre a mesa e começou a ler o livro, um dos seus prediletos: Romeu e Julieta.

Já tinha lido milhões de vezes, mas, não se cansava.

Nunca!

Era um livro maravilhoso.Trágico, mas, romântico.Se Julieta tivesse acordou só um pouco antes, teria sido bem melhor... Mas, o destino nos prega cada peça.

Como agora havia lhe pregado.

Sua mãe e seu irmão mais novo haviam falecido.E seu avô estava em coma, tinha chance de voltar ao normal, mas, eram poucas.Que a deixava quase descrente.

O medo da solidão invadia seu coração toda vez que lembrava do dia que havia recebido a notícia.Agora, mais essa... De que havia sido uma sabotagem... Descobriu que tinha um irmão rico.E ele não aparecia logo, para ela matar a imensa curiosidade de ver o rosto dele.

Sango disse que era para ela ligar quando chegasse na casa do irmão.Mas, achava melhor pelo menos falar com ele.Em vez de ir usando o telefone da casa dos outros.Ele ainda não era intimo dela.

E Rin... Ela parecia uma pessoa muito legal, Kagome havia gostado dela.Gostado muito.

-Então, aqui está você...-escutou uma voz masculina, com certeza era seu irmão.

Sorriu.Finalmente, veria o rosto dele.Cada traço.E poderia compara-lo para ver se ele parecia com ela.Uma felicidade estranha que há muito tempo não sentia nasceu em seu coração.

Era só se virar e encarar o rosto dele.Mas, estava tremendo.E se ele não gostasse dela?E se...?

Era melhor não pensar assim.

-Ei... Você vai ficar aí sentada para sempre?-ele perguntou mal-humorado.-Posso pelo menos saber seu nome?

Ela fechou o livro, depois, o leria até o fim, com certeza.Respirou fundo e dando um grande sorriso se levantou.

E virou-se.-Meu nome é Kagome...-seu sorriso murchou ao ver quem era.

Não podia ser...

No rosto de ambos uma expressão cheia de temor, intriga e espanto.

-Inuyasha.-ela murmurou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Kagome.-ele fez o mesmo.

Era impossível.Impossível.

O garoto que tinha beijado um dia antes do ocorrido com sua família era seu meio-irmão.

Ela levou a mão à boca horrorizada.-Eu não posso acreditar que é você...-os olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

E ele deixou a boca entreaberta.

Por Deus... Ele era seu meio-irmão.O garoto que beijou era do sue sangue, era seu meio-irmão, como?

Não conseguia acreditar.Havia com certeza, cometido o pior pecado de sua vida...Eles eram pecadores, apenas, pecadores.

--Continua--

-.-.-.-

Comentem.Beijocas.Dani


	3. cap2 Pequena

**Apenas, pecadores...**

Cap.2.-Pequena 

**Alguém me interne no paraíso**

**Preciso urgente dar um tempo por l**

**O dia passa enquanto eu perco o juízo**

**Quem foi que inventou que era assim?**

**Sorrisos plásticos**

**Cumprindo seu papel**

**Enfeitando um rosto de pedra (...).**

_(I wanna Be. -Pitty.)****_

****

-Bem...-Inuyasha quebrou o silêncio.-Seja bem-vinda.-disse indiferente.

Ela não conseguia falar, a voz não saia e a imagem deles se beijando voltava... Mesmo que ela implorasse que não.Por que tinha que ser assim?Por quê?

- Você é muda?Não... Não... Eu escutei você falar já.-ele disse impaciente.

Kagome respirou fundo.As lágrimas queriam vir... Mas, ela não podia simplesmente, chorar na frente dele.Não podia, não queria...

-Será que dá para dizer algo?-ele perguntou suspirando.

Ela começou a tremer...

Já não bastava sua mãe e irmão terem morrido, agora seu avô estava em coma.E... Ela tinha beijado o próprio irmão, quer dizer, meio-irmão.Mas, mesmo assim era difícil, era complicado.Era triste.

-Pecadores...-ela murmurou.

Sim, só podia ser esse o nome daqueles que beijavam os próprios irmãos.Só podia!

Inuyasha se aproximou dela.E colocou a mão sobre sua testa.-Está com febre?Do que está falando?

Ela engoliu o seco.

Ele tinha esquecido dela?Esquecido do beijo?O que ele estava fazendo?

-Não...Não estou com febre.-falou tirando a mão dele de cima de sua testa.

Ele sorriu, um sorriso sem sentimento.Um sorriso triste e frio.-Seja bem-vida, minha irmã.-ele disse com a voz gélida.O que dava a impressão de que ela não era tão bem-vinda assim...

Ela não evitou, estava apenas, alguns centímetros dele.Aos poucos sentiu seu corpo ficar quente, sabia que estava corando.

-O jantar será servido ás sete.-ele disse a encarando.

Ela ficou um pouco confusa, mas, entendeu.

-Até, pequena.-ele disse sem esperar ela pronunciar algo, e saiu.

Ela caiu com tudo de joelhos no chão.

-Meu Deus!Ele é meu irmão...-ela falou desolada.-Como isso aconteceu?

Ela não evitou e começou a chorar.Estava sozinha e agora debaixo do teto do... ele assim, perto dela... Com ela podendo vê-lo sempre.Sentir seu cheiro, e assim, até toca-lo.Era impossível sobreviver.

Por que um cometa não caia em cima da sua cabeça?Ou o teto desabasse...

Tudo estava acabado.Simplesmente, acabado.

---

A sala de jantar era muito ampla, as paredes eram creme, e havia duas janelas bem grandes que davam para ver o jardim.No teto dois lustres grandes, iluminavam o lugar, á noite.Já que, nem sempre a lua podia fazer isso, como hoje.E a mesa era bem grande, cabendo cerca de umas vinte pessoas, ou mais.

Kagome se sentou na ponta, observando a mesa, que estava cheia de vários tipos de comida.

-Rin-san... Você não vai se sentar, mesmo?-perguntou.

Rin deu uma risada.-Não.Mas, não se preocupe, se quiser minha ajuda, é só me chamar.-disse apontando para um pequeno sino no cantinho da mesa.

-Certo.-disse toda encabulada, e se sentindo desconfortável.Aquilo era realmente, estranho.Ela tinha uma vida tão simples, e ele era rico.Seu pai era rico?Alguém podia explicar de onde venho todo o dinheiro?

As portas duplas, que ficavam atrás, de onde Kagome estava sentada, se abriram.Kagome olhou de relance e viu Inuyasha entrar, todo imponente.Rin disse para eles a chamar se precisassem de algo, e saiu.

Kagome corou violentamente, enquanto, mesmo que não quisesse observava Inuyasha de longe.Ele se sentou do outro lado da mesa.

E sem ninguém dizer um "a"... Começaram a comer em silêncio.

Um silêncio que estava apavorando Kagome.E incomodando Inuyasha.

-Então...-ela precisava quebrar o clima tenso.-Quantos anos você tem?

Ele a olhou intensamente, a fazendo corar mais.Porém, ela agüentou firme, retribuindo o olhar.Mas, ela não conseguia dar um olhar que o fizesse tremer, como ele lhe dava.

-19.-ele respondeu e voltou a comer.

-Certo...-ela abaixou a cabeça.

O silêncio novamente...

Ele tinha só, dezenove podia morar naquela casa?Como podia jantar todos os dias em uma sala tão grande e não se sentir triste?Por que apesar, dele estar ali, Kagome se sentia triste, se sentia vazia?Ou seria, por causa, do que estava acontecendo em sua vida?

-Você não se sente só?-ela perguntou demonstrando, um bocado de curiosidade.

-Como?-ele disse sem a olhar, desta vez.

-Jantando todos os dias aqui, sozinho.-ela explicou melhor.

-Como pode saber se eu não janto com outras pessoas nos outros dias da minha vida?-ele perguntou á desafiando.-Pois, pelo que me parece... Você veio hoje para _minha_ casa.

Ela o encarou com raiva... Ela não tinha sido grossa assim.Claro que talvez, não fosse certo perguntar aquilo, mas, ele precisava ser tão frio e grosso com ela?

---

-O que você acha disso?-ele perguntou a encarando.

-Miroku... Eu não sei o que falar.-ela suspirou.-Hoje que ela foi morar com o irmão, não é?

-Sim, foi.-ele acendeu um cigarro.-Quer?-ofereceu.

-Você sabe que eu não fumo.-Sango respondeu.

Estavam no escritório dele.As cortinas estavam fechadas, e a lâmpada iluminava o lugar.

-Certo.-ele guardou o isqueiro e a caixa com o resto dos cigarros no bolso.

-Então, alguma pista nova?

-Nada.A única coisa é que pelo que me parece, mas, infelizmente, ainda não posso confirmar isso, é que o carro sofreu uma sabotagem.

-Sabotagem?-ela arregalou os olhos, assustada.

-Sim, foi isso.-ele disse tirando com cuidado o cigarro da boca, e a fumaça da boca.

-Mas, quem faria algo assim para eles?-ela perguntou assustada.

-Isso é o que eu queria saber.-ele se aproximou.

-Tenho tanta pena da minha amiga.-ela falou desolada, ele a abraçou, deslizou a mão pelas costas dela... E... Quando ele ia tocando em algo mais comprometedor... Ela lhe deu um tapa.-Seu tarado!

-Desculpe, não resisti.

-Certo...Mas, não faça mais isso.-ela pediu, mesmo sabendo que era em vão.

Eles se encararam, sem dizer nada.

-Quando vai me dar uma chance?-ele disse jogando o cigarro dentro do cinzeiro.

Ela sorriu.-Largar o fumo, já é um bom começo.-respondeu.

-E se eu largar...?-ele disse voltando a se aproximar dela.

-Ser menos, tarado também.-ela disse tirando o sorriso.

Mesmo assim ele não recuou.

Tocou a face dela com carinho.-Por acaso, eu alguma vez lhe disse o quanto eu te amo?-ele perguntou, enquanto, ela fechava os olhos para sentir o toque suave dele.

-Eu já te disse o quanto eu te quero?-ele perguntou aproximando seu corpo do dela.

Ela não tinha como evitar corou, como nunca havia corado.

-Quero tanto poder te tocar, sem receber um tapa, quero te tocar como se fossemos casados...-ele dizia em um tom provocante.

Ela o afastou com tudo.

-Eu sei disso.-ela falou ofegante.Não era bom, ele se aproximar desse jeito.Não era...

Ele a olhou confuso, mas, logo foi vencido.E se afastou, contornou sua mesa e se sentou em sua cadeira.-Certo, eu peço desculpas, eu não consegui evitar.

-Por favor, controle-se mais.-ela pediu ainda ofegante.-Me esqueça por um tempo.

-Como assim?-ele não queria ter escutado isso.

-Até resolver esse caso da família de nossa amiga Kagome, se não for por mim, faça por ela.-ela pediu.

Ele teria que fazer isso, já que era a pessoa que mais amava pedindo um favor... Pra que nada atrapalhasse em ele ajudar sua melhor amiga.Isso realmente era difícil de recusar.

Ela caminhou até a janela, mesmo, que com as cortinas a cobrindo, não desse para ver nada lá fora.

-Tudo bem.-ele respondeu, se levantando.

-Fico imaginando como Kagome está.-ela suspirou.-E você?-virou-se para encara-lo, que estava mais uma vez perto demais pro gosto dela.-Eu pedi para... Você se afastar de mim por uns tempos.

Ele a ignorou, e a abraçou, não da forma de antes.Um abraço como se fosse o último, forte e caloroso.

-O que?-ela estava confusa.

-Já que, é para eu te esquecer por um tempo.-ele sorriu.-E eu não sei se vai demorar ou não...-ele se afastou um pouco para encarar os olhos castanhos dela.-Eu precisava fazer isso.-ele beijou a face dela.-Sem perversão.

Ela deu um riso fraco.E o surpreendeu o abraçando de volta.

-Você vai resolver tudo isso, não vai?-ela perguntou sem olhar para ele.

-Eu espero que sim.

-Eu sei que vai, eu confio em você.-ela disse com sinceridade.

Ele não disse, mas, aquilo o deixava muito feliz.

-Mas...-eles se afastaram.-Eu fico imaginando, Miroku.-ele olhou para ela intensamente e sorriu.-Como Kagome está se saindo com seu mais novo irmão.

-É, eu também, fico...

---

Ela levantou-se.E ele a olhou com surpresa.

-Se eu incomodo me avise.-ela pediu nervosa.-Eu não queria estar aqui!Não queria...

Ele fechou os olhos e contou até "dez" mentalmente.

Os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas...

-Pois, se eu não estivesse eu não teria perdido minha família.Minha mãe estaria ao meu lado... Meu irmão também... E meu avô não estaria em coma.-as lágrimas rolaram por sua face.

Ele se sentiu obrigado a se levantar também.

-Desculpe, pela minha pergunta idiota!Não foi intenção minha, te zangar ou machucar...

Ele começou a andar na direção dela.

-Você sabe o que estou sentindo?Eu perdi todos que mais amava...-as lágrimas rolavam uma atrás da outras, e pequenos soluços podiam ser ouvidos.

-Eu sei.-ele respondeu com indiferença.

-Não, não sabe...-ela retrucou.

Ela não deveria estar chorando, não deveria... Ela não queria chorar na frente dele, do seu irmão mais velho.

-Eu sei, muito bem... Eu perdi minha mãe... Perdi meu pai, bem, que também era seu...-ele tocou a face dela.

-Não chegue perto de mim.-ela ordenou, recuando.

-Por favor, pequena...-ele agora, segurou na mão dela.Ela tentou soltar, mas, não conseguiu.-Vamos, irmã...

Irmã... Ele conseguia a chamar de irmã... E ela não conseguia o chamar de irmão depois, do que houve.

Era terrível.Por que para ele era tão fácil?

Ele a puxou contra seu corpo.O coração dela disparou.Seu rosto ficou rubro...

-Chore...-ele disse com carinho.Que desde de quando ela havia chegado ali, não tinha ouvido aquele tom de voz, saído dele.-Pequena, chore.

Ela não agüentou, segurou nas vestes dele e afundou o rosto no peito dele, chorando sem parar.

Era uma mistura de sentimentos, que ela não poderia afirmar ou negar nada.Culpa, raiva, amor, carinho, solidão, ódio, alegria, tristeza, saudade...Tudo se misturava cada vez mais.

Ela aos poucos foi parando de chorar, mas, ainda soluçava.Levantou um pouco a cabeça para encara-lo.-Como você consegue?

Ele a fitava com aqueles olhos violetas... Deixando as pernas dela bambas, ela quase caiu, quando ele a abraçou forte.

Aquela aproximação significava só uma coisa: **Perigo!**

Pelo menos, era assim que Kagome interpretou.

Sentir o perfume dele, a embriagava... Os braços fortes dele envolvendo seu corpo, a fazia se sentir tão segura... Enquanto, aqueles lábios... Não!Ela não podia admitir, nunca.

-Me diga, como você consegue!-ela pediu outra vez.

Ele ainda a segurava firme, com o braço esquerdo, enquanto, com os dedos da mão direita tocou os lábios dela.

Ele sentia o mesmo que ela?

O coração dela batia cada vez mais forte... Parecendo que ia dar um pulo e sair pela boca.

Ela não estava agüentando estar tão próxima dele.Porém, não conseguia nem se mexer.Seu corpo não lhe obedecia enquanto, suas pernas tremiam...

-Como?-ela perguntou triste, o som abafado por causa, dos dedos dele sobre seus lábios.

-Esqueça... Daquilo.-ele murmurou.-Finja que não houve nada.Que nunca houve um beijo...-ele disse se aproximando.

Cada vez mais ela sentia a respiração dele, bater em seu pescoço enquanto, seus corpos estavam praticamente colados.

Tão complicado para ele como para ela...

-Mas, como vou esquecer disso?-ela tocou a face dele.-Se no fundo, eu realmente gostei de te beijar.

-Eu também penso assim.

-E agora, estamos assim...

Ela não terminou.Seus lábios colaram nos dele, outra vez...E agora era muito pior, já que sabiam que eram irmãos.Mesmo que fossem só meio-irmãos, ainda era chocante.O que estavam fazendo?

Ela acariciou os cabelos negros dele, enquanto, ele aprofundava cada vez mais o beijo.

_"Eles tinham nascido para pecarem juntos"._

Não conseguiram evitar, e acabaram se beijando outra vez.Mesmo sabendo que mais do que nunca, isso não deveria ter acontecido.

Eles se encararam e mesmo que evitassem, seus olhos demonstravam angústia e malícia ao mesmo tempo.

-Kagome... O que fizemos?-ele perguntou ainda a abraçando.Estavam perturbados.

-Eu não sei...-ela respondeu encostando a cabeça no peito dele.-Eu só sei que pecamos.

Ele riu.-Pecamos?

Ela o encarou sério.-Antes, até poderia ser julgado como sem ser um pecado, mas, agora... Este foi um.Inuyasha... Somos pecadores.-ela concluiu.

-Pequena...-ele a apertou contra si, com mais força.-Eu não sei o que dizer.

Escutaram a porta se abrir e se afastaram com tudo, corados...

-Eu vim ver se queriam algo.-era Rin.-Nossa!Vocês estão com calor?Bem, talvez, seja por causa, que nunca abrem essas janelas para ventilar um pouco...-ela começou ao notar os rostos de ambos vermelhos.-Só quando Inuyasha não está...-ela riu.-Então, precisam de algo?

Kagome apenas sorriu.

-Não, obrigado Rin.-respondeu Inuyasha.

-Certo, será que por hoje eu poderia me deitar?-ela perguntou gentilmente.

-Tudo bem.-respondeu Inuyasha dando os ombros e se sentando novamente, em seu lugar.

-Obrigada, desculpe interromper sua janta.-Rin disse a Inuyasha.-Precisa de mim, Kagome?

Ela engoliu o seco, voltando a se sentar onde estava.-Não, muito obrigada, Rin.

-Então, tá.Boa noite.-disse fechando a porta.

Kagome e Inuyasha voltaram a se encarar ruborizados, depois, da porta ser fechada.E voltaram a comer em silêncio... Mesmo que no fundo tivessem gostado de provar o beijo um do outro, a culpa era muito ruim e ela incomodava demais.

_"Eles nasceram para pecar juntos"._

_"E mal sabiam que não seria apenas, um pecado"._

--Continua--

...

Olá!

Eu sei, eu demorei... O cap. tinha acabado fazia alguns dias, e resolvi postar neste domingo que passou, mas, não consegui entrar na net, fiquei morrendo de raiva.Só consegui entrar quando era segunda bem tarde, graças, ao meu irmão que arrumou a net para mim!Viva meu maninho!

Mas, nossa, eu ganhei tantos comentários, pelo menos, mais do que eu esperava!

Então, o que estão achando de minha história?Comentem!

Obs-Eu quase esqueci, mas, a M. Sheldon acertou, minha idéia foi tirada do mangá **Tsumi ni Nureta Futari**.Que aborda um tema muito parecido... Mas, só o tema, a história é completamente minha.

Agora vou responder os comentários:

**Miaka.-**Olá!Sim, a fic será muito dramática e intensa, assim espero.Pois, é um assunto um tanto polêmico, não é?Obrigada beijocas.

**Lily.-**Olá, obrigada amiga por ler minha fic.Espero que cada cap. seja melhor que o outro, e estou me esforçando para isso.Beijos

**Cecília.-**Olá!Muito obrigada, mesmo.Beijocas.

**Dark-Nika.-**Olá!Que bom que goste.Mesmo, obrigada.Claro que posso ler sua fic, só vou ajeitar algumas coisinhas e pronto!Beijos

**Dark Angel.-**Também espero que eles fiquem juntos, e muito.Beijocas.

**Taiji Ya Sango-Chan.-**Nossa obrigada.Fico feliz que goste de como escrevo.Muito!Muito!E estou me esforçando para melhorar cada vez mais.Beijos.

**Morguene Evans.-**Desculpe á demora desse cap. Mas, o próximo já está sendo feito e se não ocorrer nada que me atrapalhe, o próximo cap. será postado o mais breve possível, só não vou prometer nada.Beijocas.

**Kassie-chan.-**Desculpe á demora.Eu confesso nunca ter recebido um comentário de alguém com o nick: Kassie-chan.Mas, pode acreditar, estou muito feliz que agora esteja recebendo.Beijos.

**M. Sheldon.-**Olá!Nossa… Obrigada pelo elogio, estou até encabulada.Sim, eu tirei a idéia á partir deste mangá, escrevi lá em cima, notou?Claro que eu não vou fazer algo como a autora do Tsumi, ela fez algo bem mais pecador do que eu...Eu também gosto muito do mangá.Obrigada.Beijocas

**Maria Gabriela.-**Olá!Ai que triste, eu perdi seu e-mail, e não tive como te avisar que minha fic foi postada, por favor, me mande seu e-mail novamente, eu te peço... Claro se você agora não estiver para me matar, ou algo assim.Eu sinto muito, muito, muito mesmo.Eu disse que ia avisar quando postasse, mas, aconteceu isso.Por isso, me mande seu e-mail de novo.Eu estou desapontada comigo mesmo.Desculpa!Eu lhe peço... Eu realmente sinto muito.---- Fico tão feliz que tenha gostado do começo de minha fic.Por isso, quero tanto que leia ela, claro se ainda quiser, não é?Muito mesmo!Beijos.

Acho que é só.

Espero não ter esquecido de ninguém.

Muito obrigada.

Beijinhos

Dani


	4. cap3 Ciúmes

Apenas, pecadores... **Cap.3.- Ciúmes...**

**É voc**

**Só voc**

**Que invadiu o centro do espelho**

**Nós dois na biblioteca e no salão**

**Ninguém mais**

**Deita no meu leito e se demora**

**Na vida só resta seguir**

**Um risco, um passo, um gesto, rio afora.**

**Na vida só resta seguir**

**Um ritmo, um pacto, um gesto, rio afora.**

(É você. -Tribalista)****

****

Aos poucos ela foi abrindo os olhos, e estranhou, aquele não era seu quarto...Mas, aos poucos foi lembrando de tudo o que tinha acontecido ou ainda andava acontecendo, sim este era seu quarto, mas, na casa de seu irmão mais velho.Respirou fundo, levantando lentamente da cama e caminhando até a janela, abrindo a janela e deixando os raios do sol entrar no quarto.

Estava complicado se acostumar com isso tudo.Todos os dias eram a mesma coisa, estranhava, se perguntava e depois, percebia que estava na casa do irmão...Lembrava que seus familiares haviam morrido, e seu avô estava em coma, internado.

Mas, o pior de tudo era ver que aquilo não era um pesadelo, e era real, e ainda... Duravam duas semanas.Ou mais... Pois, duas semanas faziam em que ela havia mudado para lá, para a casa de seu irmão.

Não sabia o que era melhor, ou pior, que seja... Fechar os olhos e recordar tudo, até os dois beijos que deu em seu irmão.Ou deixar os olhos abertos, e enxergar tudo ali, todos os dias, estar ali naquela casa, em todos os lugares havia marcas de Inuyasha, no almoço, café e janta, era um terror, encara-lo por alguns segundos e depois, fingir que ele não está ali.

Suspirou, era melhor se trocar e viver aquela vida, idiota.

---

Quando chegou para tomar o café, Inuyasha já estava lá.Rin-san também, ela estava sentada à mesa, comendo.O que Kagome adorou.Não queria ficar sozinha com Inuyasha ali.

-Até que fim!-ele exclamou mostrando impaciência.

-Hoje é domingo.-ela retrucou.-E posso dormir até tarde...

Bem, ainda era nove da manhã, não era tarde assim.Mas, ele tinha que achar algo para implicar com ela.

-Por favor, não vão começar outra vez.-pediu Rin.Sim, eles sempre discutiam... Era inevitável.Depois, do primeiro dia que ela ficou ali, pronto... Eles brigavam!E nenhum dos dois, saberia explicar porque se alguém perguntasse.

-Certo...-disse Inuyasha se levantando.-Até.-e saiu do nada.

-O que deu nele?-perguntou Kagome confusa.

Rin deu risada.-Eu não sei, mas, isso é muito comum.Sei que faz pouco tempo que você está aqui... Mas, vá se acostumando com essas esquisitices dele.

Kagome terminou o café.-Acho que vou andar lá no jardim.-disse sorrindo.

-Tudo bem.-Rin sorriu.

Kagome se levantou e saiu.

---

Kagome sentou-se no banco que havia no jardim.O dia estava bonito, o céu estava azul e não tinha nenhuma nuvem, enquanto, o som brilhava mais do nunca, e os passarinhos cantavam.

Nunca mais tinha falado com Sango ou com Miroku, queria tanto saber como estavam indo as coisas...

Olhou para o nada, e mal percebeu quando Inuyasha sentou-se ao seu lado.O olhou confusa.

-Hoje o dia está bonito...-ele comentou, a encarando.

Ela não evitou corou.-Sim... Está.

Ele a encarou por alguns segundos.Não sabia o que sentia, nem sabia o porquê de estar ali.Ele costumava ás vezes, ficar no jardim, e quando a viu...

Sentiu-se obrigado a se aproximar, e fez isso.

-Bem...-ela se levantou.-Acho que eu já vou.-disse começando a correr e entrou na casa.

Ele ficou um tempo sem ação, mas, sem saber porque se levantou e foi atrás dela.

Ela subiu as escadas e entrou na biblioteca, ele fez o mesmo.E fechou a porta.

-Precisamos conversar.-ele disse com firmeza.

Ela não queria fazer isso.Não!Não e não!

-Conversar?Eu acho que não precisamos.-ela disse como se estivesse normal, não estivesse insegura, com medo de cair na tentação... De beija-lo outra vez.

-Por Deus, temos que deixar claro que somos irmãos, meio-irmãos... Mas, somos do mesmo sangue!-ele exclamou com impaciência.

E ela ficou confusa.-Como assim?

Ele se aproximou, tocando a face ela queria que ele não tivesse feito isso...

-Eu não quero mais desejar você.-ele disse a encarando.

Por Deus, por que ele disse isso?Por quê?

Era tão duro olhar para ele.Por que ele fazia isso...?

-Somos do mesmo sangue...-ele começou.-E quando disse que éramos pecadores...Pensei... E acho que somos, mesmo.

Ele aproximou-se mais.-Eu sou tão tolo, como posso beijar a minha irmã mais nova?Como posso a fazer sofrer?Eu sofro também, sabia?Eu deveria apenas, te proteger e não te desejar.-sim ele estava se abrindo.Era tão difícil.

Como era complicado escutar aquilo, e concordar, negar, achar um misto de coisas, e se sentir culpada.

Ele colocou a outra mão, sobre a cintura dela.-Eu...

Ela corou.

-Por que eu não consigo deixar quieto?-ele se perguntou.

Aqueles lábios... Ela queria aqueles lábios tocando os seus, mesmo que negasse, ela os desejava.

-Talvez, se nos beijássemos apenas, mais uma vez...-ele sugeriu sem pensar.-E esquecêssemos disso tudo...

Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo os lábios dele se encostaram aos seus, sentindo, o beijo se aprofundar, enquanto, suas línguas brincavam entre si, sentido um misto de emoções.

Ele a abraçou bem forte...

E ela se sentiu tão segura como nunca antes, se sentiu.Sentiu-se protegida de tudo.E esqueceu de que isso estava errado, pela primeira vez que se beijavam, depois, de saber da verdade, depois, de tudo.

-Eu não sei o que dizer.-ele murmurou, beijando a face dela.

Ela afagou os cabelos dele.-Nem eu.

Era tudo tão complexo... Tão estranho, que se tornava engraçado.

Seus lábios se encontraram novamente, e mesmo que tentassem evitar, era quase impossível.

-O último.-eles disseram juntos, mas, tudo foi por água abaixo quando, já estavam no terceiro beijo, mas, quente e sensual que os anteriores.

Mas, atrevidos que os outros.

Não conseguiam se afastar como se fossem dois imãs.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo e eles sabiam disso.

Ela se afastou dele, ofegante.-É errado!-exclamou, dando um passo, para trás.Escorregou e caiu.

-Eu sei.-ele confirmou, estendendo a mão para ajuda-la a levantar.Mas, ela não quis e tentou se levantar, caindo novamente, ao escorregar no tapete.

Ele se agachou ao lado dela.-Você é teimosa.

-Como se você não fosse...

De repente, a porta abriu.

E ambos, olharam assustados para ver o quem era.

-Então, estão aí... Procurei vocês pela casa inteira, que até podem sumir assim?-era Rin.-Pensei que estivesse no jardim, Kagome.-falava ofegante.

Kagome sorriu sem jeito.-Desculpe, eu vim pegar um livro para ler.

-E eu bem, estava aqui... Só que minha pequena irmã desastrada...

Ela o olhou atônita... Pequena irmã desastrada?

-Caiu...-ele deu um sorriso.-Igual uma pata choca.

-Pata choca?-ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha...-Quem é pata choca aqui?

Rin deu uma risada.-Fico feliz que esteja se dando bem.-se afastou um pouco da porta e desta saiu mais três pessoas.-Visitas para você, senhorita Kagome.

Kagome se levantou e deu um largo sorriso ao ver as três figuras.-Sango, Miroku e Houjo!-exclamou indo até os três, que logo vieram a abraçar.Estava tão feliz em vê-los... Estava tão alegre!

-Sentimos sua falta.E resolvemos lhe fazer uma surpresa.-disse Sango sorrindo.

-Sim, senhorita!Sentimos tanto sua falta... E...-disse Miroku deslizando a mão pelo corpo de Kagome, está ruborizou.Sango virou para ele.

-Seu...-e lhe deu um soco.Ele caiu com tudo no chão.-Melhor aprender!

Rin não se conteve e começou a dar risada.

Inuyasha se levantou, sem tirar o sorriso sério do rosto.

-Inuyasha e Rin...-falou Kagome sorrindo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.-Este é Miroku, meu advogado e amigo.Sango minha melhor amiga.E Houjo, meu vizinho e amigo.-disse apontando para cada um.

-Prazer.-disse os três juntos.

-Que nada, o prazer é nosso.-falou Rin.

Inuyasha não falou nada.

-Bem, está é Rin...-disse Kagome toda feliz.

-Eu cuido de Inuyasha.

Ele a olhou levantando uma sobrancelha.-Cuida?-disse frio.

Rin sorriu.-Cuido.

-E este é meu irmão mais velho, Inuyasha Higurashi.-disse Kagome sem sorrir...

-Prazer!-disse os três novamente.

Inuyasha os olhou, tão sorridentes... Tão alegres.Mas, seus olhos demonstravam frieza, seu rosto não tinha expressão.

O que fez os visitantes sentirem um arrepio.

-Ele é sempre assim, tão frio?-perguntou Sango para Kagome, e um murmuro.

-Bem... Ás vezes.-respondeu Kagome, no mesmo tom de voz.

Houjo tirou algo do bolso e deu para Kagome.Que abriu o presente calmamente, fazia um bom tempo que não ganhava presentes... Fazia sim, um bom tempo...

-Que lindo!-exclamou toda feliz ao ver a corrente dourada, com um coração, muito fofo.

-Fico feliz que tenha gostado.-disse o amigo com um sorriso tímido.

Ela deu um beijo terno na face de tal.E Inuyasha a olhou com raiva... Mas, ninguém percebeu.

Houjo parecia ter se esquecido que havia pessoas a sua volta, quando abraçou Kagome.Ela corou, mas, enfim, deixou ser abraçada.

-Senti tanto pelo o que houve.-ele disse.

E isso a fez lembrar de tudo, lágrimas nasceram em seus olhos, mas, ela as ignorou.Miroku e Sango sorriram com a cena.Sim, todos sentiam...

-Senti sua falta!-ele exclamou.

E ela apenas, sentiu ser abraçada, não resistia mais ao segurar as lágrimas.

E ninguém havia percebido isso, bem, foi isso que ela pensou...

Aos poucos foram se afastando.-Eu também senti a falta de vocês.-ela murmurou, abaixando a cabeça.

Sentia-se derrotada, mas, não deveria.

Engoliu o seco.-Eu...-murmurou.

Todos a olhavam com dó.

Inuyasha se aproximou, pegou na mão dela e a puxou.-O que?-ela estava confusa.

-Nos acompanhe.-ele não pediu, ordenou.-Não querem ver minha casa?

Houjo olhou para Miroku, este deu um meio sorriso.-Mal se conheceram e ele a trata como uma preciosidade.-comentou.-Isso que eu chamo em ciúmes de irmão.

Rin deu uma risada.-Calma Inuyasha é só um pouco possessivo.-falou brincando.-Ele tenta proteger aquilo que acha que deve, como sua irmã mais nova.Pois, os irmãos mais velhos sempre são assim...-concluiu.

-É...-disse Houjo pensativo olhando para a porta, eles já tinham desaparecido.Era melhor irem atrás, daqueles dois.-Vamos...-sugeriu.E todos o acompanharam, menos, Sango.

Ela olhou para porta por alguns segundos e depois, para onde tinha visto os dois agachados antes, de entrar na porta.O que estava acontecendo?

Ela viu um rancor, uma raiva nos olhos violetas de Inuyasha, como nunca havia visto antes.Não, definitivamente, não era só um ciúme de irmãos.

-Venha, Sango.-chamou Miroku.

Ela suspirou.O que estava acontecendo...?E bem, ela não queria pensar muito sobre o que era.Já que, sua única conclusão era a mais estranha, e no momento se eles não fossem irmãos, a mais óbvia.

--Continua-

---

Até que fim!Finalmente... Eu terminei.Tive alguns problemas, com alguns travas e bloqueios... Nossa mais no começo da fic?Sim!Pois, eu tenho planos para um meio e um final, não exatamente o começo.

Sim, eu sou louca!

Peço milhões de desculpas pelo atraso, não deveria ter feito isso com vocês.Mas, infelizmente, eu não pude postar antes.

E espero que nunca mais isso aconteça.

Não posso prometer, já que, não sei do futuro, não é mesmo?

Agora, sem enrolar mais os comentários:

Dark Angel.-Fico feliz que goste de nosso casal polêmico juntos, também acho que estão fofinhos.Desculpe a demora!Beijocas.

**Miaka.-De certa forma, o que disse sobre eles serem estranhos, um para o outro é verdade.Mas, eu acho que eles devem se acostumar com isso.Tudo está acontecendo rápido demais.Desculpe a demora.-Beijos.**

**Juli-chan.-Nossa uma fã!Que honra.Muitíssimo obrigada.Senti-me nossa... Nem sei dizer.Fico feliz que goste da minha fic.Desculpe a demora.Beijocas.**

**Juliana-chan.-Olá!Fico feliz que goste, e bem me sinto culpada de faze-los sofrer e ainda atrasar o cap. espero não fazer mais isso.Tomara que seja como for eles fiquem juntos.Beijos.**

**Lily.-Oi, amiga.Nossa, me desculpe, eu realmente atrasei.Fico tão feliz que leia minha fic.Muito mesmo!Desculpas e obrigada.Beijocas.**

**Cecília.-Obrigada e desculpa.Beijos.**

**Dark-Nika.-Oi!Eu estou ótima e você?Bem, eu ainda não li sua fic, desculpas, mas, estou um pouco atrapalhada com as minhas fics.Quando tudo se resolver eu terei o prazer de lê-la.É sério!Beijocas.**

**Alexandra.-Nossa, obrigada, espero ver sempre seu nome aqui.Muito mesmo!Obrigada e desculpa pela imensa demora.Beijos.**

**Júlia.-Nossa, valeu!Eu espero que eles fiquem juntos, mas, ninguém sabe exatamente o que passa na minha mente, nem eu direito.Então, a minha fic é algo novo para você?Nossa... Que demais!Obrigada e mil desculpas, beijocas.**

**Taiji Ya Sango-chan.-Eu sei o que é ficar curiosa, e como eu matei vocês disso e estou ressuscitando agora.Eu peço milhões de desculpas, tive um tranco e um bloqueio, horrível.Mas, tudo passou.Graças eu espero!Fico feliz que goste da minha fic, muito mesmo.Obrigada.Beijos.**

**Lady pandora L.-Olá!Nossa... Fiquei até sem graça com os elogios.E com suas palavras.Não, não te levo a mal.E nem me leve por criar essa confusão em minha fic, mas, amo fazer isso.E quem já leu outras fics minhas sabe o quanto.Desculpe a demora.E claro que leio sua fic, só me deixe ajustar as coisas com as minhas, certo?Beijocas.**

**Kisuna.-Ai!Que felicidade te ver aqui!Nossa!Que bom que gostou da minha fic.E obrigada por ser oferecer se eu quiser ajuda, muito mesmo.Achei tão meigo da sua parte.Bem, você sabe o desenrolar da história, mas, talvez eu mude.Não sei... Mais vezes, obrigada e desculpa.Beijos.**

**Yuna.-Que bom que gostou do meu tema, da minha história.Algo que nos faz pensar era isso que eu queria.Estou conseguindo?Espero que sim... Beijocas.**

**Maria Gabriela.-Obrigada sempre.E desculpe o atraso.Espero que já tenha recebido o meu e-mail.Beijocas.**

Acho que é só.

Mil beijos!

Dani


	5. cap4 A Marca do pecado

**Apenas, pecadores...**

_Cap.4.-A marca do pecado_

******Às vezes se eu me distraio.**

**Se eu não me vigio um instante.**

**Me transporto pra perto de você. **

**J****á vi que não posso ficar tão solta.**

**Me vem logo aquele cheiro.**

**Que passa de você pra mim.**

**Num fluxo perfeito.**

**E enquanto você conversa e me beija.**

**Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo.**

**As suas cores no seu olho tão de perto.**

**Me balanço devagar.**

**Como quando você me embala.**

**O ritmo rola fácil.**

**Parece que foi ensaiado.**

(Equalize. –Pitty)****

****

Todos acompanhavam Inuyasha e Kagome, que ainda a segurava pelo se não quisesse que ela fosse para perto de ninguém que estava ali.

-Inuyasha.-chamou Rin.Mas, ele pareceu não ouvir.

-Bem, está é a cozinha, ali na frente é a sala de jantar.-dizia Kagome sorridente, como se Inuyasha não a estivesse segurando, como se seu pulso não estivesse vermelho e uma pequena dor tivesse surgido, no local onde ele apertava com tanta força.

Todos os outros, três, acenavam... Quando ela apontava alegremente para os locais por onde passavam.

-Está é a sala de estar, e ali a sala de tv. -ela falava com um sorriso.

-Até quando ele vai a segurar?-perguntou Houjo em um murmuro para Sango, que balançou a cabeça negativamente.-Será que não está doendo?-perguntou outra vez, no mesmo tom.

-Acho que não, Kagome, diria.-respondeu Sango, também murmurando, mas, ela sabia que tudo aquilo era muito estranho.-Ele só é um pouco ciumento.Deixe que tudo se acalme.

-Inuyasha.-falou Miroku, e este o olhou.-Nós já vamos.-falou dando um sorriso.-Mas, será que antes, eu poderia dar uma palavrinha com sua irmã, em particular.

Inuyasha bufou, soltando Kagome, que estranhou tudo.-Bem... Bem...Ela é toda sua... Rin mostrará a saída depois.-disse rude, saindo dali.

-Bem, venha comigo, senhorita Sango e senhor Houjo.-disse Rin.E os dois olharam de esgueira para Miroku, que tinha um sorriso qualquer na face e para Kagome que também sorria.-Estaremos na sala de entrada.-avisou Rin.

Quando não havia mais ninguém na sala de estar, Miroku começou a falar.-Eu quero falar sobre tudo.

-Por favor, sente-se.-ela pediu, enquanto sentava-se e apontava para uma poltrona para que ele fizesse o mesmo.Este obedeceu.

-Eu descobri algo.-falou olhando fixamente, para o rosto dela.-Minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas.O acidente foi proposital.

Kagome soltou uma exclamação.-Proposital?

Ela sabia que isso era uma possibilidade... Mas, no fundo acreditava não ser.

-Sim, foi.-respondeu Miroku.-E eu já tinha lhe avisado sobre isso.

-Certo.-ela disse trêmula.

-Uma sabotagem, muito bem feita por sinal...-Miroku falou pensativo, tirando um cigarro do bolso e o acendendo.

-Quem fez isso e por quê?-Kagome perguntou, as lágrimas nascendo outra vez...

-Eu não sei o nome, mas, consegui descobrir o sobrenome.E por quê?Bem, eu realmente, quero saber.

Kagome se levantou bruscamente.-Quem foi?Diga-me!-ordenou.-Quem foi o _desgraçado_ que fez isso?

Miroku olhou para a amiga, era tão estranho lhe ver nervosa assim... Não aquele nervosismo por uma besteira e nada, mas, sim, sério.Um ódio... Que ele nunca tinha visto nela.

Sorriu.-Acalme-se, a única coisa que não vai compensar agora é ficar nervosa.

Ela relaxou, e voltou a se sentar.-Eu não agüento.Se fosse um acidente normal... Mas, não foi.-lamentou

-Eu sei é difícil.

Kagome deixou que uma lágrima rolasse por seu rosto.-Qual é o sobrenome dele?

Miroku não evitou dando um sorriso maroto.-Akuma...

Kagome o olhou surpresa.-Akuma?-repetiu.

-Sim, Akuma Takedo.

-Mas, por que esse cara fez isso?

Miroku suspirou.-Eu não sei lhe dizer certamente, porém, tenho certeza que foi por vingança.Seu pai era um homem muito respeitado... Posso lhe citar mil motivos, mas, não sei por onde começar.

Kagome olhou alguns segundos para Miroku, depois, abaixou a cabeça.-Sabe algo mais concreto?

Miroku se aproximou sentando ao lado dela.-Sim.-ele colocou a mão no ombro da amiga, que voltou a olha-lo.-Eu não sei o que dizer... Mas, tenho certeza absoluta que tem haver com alguém chamado... Nayumi.

-Nayumi?-Kagome repetiu sem entender muito.

-Sim.-confirmou.-Eu estou me esforçando.E aconteça o que acontecer eu vou resolver isso.

Kagome acenou um "sim" com a cabeça.-Se cuide...

Ele se levantou.

-E o vovô...?-ela enfim, perguntou.Queria saber dele... Mesmo que doesse, mesmo que soubesse...

Os olhos azuis de Miroku brilharam demonstrando uma tristeza.-Ele continua... Igual.-suspirou tristemente.-Eu já vou.

-Seria uma desfeita se eu não acompanhasse vocês até a porta?-perguntou melancólica.

-Claro que não.Até, Kagome.

-Até.

Kagome viu Miroku sumir ao virar em um corredor, deslizou do sofá até o chão.Não que fosse horrível morar ali... Mas, junto de Inuyasha e com tudo aquilo que lhes juntaram...

-Eu não vou chorar.-ela afirmou segurando as lágrimas...

Alguém com o sobrenome de Akuma Takedo havia matado seu irmão e sua mãe, além, de ter deixado seu avô em coma.E tudo isso envolvia uma mulher chamada Nayumi.Ela queria que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo e logo ela fosse acordar.Mas, ela sabia...Não era e nunca seria.

Tinha perdido todos que amava...

E tinha pecado...

Era o fim!

Sem resistir mais, começou a chorar, bem baixinho... Não queria que ninguém a visse assim.Tentou se levantar, mas, de repente toda a sua força sumiu.

Uma lágrima atrás da outra...

Viu Inuyasha se aproximar, e tocou no seu pulso, que doía um pouco, mas, agora não se antes não se importou.

Ele se agachou na sua frente.

-Saia daqui.-ela ordenou com a voz chorosa.

Ele não disse nada, apenas, segurou o pulso, o qual apertou com tanta força.

-Larga.-ela ordenou outra vez.-Está doendo.

Ele levou o pulso dela até seus lábios e o beijou.

Kagome não sabia porque mais começou a chorar mais.

Ele depositou outro beijo no mesmo lugar.-Eu...-beijou mais uma vez.-Sinto muito.

Ela o olhou atônita.-Sente?

E sem responder, ele a abraçou, sem ao menos saber o porquê de se desculpar ou por estar a abraçando.Ele havia escutado tudo... E no fundo, sentiu algo.Um medo, um arrependimento, uma tristeza...

Mal percebeu quando a levantou no colo, e subiu as escadas a levando até o quarto desta.

Ela se agarrou nas roupas dele, chorando sem parar, chegando a soluçar.Ele passou pela porta... E a encostou, sem perceber quando esta se entreabriu.

A colocou sobre a cama.

-Eu...

Ela o observou, aqueles olhos violetas tão misteriosos...

Ele limpou as lágrimas dela.

-Eu posso te ajudar.

Ela ficou confusa.

-Nayumi... Eu sei quem era Nayumi.

Ela arregalou os olhos.-Quem?

Ele engoliu o seco, afastou algumas mechas do rosto dela.-Nayumi Higurashi... Era minha mãe.

Kagome se sentou.-Como assim?

-Isso que escutou.Nayumi Higurashi.Eu tenho quase certeza que é essa Nayumi que seu colega Miroku estava se referindo.

-Eu... Não consigo entender nada.

-Eu muito menos, minha mãe faleceu já se faz dez anos.

-Dez?-ela perguntou surpresa.

-Sim.

Tudo estava se complicando cada vez mais...

-Deixe tudo se acalmar.-ele disse carinhosamente, e Kagome gostou de ouvir esse tom de voz saindo dele.

-Acho que você está certo... Mas, é tão difícil.

Ele foi se aproximando dela aos poucos, tocou lhe com carinho sua face.

-Sim, tudo é difícil, difícil demais para meu gosto.-ele falou pensativo, entorpecido com o perfume dela, e tentado a beija-la outra vez.-Espero que eu tenha lhe ajudado.

Kagome não escutou nada... Fechou os olhos e o puxou para si.Era como se ao mesmo tempo em que pecasse, a culpa apagasse o medo, e o desejo era finalmente, saciado.

Ele a abraçou bem forte... Juntando seu corpo ao dela.

-Isso é errado.-ela murmurou, as lágrimas já haviam sumido.

-Eu não consigo me controlar.-ele respondeu, a beijando outra vez.

E ela sabia que nem ela conseguia se conter.

Sim, eram irmãos, mas, parecia que a cada momento tudo se complicava mais, tantos mistérios, e tantos desejos...

Ela afagou os cabelos dele, enquanto, as mãos dele deslizavam pelas costas dela.

Era completamente proibido...

Era algo que **nunca** deveria ocorrer.

-Eu vou te proteger...-ele murmurou entre mais beijos.

Ela sentiu um arrepio a ouvi-lo dizer aquilo.

-Não importa o que aconteça, eu vou te proteger...-ele falou suavemente, enquanto, sua mão deslizava das costas para as coxas dela.

Era um misto de sentimentos, tão difíceis de descrever.Era um pecado tão gostoso de pecar, sim, tinham que admitir.

-O que estamos fazendo?-ela se perguntou.

Mas, ele não respondeu, beijou de leve o pescoço dela.

-Fiquei com medo.-ele disse.

Ela o olhou intrigada.

Ele levou as mãos até a blusa dela, aos poucos, desabotoando tal...

-Do que?-ela perguntou curiosa.

Ele parou de desabotoar a blusa dela, a encarou, aqueles olhos violetas trocaram palavras com os castanhos de Kagome...

Ele suspirou, beijou a face dela, e acariciou esta.-Eu tive medo, não sei porquê... Mas, quando te vi junto a aquele garoto...

-O Houjo?-perguntou.

-Sim, este.Eu fiquei com medo que ele te roubasse de mim.

Kagome corou.-Desculpe...-murmurou afastando ele de si.-Eu não _posso_ ser sua.Sou apenas, sua irmã, meia-irmã... Só isso.

Ele respirou fundo.-Eu não quero que você seja só isso.

Ela começou a abotoar a blusa.Ele suspirou outra vez, e agarrou os pulsos dela.

-O que acha que está fazendo?-ela perguntou brava.

-Nada.-ele respondeu aproximando seus lábios do pescoço dela.

---

Rin caminhou até o quarto de Kagome, o que de tão grave o tal de Miroku havia dito á esta, para que se trancasse no quarto?

-Coitada...-murmurou.

Era tão triste... Rin lembrava que também perdeu seus familiares, muito pequena.E sabia a dor disso.

-Desculpe...-Escutou alguém murmurar.-Eu não posso ser sua.Sou apenas, sua irmã, meia-irmã... Só isso.-era Kagome.

_-Eu não quero que você seja só isso.-era a voz de Inuyasha._

_-O que acha que está fazendo?-escutou ela perguntar brava._

_-Nada.-ele respondeu._

O que significava isso?

Viu a porta do quarto de Kagome, entreaberta e se aproximou.Cautelosamente olhou para dentro do quarto...

---

Inuyasha beijou de leve o pescoço de Kagome.

Ela não conseguiu afasta-lo.Não conseguia, era tão difícil.Sentia que ele não lhe segurava forte, poderia escapar, mas, não... Ela não conseguia.Tê-lo tão perto de si era assustador e ao mesmo tempo reconfortante.

Ele fez mais pressão com os lábios sobre o local do pescoço dela que beijava, deu algumas mordiscadas de leve.

-Eu não entendo.-ela murmurou.

Ele não falou nada, apenas, se afastou.

-Venha aqui...-ele a chamou levantando da cama.

---

O que Inuyasha estava fazendo?

Rin queria entender, e pelo jeito Kagome também.Será que ele estava enlouquecendo de vez?

---

Ele caminhou até a penteadeira, e ela o acompanhou-o. Quando estava na frente do espelho, ele a fez se sentar na cadeira de frente para a penteadeira e espelho.

Ele afastou os cabelos dela.

E foi ai que Kagome viu o que Inuyasha fez consigo.Uma marca roxa, não vermelha e sim roxa, se encontrava no lugar onde ele tinha a beijado no pescoço.

-O que é isso?-ela perguntou assustada.

Ele se agachou perto dela.-Isso...-murmurou.-É a prova de que você é minha.-disse aproximando seus lábios do dela.

Prova?Ela não era dele.

Não... Não...

Mas, senão, era... Por que estava o beijando?Tudo era tão complicado.

Por que ele a fazia pecar?

---

Rin se afastou aos poucos, e foi até seu quarto.-Por Deus...!-exclamou.

Sentou-se na cama, confusa.

-O que esses dois pensam que estão fazendo?-perguntou-se.-Eles não podem... Eles são irmãos.Não!O que Inuyasha acha que está fazendo?-estava atordoada.Fechou os olhos...-Espero que ninguém saiba disso... Ninguém.

--Continua--

---

Olá!

Demorei... Mas, acho que esse cap. compensou, nem sei o que dizer... Eu gostei de escreve-lo.

E vocês gostaram dele?

Não sei... Quero saber.

Quero muito saber.

Agora irei responder os comentários:

**Juli-chan.-**Olá!Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap. como o outro.Tomara mesmo!Beijocas.

**Juliana-chan.-**Também sinto dó deles.Muita , lendo e comentando.Beijos.

**Yuki.-**Desculpe a demora.O que achou?Inuyasha é realmente, muito teimoso.Mas, e agora?E Rin... Por Deus!Continue lendo.Beijocas.

**Dark Sofy.-**Olá!Bem, tudo bem, pelo menos postou no cap. anterior.Fico feliz por isso.Sobre não achar um pecado.Eles acham e isso complica um pouco.Claro que não importa o que a sociedade pensa, mas, é muitíssimo difícil viver em uma sociedade que não lhe aceita.Adorei sua opinião continue me mandando amei sua idéia.Mas, não foi Inuyasha flagrando um beijo de Kagome com Houjo e sim, Rin flagrando de nossos pombinhos.O que achou?Eu gostei de escrever isso.Beijocas.

**Lily.-**Espere e verá.A fic não vai ter milhões de cap., mas, o suficiente para tudo se resolver.Fico feliz que comente na minha fic, muito mesmo.Beijos.

**Maria Gabriela.-**Olá!Mais um cap. amiga.E desta vez o que achou?Diga-me!Beijocas.

Bem, acabou.

Obrigada por tudo beijos para todos.

Dani


	6. Cap5 O gosto de pecar

Apenas, pecadores... **Cap.5.-O gosto de pecar...**

**_Notice me  
And take my hand  
why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?_**

**__**

**_Olhe para mim  
E pegue minha mão  
Porque parecemos  
Estranhos quando  
Nosso amor é tão forte  
Porque seguir em frente sem mim_**

**_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_** **_E toda vez que tento voar  
Eu caio sem minhas asas  
Sinto-me tão pequena  
Acho que preciso de você querido  
E toda vez que te vejo em meus sonhos  
Vejo seu rosto me perseguindo  
Acho que preciso de você querido_**

(Britney Spears.-Everytime)

****

Kagome ficou em silêncio...

-Essa é a minha marca.-ele disse tocando a mancha roxa no pescoço dela com seus dedos.

-Sua marca?-ela repetiu sentindo um embrulho no estômago.E as lágrimas nascendo em seus olhos.-Você não podia ter feito isso... Como vou esconder isto... É tão... Roxa...-ela disse desolada.

Ele suspirou.A virou, a fazendo o encarar.-Kagome...-murmurou, se ajoelhando na frente dela.-Essa é a minha marca... Um dia, muito em breve, ela vai se apagar.Mas, enquanto isso não acontece...

-Como?-ela não entendia.

-...Esqueça de que somos irmãos.Seja na frente de todos, e finja não ser na minha frente.-ele disse com uma expressão séria.-Até a marca sumir.

Ela não podia acreditar, ou não queria...

-Fingir?

-Sim.

Ela suspirou.-Fingir não ser sua irmã.Mesmo sendo?

-Sim.

-Mas, somos pecadores... Não quero mais pecar.-ela disse melancólica.

Ele tocou a face dela.-Eu não agüento ficar milímetros de distância de você... Eu não agüento sentir seu cheiro... E não poder te abraçar, te beijar... Concorde comigo, fazemos esse acordo.Quem pode descobrir?

Ela abaixou a cabeça.-Eu não sei.-tocou o lugar onde havia a marca.

Levantou a cabeça lentamente.-E se alguém descobrir?

-Ai, é outra coisa.-ele disse sorrindo.

Ela escorregou da cadeira e ficou ajoelhada na frente dele.

-Somos loucos.-ela concluiu.

Ele se aproximou dela.-Quem sabe?

Tocou seus lábios nos dela.

Sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus.Isso lhe fazia ficar entorpecida, completamente, perdida.

Talvez... Se ela concordasse...

Talvez... Ninguém nenhum dia soubesse.

Era só até a marca sumir...

Um dia ela seria perdoada?

Mas, se fosse até aquela marca sumir... Simples, depois, era só fingir que não houve nada.

Ela podia muito bem aceitar.

Talvez, a marca só ficasse uma semana...

E tudo seria esquecido, para sempre.

Ela o afastou.-Até a marca sumir?-perguntou ofegante.

Ele deu um meio sorriso.-Como desejar... Apenas, até a marca sumir.-confirmou.

Aquela mancha roxa iria desaparecer em alguns dias... Mas, como ela faria para esconde-la?Bem, ela não se importou com isso... Naquele instante.

-Essa é a minha marca... Melhor, é a nossa marca.-ele tocou a face dela.-A marca do pecado, da sedução, do desejo...

Ela sorriu.-Eu aceito.

Um brilho que Kagome nunca tinha visto nasceu nos olhos violetas de Inuyasha.-Aceita?-não evitou, mesmo sabendo, que ele não era assim... Deu um sorriso maroto.

Ela aproximou-se dele, e no ouvido de tal murmurou.-Sim.

Ele não agüentava, precisava a abraçar e assim fez.

Ela corou.

Puxou o corpo dela para mais perto de si.Virou-se e a deitou no chão.

-Quando a marca sumir, tudo vai ser apagado não vai?-Kagome perguntou insegura.

-Sim.

Ela segurou a gola da camisa dele.-O nosso pecado irá com ela, não irá?-ela perguntou o puxando para mais perto.

-Sim.

Ela afrouxou o aperto na camisa dele, ficou mais relaxada ao escutar isso.

Bem, podiam dizer que era loucura, e não deixava de ser.Além, de ser algo completamente proibido na versão deles, era algo escondido.

E se alguém descobrisse, teriam muitos problemas.

Uma marca do pecado...

Que lhe dariam um tempo para apenas, pecarem...

Sem sentirem remorso.

Uma marca que os deixavam pecar, sem muito se preocupar.Um combinado, que poderia trazer problemas.

Mas, o pior de tudo...

Era ter de admitir que esse romance às escondidas...

Os perigos que corriam...

E o pecado os envolvendo...

Os deixavam mais excitados para fazer isso...

Isso tudo que dava o gosto.

Sim...

O gosto de pecar 

Ele deu um sorriso qualquer.E levou as mãos outra vez, até a blusa dela.-Posso?

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

E enquanto, ela o beijava com ardor, suas mãos desabotoavam, a blusa dela.

Quando terminou, não fez nada demais, apenas, deixou a blusa aberta, e segurou firme o rosto dela.

Era tão bom, fingir que não eram o que eram.

Fingir que a verdade não existia.

Fingir... E mentir para si próprios, dizendo em suas mentes atordoadas, que não eram irmãos.Mesmo sabendo do contrário.

Era algo tão grande que nascia no peito de ambos.

Era algo completamente, estranho.

Não que fosse um amor...

Mas, era uma tentação, um desejo.

-Eu...-sussurrou Inuyasha ao pé do ouvido de Kagome, que se arrepiou, ao sentir a respiração dele tão próxima de sua pele.-Eu desejo você.

Ela apenas deu um sorriso.

Enquanto, nos lábios dele formavam um sorriso que antes, ela nunca havia visto, malicioso, pervertido.

Mas, por mais que tudo acontecesse deste modo, os olhos violetas frios, não mudavam...

E isso a deixava receosa.

Pois, sabia que talvez, tudo aquilo fosse apenas, um jogo.

Um jogo que não era tão simples de jogar.Um jogo que poderia trazer muitos problemas para ambos...

Mas, um jogo que não importou no momento.

Em um impulso ele a segurou em seus braços e a levou até a cama.

A deitando ali.

-Passaremos de beijos?-ela perguntou o encarando.-Porque...Eu não sei se é isso que eu mais quero.

-Como você desejar.-essa foi à resposta dele antes, de novamente beija-la.

Ela sentiu seus lábios serem tocados, sentiu a língua dele entrar na sua boca... Sentiu felicidade dentro de si.

Fechou os olhos.

Ele se afastou.Mas, ela não sabia... Ela queria mais um beijo.Apenas, mais um beijo.O puxou para si, o beijando mais uma vez.

Um beijo cheio de ardor, de paixão, quente.

Aos poucos ele foi se afastando, tentando pegar o máximo do gosto dos lábios dela.Aos mínimos detalhes.

-Preciso ir.Ou irão desconfiar que sumi.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Ele beijou a testa dela e saiu do quarto.

Kagome fechou os olhos.O que estava fazendo?

Isso não era certo... Não... Realmente, não era certo.

Pelo contrário era completamente errado.

Mas, o gosto de tê-lo perto de si.

De poder abraça-lo, de toca-lo.

De senti-lo.Encobria a culpa que sentia.Encobria o pecado.

Aos poucos seus olhos ficaram tão pesados que não conseguiam mais levantá-los.

Estava dormindo.Tentando sonhar em um mundo que ela não era irmã de Inuyasha, em um mundo que NUNCA existiria.

Bem...

Existiria de certa forma.

Inconscientemente tocou a marca em seu pescoço.

Existiria em silêncio, não querendo se mostrar, completamente oculto.

Existiria até a marca sumir.E no fundo, o que ela mais desejava era que a marca não sumisse nunca.Mas, ela sabia que a felicidade pouco dura.

O melhor era aproveitar, enquanto, durasse.

----

Inuyasha fechou a porta do quarto de Kagome, virou-se e viu uma Rin não muito contente.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?-ela perguntou irritada.

-Nada.-ele disse calmamente, andando, sem ligar para moça.

-Nada?-ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.-Deixar uma marca e beija-la para mim não é nada.-ela disse irritada.

Ele a encarou sério.Mas, sem demonstrar medo ou raiva.

-O que quer dizer com isso?-perguntou.

-Vocês são irmãos, Inuyasha.-ela explicou.

-E...?

-De sangue, por parte do pai.Não pode fazer isso com ela.E, aliás, não pode fazer isso nem com você.-ela disse, a voz fraca, embargada.

-Eu não estou fazendo nada.

-Não?-ela suspirou antes, de continuar.-O que era aquilo, então?Não vi tudo, mas...

-Anda me espionando?

-Não tive coragem e nem força de vontade para acreditar no que via, fui para meu quarto, juntei forças e voltei.-ela explicou.

-Me espiona.-ele concluiu.

-Sim.Mas, não intencionalmente.-ela o corrigiu.

-Rin... Rin... Eu poderia te despedir.

-Nunca faria isso.

-Por quê?

-Você não é tão ingrato e, aliás, sabe que sei do seu segredo.E bem...

-Certo, cale-se.

-Está brincando com fogo!-ela exclamou irritada.

Ele a olhou fixamente.-Até a marca sumir.-ele disse triste.-E depois, nunca mais.

-Como?-ela não entendeu o que ele disse.

-Eu deixei nela, uma marca.-ele suspirou triste.-E até que esta suma, não se intrometa.

Rin deu um sorriso triste.-Isso seria uma promessa?

-Mais uma promessa.-ele corrigiu.

-Eu prometo.Mas, por favor, tome cuidado, Inuyasha.Tome muito cuidado com suas palavras e com os seus atos.

Ele a encarou, sem muito entender.

Ela continuou sorrindo.

-Essa tal marca que fez, com certeza sumirá em poucos dias.E meu silêncio como prometido, será feito.Mas... Tome cuidado.Pois, pode haver atos e palavras que ficaram marcados para sempre, não no corpo de vocês... Mas, na alma.-e dizendo isso, deu meia volta e começou a se afastar dali.

Inuyasha se encostou à parede.

Era isso que temia...

Que mais pessoas soubessem, que mais promessas fossem feitas...

Que mais marcas fossem deixadas.

----

-O que você achou?-ele perguntou.

-Do que?-disseram os outros dois.

-Sabe... Do irmão dela.-ele disse sorrindo.

-Houjo... Eu não tenho opinião.-falou Miroku com um sorriso maroto.

-Eu o achei estranho.-disse Houjo.

-Bobo!-exclamou Sango.

Houjo corou.E Sango e Miroku riram.

----

-Coisa mais linda...-ela murmurou ironicamente.

Os olhos vermelhos intensos brilharam de uma forma extremamente maliciosa.

Tirou o olhar dos três amigos que saiam, da casa.Suspirou.

-Eu só faço isso por você, Akuma.-ela murmurou sozinha.-Porque eu pertenço á você.-disse em um tom, entristecido.

Começou a observar a casa.

Estralou os dedos.-Ao trabalho.

----

Rin abriu a porta cansada, pela discussão que havia tido com Inuyasha há pouco.

-Pois, não?-perguntou triste.

A mulher á sua frente, deu um sorriso sério.A roupa muito cara, o vestido de seda finíssima vermelha, os cabelos amarrados a um coque com algumas mechas caindo sobre seus olhos.-Por favor, o senhor Higurashi?

Rin olhou com desconfiança para a mulher na sua frente, mas, não analisou muito.Estava tão cansada triste e brava que queria ir logo deitar.-Inuyasha!-gritou, saindo logo após o chamar, indo para seu quarto.

A mulher fez com que seu sorriso sério, virasse um malicioso.

Inuyasha apareceu olhando aquela mulher, tão bela.

-O que quer?-perguntou rudemente.

-Bem, meu nome é Kagura.-ela se apresentou.-E eu vim aqui, para estragar a sua vida.

-O que?-ele perguntou não entendendo nada.

Ela se aproximou dele.

-Você é o escroto, você é o fruto de algo que nunca deveria ter ocorrido.Por isso, eu vou estragar a sua vida.-ela disse suavemente.Tocando a face dele.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

Olhou pro lado, quando a sua boca se encontrou com a da desconhecida.

E viu aquilo que menos queria...

Uma Kagome com lágrimas nos olhos.

--Continua--

---------

Oie!

Demorei?

Sim!

Mas, teve feriado, teve provas, uma correria que só.Mas, enfim, terminei o cap.

Ficou bom?

Gostaram?

Se sou louca?

Sim eu sou.

Agora os comentários:

**Dark Angel-Fico feliz que goste da maneira que eu escrevo, peço desculpas pela demora.Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. para compensar a demora.E bem, eles acham que é um pecado e de certa forma, sim é. Beijocas.**

**Miaka.-Rin prometeu não falar nada.E agora outro problema... Kagura apareceu do nada.E eu estou amando escrever essa história.Beijos.**

****

**Taiji Ya Sango-chan.-Olá!Fico feliz que comente aquí, na minha humilde fic.Muito mesmo.Pode escrever o que quiser... Não se limite, certo?Beijocas.**

**Alexandra.-Olá, tudo bem, eu compreendo, mas, quando der comente, certo?Obrigada.Fico feliz que goste da minha fic.Beijos.**

**Lily.-Amiga, fico feliz que leia minha fic.E que goste, principalmente, sei que estou atrasando muito.Mas, é por falta de tempo.Não quero por qualquer coisa aqui.Beijocas.**

**Angel-Sango.-Fico feliz que goste.Sim, apesar, da demora excessiva eu vou continuar até o fim.Beijos.**

**AgomeVs.-A realidade é única, eles são irmãos.E são pecadores.Mas, talvez, eles sejam felizes mesmo assim.Beijocas.**

**Juli-chan.-Sim, coitadinha da mesmo.Beijos.**

**Rikku.-Fico muito alegre, de saber que gosta cada vez mais da minha fic.Beijocas.**

**Yuki.-Não... Ela não matou.Só posso dizer isso.Espere e verá.Obrigada.Beijos.**

**Kikyou Priestess.-Olá!Fico feliz que ache minha fic intrigante."timo.Bem, sobre o "ela disse e ele disse". Relaxa, eu estou aprendendo, e se faço algo ainda errado e cansativo, significava q não sou a "mestra".Eu sou apenas, uma aprendiz.Eu escrevo e reviso minhas fics, escolha minha.Por isso, o tempo eu vou melhorando.Beijocas.**

**Kagome LilyPaum-de-mel.-Fico feliz que tenha gostado, e tenha resolvido acompanhar essa fic.Beijos.**

**Julia.-Te matei do coração?Espero que não... O que achou?Beijocas.**

**Jenny-Ci.-Gostou?O que achou?Me diga, agora eu estou desesperada pelo seu comentário.Desculpe a demora.Beijos.**

**Lady Mirza.-Olha, nem eu queria estar na pele de nossa heroína coitada Kagome.Fico feliz que goste do meu modo de escrever, beijocas.**

**Sango-Lupin.-Sim, o Inu é humano.Sim, vc viu o que era a marca.O chupão deixa marca... E assim, é uma marca.Olha, você tem irmão?Pensou você ama-lo mais que isso?Acha que seria fácil?Acha que seria normal?Se você não tem, imagine.Fico feliz que goste da fic.Beijos.**

**Kiki-chan.-Sim, eu tive idéia do mangá.Nossa quem te recomendou minha fic?Fico feliz que goste, e calma com meus erros de português.Sou eu sozinha pra muito texto.Eu além, dessa fic tenho outra de Harry Potter, além, de estar começando mais 2.Estou fazendo um livro e também um conto.Além, dos milhares de poemas que faço, se tiver oportunidade ainda encaixo um aqui na fic.Certo?Obrigada.Beijocas.**

É só!

Obrigada á todos.

Beijinhos

Dani


	7. cap6 Uma razão

Apenas, pecadores...

**Cap.6-Uma razão…**

******I'm**** not a perfect person **

**Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita**

**There's**** many things I wish I didn't do **

**Tem muitas coisas que eu não gostaria de ter feito**

******But I continue learning **

**Mas**** eu continuo aprendendo**

******I never meant to do those things to you **

**Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas pra voc**

**And so I have to say before I go **

**E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir**

**That I just want you to know **

**Que eu só quero que você saiba**

******I've found a reason for me **

**Eu encontrei uma razão pra mim**

**To change who I used to be **

**Pra mudar quem eu costumava ser**

**A reason to start over new **

**Uma**** razão pra recomeçar **

**And the reason is you**

******E esta razão é voc**

******I'm**** sorry that I hurt you **

**Eu sinto muito se te magoei**

**It's something I must live with everyday **

**É algo que preciso conviver todo dia**

**And all the pain I put you through **

**E toda dor pela qual te fiz passar**

**I wish that I could take it all away **

**Eu gostaria de poder tirar tudo**

**And be the one who catches all your tears**

******E ser o único a pegar todas suas lágrimas**

**Thats**** why i need you to hear **

**E por isso preciso que você escute**

(Hoobastank - The Reason )

****

Inuyasha a empurrou com tudo.

-Sua louca!O que pensa que está fazendo?-ele perguntou a Kagura.

-Pare de gritar comigo, você sempre grita comigo!-ela exclamou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Mas, tudo não passava de uma farsa.Uma mentira.

Kagome engoliu o seco, deu meia-volta e voltou pra seu quarto.

-Quem é você?-Inuyasha perguntou á mulher a sua frente.

-Eu já disse, querido.Meu nome é Kagura.-ela deu um sorriso.-E vim aqui, acabar com sua vida.-disse tocando a face dele.

Ele tirou a mão dela de sua face.-Não toque em mim.

Ela deu risada.-Você se acha tão bom.-falou com ironia.-Seu pai era um ladrão, sabia?Ele era um canalha idiota que também se achava o bom.Sua mãe era uma tola qualquer, que deixou ser morta.

Ele cerrou os punhos.-Você não tem o direito de xingar meus pais!-ele disse com raiva.

Ela tocou na ponta do nariz dele com o dedo indicador direito.-Você é só mais um menino mimado... Tenho pena de você.Porque bem, não sou exatamente "eu" que vou acabar com você, mas, sim "ele", Akuma.-se afastou e caminhou até a porta, um andar sensual e de presença.

Virou-se.O olhou com aqueles olhos vermelhos, com aqueles olhos incomuns, que davam arrepios quando analisandos demais.

-Você é só um menino, mas, seus lábios... Eu provaria quantas vezes, eu pudesse.-e falando isso, se foi.

Inuyasha estava sem ação alguma.Queria pensar, queria respirar.

Qual era o verdadeiro objetivo daquela mulher?Chegar, lhe beijar, e ir embora.

Tudo estava mudando e ele não estava gostando disso.Não estava.

Pensou em ir atrás, de Kagome.Mas, o que diria?Ela acreditaria nas palavras dele?Era melhor... Não.

Ficou ali, olhando pra porta, sem fazer mais nada.

Bem, era melhor tomar uma ducha.

----

Kagome se jogou na cama, o que estava havendo?

Quem era aquela mulher?Por que sua vida estava virando de ponta cabeça?

Não deveria ter aceitado, mas, ela iria continuar com o trato.

Era como uma promessa, errada.Algo que não se devia, por milhares de motivos, mas, algo prazeroso de se fazer, algo confuso, uma tentação, simplesmente, um desafio.

Ela estava chorando, por ciúmes, por raiva, por ódio.

Sentimentos que nunca pensou sentir.Ainda mais pelo seu irmão.

Ela queria acabar com tudo aquilo, de uma só vez.

-Oh, meu Deus.Perdoe meus pecados, perdoe me. -ela dizia, a voz fraca.

Queria sair dali, mas, pra onde iria?

Sentia saudades de sua casa, de sua família.Era melhor que sua vida não existisse.

Mas, nunca teria vontade de acabar com ela.Nunca!

O choro aumentou, queria o colo de sua mãe.

Estava soluçando, estava chorando mais uma vez.

----

Miroku sentou-se em sua poltrona e começou a analisar todos os papéis que estavam em cima de sua mesa.

-Maldito...-sussurrou.-Eu não acho nada, sobre esse Akuma Takedo.Isso está me irritando.

Suspirou cansado, olhou para a tela do computador, nada... Outra vez, nenhum arquivo, nada que fosse suficientemente útil.

Sabia que tudo foi uma armação, uma sabotagem, descobriu, quando foi até o ferro velho, onde tinham levado o carro.

Pesquisou em velhos arquivos sobre o pai de Inuyasha e viu um tal de Akuma Takedo... Para ser sincero, ele até já sabia da relação deste com o senhor Higurashi.Eram melhores amigos.E por uma desavença que Miroku ainda não havia descoberto.

Também, descobriu de algo, ao ir à casa dos Higurashi.

Simples, em um dos quadros estava assinado: Nayumi certeza, esta mulher, era mãe de Inuyasha.

Estava óbvio demais.

Mas, o que essa mulher tinha haver com tudo?O que?

Será que ela era amante de Akuma?

Podia ser, muito bem isso...

Seja qual for à verdade, Miroku iria descobrir e como iria.

-Ainda aqui?-seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz conhecida.

-Sango.-ele disse a encarando.-Bem, é...

-Você pelo jeito, está se empenhando muito.Você gosta muito da Kagome.-ela concluiu.Puxou uma cadeira e se sentou de frente pra mesa dele.

-Não é só por ela, é por mim também.A mãe dela, eu a amava, como se fosse minha, e o irmão dela, era um irmão para mim.

-Para mim, também.-ela disse angustiada.-A Kagome não merece isso.

Ele se levantou.-E o vovô como ele está?-perguntou.

Ela abaixou a cabeça.-Na mesma, nem vai nem volta.

Ele foi até ela.Agachou-se perto desta.-Por isso, e por outras coisas, eu preciso descobrir quem e porque está fazendo isso.

Ela olhou para ele.-Você gosta mesmo da Kagome, ela merece.Eu também gosto muito dela.Eu gosto de todos eles.-sem querer, uma lágrima rolou por sua face.

Miroku limpou a face dela.-Você gosta de todos.-ele começou.-Menos, de mim.-disse amargurado.

Ela segurou a mão dele.-Não, eu gosto de você.

Ele suspirou.-Eu sei... Mas, não da maneira que eu desejo.Olha, Sango, eu amo todos, como você mesma disse.Eu amo Kagome.Mas... Ninguém se compara a você.

Sango corou ao ouvir isso.

Ele segurou o rosto dela, com as duas mãos, a fazendo o encarar.

-Eu preciso de você... Sango.-confessou-se.

Ela não evitou, várias lágrimas surgiram e começaram a rolar por sua face.

-Eu preciso de você, ao meu lado.

Ela engoliu o seco.-Não diga isso, eu não quero ouvir isso.-pediu.

-Eu amo você.-ele falou com tristeza.-Você é a pessoa que eu mais me importo.Que eu mais amo.

-Por favor, cale-se.-ela pediu outra vez, a voz fraca, rouca.

Ele se aproximou mais dela.-Eu te quero tanto.

Ela abaixou a cabeça.E ele voltou um pouco.

Tirou as mãos da face dela.E levantou-se.

-Eu compreendo você.-ele disse.-É sua escolha.Bem, que pelo menos, sejamos amigos.-caminhou até a porta.-Eu te amo!-e saiu.

Ela escutou a porta se fechar.

Levantou-se.

E saiu correndo, atrás, dele.

-Espere.-implorou.

Ele parou de andar e a olhou.

-Eu gosto de você... Eu não odeio você.-ela começou ofegante.

Ele sorriu.-Eu sei.-virou-se.-Até.

Ela caminhou até ele e segurou o braço deste.-Pare de fazer isso, por favor.

Ele não falou nada, nem ao menos, a encarou.

-É tão complicado.-ela suspirou cansada.-Eu vivo com você desde de pequena, e não quero ver você e sentir isso que você sente.

Ele a olhou de relance.

-Miroku, eu te adoro.Só que, eu não sei o que sinto.Eu...-ela deu uma pausa, respirou bem fundo.-Tenho medo.Eu simplesmente tenho medo.-continuou.

-Medo?-ele perguntou um pouco frio.

Ela deu um sorriso triste, e algumas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos.

Era de cortar o coração a ver ali, daquele modo.Mas, o que iria fazer?Já tinha tentando tantas vezes e nada.

-Olha, sejamos amigos.-ele concluiu.Respirou fundo e sem ao menos, olhá-la voltou a andar.

Ela fungou, estava em um labirinto, não sabia por onde ir.

Em um ato inconseqüente, ela segurou o pulso dele.

Ele a olhou, estava totalmente, confuso.

-Perdão.-ela disse e o beijou.

Sim, ela o beijou.E com amor, mas, não sabia dizer que tipo de amor.Mas, era amor.E isso, foi o que importou no momento.Nada, além disso.

----

Rin olhou para Inuyasha e depois para Kagome.

O almoço naquela tarde estava muito tenso, tanto para um lado quanto para outro.O simples olhares raivosos de Kagome para Inuyasha e os entristecidos e confusos de Inuyasha para Kagome arrasava qualquer um.

Alguém bateu na porta e entrou.Era Kouga.

-Kouga!-exclamou Rin, na tentativa de quebrar aquele clima.

-Olá... Para todos.-disse.-Senhorita Rin, Sesshoumaru ligou e pediu para você ligar para ele.

Kagome olhou para Kouga.

-Obrigada.Eu vou fazer isso.Quer almoçar?

Kouga olhou para Inuyasha e Kagome.-Não.Obrigada.Só estou de passagem mesmo.

-Venho ver Ayame?

-Sim.Eu vim.-e dizendo isso, acenou um tchau e saiu.

Rin suspirou.Estava cansada desta situação.

-Rin...-Kagome a chamou.-Ele disse Sesshoumaru?

-Sim, Sesshoumaru.

-Bem, talvez, eu esteja engana, mas, um moço chamado Sesshoumaru está cuidando do meu avô.Ele é médico?

Rin sorriu.-Sim, ele é.

-Nossa!-Kagome exclamou pensativa.

-Bem, eu vou indo.Preciso ligar para ele.-disse se levantando.

Rin sabia que aquele clima entre os dois estava péssimo e por sua vez, estava odiando estar ali no meio.

Saiu da sala de jantar, deixando os dois á sós.E pelo que ela havia visto, seria a primeira vez que Kagome e Inuyasha ficariam sozinhos depois, da visita daquela mulher.

Kagome e Inuyasha se olharam.E depois, abaixaram a cabeça, fazia-se um dia do ocorrido.Talvez, fosse pouco, mas, já era a hora deles conversarem, civilizadamente.Se isso claro fosse possível.

-Eu não a conheço. –ele começou.

-Mas, ela, com certeza, te conhecia. –retrucou.

-Ela disse que veio aqui, para acabar com a minha vida! –exclamou.

-E você não vê a hora disto acontecer.

Inuyasha levantou-se. –Por que está assim?Você mal queria fazer o meu trato.

Kagome também se levantou. –Você deixou uma marca roxa no meu pescoço...!

-Sim, eu deixei. –ele confirmou o óbvio.Mesmo que não desse para notar, já que, ela estava usando uma blusa de gola alta.

Mas, ele que fez.E ele sabia muito bem.

Kagome sentiu o rosto aquecer.Mas, não por vergonha, timidez.Sim, por raiva.

-E você diz assim?Deixei!Ah!Tenha a santa paciência. –suspirou.-Me pergunto o porquê dela não ter acabado logo com sua vida, assim, eu não precisava estar nesse jogo. –ela disse, mas, logo se arrependeu. Dizer aquilo era como desejar a morte á Inuyasha e tudo o que ela não queria, era isso. Que ele morresse.

-Ela não pode acabar com a minha vida, sabia?Porque a minha vida já está acabada. –ele disse com um sorriso maroto, mas, apesar disto, Kagome percebeu a tristeza na fala dele.

-Acabada? –ela repetiu.

Ele suspirou cansado, deu meia volta na mesa, e foi até onde estava Kagome.

-Sim.

Kagome olhou naqueles olhos violetas, tão misteriosos e frios, e sentiu um frio na barriga, enquanto, suas pernas amoleciam.Quase caiu, mas, ele a segurou e ela odiou isso.

-Minha vida acabou desde de quando, eu lhe beijei pela primeira vez.

Ela arregalou os ele podia ser tão grosso, pra falar isso?

Ela havia acabado com a vida dele então...?

Que raiva!Como queria ser mais forte e socá-lo naquele instante, mas, mal se agüentava em pé.

-Desculpe, por acabar com a sua vida. –ela disse com raiva.

Ele sorriu.

-E piorou á partir do momento que você chegou aqui.

Ele a abraçou e ela não fez nada para impedir.

-Você não vê?Eu perdi a minha vida quando você chegou aqui.Eu não sei o porquê, mas, a cada instante, eu preciso de você, mais e mais.

Ela fechou os olhos, não queria acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

Não que fosse ruim ouvir que ele precisava dela, mas, o simples fato dele falar que perdeu a vida quando ela entrou na sua vida!Era horrível e isso a matava por dentro.

-Então, saia de perto de mim... Vá se divertir com aquela lá. –ela disse enfurecida e triste.

Ele sorriu.

-Eu não entendo você. Por que esse sentimento? Por que essa raiva? –ele perguntou afagando os cabelos dela.

Ela suspirou bem fundo.

E olhou naqueles olhos que a faziam delirar.

Aqueles olhos tão frios e misteriosos, violetas.

-Quando eu lhe vi com aquela mulher, eu não queria acreditar, eu só queria morrer.

Ele a encarou.

-Porque quanto mais eu fico assim com você, quanto mais eu tento me afastar, ou tento deixar rolar, eu vejo que eu também preciso de você.E isso me mata...-ela suspirou.E segurou nos braços dele.-Quando eu vi você com aquela mulher, eu quis morrer.-afastou-se um pouco e abaixou a gola da blusa, onde estava a marca roxa.-Eu pensei que isso fosse um jogo desde do começo, e realmente, é. Mas, eu senti como se não fosse.Eu morri de ciúmes, Inuyasha.E eu não deveria.Porque é algo completamente errado.-ela deu um sorriso amarelado, mas, seus olhos demonstravam muita tristeza.-Você é meu irmão, meio-irmão.Mas, ainda tem meu sangue.

Inuyasha apenas a encarava e a ouviu sem dizer uma única palavra.

-E por mais que eu fuja, eu sei... Que estou acabada.-ela parou um pouco, pensou, engoliu o seco.-Eu sei o que você quer dizer com a vida acabada depois, de me conhecer.A minha vida também.-continuou.-Sabe o que mais me dói?Sabe o que mais me fere por dentro?-ela pegou na mão dele e levou até seu peito, onde fica aproximadamente o coração.

Ela estava corada e ele também.

-O que?-ele perguntou inocentemente.

-Que agora que eu estou aqui, que depois, do que houve, depois, da marca, depois, de tudo... E de todos esses dias com você.Eu não consigo mais mentir.-ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Mentir?-ele agora, estava ficando confuso.

-Sim...-ela murmurou desolada.-Não consigo mais mentir nem para mim mesma, que eu te amo... Te amo não como meu irmão, mas, amor de paixão, de desejo.Mesmo você sendo meu irmão... Mesmo tudo isso, sendo errado.

Inuyasha não disse nada, apenas, engoliu o seco.Enquanto, uma Kagome tentava evitar mais uma vez, as lágrimas.

**I've found a reason for me **

**Eu encontrei uma razão pra mim **

**To change who I used to be**

******Pra mudar quem eu costumava ser **

**A reason to start over new **

**Uma**** razão pra recomeçar **

**and**** the reason is you (4X) **

**e**** esta razão é você **

******I'm**** not a perfect person **

**Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

******Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas pra voc**

**And so I have to say before I go **

**E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir**

**That I just want you to know **

**Que eu só quero que você saiba**

******I've found a reason for me **

**Eu encontrei uma razão pra mim**

**To change who I used to be **

**Pra mudar quem eu costumava ser **

**A reason to start over new **

**Uma**** razão pra recomeçar **

**and**** the reason is you**

******e**** esta razão é você **

******I've**** found a reason to show **

**Eu encontrei uma razão pra mostrar**

******A side of me you didn't know **

**Um lado de mim que você não conhecia **

**A reason for all that I do**

******Uma razão pra tudo que faço **

**And the reason is you**

******E a razão é voc**

--Continua--

(Dani se escondendo... Olhando desesperada para as leitoras... Temendo... E sim, chorando de medo)-Olá?-(tenta uma comunicação...)... Mas, o ódio das leitoras pode ser percebido ao longe.-Soooocooorrooooo!

Bem, sem brincadeirinhas agora.

Quero deixar claro o pq da minha demora para postar um cap.

Tudo começou qnd meu Windows... dizia q ia se desativar e acreditem ele desativou.

Tive que formatar meu pc e acabei ficando sem ele quase um mês inteiro.

Meus arquivos ficaram no computador do meu irmão.Mas, eu tive muitos bloqueios, até o comecinho da parte entre Miroku e Sango eu fiz tranqüilamente, mas, tive um bloqueio enorme e isso me prejudicou muito.

Mas, como dito, hoje está postado mais um cap.

E espero não demorar mais e não ter mais nenhum problema com meu computador, apesar, que ele ainda está travando um pouco... ¬¬

Agora vou responder os comentários:

Miaka-A Rin não é tão estraga prazer, ela vai ser bem útil, eu acho.Sim, morte a Kagura.Mas, ela tem seus motivos.Digamos que eu brinquei com umas coisas que há no desenho, mas, usei de outro modo.Talvez, alguém já tenha percebido.Não sei.Quero surpreende vocês!Também, gosto do Inu e da K-chan juntos!Beijocas.

Kishu Arashi-Olá!Uma coisa o que é omedetou?Eu não sei.Que horror!Comente sempre e desculpe mais uma vez pela demora, desta vez, tive muitos problemas com meu computador.Muitos mesmos.Beijos.

Higurashi Hikari-Rs-Tudo bem, relax.Eu que peço milhões de desculpas pela imensa demora de quase, dois meses!Rs.Nossa!É o Inuyasha é muito fofo mesmo.Beijocas.

Alexandra.-Eu sei que te matei, já que estava morrendo de curiosidade.Mas, espero que você ressuscite e claro, se ainda quiser, continue lendo minha fic.Muito obrigada.Beijos.

Sofy.:.Lupin-Claro que não levei a mal seu outro review, como vc mesma disse o meu tema é bastante discursivo e diferente.E polêmico.Sim, eu gosto de falar de pecados.Pois, pecados são as fraquezas humanas, e gosto de falar de fraquezas.Bem, você tem plena certeza de que os dois se amam?Tudo tem seu tempo.Eles podem se amar, agora.Mas, vão se amar até o fim?Bem, não me leve a mal, é que eu não posso contar o que vai acontecer, apesar, da tentação.Risos.Beijocas.

CaHh Kinomoto-Sim, o Sesshoumaru vai aparecer mais.Sim, ele vai fazer algo bom.Muito bom como sempre.Espere e verá o porquê de Kagura atacar Inuyasha.Risos.Fico feliz que goste da fic.Beijos.

Lily-Obrigada pela paciência de ler minha fic.Não exatamente estranho.Pq o que mais conta aqui é o que eles acham sobre si mesmos.Beijocas.

DarlaD-Fico feliz que goste da minha fic.Muito feliz mesmo.Calma, tudo vai se resolver, mesmo que demore um bocado.Obrigada e desculpe a demora.Beijos.

Vi-Olá!Demorei, eu sei.Desculpe.Sim, tenho msn, beijocas e obrigada por ler minha fic.

Tenshi-Yuki-Sei que sou perversa acredite,eu fiz a Kagura beijar o Inu na frente da Kagome!Muito obrigada amiga.Eu sei que sou má, Desculpe a demora.Beijos.

InuLokinh-Espere e verá.Beijocas, espero q esteja gostando.

.::MaH::.-Olá!Sim, Kagura foi curta e grossa, e direta do jeito que eu queria.Mas, ela teve seus motivos.Rs.Fico mt feliz que goste da minha pobre fic.Na imensa casa, que quero deixar claro é grande, mas, não é uma mansão, mora os três e mais alguns empregados.E Kouga não mora na casa, ele é o vizinho da frente.Fico mt feliz q goste, desculpe a demora, beijos.

Lady Pandora L-Hmm amei suas idéia, preciso ler direito as letras pra vê se encaixa nos cap. Bem que quase nenhum tem um sentido exato.Mas, eu acho que combina, mesmo não combinando... Isso dá pra entender?Eu sei, sou má, mt má.Aiaia que cruel!Beijocas.

Aninha-chan-Gostei da sua observação.Olha, você só leu o primeiro cap?Atração, talvez.Leia tudo e conclua o que bem entender.Rs, eu não sei se você leu, mas, eu disse que era incesto e expliquei o que era.Bem, faça o que bem entender, a escolha sempre é sua.Beijos.

Bem, acho q é só.Alguém está vendo os novo episódios?

Eu perdi um montão... mas, os que eu vi... eu amei

Mil beijos

Dani


	8. cap7 Quase lá

_**Apenas, pecadores...**_

Cap.7-Quase lá...

**…So here I am I'm trying**

**So here I am are you ready?**

**Então, aqui estou eu, eu estou tentando**

**Então, aqui estou eu, você está pronta?**

**Come on let me hold you touch you feel you**

**Always**

**Kiss you taste you all night**

**Always**

**Touch you feel you**

**Always**

**Kiss you taste you all night**

**Always**

**Vamos, me deixe te abraçar, te tocar, te sentir**

**sempre,**

**Te beijar, te provar a noite inteira**

**sempre**

**Te tocar, te sentir**

**sempre**

**Te beijar, te provar a noite inteira**

**sempre**

**(Always-Blink 182)**

Inuyasha engoliu o seco.-O que?-perguntou novamente.Não conseguia parar de piscar.

Ela não agüentou e várias lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos.-Isso que ouviu.Eu... Amo... Você!

-Você não pode!-exclamou Inuyasha, falando o óbvio.

-Você acha que eu não sei?-ela perguntou indignada.

-Você não pode, não pode...-ele se afastou mais dela.

Ela chorava, sentindo uma dor muito grande nascer no coração.

-EU SEI!-gritou.

Estava desesperada.

Não que esperasse uma resposta como "Eu também", mas... Ouvir ele negar o que ela sentia era horrível, era cruel.

-Como acha que me sinto?Acha que estou super feliz por lhe dizer isso?-ela perguntou desolada.

-Eu... Eu... Acho que preciso de ar.-ele disse dando meia volta.

-Ar?

Ele engoliu o seco, mais uma vez.

O que ele ia dizer?

Mentir?

Ele nem sabia o que sentia...

Seria tão nojento a ponto de querer a própria irmã só pra se satisfazer?

Olhou para as próprias mãos...

**Não...**

Ele podia ser tudo... Ele não queria apenas, satisfazer-se com ela.

Era mais que isso.

Ele a queria nos seus braços.

Ele queria a proteger.

Não ele não era **nojento**.

Talvez, um pouco complicado e confuso.

Ele não sabia.

Estava atordoado.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos e rodou o corpo, voltando a encará-la.

Ele não só precisava protegê-la.

Ele precisava dela, cada vez ele mesmo havia dito.

Como ele nunca pensou precisar de alguém.

-Eu não sei se amo... Você.-foi sincero.

Ela ainda chorava, e mal conseguia encará-lo...

-Mas, eu sei de algo, Kagome.Eu sei que a cada instante eu preciso mais de você.-desabafou outra vez.

Ela o olhou.

-Isso é tão...

-Errado.-ela o interrompeu.

Ele foi até ela e afastou os cabelos, desta, e viu a marca, ainda roxa, mas, muito melhor.-Bem...

-Bem...

Eles não sabiam o que falar.

-Eu te amo.-ela repetiu mais uma vez, antes, que ele a beijasse mais uma vez.

Seja como for, a promessa seria cumprida, o trato seria cumprido.

Porque quando se promete algo, tem que se cumprir.

E o combinado foi que enquanto a marca existisse, ela seria dele.Era o trato, que fizeram.

A promessa.

O acordo.

Enquanto, a marca estivesse ali, no pescoço de Kagome, ela seria dele, e ambos esqueceriam que eram irmãos.

Era loucura.Principalmente, agora... Que Kagome sabia que o amava.Mais do que ela podia amá-lo.

E ele... O que Inuyasha sentia?Ele a queria, queria a proteger, ele a queria bem perto de si, ele precisa dela.

Mas, seria amor?

Quer dizer, amor o mesmo amor, que Kagome sentia.

Era pecado.E ninguém poderia negar.

Pois, o que os outros achavam... Não era tão importante.

Pois, preconceito haveria até o final.Mas, mesmo que alguém aceitasse...

Para eles era pecar.

E se para eles eram, para todos seriam.

Ele beijou a face dela.E a abraçou, juntando seu corpo ao dela.

Ela acariciou os cabelos dele, enquanto, sentia seus corpos tão juntos.

Ele deslizou a mão sobre o corpo dela, até a coxa, a apertando suavemente.Ele precisava dela.

Mas, o que ele faria depois, que a marca sumisse?

Mesmo depois de saber que ela o amava...O que ia fazer?

O amor seria suficiente...?

O amor dela.

Já que, ele não sabia se o que sentia era amor.E fazia questão de fixar isso.

Pois, nunca se perdoaria se soubesse que estava brincando com ela.

Um jogo...

Bem, ninguém poderia fingir que não era um.Um típico jogo que quem joga se fere, não importa a decisão que seja tomada.

Um jogo cheio de riscos.

E ao mesmo tempo, um jogo maravilhoso de se jogar.

Era assim, o pecado cometido.

Um pecado horrendo.E que eles se sentiam horrivelmente culpados, um pecado delicioso de se pecar.Um podiam ser tão idiotas há esse ponto?

De se arriscarem tanto.

E se alguém, sem ser Rin, que já sabia desse erro, entrasse por aquela porta... E os vissem aos beijos...?

E se... Fosse apenas, uma brincadeira estúpida?

Tantas dúvidas...

"Eu te amo" as palavras de Kagome encravaram-se na mente dele.E por um bom tempo ninguém ia conseguir arrancá-las.

Ele sentiu-se ser abraçado por ela.Mais e mais.

-Somos tolos.-ela cochichou.

E ele a beijou a calando de uma vez.Um beijo cheio de ardor, de desejo, de calor.

Acariciou a face dela.

E se afastou, mas, ela não podia negar queria mais.

O abraçou e lhe deu um último beijo, um beijo que tirou todo o fôlego dele.

Quando se afastaram, ele a encarou, confuso.Era estranha essa atitude.

-Eu quero tirar até a última gota de saliva, daquela mulher nojenta que te beijou outro dia.-ela disse com a face séria.

-Então, me beije uma outra vez, já que, eu ainda acho que não saiu tudo.-ele disse marotamente.

-Eu não posso.

-Por quê?

A porta da sala de jantar se abriu.

-Ai, desculpa.Pensei que Rin estivesse aqui.-era Kouga.-Eu queria saber se ela quer que eu de um jeito nas árvores da frente da casa.

-Acho que ela deve estar na biblioteca.-comentou Inuyasha.

Kouga acenou e saiu.

-E agora você pode?-ele perguntou a Kagome.

Ela virou os olhos.-Último.-e se aproximou, o abraçando, o beijando.

----

Miroku já estava cansado de ficar sentado à frente do computador.Já havia, passado um dia desde quando Sango o tinha beijado.Era tão bom, e ele não conseguia evitar pensar.

Mas, não podia parar pra pensar nisso, não novamente.Hoje já havia se distraído demais.

Mais do que deveria...

Estava há um passo de descobrir o nome do desgraçado que tinha acabado com a vida da mãe e do irmão de Kagome, e deixado o avô dela, em coma.

O desgraçado que não só estava atrás disto, mas, com toda certeza de milhões de outras coisas.

Akuma Takedo.

Um nome poderoso, com toda certeza e claro, como seu dono.Um homem poderoso se fosse mesmo um homem.

A página da Internet já estava aberta, era só clicar neste ícone e saberia o nome dele... O primeiro nome... O nome do infeliz que fez Kagome sofrer.

Apertou...

Ele estava conseguindo... Ele estava...

Escutou a porta bater.

Com certeza, era Sango.

-Pode entrar, a porta está aberta.

Não tirou os olhos do computador.E não conseguia, estava carregando.Em menos de alguns minutos seu mistério estaria começando a se resolver, com o nome do infeliz tudo estaria bem melhor.

-O senhor é... Miroku Sumegari?-a voz feminina chamou atenção dele.Ele levantou a cabeça.Os cabelos negros, presos em um coque no alto da cabeça, seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam, e seu batom da mesma cor dos olhos deixavam sua boca sedutora.

-E... Quem é você?-ele perguntou, estava bobo, já que a mulher a sua frente era linda.

-Eu?Sou seu pesadelo.

Ele deu risada.Ela não parecia um pesadelo, era parecia um sonho, um sonho muito bom de se sonhar.

Ela andou ate a mesa dela, o vestido negro, que ia até a metade da coxa, com um rasgo lateral, se mexia conforme seu corpo se movimentava.

Em hipótese alguma poderia se negar que ela não era atraente e quem, sabe até dizer em uma linguagem mais vulgar sexy, demais.

-O que você quer?-ele perguntou.

Ela sentou-se na mesa.-Quem sabe?-ela fez cara de pensativa.

Ele estava resistindo não queria a tocar... Ai... E se Sango aparecesse?

-Você é um advogado?

-Sim, ás vezes, faço papel de detetive também.-ele brincou.

Ela riu.

Passou a mão pela coxa, e virou-se pra encará-lo.Pegou na gravata dele.-Você quer brincar?

-Brincar?-ele indagou.

Ela pegou a mão dele e colocou sobre seu rosto.-Sim, brincar.

Ele engoliu o seco.

E ela se afastou.

Levantou a parte do vestido que não tinha o rasgo lateral, havia algo preso na sua perna.O que seria?

-Vem brincar.-ela disse rindo.Mas, ele não se mexeu.

Ela deu uma gargalhada.-Você vai saber porque sou seu pesadelo, de uma última olhada para os lados... Seu infeliz.Você nunca vai saber, quem é meu amor.

-Quem é você?-ele começou a se preocupar.

-Eu?Acho que pra você também não tem problema dizer...Prazer meu nome é Kagura, e eu vim acabar com seus planos.-ela disse apontando o que ela tinha pego, o que estava preso na sua coxa.Uma pistola.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?-ele gelou.

Ela ia matá-lo.Era o que parecia.

Olhou para os lados... E viu na tela do computador...

**"Akuma Takedo, N...".**

-Desta vez...-ela atirou.

Ele fechou os olhos, escutou o barulho de algo se estraçalhando, enquanto, sentia seu corpo voar pra parede, atrás da sua mesa.

-...Não é sua vez, de morrer.-ele a escutou dizer isso e mais nada, estava inconsciente.

-Quem é você?-Kagura escutou alguém.Virou-se, dando de cara com Sango.

-Eu?Bem, prazer meu nome é Kagura, e essa não será a única vez que vamos nos ver.Por isso, querida, até breve.-disse dando um soco em Sango, a qual se desviou.-É bom saber, que você já está preparada, meu amor, vai adorar saber disso.-e falando isso mandou um beijo e fugiu.

-Por Deus, quem era aquela mulher?-Sango perguntou desesperada.Seria uma amante de Miroku?Olhou ao redor e o viu desmaiado, o computador estraçalhado, toda aquela bagunça.Não, não era uma amante.Apesar, de tudo aquilo ter cheiro de ódio, de vingança, de raiva.

Mas, algo dizia que não tinha haver com Miroku.

Foi até este e o balançou.

Aos poucos Miroku, foi acordando.

-O que... Houve?-perguntou-se.-Sango?

-Quem era aquela mulher?-perguntou com ciúmes.

-Ela me disse que se chamava Kagura.-ele disse meio-tonto ainda.

-É ela me disse isso, também.

-Pensei que fosse me matar.

-Não, ela atirou no computador.-ela disse pensativa, o ajudando a levantar.

-Seja o que ela tenha haver com essa história, eu tenho certeza só de uma coisa...

-Do que?

Ele olhou para o computador estraçalhado, e Sango acompanhou o olhar.

-Seja quem ela é, ela com toda certeza sabia que eu estava a ponto de descobrir o nome da pessoa que está atrás de tudo isso.

Sango se espantou.

-Sim, ela sabia que eu estava a ponto de saber quem era, e podemos concluir que ela estava com medo.Muito medo.

-E você descobriu algo?-ela perguntou curiosa.

-Akuma Takedo, N, ela atirou antes de se formar uma frase.Maldita.Mas, ela vai ver agora, que não vou desistir mesmo.

-Eu estou com você.

----

_-O que eu faço, Takedo?O que?-ela perguntou ao pranto._

_Ele não respondeu nada, ela não conseguia ver a face, do suposto amigo devido à escuridão da noite._

_-Eu fiz o que você disse, do jeitinho que você disse.-ela colocou as mãos sobre o ventre.-Eu o embebedei e nada.Eu estou desesperada._

_-Yuriko não fique assim.-ele disse tocando a face dela._

_-Eu não tenho mais forças, acho que vou desistir de tudo.-ela disse chorando mais._

_Ele limpou as lágrimas dela.-Eu tenho a solução._

_-A solução?-ela perguntou confusa._

_-Sim, a solução para os nossos problemas.-ele disse sorrindo.Um sorriso maroto, cheio de malícia._

_-E o que seria essa solução?-ela perguntou, mesmo temendo saber qual era.Tudo o que vinha dele, não era bom, e mesmo sabendo disso, ela continuava a pedir conselhos._

_Ele deu uma risada forçada e segurou o queixo dela a fazendo o encarar._

_-Eu vou realizar o seu desejo.-ele disse em um tom sombrio.O que fez ela se assustar.E sinceramente, ter medo, muito medo._

----Fim do Flash Back----

-Mestre?-era Kagura.

Ele estava sentado, na escuridão de seu escritório.-Fale!-ordenou.

-Eu já fiz o que você pediu.

-Bom trabalho, minha... Escrava.-sussurrou.

-Continua-

Oie!Eu demorei, eu sei, isso devido há milhares de bloqueios e claro meu computador formatou quatro vezes em menos de dois meses, para o meu desespero.Espero que pelo menos, eu tenha feito um cap. Interessante, na verdade, eu achei este o mais legal, porque eu amo fazer a Kagura agir, porque toda vez, que eu ponho ela, ela arrasa alguma coisa.Eu botei um pouquinho de flash back no final, o que acharam?Aliás, o que vocês acham que é?

Espero que ninguém acerte.

Espero!

Bem, sem enrolar mais eu vou responder os comentários:

**Yuri Sawamura.-**Que bom que gostou, e olha que foi no acaso.Bem, depois, de muito tempo sem atualizar esta fic, ela está de volta espero que continue a ler.Mesmo depois, desta demora.Sim, um tema polêmico, mas, que estou amando escrever.Kagome se culpa muito, com razão na minha opinião, já que, qualquer um agiria da mesma forma que ela.Ixi... Socorro!Você está mesmo com paus e pedras?Valeu, beijos.

**Miaka****.-**Não se desespere, eu sei que demorou demais.Mas, eu não morri, tive milhares de problemas.Você que também lê minhas fics de Harry Potter viu que essa não foi à única fic minha a demora a ser postada.Então, o que achou deste capítulo?Você gostou?Espero que sim.Beijocas.

**Kanashimi****.-**Fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que apesar da demora, continue a ler.Beijos.

**J.****-**Olá!Sim, Inuyasha está cada vez mais enrolado.E quando a marca sumir... Bem, nem eu sei o que vai lendo, se puder e quiser.Beijocas.

**Sakura****.-**Pode falar merda o quanto quiser.Fico feliz que tenha gostado.Será que ainda gosta mesmo depois, desta "pequena" demora?Beijos.

**Alexandra.-**Bem, eu também ressuscitei depois, de mil bloqueios.Bem, desculpe a demora.Eu tive alguns problemas.Sim, se apaixonar pelo irmão é cruel, muito cruel.Mas, bem, o trama já começou e vai até o fim.Espero que tenha gostado.Beijocas.

**CaHh**** Kinomoto.-**Pode encher a lingüiça a vontade, depois, nós a preparamos e a fritamos e comemos.Fico feliz que tenha gostado do momento "love" Miroku e Sango, e claro da declaração de Inuyasha e Kagome.Sesshoumaru vai chegar, nem que demore, mas, vai... E Kagura, eu amo por ela na fic, já que ela é literalmente, arrasadora.Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo também, beijos.

**Tenshi-Yuki****.-**Tudo resolvido amiga!Você já está adicionada, tanto que já batemos um bom papo.Fico feliz que tenha gostado e deste capítulo, o que você achou?Espero que tenha sido bom.Beijocas.

**Darla-D****-**Bom, sobre o seu esquema... Posso ser sincera?Eu não vou contar... Pode ser... Rs.Eu tenho um esquema.E bem, só vai descobrir se ler a fic inteira.Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo que demorou um bocado.Beijos.

**Vanessa.-**Oi!Sem Internet?Nossa... Eu não posso prometer nada, já que, vou viajar no Natal e Ano Novo, mas, espero que eu consiga terminar então, pouco tempo.Eu não faça idéia de quantos capítulos faltam pra acabar, já que, acaba quando minha história na minha mente cessar.E não, eu não faço hentai de maneira nenhuma, talvez, em outra oportunidade, eu apenas, insinuo.Eu gosto de fics para todos.E tem gente que não gosta?Entende?E sobre você se mudar, talvez, possamos achar algum modo d vc ler até o fim.Beijocas.

**K-Ohse****.-**Eu nunca abandono uma fic, acho chato quando uma história que eu amo muito, acaba sendo abandonada, e eu não faço isso por este motivo.Importune-me quanto desejar.Tive alguns problemas, espero que todos já resolvidos.E a fic vai voltar com força total.Espero que apesar da demora você continue a lê-la.Beijos.

**Stranger12****.-**Eu realmente, fico feliz, que você tenha gostado tanto assim da minha fic.Acho que nem faz idéia. É bom ouvir alguém dizer, que se cativou com algo que você escreveu, já que, isso é um dos maiores motivos.Tirando entre estes o prazer de escrever algo e ver que quem lê gosta.Eu escolhi incesto baseado em uma história de mangá.E sim, um tema polêmico, e esta foi minha intenção.Queria algo que fosse interessante e diferente.E acho que estou conseguindo montar.Eu queria um desafio.E estou amando enfrentá-lo.Eu acredito que a história nunca enoja a ninguém, claro, isso pode acontecer, pois, de alguma forma as pessoas se interessam por esta leitura.E acham diferente, elas procuram coisas diferentes e que a atraiam todos os dias.Principalmente, os leitores.Fico imensamente feliz de ouvir que aprecia a minha fic.Já que, estou apreciando escrevê-la.Bem, só de saber que você continuará a ler minha fic, eu estou feliz, mas, confesso que se haver oportunidade não evite comentar, eu realmente gostei do seu comentário.Nossa!Eu fiquei feliz ao ler todos os toda certeza, esta fic não vai ficar inacabada, pois, quando eu começo algo eu termino, nem que eu já esteja enojada.E, aliás, fico mais alegre ao saber que você, como outras pessoas gostam da minha maneira de escrever.Sobre os personagens em minha fic.Eu tive que mudar algumas coisas do Inuyasha da história original, já que, a situação que ele está é completamente diferente da que no original ele se encontra.Gostei de saber, que meu Inuyasha tem algo atraente, e é assim, que eu o quero.E claro, eu amei ao saber que gosta do Inuyasha na minha fic.Agora sobre Kagome, como sempre a tristeza está presente, já que no original ela também carrega tristezas.Bem, que na minha fic e na história de Rumiko, o motivo da tristeza é diferente.Apesar, de que a tristeza em si tem muitas semelhanças.Eu mudei algumas coisas nela, também.Já que, ela carrega um fardo bem pesado, desta vez.E sim eu entendi o que você disse.Também, estou feliz em saber que gosta da minha personagem.E o que faz eles serem tão diferentes é que são escritos por uma pessoa diferente do original... Uma menina louca, com idéias malucas, de apenas, catorze anos... E claro, feliz demais.Olha, sobre o nosso querido Akuma Takedo... Eu também espero que ele não seja um Naraku da vida.Mas, acho que ele tem bons motivos pra querer tanto um fim pra família Higurashi, não importando ser a Kagome ou o Inuyasha.Quer dizer, se Akuma Takedo for um homem, mesmo, ..Eu vou continuar a fic.Sim, seu comentário foi pequeno, pelo menos, comparando a minha resposta.Eu amei recebê-lo e confesso receber mais destes.Quem sabe?Obrigada e até breve.Beijocas.

Bem, eu acho que é só.Espero que todos tenham gostado deste capítulo, não prometo nada, já que eu ainda tenho que terminar o próximo capítulo de Espelho sem face, uma fic de Harry Potter.Mas, talvez, semana que vem, se eu não for viajar, eu termino e posto o capítulo oito.O qual, eu espero que tenha mais revelações.Mas, claro, nada que possa estragar tudo.Tudo o que não se deve ser estragado.

Pessoal, é só isso... Só?Bem, pela demora acho que compensou.

Beijocas

E até breve, assim espero.

Dani


	9. cap8 Eu preciso de você!

**Apenas, pecadores...**

_Cap.8-Eu preciso de você!_

**…**** Ando por aí querendo te encontrar**

**Em cada esquina paro em cada olhar**

**Deixo a tristeza e trago à esperança em seu lugar**

**Que o nosso amor pra sempre viva**

**Minha dádiva**

**Quero poder jurar que essa paixão jamais será**

**Palavras, apenas**

**Palavras pequenas**

**Palavras**

**Ando por aí querendo te encontrar**

**Em cada esquina paro em cada olhar**

_(Palavras.-Cassia Eller)_

Kagome olhou-se no espelho, a marca estava sumindo.Cada vez mais... E o combinado... Bem, o que aconteceria depois, que essa marca sumisse completamente?

Eles resistiriam até o fim...?Ou... Cairiam na tentação de se beijarem como costumavam fazer?

Ela suspirou e amarrou um lenço no pescoço.Não podia deixar ninguém ver esta marca, a qual nem era mais roxa, mas, ainda um vermelho forte o suficiente para quem estiver longe ver.

Era tudo tão difícil na sua vida.E seu avô?Como estava...?Nunca mais teve noticias.

-Acho melhor eu ir visitá-lo logo.-comentou, enquanto penteava os cabelos.

----

Kouga entrou na cozinha, bem lentamente.Lá estava ela.Sabia que não podia atrapalhá-la.Era o trabalho dela, mas, o que ia fazer... Não resistiu.

A abraçou.

-Kouga...-ela protestou saindo do abraço.Estava misturando a comida na panela, enquanto, estava no fogo.

-Ayame... Eu te amo!-ele disse pegando um doce que estava na mesa.

-Kouga, não... Isso é para o senhor e a senhora Higurashi.E também, para Rin.

-Sabia, que você é minha cozinheira predileta?-ele disse se sentando.

-Sei... Sei...Você é meu marido... E só diz isso pela minha comida, seu chato.-ela suspirou.-Agora, vá lá terminar de contar as árvores, que eu sei que você não terminou e Rin logo vai vir e ver, o trabalho mal-feito que você está fazendo.

-Mas, Ayame...-ele lamentou.

-Hoje à noite eu faço pra você um pedaço enorme e suculento de bife.-ela comentou sorrindo.-Certo?

-Certo!Só que eu quero um beijo.

Ela sorriu e foi dar um beijo no esposo, o qual, mas, parecia um cão sem dono de tão carente que tava.

-Então, aqui está o senhor!-era Rin, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

-Er... Rin... Tudo bem?-Kouga gaguejou.

Ayame deu risada.-Eu estava dizendo pra ele ir logo, mas, ele nunca me ouve.Preciso ser domesticado.-ela deu mais risada e Rin riu também.

-Sabe... Eu estou com vontade de _xingar_ vocês.Mas, não vou.Porque Ayame... Vai me fazer um bife hoje.

-Interesseiro.

-Bem, lá vamos nós...

----

_Nayumi sentou-se no balanço do parque.-Você está bem, Yuriko?-perguntou preocupada com a amiga._

_-Sim, estou.-a outra respondeu.A voz fraca... Ela estava tão mal.Sentia-se horrível._

_-Você anda tão quieta e estranha.Nem parece a menina doce que conhecemos.Eu e Sorata estamos preocupados._

_-Sorata também?-ela levantou a cabeça, até então, abaixada._

_-Sim, nós somos seus amigos e gostamos muito de você._

_-É vocês são...Obrigada.-disse sorrindo.Um sorriso tão melancólico.-Obrigada Nayumi._

_-De nada.-sorriu de volta._

----

Miroku encostou a cabeça na mesa.Tinha comprado outro computador, mas, esse só chegava entre amanhã e depois de amanhã.Ele não sabia o que fazer.Estava tão perto e aquela mulher maldita veio e estragou seus planos.

Ele estava tão perto... Ele já tinha feito várias coisas, que não se podia, como invadir o computador dos outros.Sim, só assim, para ver quem estava fazendo Kagome sofrer e deixou Ji-chan em coma.

Um maldito que teria que ter bons motivos pelo que estava fazendo.

Ou uma maldita.

Miroku parou um pouco.E se... Kagura fosse a culpada?

Não...

Ninguém seria tão burro assim.

Ela estava encobrindo alguém, alguém muito perigoso.Ou alguém muito fraco que se escondia atrás de Kagura.O que seja, era de qualquer forma alguém muito covarde.

-Ainda aqui?

Ele levantou a cabeça para encarar Sango.

-Tome esse chá, vai acalmar seus nervos.E depois disso, vamos para casa.

-Para sua casa?-ele perguntou pegando o chá, com um sorriso malicioso.

Ela deu um soco na cabeça dele.-Eu pra minha casa e você para sua!-exclamou toda envergonhada e com raiva.

-Ai... Eu estava brincando.

Ela ficou emburrada.-Eu vi como você olhava para aquela _safada_.

Ele riu.E se levantou.-Você sabe, que eu só tenho olhos para você.

-Nem vem que não tem.-ela ameaçou.E ele parou de andar.

-Estou começando a enlouquecer...-comentou.

-Pensei que já fosse louco.

-Por quê?

-Porque você escolheu a pessoa errada.-ela deu um sorriso.-Esse trabalho está te matando.

-Sim, um pouco.Não vejo a hora de descobrir quem é o desgraçado.

-Eu estarei com você.-ela disse colocando a mão no ombro dele.

-Posso te beijar?-ele perguntou, um sorriso arteiro surgiu nos seus lábios.

-Que casal lindo!-alguém interrompeu os pombinhos.Mas, alguém que não deveria.Alguém... Com um sorriso sério nos lábios.

-Não acredito!-exclamou.-O que você quer?-perguntou furioso.

-Vim falar do avô da menina.-disse calmamente.

-Sesshoumaru, o que tem Ji-chan?-perguntou Sango.

-Ele ainda está em coma.Mas, os ferimentos já se cicatrizaram e seu estado de saúde digamos que está bem "melhor", entre aspas, claro.

-Entendo.-comentou Sango.

-Me respondam algo... Por que seu primo não é neto de Ji-chan?-perguntou Miroku principalmente para Sesshoumaru.

Sango deu uma risada.-Miroku, eles são meio-irmãos.Ji-chan é pai da mãe de Kagome e não da mãe de Inuyasha.Se ainda fosse do senhor Higurashi até que ia, mas, não é.

-Por isso, eu também não sou primo de Kagome.Eu sou filho da irmã de minha tia Nayumi e não do Senhor Sorata Higurashi.-ele ainda estava com a mesma face séria de sempre.-Bem, eu vim aqui só dizer isso.Não lhe dizer minha árvore genealógica maluca.

-Certo... Certo... Uma coisa... Então, o nome do pai da Kagome e do Inuyasha é Sorata...-ele ficou pensativo.

-Nossa, eu pensei que você soubesse.-comentou Sango.

-Não, eu conheci Kagome um ano depois do falecimento do seu pai.E eles nunca me disseram o nome dele.Já que o chamavam como pai ou como meu marido.Entende?

-Ah... Eu estou indo.Só vim avisar isso.Tchau.-Sesshoumaru disse saindo da sala.

-Tão simpático ele.-Miroku riu.

-Sim.

----

Kagome abriu a porta do quarto, ia logo descer e no chão encontrou uma rosa, uma rosa branca.Uma das mais brancas que já viu e uma das mais belas e puras.

Pegou a rosa, e viu um cartãozinho:

O abriu e o leu.

_"Uma rosa branca... Branca pelo seu significado: A paz! Branca significando nada menos que a paz. Branca pela pureza e simplicidade como você é. Branca pela beleza como você será. Branca pelo inverso. O inverso que sua vida vai se tornar. Branca não pela paz, que significa e sim, pelo inferno que eu terei prazer de transformar sua vida. De lembranças ao Miroku Sumegari. E diga que eu não vou comprar outro computador. Não se esqueça disso. Assinado por seu querido e amado assassino **Akuma**** Takedo**"._

Kagome terminou de ler, estava em choque.O que isso significava...?

Correu até o telefone e ligou para o escritório de Miroku, mas, ninguém atendeu.Tentou na casa de Sango e nada, e nem na casa de Miroku.Quem era essa pessoa?Por que a queria ver sofrer tanto?Por quê?

Ela virou o verso... Onde tinha mais coisas escritas:

_"Eu vou chegar em breve, por isso, _querida_ cuidado... Beijos para seu querido irmão... E diga á ele, que foi o beijo mais quente de toda a minha vida... Só não passa de meu amor. De sua querida e amada **Kagura**"._

Aquela maldita...

Eles eram cúmplices, ninguém tinha dúvida mais.

Ela já sabia... Tentou no celular de Sango, um, dois, três toques...:

-Alô?

_-Alô?Kagome é você?_

-Sim, sou.O Miroku está ai...?

_-Sim, do meu lado._

-Sango eu posso falar com ele?

_-Ele está dirigindo.Posso pedir pra ele te ligar..._

-...Não!Eu vou te contar algo, ler, aliás, e você repete para ele, está bom?-Kagome estava quase chorando.

_-Claro.-_Sango disse com voz de preocupada.

Kagome leu a carta para Sango, enquanto, ela repetia para Miroku, leu tudo sem esquecer uma única vírgula.

Miroku estacionou o carro e pegou o celular de Kagome.

_-Você está bem?_

-Juro que estou.-ela disse tentando disfarçar a voz de choro.

_-Kagome, eu quero te dizer para ficar tranqüila, eles só querem te assustar, está certo?_

-Sim.-ela disse com a voz fraca.

_-E antes, de tudo, seu avô está bem melhor... Então, fique feliz... Ele está em coma, mas, seu estado de saúde está bem melhor, ele pode até voltar do coma em breve.E outra coisa, ele nem tem mais ferimentos.Então, nada de chorar.Certo?_

-Certo.-ela disse tentando não chorar.Apesar, das lágrimas nascerem.-Eu estou bem, apesar do susto e feliz por saber disto.

_-Agora, por favor, descanse e nada de chorar.Eu e Sango iremos ai amanhã!Podemos ir?_

-Claro, eu ficaria muito feliz.Se quiser tragam o Houjo, também.

_-Bem, ele não vai poder ir, está viajando com os pais.Mas, volta em breve.Agora nada de choro e nos vemos amanhã.Beijos._

-Tchau... Beijos.-ela desligou.

Sua vida era um inferno completo... Era isso!

Pelo menos, a notícia de que seu avô pode realmente voltar á tona a tinha alegrado mais.

Amassou aquele papel e o jogou longe, ajoelhou no chão, estava perdida.

Ela segurou as lágrimas não ia chorar... Não e não!

-Kagome?-era Inuyasha, ele tinha acabado de entrar no seu quarto.Fechou a porta.-Por que está assim?

-Nada.-ela disse sem olhar para ele.

-Nada?Duvido.-ele caminhou até ela e viu o papel, o olhou e o leu.-Desgraçado!-exclamou com raiva.-Kagome, ele não vai fazer nada.E nem ela.-disse a abraçando.

-Eu sei... Mas, eu não sei porque, ele matou minha mãe, meu irmão, e meu avô está em coma, tudo por causa dele.

Ele segurou seu queixo, a fazendo o encarar.-Olhe dentro dos meus olhos.-pediu.E mesmo sem querer, olhou.-Eu vou te proteger.

Ela desamarrou o pano e ele olhou a marca, agora sumindo... Mais e mais.

-Está sumindo...-ela comentou.-O que vamos...

Ele não esperou ela terminar e a beijou.

Ela sabia porque.

O medo da marca sumir... Eles não sabiam o que fazer depois, disso.Não sabiam... Por isso, iam aproveitar antes, do fim.

Antes, que a marca sumisse e eles se afastassem, se eles conseguissem se afastar.

Já que, a cada instante ele precisava mais e mais dela... E ela também, não queria tê-lo longe.

Eles estavam errados e estavam pecando, conforme achavam...

Ou será que era normal ver irmãos se abraçando, se beijando e tudo mais por ai?

Não...

Eles eram complicados, diferentes.

Talvez, até "problemáticos".Uma família cheia de mistérios e um louco querendo assassinar todos os Higurashi's...

Um maldito que sentia prazer em assustar todos e que estava sinceramente, assustando Kagome.A qual estava perdidamente desesperada, apesar, de tentar disfarçar.

Mas, agora nos braços do irmão e com os beijos de tal, ela se sentia protegida e era assim, que queria ficar.

Por que sua vida tinha que ser essa desgraça?Por que ela tinha que amar o irmão?Por que ela tinha que estar sozinha?

Ela olhou bem nos olhos dele.

-Somos pecadores...-ela murmurou.-Mas, eu amo você.-completou.Ele apenas sorriu antes de novamente beijá-la.

O que iriam fazer dali pra frente?Bem, melhor deixar o tempo responder... Melhor deixar que o tempo chegue.

----

Miroku desligou o celular de Sango, e o entregou à sua dona.

Ligou o carro novamente e começou a dirigir, nenhuma palavra foi dita até chegarem à casa de Sango.A qual não suportava mais tanto silêncio e tanto mistério.

-Você vai voltar, não vai?-ela perguntou o óbvio.Claro que ele ia, de uns tempos pra cá ele não saia mais daquele "bendito" escritório.

Ele a encarou por alguns segundos...-Sim...-disse em um murmuro tão baixo que Sango quase não ouviu.

-Não, você não pode aquilo está te matando.

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e sorriu.-Sango... A carta que Kagome recebeu não foi apenas, para dar um susto a ela... Foi praticamente uma carta dizendo: "Me espere, eu vou matá-la".Sim, ele disse isso.Ele planeja isso.Ou talvez, algo parecido com isso.Não estamos brincando com um sujeito qualquer, ele me parece bastante profissional e arteiro.Ele que gosta de brincar, Sango.Não somos nós que estamos manejando este caso e sim ele.Este Akuma Takedo controla tudo e todos como se fossem bonecos.-ele parou um pouco de falar, deu uma pausa significativa.Sango o olhava sem cessar, um olhar que mostrava tristeza e desespero.-Eu não sei o que esse cara quer, Sango!Eu não sei!E sim, eu temo o pior...Eu temo que ele, sei lá, mate nossa amiga... Nossa Kagome.E eu não quero perdê-la.

Sango o olhava.Um olhar cheio de desespero e angústia, um olhar arrependido... Cheio de pavor, até.Esse maldito estava não só acabando com a vida de Kagome, mas, com a de Miroku.E ela não queria isso... Não queria.

Tocou a face dele e fechou os olhos.

-Não... Você não vai, Miroku.Porque agora, sou eu que preciso de você.-ela disse e em um impulso o puxou para si.Quando seus lábios estavam quase juntos...

"Toc Toc"

Um barulho os chamou atenção.

Era uma garotinha que segurava um relógio muito estranho nas mãos.Mas, não era só o relógio que era estranho.A aparecia de uma garota de seus nove anos mais ou menos, os longos cabelos brancos juntos com aqueles olhos negros.Não era uma Albina.Apesar, da pele branca como a neve.Não... Se fosse não teria aqueles olhos tão negros e brilhantes.

-O que deseja?-Miroku perguntou se afastando de Sango, que tinha na face uma expressão desanimada.Não tanto quanto na dele, que bem, não queria evitar beijar Sango.

A menina não disse nada... Deu um sorriso, isso.Ela sorriu.E fechou os olhos.

-Que menina estranha.-Sango não evitou cochichar.

Miroku olhou para as mãos dela, segurando aquele relógio estranho, o "tic tac", podia ser ouvido nitidamente.Ele olhou aquilo vendo cada traço.

-Sango, não se mexa...-ele pediu.Estava temeroso, nunca tinha visto uma destas.

-Akuma mandou eu entregar...-ela finalmente, falou abrindo os olhos e com um rosto sério.Jogou o relógio pra cima e calmamente saiu dali caminhando.-Até logo...-foi a última coisa que puderam ouvir.

Miroku se desesperou e Sango não entendia porque... Era só um relógio idiota!Mas, quem mandou era o tal de Akuma... O Maldito Akuma!

-Cuidado...-Miroku gritou tentando ligar o carro, mas, esse não ligava...O desespero aumentou mais.-Pra mim, já chega!-exclamou irritado.Abriu a porta e puxou Sango junto á si pra fora do carro.E começou a correr... Enquanto, o relógio que tinha sido jogado pro alto em uma altura muito alta, até.Principalmente, já que fora uma menina de nove anos ao fazer isso.

Miroku abraçou Sango e se jogou no chão, enquanto, escutava a explosão, e sentia pequenos destroços voarem em sua direção.

-Por Deus... O que era aquilo?-Sango perguntou se agarrando as vestes de Miroku.

-Ele, Sango.Era uma brincadeira dele.De Akuma Takedo.

-Uma brincadeira...?Como você sabe?

Miroku não evitou e deu uma risada... Agora, estava sem carro... E sem computador... Cada hora Takedo lhe tirava algo... Mas, enquanto fosse material não importava.

-Ele fez questão de avisar.-apontou para uma árvore mais à frente... Onde tinha uma placa.

_Meus queridos amigos, gostaram de meu presente?Bem, espero que sim.Pois, isso é apenas, o começo._

-Maldito!-Sango exclamou raivosa.-Uma brincadeira... Maldito e ainda envolvendo uma criança que podia se machucar gravemente.

Miroku balançou a cabeça.-Ele não mede as conseqüências para ter o que ele quer.-enfim, falou abraçando Sango.Pois, ele temia que Akuda Takedo tirasse algo mais do simples objetos, simples matérias.

--Continua--

OI Desta vez eu não demorei muito!Finalmente, um cap. Sem demorar é que eu estava tão animada para colocar isso aqui!Muito animada!

Estou amando escrever essa história.Muito mesmo.

Bem, antes que eu responda os comentários eu quero dedicar essa fic à alguém.

Meu querido mestre Pokemon!Obrigada por criticar meus desenhos, textos, poemas e minhas histórias.Muito obrigada!Agora sem enrolar mais, eu vou responder...:

Beijo para todos e Feliz Natal e Prospero Ano Novo!Tenho certeza que o próximo cap. Só sai ano que vem.Risos.Então, até lá:

_Darla__ D.-_Que bom, que apesar da minha demora você tenha gostado do cap. E deste, o que achou?Sim, tem alguns mistérios na fic, os quais estou amando esconder.Mas, logo todos saberão quais é.Bem, Bom natal e Boa passada de Ano Novo que Deus esteja contigo e que próximo ano, você tenha saúde e muitas felicidades.Beijos

_Holly__-182.-_Olá!Sim, eu irei dar uma olhada na sua fic.Só que infelizmente, ano que vem.Ainda bem que está perto, não é?Se puder, continue sendo comentando, pois, não sabe minha felicidade ao ver um comentário de alguém novo por aqui.Muitas felicidades e saúde neste ano que está por vir, Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo!Obrigada!E fico muito feliz que goste da minha fic, muito mesmo.Obrigada!Beijocas.

_MaHh__.-_E agora?Ainda ansiosa...?Espero que sim.Adoro isso.Fico feliz que goste da minha humilde fic.Demorei?Não, Kouga não suspeita de nada.Porque na hora Kagome percebe que alguém estava abrindo a porta e se afasta.Pelo contrário, Kouga não desconfia de nada, pra ele Kagome e Inuyasha nem se dão bem direito.Fico feliz que o outro cap. Tenha compensado a demora e tomara que esse compense a demora do próximo já que só quando eu voltar de viagem eu irei postar o próximo.Mas, não vai demorar tanto, eu espero.Beijos.Feliz Natal e Prospero Ano Novo, felicidades e saúde.

_Tenshi__ Yuki.-_Ai que felicidade ler seu nome aqui, comentando na minha fic!Bem, eu mudei a minha idéia inicial, eu já te disse, mas, posso garantir que não mudou tanto.Mas, calma, tudo aos poucos vai se resolver.Sim, a marca está sumindo... E eu estou aprontando cada vez mais, na fic.Eu adoro quando você me pentelha no MSN, já que eu te adoro!Então, Bom... Que todos os seus desejos se realizem nesse próximo ano, que tenha um bom natal e um bom Ano Novo!Felicidades, paz e saúde.Beijocas.

_Miaka__.-_Espero que tenha gostado deste cap.Sim, eles já estão decididos, vão se envolver até o fim.Feliz Natal e Prospero Ano Novo.Espero que tenha muitas felicidades e muita paz e saúde.E espero que tenha gostado do novo cap. De Espelho sem Face.O próximo está por vir, antes que eu vá viajar, ou seja... Antes, de quinta.Eu espero, pelo menos.Beijos.

_Sakura__.-_Tudo bem, fico feliz que eu tenha te dado uma idéia.Muito mesmo.E agora?Gostou deste cap.?Espero que sim.Bom natal e Prospero Ano Novo!Que ano que vem se3eja um ano repleto de saúde, paz e harmonia.Beijos.

_CaHh__ Kinomoto.-_Fico tão feliz de saber que gostou.A situação está piorando, não só pro lado Kagome e Inu, mas, também, para Miroku.Já que, Takedo ama brincar com Miroku já está começando a descobrir.Por pouco Miroku também não descobre o nome da pessoa maldita que está aprontando tudo isso.Bem, Feliz Natal e Prospero Ano Novo!Felicidades e Saúde.Beijocas.

_Maria Gabriela.-_Pode comentar a vontade, você sabe... Essa é minha felicidade.Ver seus comentários.Não posso dizer se errou ou acertou.Ou se passou perto.Eu posso acabar falando demais e isso eu não quero.Entende?Que Deus esteja com você, tenha um ótimo Natal e um Ano Novo Maravilhoso!Felicidades, saúde, muita paz e harmonia.Beijos.Ps.-Amei isso de fazer outra marca por cima da outra, você me deu uma idéia... Mas, não ele não vai fazer outra não.Eu acho...

_Nat__ D.-_Muito obrigada, fiquei tão feliz de saber que minha história prende a atenção de quem a lê.Muito feliz mesmo.Bem, eu não posso responder as perguntas feitas por ti, ou estragaria tudo.Já te adicionei ao meu MSN, ok?Muito obrigada!Feliz Natal e Prospero Ano Novo!Saúde e Paz!Beijocas.

_Lady Mirza.-_Uau!Tudo se tornou tão real!Eu amei escutar isso.Tipo é meu objetivo... Como se a pessoa entrasse e visse bem de perto toda a história, entende?Como se ela vivesse todo esse drama. É algo maravilhoso de se escutar, sim, é muito.Muito obrigada!Sim, ouvir isso "eu queria ter escrito isso" é um dos melhores elogios que existe.Mas, eu também queria ter escrito muitas coisas que eu já li, apesar, do momento está completamente parada sem ler muita coisa.Mas, convenhamos.Prospero Ano Novo e Feliz Natal.Beijos.

_Anna Lenox.-_Sim, a história é polêmica e foi o que eu quis.Eu procurei algo assim, e acho que estou conseguindo escrever.Pelo menos, gostar... Aliás, gostar é pouco.Estou amando escrever essa história tão cheia de tabus.Muito sempre que quiser e poder.Muitas Felicidades!Bom Natal e Ano Novo!Beijocas.

_Hitomi__ Higurashi.-_Obrigada.Fico feliz que goste da minha história, uma história triste, mas, com muito romance e pretendo passar alguma lição de vida ou algo assim.Não sei se vou conseguir é apenas, um objetivo que tenho.Eu espero marcar quem a lê.Pois, eu a escrevo com todo o meu amor.E carinho.Eu amo escrevê-la.E fico muito feliz ao ler um comentário de alguém dizendo o quão gostou dela.Mas, eu também, gosto de criticas.Risos.Bem, é só.Bom Natal, Paz, harmonia e tudo de bom!Feliz Ano Novo!E beijos.

Acho que é só.

Eu volto logo, vou viajar nesta quinta!E pretendo postar o próximo cap. Quando voltar.Ou seja, mais ou menos pelo dia 10 de janeiro, ou antes, até.Por isso, Eu desejo feliz Natal e Próspero Ano Novo!

Muitos beijos e abraços.

Dani


	10. cap9 Fragmentos do demônio

**Apenas, pecadores...**

Cap.9.-Fragmentos do demônio.

**…**** Can you forgive me again? **

**Você pode me perdoar novamente? **

**I don't know what I said **

**Eu não sei o que eu disse**

**But I didn't mean to hurt you **

**Mas eu não quis te machucar**

**I heard the words come out **

**Eu escutei as palavras saindo**

**I felt like I would die**

**Senti como se fosse morrer**

**It hurt so much to hurt you**

******Machuca muito machucar você**

**Then you look at me**

******Depois**** você ****olha**** pra mim**

**You're not shouting anymore **

**E você não está falando mais**

**You're silently broken **

**Você está silenciosamente "acabado"**

(Forgive me-Evanescence)

_-Por que me traiu?Por quê?-Nayumi perguntou aos berros._

Ele olhou para Kana.-Bom trabalho.-disse sorrindo.

Kana estava com um rosto sério, como sempre.Ela tinha o tirado de suas lembranças.Do rosto angelical de Nayumi.

O rosto de quem ele não conseguia esquecer.

Mas... O rosto dela.De Yuriko também estava gravado.Malditos sejam todos.

Ele iria destruir todos os que fossem Higurashi!

Balançou o vinho que estava na taça.-Pode se retirar vá brincar um pouco.-ele falou a encarando.

-Você sabe que eu não sei brincar... _Papai._-ela falou ainda mais séria.

Ele fez um gesto com a mão a chamando para perto de si.

Ela se aproximou com a cabeça baixa.Ele acariciou a cabeça dela.

-Entendo o que você diz, Kana.Eu também não sabia brincar.-ele disse com a voz amarga.

_Um garotinho com os cabelos negros estava__ sentado na sarjeta observando as crianças do outro lado da rua, brincando no parquinho que ali havia..._

_-Vamos brincar...?-pergunta outro menino, que se aproximou.Os cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos imensamente azuis.Os olhos mais azuis que ele já tinha visto._

_-Desculpe... Eu não sei brincar.-ele respondeu._

_-Eu vou te ensinar.-o menino falou dando um sorriso enorme e segurando a mão do de cabelos negros._

_-Mesmo?-perguntou esperançoso._

_-Mesmo.-o outro afirmou._

_E ele finalmente, se levantou da sarjeta.-Qual é o seu nome?_

_Os olhos azuis brilharam com tanto orgulho, com tanta paixão antes dele enfim, falar seu nome.-Sorata Higurashi.E o seu?_

_-Higurashi... Que interessante.-ele comentou com os olhos brilhando, aqueles olhos tão tristes, brilhando com um pouco de humor.-Me chame de Akuma._

Akuma...

Esse era seu sobrenome... Akuma Takedo.

Takedo por parte de seu pai.E Akuma, por parte nenhuma.

Akuma...

Ou demônio.

Não podia negar que para muitas pessoas era o próprio demônio, como fez questão de aparecer para aqueles que lhe chatearam.

Que lhe magoaram... Que lhe traíram.

Era assim que gostava de ser conhecido como **Akuma**

Já que, para tantos que acreditam... Que foi por isso, que ele veio ao mundo.

Como sua mãe fez questão de dizer.Um filho sem amor, um filho cheio de rancor, transbordando de ódio e sedento por vingança.

_-Saia daqui, sua peste.-a mulher de cabelos longos até os ombros, ondulados e seus olhos tão sem brilhos e com um traço oriental bem forte, ambos castanhos escuros._

_-Mas, mamãe.-ele tentou se aproximar._

_Mas, ela bateu em sua face com toda a força que ainda tinha.-Senão, fosse por você nada seria deste jeito, seu idiota._

_O menino apenas abaixou a cabeça.Olhou o retrato do pai, já morto._

_-Por quê?Por que você não morreu no lugar dele?-ela se perguntou aos prantos._

_Ele não se atreve a levantar a cabeça, sentindo as lágrimas nascerem em seus olhos, e tendo a tentação de chorar._

_Sua mãe cai de joelhos no chão.-Meu Senhor, por que me tirou aquele que eu amava?E me trouxe esse **demônio.**_

_O menino virou-se na esperança dela não o ver e ele poder chorar no quarto, em paz._

_-Akuma..._

_Ele a encarou._

_-Por que ainda está aqui nesse mundo?_

-Vamos, Kana.Pelo menos, tente.-ele pediu.Abriu uma das gavetas de seu escritório e tirou uma boneca de pano.

_Ele entrou engatinhando no quarto da mãe.Abriu a primeira gaveta e pegou aquela boneca de pano, tão velha com um vestidinho azul encardido e já rasgado.A boneca em si ainda estava em bom estado.A pegou e levou para o seu quarto.Sua mãe amava aquela boneca..._

-Você sabe que eu não posso.-Kana continuou pegando a boneca, que tinha aparência meio velha, mas, que era uma graças, os cabelinhos negros, com os olhos azuis e um sorriso feito a lápis.Um vestido vermelho florido e alegre.Alegria que seria tão bom para Kana.

_-Para você mamãe.-ele disse entregando para a mãe, a boneca, lavada, com um vestido novo, um vestido vermelho, com florzinhas brancas._

_A mulher o encarou, vendo sua boneca predileta nas mãos de seu filho.Os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, a cara envelhecida pela falta de cuidados._

_-Eu a limpei e arrumei para você mamãe.-ele disse com um sorriso, um sorriso mexendo só os lábios, nada de abrir a boca e mostrar os dentes._

_Sua mãe deu um sorriso doentio e pegou a boneca das mãos dele.-O que pensa que está fazendo com ela?Ela é minha!Seu idiota, o que pensa que estava fazendo?-colocou a boneca em cima do armário e começou a berrar._

_O menino não respondeu._

_-Diga!Seu imbecil, o que pensa que é para pegá-la?O que?-ela pegou o chinelo._

_-Não.-ele sussurrou imaginando já o que ia acontecer._

_E foi isso que aconteceu, sentiu o chinelo bater em seu braço e depois, em sua face.Ele só queria a agradar.Só isso..._

_-Por que seu pai fez aquilo?Por quê?-ela se perguntava o batendo._

_Sentiu seu lábio cortar, quando recebeu a quinta chinelada._

_-Por que ele se atirou na sua frente?Por que ele nos deixou?_

_Akuma__ se defendeu com os braços, sentindo o chinelo bater outra vez.Era um chinelo de madeira, não um de plástico como sempre.E isso aumentava três vezes mais a dor._

_-Por quê?-ele ouviu sua mãe gritar, antes de cair no chão com tudo e bater a cabeça.Ouviu-se passos.E tudo se escurecer._

-Pelo contrário...-ele apertou um botão debaixo de sua mesa, era algo como uma campainha.No mesmo momento, Kagura apareceu.

-O que deseja?-perguntou.

-Brinque um pouco com Kana.-não era um pedido era uma ordem.E segurando a mão de Kana, ambas acenaram e se retiraram de sua sala.

_Abriu os olhos e olhou para aquele lugar estranho, sabia que estava em um hospital.Foi quando olhou para a porta que os viu, Sorata, Nayumi e Yuriko entrando junto ao médico e ao pai de Nayumi, um senhor com os olhos mel e os cabelos já grisalhos._

_-Então, finalmente acordou.-disse o médico.-Sei que é um rapaz muito esperto, e deve se perguntar porque seus amigos estão aqui.Eles insistiram demais._

_-Está bem?-Nayumi com aqueles olhos tão incomuns, violetas, perguntou._

_-Claro.-Akuma respondeu._

_-Que bom.-Yuriko disse aliviada._

_-Pronto para uma partida de futebol?-perguntou Sorata todo alegre._

_-Sim..._

_-Nada disso, por enquanto, vai descansar.-disse o pai de Nayumi._

_-Doutor... E mamãe como está?-ele perguntou curioso e preocupado._

_O mesmo acenou para que as três crianças com seus nove anos e o pai da menina fossem para fora.O pai tirou as três crianças dali... Com dificuldades.Já que, os quatros eram muito unidos e se amavam muito._

_-Bem, criança.Sua mãe foi internada.-começou.Ele sabia onde sua mãe estava, o médico só não quis dizer que era o Manicômio._

_-Internada?_

_-Sim, ela vai se tratar.Sua cabeça está muito confusa desde que seu pai faleceu._

_-Desde do dia que meu pai ficou no meu lugar._

_-Foi um acidente._

_-Eu podia tê-lo evitado.-retrucou._

_-Acidentes acontecem.Mas, o que sua mãe fazia com você, criança, aquilo não deveria acontecer._

_-Ela estava certa, como meu nome diz... Eu sou o Demônio.-a criança disse aquilo com seriedade.O que fez o médico se arrepiar, era tão jovem para pensar isso de si mesmo._

_-Não, você não é._

_-Eu deveria ter morrido naquele dia.Eu deveria.-ele se culpou.Tentando esquecer aquele dia._

_O dia em que sua vida mudou._

_-Bem, chega desse papo, tente dormir, por favor.-pediu o médico._

_Ele o encarou.-Está bem._

Ele olhou para os lados, toda a sua vida.

Naquela noite no hospital ele lembrou do dia em que sua vida mudou.

O dia em que seu pai o salvou.Ele sonhou com aquele dia... Ele voltou a rever seu maior pesadelo, que não saiu mais de sua mente.Desde do dia em que sua mãe começou a batê-lo... Dois dias depois, do interro.

_-Posso brincar, posso?-ele perguntou todo entusiasmado, vendo as crianças do outro lado da rua brincando no parque._

_-Claro.-respondeu sua mãe.Na época que ela parecia o amar, parecia ainda o tolerava.-Só espere seu pai._

_-Olha lá o papai.-ele disse apontando pro mesmo.O qual veio sorrindo, um sorriso que nunca saia do rosto.E o que Akuma não fazia questão de esquecer, a melhor coisa de sua infância._

_-Posso pai?_

_-Claro._

_Respirou fundo e foi atravessar a rua, desatento, não viu o carro que estava vindo.Lembrava que tudo foi muito rápido, em um minuto viu o carro, em outro seu pai... Que gritou um "Não" desesperado, se jogando por cima dele e o empurrando longe, sendo atropelado em seu lugar._

_Os gritos de desespero de sua mãe, nunca sumiram de sua tantas outras coisas, que nunca sumirão._

_As palavras sussurradas e roucas de seu pai dizendo o quanto o amavam e os queria bem..._

_E como tudo passou rápido, estava ali no velório, no enterro... Vendo tantas pessoas chorarem, voltou para casa e viu por dois dias sua mãe chorar e chorar.Até ela vier e lhe der um tapa o culpando pela morte de seu pai, e vê-la, chorando e o batendo._

-Aquela velha maldita.-resmungou.-Ela que me transformou nisso que sou, hoje.-e dizendo isso, gargalhou.

----

Miroku e Sango estavam sentados na calçada, explicaram tudo a policia e bombeiros, que apagavam o fogo do carro.

Miroku observou cada traço de Sango... Aquele Akuma tinha que ser descoberto.

-Uma criança de cabelos brancos e olhos negros?-um policial perguntou.

-Sim, deveria ter nove anos.-respondeu Miroku.-Tenho certeza que ela foi mandada por alguém.-mostrou a placa que ainda estava na árvore.

O policial analisou.

-Olha, você é um ótimo profissional, mas, talvez, esteja vendo coisas...

-Eu sei o que eu vi!-Miroku gritou.

-É um ótimo advogado, com seu hobby de ser detetive e tudo mais... Mas, olha, férias seriam boas.-comentou outro policial analisando a placa.-Bem, você que decidi isso, ainda "investigando" o caso dos Higurashi?

Miroku respirou fundo.Parecia loucura, crianças não carregavam por aí aquele tipo de bomba.E bem, as descrições daquela menina pareciam mais uma piada.Não era nada comum.

E ele mais do que ninguém sabia disso.

Kana...

Foi esse o nome que ela disse para eles dois.

Sango olhou assustada para os lados.Estava assustada com tudo aquilo... Em sua mente não saia o rosto daquela menina, ela parecia tão séria e indiferente com a se ela não tivesse fazendo nada de anormal, ou fazendo algo perigoso demais.

Os olhos negros como jabuticabas e os cabelos brancos como a neve, deixaram Sango transtornada.Uma beleza tão incomum igual aos olhos vermelho sangue daquela tal de Kagura.

Ela tinha certeza que Miroku, ela e todos os outros estavam se envolvendo com pessoas perigosas.

A imagem da menina segurando aquele relógio tão estranho, o rosto sem um sorriso para uma criança daquela idade, sem uma expressão que demonstrasse a infantilidade, a alegria, à inocência.

A inocência que parecia ter sido roubada.

Ou será que ela não sabia o que estava fazendo?Isso seria tão possível.

-Olha, por favor, só procurem essa menina... Ela é louca!Ou você acha que fui eu que explodi meu carro?-ele disse já demonstrando uma leve irritação na voz.

-Está bem.-concordou o policial impacientemente.

Miroku balançou a cabeça negativamente e se sentou ao lado de Sango.

-Preocupada?

Ela olhou aqueles olhos tão sedutores e sem ao menos fazer algum gesto que respondesse aquela simples pergunta, abaixou a cabeça.

Ele tocou o ombro dela.-Entendo.Você deve estar muito assustada.

-Sim.-ela murmurou, o qual Miroku quase não ouviu.

Ele não limitou atos, a abraçou bem forte.

-Tudo bem, agora, Sango.-ele beijou lhe os cabelos.-Passou, já.

Sango o encarou por alguns minutos, queria acreditar naquelas queria acreditar...

Mas, mesmo assim, se sentiu tão segura nos braços se ele fosse um anjo que tivesse vindo lhe salvar das trevas, vindo lhe aquecer, um abraço que lembrou o abraço de seu pai, que tanto a protegia, mas, que ela sabia que era mais do que um abraço de um pai.Algo caloroso, caloroso demais.

Ela suspirou prendendo a respiração.

Aproximou-se mais dele, não porque queria.E sim, por ele a abraçou mais forte ainda.Parecia até que ele não queria que ela saísse dali, que ela fosse embora, ou algo pior.

Que ela definitivamente sumisse.E essa era a verdade.Só que ela não precisava saber dos medos de Miroku.Todas as pessoas têm medo.Mas, cada uma com o seu... O mais diferente possível.

Ele olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela, e sem pensar tocou seus lábios nos tão macios dela.

No começo ela arregalou os olhos... Estava tão desesperada, cansada, assustada e chateada, que aquilo foi o maior conforto que Miroku podia lhe dar.Um beijo...

Selando aquele dia infernal.

Ela sentiu o susto sumir conforme o beijo ia aquecendo.

E ele sentiu-se bem ao ver que ela o beijava, que ela deixava ele a tocar, que ela...

Ainda estava ali.

----

_"Não se preocupe, Kagome. Chegaremos na hora do almoço"._

-Está bem, Sango.O almoço vai sair há uma da tarde.

_"Ok. Ao meio-dia e meia estaremos aí"._

-Estaremos esperando.-Kagome respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios, seria ótimo vê-los novamente.

_"Até mais"._

-Até.-desligou o telefone e foi direto para um banco que tinha no jardim.Um jardim não muito grande, nem muito pequeno, um tamanho razoável para aquele casarão, que não chegava a ser uma casa tão simples e nem uma mansão, mas, mostrava que quem vivia ali tinha fortuna.

Sentou-se no banco, o esperando.

Tinha olhado para a marca, que estava mais fraca do que o dia anterior.E ela sabia que não faltava tanto tempo para ela sumir, e eles seguirem suas vidas... Em paz.

Em paz?Não, eles nunca conseguiriam desta maneira.

Como eles conseguiriam, se a cada instante um precisava mais do outro?

-Olá.-a voz tão conhecida do irmão a tirou de seus pensamentos confusos.

Ela se levantou, mas, ele fez sinal para que ela não o fizesse, bem, então, ela voltou a se sentar.E ele a acompanhou sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Alguém pode nos ver...-ela comentou corada.

-Hmm... O que há de mal em dois irmãos conversando em uma manhã ensolarada no banco do jardim deles?-Inuyasha perguntou em um tom brincalhão.

-Bem, se esses irmãos estiverem se beijando, há algo ruim... É pecado.-ela murmurou.

Ele suspirou.-Não precisava me lembrar.

-Desculpe.-ela pediu envergonhada.Faltava tanto pouco tempo para terminar o trato, para ela o deixar.Para ela sentir saudades...

Ele segurou a mão dela.-Eu...

_-Bonjour..._

Uma voz desconhecida chamou os atenção, olharam para ver quem era.

_-Ça va? _

Inuyasha e Kagome olharam intrigados para a figura do outro lado do portão.Não dava para ver seu rosto direito, pois, ele estava usando o capuz do blusão, que era negro como a noite.E uma calça negra também.

_-Enchanté, Higurashi.-_repetiu o homem, com um sotaque francês perfeito.

-Peraí... Quem é você?-perguntou Inuyasha levantando as sobrancelhas.

-Pardon... Bem, eu estava a observá-los ao longe.E vi como formam um belo casal, sou fotografo.

-Sei...-Inuyasha disse desconfiado.-E cadê sua câmera?

-Hoje estou de folga...-ele tirou uma pequena câmera de dentro do bolso.-E apenas, trouxe essa câmera para meu passeio, por puro prazer.-o sotaque francês havia sumido inexplicavelmente.

Kagome forçou os olhos para ver quem estava debaixo daquele capuz... Mas, não conseguia... se a pessoa estivesse com uma máscara, fazendo isso de propósito.

-Como se chamam?-perguntou curioso.

-Kagome e Inuyasha... Higurashi, mas, como sabia nossos sobrenomes?-respondeu Kagome também desconfiada.-E o seu?

-Bem, eu li na caixa de correio e apenas, supus que seriam vocês.Au revoir.

E fugindo mais uma vez de dizer seu nome saiu dali.

-Que cara mais estranho...-comentou Inuyasha entrelaçando os braços em cima do peito.

-Concordo.-Kagome apoiou vendo o homem misterioso ir embora.

----

Ele virou a primeira esquina e já deu de cara com Kagura.

Ela veio até ele, e o abraçou.-Já disse como amo seu sotaque francês?-falou tirando o capuz da cabeça do homem.

-Não, mas, estou feliz em saber.-ele respondeu.Havia uma mascara que cobria do meio da sua testa até a metade do seu nariz.Deixou um sorriso maldoso surgir de seus lábios.

-Conseguiu as fotos?-indagou Kagura curiosa.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada como se ela tivesse acabado de fazer uma grande piada.-Minha doce Kagura... Eu sou Akuma, eu consigo tudo o que eu quero, e da maneira que eu quero.Mas, como você é tão fiel a mim te respondo com prazer... Sim, eu consegui as fotos que tanto eu consegui satisfazer mais um desejo meu.

-Viu Inuyasha?

-Sim.-nesse momento seu sorriso morreu.-Eu o vi pela primeira vez em anos, bem de perto.

Kagura ficou em silêncio, não queria magoá-lo sabia quanto doía ao Akuma lembrar de seu passado infeliz.

Mas, ele se repôs sozinho, dando outro sorriso maldoso.-Eu os tenho em minhas mãos... E aquele idiota do advogado metido a detetive, também.Já que, ele com toda certeza perceber que posso acabar com tudo de uma só vez.

Tradução...:  
**Bonjour**-Bom dia.

**Ça**** va?**-Tudo bem?

**Enchanté-**Muito Prazer.

**Pardon.-**Desculpe.

--Continua--

-.-.-

Enfim, acabei este cap. Antes que eu esqueça:

**Feliz Ano Novo!-atrasado.**

Desculpe a demora, eu não desejava demorar dessa maneira, mas... Bem, o importante é que eu o acabei.

Já era para ter terminado, mas, a preguiça me atingiu em cheio, aiai...

O que acharam deste cap.?

Eu amei escrevê-lo, pois, eu mostro um dos motivos, e um dos maiores motivos por Akuma ser tão cruel como ele é.

Sua vida não foi mamão-com-açúcar como vimos, ele teve uma infância muito ruim.

Sinto pena, dele... Muita pena.

Acho que já estão começando a ter suas próprias conclusões da história...

Bem, isso eu deixo nas mãos de vocês... E sem enrolar mais eu vou responder ao coments e que quero agradecer por todos eles, que já passaram do centésimo, obrigada.Muito obrigada.Beijocas:

**Annah**** Lenox.-**Bem, olá Annah... Como está?Eu não cheguei a ler esse texto, mas, bem, me chamou a atenção agora que você comentou.Quando eu terminar de ler alguns livros que eu acumulei, talvez, eu procure "Helena", do Machado de Assis, acho que dele só li um conto há muito tempo atrás, mas, não vejo a hora de começar a ter literatura.Nesse ano já, que felicidade!E fique tranqüila.Esse fato atormenta Kagome e até nós que lemos essa fic.Pois, é um assunto polêmico, mas, muito sério...Bem, eu não pretendo matá-la, ao menos, que eu mude toda a história que tenho na cabeça, o que acho que por enquanto, não vou fazer.Entretanto, não vejo motivos para Kagome falecer.Beijos.

**Miaka****.-**Ai, eu peço mil desculpas, nesse cap. Também não tem action Kag/Inu, peço muitas desculpas, sei como é cruel desviarmos do casal principal que tanto torcemos para ficarem juntos.Mas, essa parte da história é muito importante, pois, se eu não mostrar agora, não haverá outra hora.Entende?Aqui eu mostro a história de Akuma, a história, os atos, as situações, o aprendizado, os fatos, as experiências, tudo isso faz um ser.E mais do que nunca tudo isso está presente em nossas vidas, a cada instante e Akuma é tudo o que, pois, ele sofreu muito.Falta de amor e afeto também transformam pessoas.Próximo cap. Terá mais action... De Inu/Kag.Beijos.

**Maria Gabriela.-**Bem, obrigada pelo elogio.Senti-me feliz ao ouvi-lo.Não posso confirmar nada, eu não gosto de dizer muitas coisas fora da história, não quero que ela perca a graça e as pessoas se desinteressem.Mas, sim a história está começando a ter mais pistas, começando agora principalmente, pela vida de Akuma, que gostei de escrever... Quero sensibilizar os leitores... Rsrs... É com um irmão desses, não tem pra ninguém!Mas, incesto é um tema polêmico como vimos, e muito sério.Não é uma brincadeira.Bem, obrigada.te adoro.Beijos.

**Kirina-li****.-**Olá!Desculpe... Eu realmente pulei o seu review, me sinto péssima.Mas, não farei novamente.Bem, rsrs agora já sabe que escrevo fics de Harry Potter também... Uau!Foi a minha fic que apresentou o mundo de Inuyasha?O que está achando?Acho que deve estar gostando, tem tantos autores fantásticos postando aqui.Bem, eu infelizmente, não posso responder suas perguntas.Mas, você viu a vida de Akuma, agora e também que ele próprio está começando a agir.Muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer.Você irá ver.Espero que continue lendo e gostando.Beijos.

**Yuri Sawamura.-**Rsrs, olá!Eu sei, incesto é um tema tão complicado, sério e polêmico. É um tema que está me ensinando muitas coisas, pois, nem tudo é como queremos que seja.Obrigada.Fico muito feliz em ouvir tudo que ouvi de ti.Estou me esforçando ao máximo nessa fic, pois, eu a quero como uma das melhores.Quero mostrar que nem tudo é fácil.Rsrs... Obrigada.Beijos.

**Dark-Nika****.-**Obrigada, e tudo bem pelo sumiço, nem sempre podemos estar presentes.E eu que sumi e não postei por um mês e tanto?Rsrs... Espero que esteja gostando dessa fic que faço com tanto vai?Rsrs... Hmm... Será que ela é mãe de Inuyasha?Será?Tudo bem, sobre o blog.Hmm... Outra coisa, obrigada por me ajudar sempre.Te adoro muito.Beijos.

Enfim...

Fiquem com Deus.

Beijocas.

Dani


	11. cap10 O despertar

**Apenas, pecadores...**

_Cap.10.-O despertar_

**…****Mezame**** you kono shunkan o  
Yagate bokura o torimaku dearou  
Musekaeru you na RIARUna nichijou  
Taisetsuna mono wa...nanda-?****  
Acorde agora  
Logo nós estaremos encurralados  
Pelo mundo REAL  
A pessoa mais importante para você... quem é? **

**Zeitakuna**** sekai no naka ni  
Mie kakure suru eien no kakera  
****No Mundo Luxuoso (?)  
Aparecem e desaparecem fragmentos de eternidade****Sawatte**** tsukande  
Bokura no ima o kitchiri aruitekou**

****

Toque e os agarre  
Agora, deste modo, caminharemos

**Koukai wa shinai to, saki e susunda  
Warau ka, naku ka? ****Kou**** ka fukou ka?  
Kekkyoku ima mo wakaranai kedo**

****

sem pensar avançamos para o futuro  
Nós riremos, choraremos? Nós seremos infelizes?  
Ao final, não entendo ao certo, mas

**Kawari**** hajimeta mirai ni hirumu koto wa nai  
Sore ga jinsei no daigomi to iu mono deshou****  
Quando o futuro começar a mudar, não hesite  
Esta é a essência da vida.**

**Giri**** giri**** o ikiru bokura no dashita kotae ga  
Chigatta toshitemo omoikomi demo  
Tsuyoku negaeba ii  
Honmono ni nareru hi made**

****

Apenas vivemos e damos a nossa resposta  
Até mesmo se fosse diferente, dando a impressão errada  
A esperança é poderosa  
Até que um dia ela torne real

**Reikokuna**** sekai no naka de  
Tsubusaresouna aijou no mebuki  
Neste Mundo Cruel  
A semente do amor será esmagada**

_(Grip-Inuyasha-Every Little Thing)_

Ele olhou para as fotos mais uma vez.

Estava ele e ela ali sentados segurando um à mão do outro, como se fossem apaixonados, como se realmente, pudessem ser algo assim.Já que, todos sabiam da pura verdade:

_Eles eram irmãos_.

E ninguém poderia negar, tinha o mesmo sangue, mesmo sobrenome, estava no papel, tinham o mesmo _pai_.

Akuma deu um sorriso maroto.

----

_-Eu preciso te contar uma coisa...-ela enfim, falou.A voz embargada, os olhos cheios de lágrimas._

_-Diga.-ele pediu todo esperançoso._

----

Como se arrependia de tê-la escutado.De tê-la ouvido, como se arrependeu.

Mas, agora ele tinha algo melhor, algo mais forte...

Um único objetivo.

----

-Senhorita Kagome...

-Rin?-ela perguntou encarando a garota na porta de seu quarto.

-Seus amigos já chegaram e o almoço já está servido.

-Obrigada, já estou descendo.E não me chame de senhorita.Para mim você é uma amigona, e só Kagome, basta.

-Eu que agradeço.

-Já estou indo.

-Certo.-e dizendo isso saiu.

----

Todos já estavam sentados na mesa para o almoço.E começando a comer.

-Então...-disse Kagome pensativa.

-Kagome...-murmurou Sango.

E o silêncio predominou novamente.

-Melhor só conversamos depois, do almoço.-sugeriu Miroku.

E assim foi feito.Nenhuma palavra depois, disso foi dita.Quando todos acabaram de almoçar, se dirigiram para a sala de estar, onde cada um se sentou no sofá ou em alguma poltrona.

-Eu...-Kagome engoliu o seco.-O que foi aquilo, Miroku?O que?A rosa.Eu ainda estou com ela, por algum motivo eu não a joguei fora.

-E não há motivos para isso, Kagome.-Miroku falou se ajeitando na poltrona onde estava sentado.-A rosa branca é muito linda e ela não tem culpa de nada.Você não deve quebrá-la ou jogá-la fora, apenas, cuide dela, até que algum dia ela venha a morrer.

Sango deu um sorriso tímido.Seria certo dizer a ela o que havia acontecido?Melhor Miroku resolver isso.

-É mais, você ainda não descobriu quem fez isso.-afirmou Inuyasha.-Eu vou achar um detetive melhor.

-Primeiro, eu não sou detetive.-retrucou Miroku.-sou apenas, um advogado com um hobby, interessante.

-Por favor, meninos, não discutam.-pediu Rin, que estava entre Sango e Kagome no sofá.

-Kagome...-Miroku saiu de onde estava e pegou nas mãos dela.-Queria ter um filho meu?

Todos se espantaram.E Sango lhe deu um soco.-O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Miroku riu.-Apenas, brincando.

-Seu idiota!-gritou Sango.

Ele continuou segurando as mãos de Kagome.

E todos olhavam curiosos ou com ciúmes (Inuyasha e Sango).

Rin apenas estava curiosa.

-Olha, ontem... Apareceu uma menina, em seus nove anos... Com cabelos brancos e olhos negros.Uma beleza exótica, como a beleza de Kagura.Acho que vocês já a viram... A mulher de olhos vermelhos.-ele começou a falar, e todos prestavam muita atenção.-Essa menina, nos jogou um "brinquedo do Akuma".-ele deu um sorriso confiante.-Uma bomba.

-O que?-Kagome, Inuyasha e Rin perguntaram assustados ao mesmo tempo.

-Continuando... Por pouco não morremos.Mas... Olhe, eu perdi meu já perdi meu computador.Ele está me tirando tudo o que é material e dificultando meu trabalho.Nos dias de hoje, se você não tem um carro ou um computador, principalmente, nessa investigação é quase impossível achar respostas.

-Entendo.-Kagome murmurou.

-Mas, eu juro que eu vou descobrir tudo.-ele jurou.

Kagome o abraçou, Miroku não era apenas, um detetive a ajudando, era um amigo que ela sempre pode contar que lhe deu todo carinho.E a alegrou em momentos que ninguém mais conseguiu.

E chorou.

Outra vez e choraria quantas vezes precisasse.

Nem sempre podemos conter nossas lágrimas, somos tolos.

Nossos corações nos cegam.

Não vou dizer:

**Não siga seu coração.**

Nem.

**Siga seu coração, sempre.**

Somos humanos, não sabemos de tudo e nem todos os conselhos são certos.

Ás vezes é bom seguir a razão.

Pensamos tanto, e não vivemos.

Seria besteira o que você está lendo aqui?

Acho que... Quem decide isso é você.

Kagome se separou de Miroku.

-Obrigada.

----

Em nossa estrada encontramos de tudo, sentimentos novos, nem que seja por alguns minutos... Pessoas novas, situações horríveis, que não gostaríamos de estar vivendo.

Fases boas e ruins.

Acho que isso é o bom da vida.

Encontramos pedras pequenas, que é só chutar e pronto.Encontramos pedras enormes que precisamos desviar, ou até montanhas que precisamos escalar e vencer.

Entramos em labirintos, cheios de perigos, que precisamos vencer... E descobrir a saída.Bem, tem vezes que demora e é doloroso demais.

E algumas vezes, encontramos várias portas.

Algumas nós temos a chave, outras precisamos achá-las.

E sabe o que é engraçado?

Muitas vezes temos a chave, só que temos medo de abri-las.

De ver o que há _além da porta._

Estranho, não?

_Temos medo do desconhecido._

Isso é absolutamente normal.

Pois, pode ser perigoso o que tem atrás dela.

Aliás, delas.

Acho que não encontramos somente uma ou duas.Porém, muitas portas.

Quem sabe até algumas já abertas?

Só precisamos entrar.

Entretanto, confesso que tem que se pensar antes de por o pé dentro dela.

Podemos cometer um erro grave.

Bem, mas, quem vai abrir a porta...

É quem vê-la.

E quem quiser.

Quem puder.

E no fim, é você que tem que decidir...

Abri-la.

----

_-Papai... Eu sou uma idiota!-ela exclamou chorando mais ainda._

_Ele a abraçou mais ainda.-Não fale isso, por favor._

----

Ele abriu os olhos em um susto, se sentou na cama.E arrancou a máscara que o ajudava a respirar.

----

_-Papai... –ela falou._

_Souta__ dormia ternamente no banco de trás._

_-O que foi?-Jii-chan perguntou preocupado._

_-Eu não...-ela desviou de um carro.-estou perdendo o controle.Não consigo brecar._

_-O que?-ele começou a se desesperar._

_-Ai Meu Deus!-ela disse aos berros quando viu que seu carro ia bater.Ela abriu as portas.Perdeu totalmente, o controle do carro.O qual rodopiou, seu pai vôo porta afora.Souta acordou e se desesperou.Não sabendo explicar, porém, ele conseguiu pegar na mão de sua mamãe.A qual repetia sem parar:_

_-Vai ficar tudo bem._

_Jii-chan__ olhou o carro bater antes, de fechar os olhos e desmaiar._

----

**Maldito!**

-AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh!-ele gritou cheio de desespero ao se lembrar de tudo o que houve.As lágrimas voltaram e tudo parou.

_Só podia ter sido ele..._

**Akuma**

Novamente o _demônio_.

Estava entorpecido sentindo uma dor enorme no peito.

Olhou para o lado vendo algumas enfermeiras entrando, junto ao médico.

Um jovem de cabelos brancos e olhos dourados.

Não...

Sentiu uma tontura enorme.

O médico se aproximou já o examinando.

Ele segurou o médico pela gola.

_-Sesshoumaru há quanto tempo..._-murmurou fechando os olhos.

----

-Tome cuidado, Kagome.-disse Sango sorrindo, enquanto subia na sua moto.Bem, Miroku que estava dirigindo.

-Vocês também.-ela falou sorrindo de volta.

-Tchau.Mandamos notícias.-avisou Miroku, antes de dar a partida e ir embora.

Kagome olhou eles irem, mais uma vez, antes de finalmente, entrar na casa.

-Kagome, telefone para você.-disse Rin dando um sorriso.-É Sesshoumaru-san.

-O médico do meu avô?

-Sim.

Kagome pegou o telefone.-Alô?

_-Alô.Aqui é o Sesshoumaru._

-Rin já me disse.

_-Eu tenho notícias de seu avô..._

-Dele?O que houve com ele?O que?-ela perguntou já se desesperando.

_-Por favor, sabe se as notícias que vou te dar são boas ou ruins?Nem me deixou terminar._

-Desculpe.-ela disse contando mentalmente até dez.

_-Eu quero dizer que seu avô finalmente _**acordou**_ do coma...-_ele disse sem expressar nada pela voz.-_Mas, sinto dizer que ele teve uma súbita arritmia._

-O que?

_-Você sabe o que é "ritmo" não sabe?_-ele perguntou em um tom irônico.

-Claro que sei.

_-Arritmia significa sem ritmo.O coração trabalha sob seu próprio ritmo e se alguém tem arritmia significa, simplesmente, que o coração não está batendo no tempo certo.-_ele explicou.

-Ah!Meu... Avô... Não...

_-Por sorte, não.Ele está vivo... E mais forte do que antes... Ele vai ficar em repouso mais essa noite.E amanhã à tarde, você já pode vir buscá-lo._

-Jura?Mesmo...-ela sentiu as lágrimas virem, lágrimas de felicidade.Finalmente, de felicidade.

Houve um silêncio na outra linha, e isso a matou.-_Sim..._-escutou um murmurou.—_Venha amanhã à tarde, tchau._

-Tchau.-desligou o telefone.

Rin olhou confusa... Não sabia se sentia muito, pensando ser uma notícia horrível, por causa, das lágrimas de Kagome... Ou se sentia bem, ao ver o sorriso nos lábios da mesma.

Kagome abraçou Rin sem pensar, e começou a esmagá-la com toda a sua força.

-Ah... Kag... Socorro... O... Que... Houve?-Rin perguntou quase sem ar.

-Meu Avô voltou!!-ela exclamou.

-Me... Sol... Te.-pediu Rin, já em desespero.-Que bom...

Kagome a soltou, beijou a testa dela e subiu correndo as escadas.

-Ela foi contar a ele... Espero que essa marca suma logo.-Rin falou entristecida.

----

Kagome abriu a porta da biblioteca sem se importar com nada.Viu o irmão sentado lendo um livro qualquer, que também não prestou atenção no título.A biblioteca era um lugar maravilhoso, pois, ela amava ler.

E a respeitava...

Porém, naquele momento, a única coisa que ela conseguia pensar era que Jii-chan estava bem.

-Inuyasha... Vovô... Ele está bem!-exclamou dando pulinhos de excitação.-Sesshoumaru, ligou.

-Meu primo... Sesshoumaru?-perguntou.

-Sim, ele está tratando do meu avô.Amanhã vovô já pode voltar para casa.

Inuyasha levantou-se.

E Kagome pulou nos braços dele, em um impulso.

-Estou tão feliz.-ela disse o abraçando com mais força.

Ele a abraçou de volta.

A analisou um pouco.

Afastou os cabelos dela da marca...

-Ela está indo... Embora.-murmurou.Aproximou seus lábios para beijar o pescoço dela.

Mas, ela recuou.-Não faça isso.-ela pediu.-Não adie nosso sofrimento.Não faça a marca voltar a sua cor roxa.

-Está bem.-ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Ela sentiu um arrepio.

Entretanto, ela não se importava com isso, não agora.

Tanto faz...

Seu avô estava vivo, e viria morar com eles em um dia.

Ela não o esperou a beijar, e já foi logo o beijando.

Ela precisava dele em todos os momentos.

E nesse... Mais do que nos outros.

Já que, ela tinha aberto sua porta e não tinha como voltar mais atrás.

----

Akuma fechou os olhos...

-Ele acordou... E com certeza, ele vai dizer que foi você.-falou Kagura.

Ele suspirou cansado.-Querida e boba Kagura, ele não tem provas contra mim.-ele fechou o envelope que segurava e esticou para entregar a ela, que estava em pé na frente de sua mesa.

-Mas...

-Não se preocupe. É o que eu quero... Eu quero que todos eles estejam reunidos.Para eu acabar com todos, esfregar a verdade na cara dele e ter minha vingança.

Ela pegou o envelope.

-Sabe o que fazer...-Akuma disse virando a cadeira e olhando janela afora.

-Sim, até mais.-dizendo isso Kagura saiu dali.

Todos os dias... Sentindo um vazio dentro do peito... Uma dor imensa.Uma solidão.

A qual só ela podia curá-lo.

Mas, fazer o que?

Ela já tinha partido.

Para nunca mais voltar.

Voltou a fechar os olhos.

Talvez, ela nunca tenha sido dele, de verdade.Para tê-lo deixado.

Ou ela tenha ido antes de todos darem conta.

Isso não era importante, não mais.

Já que... Era tarde, tarde demais.

Ele foi um tolo.Entretanto, não seria mais.

Bem... Ele já tinha aberto várias portas, umas certas outras erradas.

Mas, teve uma porta muito importante na sua vida.

Que até hoje ele queria descobrir se valeu a pena, abrir...

--Continua--

Olá!

Tudo bem com vocês?

O que acharam deste cap.?

Finalmente, Jii-chan voltou á tona, e não demorou muito.

Já que, até no anime vemos que ele é idoso, mas, está com tudo em cima!

E agora?Como vai ficar a vida de Kagome e Inuyasha?

E essa marca... Hmm... Está quase sumindo, para o desespero deles, dois.

Rin sabe de tudo, mas, torce que seja passageiro.Enquanto, Akuma já está aprontando mais algumas coisas... Como ele é cruel!

E já vemos, que Kagura vai aprontar mais uma.Ahhhh!Que alegria!Será que sou muito má por amar escrever as partes que Kagura aparece?

Eu nunca fui muito fã dela... Mas, eu estou começando a gostar bastante dela.

Principalmente, do que ela apronta...!

Minhas aulas vão começar nessa segunda, dia 31.Para minha tristeza!Colégio novo!AHHHH!

Pelo menos, eu não estou com medo.

E por isso e por mais aquilo quero dedicar essa fic ao meu pessoalzinho do:

**EXTERNATO NOSSA SENHORA DO CARMO**

Eu amo vocês!E nunca vou esquecer de vocês, sinto por quase ninguém do meus "lakers" e "toskos" ver isso aqui.Mas, eu faço questão de dizer.

Mas também, quero dedicar essa fic a uma pessoa em especial... Aliás, duas pessoas... a Tenshi-Yuki, por sempre me ajudar e a Sissi, que apesar, de não ler a fic, me deu uma ajuda na parte do coma do Vovô!Muito obrigada!

Antes de enfim, responder os comentários quero anunciar que estou fazendo um short-fic (será que vai ser mesmo short? Que seja... ").E vou postá-lo logo, eu acabei já o primeiro cap.

Agora os comentários:

Obs-quem quiser saber como surgiu essa idéia... E porque Inuyasha e Kagome se apaixonaram tão rápido, leia a minha resposta à minha amiga Ale, bem... É isso!

**Tenshi-Yuki****.-**Tudo bem sobre o blog.Sim, a mãe de Inuyasha é mesmo a Nayumi, sem erro.Pentelhe-me quanto quiser, adoro você.E você sempre me ajuda na fic, sou muito grata a você.Sim, a infância de nosso malvado Akuma, foi pra lá de sofrida.Mudei muitas coisas, sim.Mas, você sabe de algumas coisas, que os outros não sabem, além de sempre me ajudar.Nossa, quase chorou?Desculpe, não gosto de fazer ninguém chorar.Arigatou.Beijos

**JUHh****-chan****.-**Verdade, sempre assustam Kagome.Mas, agora ela teve uma felicidade, finalmente, algo ocorreu que a deixou extremamente feliz.À volta de Jii-chan.O que será que vai acontecer?Obrigada por gostar e comentar.Beijocas.

**Anna Lenox.-**Olá!Helena, eu vou procurar e ler.Fiquei curiosa.Sim, Akuma é mal, igual ao seu significado... "O demônio".O que é para muitas pessoas.Mas, a infância dele... Será que isso é desculpa?Prepare-se terá muitos outros momentos, não só de nossa querida e confusa Sango e de nosso amado, tarado e esperto advogado, com seu hobby de detetive, Miroku.Mas, de outros personagens.Espero que tenha gostado deste cap.Beijos.

**Miaka****.-**Sim, está correta.O pai de Akuma o salvou de ser atropelado, tirando a própria vida em vez, a do filho.Isso mostra o como Akuma era querido pelo pai.Ou seja, talvez, ele não fosse mau na infância.Olhe... Ele só queria agradar sua mãe enquanto, ela que estava cega e enlouquecida, por causa, da morte do marido... Culpando o próprio filho por isso... Só o batia.Chegando ao ponto de fazê-lo desmaiar.E sim, o Akuma era amigo de Sorata, aliás, eles foram _bons _amigos.Que bom, que gostou do momento Sango/Miroku, também os acho fofo.Beijos.

**Nat-D****-**Olá!Bem, acho que não tenho nada de profissional, mas estou me esforçando para conseguir fazer algo muito bem feito e que agrade quem ler.Estou conseguindo?Oh!Tudo o que eu precisava ouvir hoje, que minha história é intrigante, já estou feita hoje.Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada e obrigada!Prende o leitor?Graças!Que lendo, pois, eu não pretendo parar de escrever.Beijocas.

**DarlaD****.-**Olá!Tudo bem, sobre não comentar.Mas, estou feliz que tenha comentado desta vez.Gosto de comentários, isso me ajuda a escrever mais e mais.Obrigada, fico feliz que goste da minha história, estou me esforçando muito para fazê-la e claro, para agradar, para intrigar, para envolver o leitor e fazer com que ele goste dela, ternamente.Gostei do que disse sobre ser escritora, confesso uma coisa... Não é segredo nem nada.Eu escrevo porque admiro quem escreve.Eu gosto de sonhar, e sei que quando leio eu sonho.E quero fazer as pessoas sonharem, também. É tão triste olhar o mundo e vê-lo tão , cego.Quero fazer o mundo eu mesma, eu sonho ao ler.Eu também quero ser escritora.E fazer as pessoas sonharem.Obrigada, acho que o que você disse é um elogio, que eu gostei muito e que me deixou muito feliz de ter _escutado._Beijocas.

**Ale.-**Olá!Quanto tempo!Claro que lembro de você, me esqueceria de uma amiga?Você está aqui, no meu coração e com toda certeza não vai mais sair.Tudo bem, sobre minhas fics, o importante é ter você de volta. É, à parte de não contar o que vai acontecer, pois, qual seria a graça?Agora... Sobre sua pergunta.Olha, eu freqüento esse site: Certa vez, eu estava com vontade de escrever uma fic, um tanto que diferente.E tive a idéia de Inuyasha e Kagome se conhecendo e depois, tendo alguma surpresa.Mas, não vinha nada à idéia.Foi nesse momento que lembrei desse mangá **Tsumi**** Ni Nureta Futari, **a tradução literal é mais ou menos assim: "Os dois ensopados no pecado".Depois, de rachar a cuca pensando... E já ter concluído que a fic seria "incesto" um tema polêmico, tudo o que eu queria, um tema polêmico.Eu escrevi o primeiro cap., o segundo e já tinha o título: _Apenas, pecadores._Mas, se caso você chegue a puxar e ler o mangá.Verá que minha história e esse mangá não são iguais.Bem, essa é a única explicação que eu consigo te dar.Quer dizer, algo concreto.Porém, na verdade, eu não sei dizer exatamente como surgiu essa história.Mas, espero que esteja gostando.Sobre, Kagome e Inuyasha se apaixonarem tão rápido... Eles não se apaixonaram tão rápido.Foi algo de momento, aquele beijo no templo... Algo extremamente comum, nos tempos de hoje.Mas, também, algo que os marcou.Não que tenha sido amor.Foi só algo passageiro.Porém, quando eles viram que eram irmãos e estavam ali um na frente do outro, foi algo que chocou.Eles haviam se beijado.E eles sentiam uma grande atração um para o outro.O que dificultava muito.Kagome já percebeu que o ama, e já confessou isso.Lembre-se ela é mulher, sabe como é.Mulheres são muito mais sentimentais.Não é pelo beijo que deram antes, é pelo agora, que ela o ama.Pois, ela **realmente** o ama.Apesar de serem irmãos.E como ela diz _pecadores._Imagine como ela se sente, acredito que deve ser cruel.Entretanto, Inuyasha não se manifestou ainda, sobre amar ou não Kagome... Só o tempo para dizer.Nossa... Acho que acabei!A explicação das suas dúvidas... Desculpe, o texto enorme, desculpe mesmo.Mas, acho que assim fica mais fácil entender.Qualquer dúvida não sinta receio em perguntar.Se possível eu respondo.Que bom que gostou, por eu ter justificado uma das causas da maldade de Akuma, acredito que nada acontece por acontecer.Fico feliz em te ver de novo, e espero que não suma mais.Espero mesmo.Muitos beijos...Também te adoro.

**Dark-Nika****.-**Sobre as fotos?É segredo, mas, não fique triste, senão for no próximo cap. É no seguinte, e você vai saber o que Akuma está aprontando desta vez...Mas, ele vai aprontar muito mais.Eu não posso negar, sou malvada.Mas, fazer o que?Rsrs, obrigada por ler e comentar, fico grata por isso.Por esse carinho e por essa atenção.Obrigada.Beijocas.

Acho que é só!

Bem, logo tem mais cap.

Beijocas

Amo vocês!

Dani


	12. cap11 Descoberta

**Apenas, pecadores...**

_Cap.11.-Descorbeta _

**_…_**

**Ando meio desligado eu nem sinto meus pés no chão**

**Olho e não vejo nada eu só penso se você me quer**

**Eu não vejo a hora de lhe dizer aquilo tudo que eu decorei**

**E depois o beijo que eu já sonhei você vai sentir, mas**

**Por favor, não leve a mal eu só quero que você me queira.**

**Não leve a mal, não leve a mal.**

**(Ando meio desligado.-Pato fu)**

Kagome não conseguia parar de sorrir, hoje era o grande dia.Seu avô entraria pela aquela porta, apesar, de estar em uma cadeira de rodas... Mas, isso podia reverter-se em breve, disse Sesshoumaru.Era apenas, uma uma boa fisioterapia, ele estaria bem logo.

Fosse nesse instante, em qual ela pensava no avô, que o mesmo apareceu junto a Sango e Miroku... Ela não podia se conter.Fora tão idiota, em não ir visitílo.Ainda nem tinha ido ao cemitério ver seus parentes.

Mas, era algo que não tão cedo ela faria.

Pois... Ela nunca ia conseguir, realmente, acreditar na verdade.

Pelo menos, era isso que ela pensava.

O avô lhe deu um sorriso sério.

E ela correu para abraçílo, era bom ver alguém com quem convivia antigamente todos os dias, um abraço forte e carinhoso.

Que demonstrava nada menos que saudades.

Ela não evitou deixar algumas lágrimas de felicidade caírem de seus olhos azuis.

-Que saudade-ela exclamou.

Ele acariciou a face e os cabelos da neta, depositando-lhe um beijo na testa.Era muito bom estar de volta.

E ele sabia muito bem a quem culpar... Muito bem.

Maldito!Mas, era melhor não pensar nisso agora.Era melhor ficar calmo e respirar fundo.

-Essa é Rin.-disse Kagome apontando para a moça de cabelos compridos e castanhos, com os olhos da mesma cor e um sorriso delicado na face.

-Ol� prazer, senhorita.-ele a cumprimentou.

-Prazer.-Rin falou sorrindo ainda mais.

Jii-chan desviou o olhar e foi nesse momento que ele o viu.Os cabelos pretos e longos não falavam nada demais.Porém, aqueles olhos violetas como os de Nayumi, só podia ser o pequeno Inuyasha.

Aliás, o "grande" Inuyasha.Que não era mais aquele menininho de anos atrás, e bota tempo nisso.

A última vez que o viu ele mal sabia falar, exatamente.

-Olíexclamou chamando atenção do garoto, que parecia estar na lua.O rosto sério e aparentando não estar nada feliz, só fez Jii-chan rir em pensamento.

Parecia com a mãe, quando estava brava com alguma coisa.

A mãe dele apesar de tudo, sempre foi uma boa menina.Mas, agora não era hora pra pensar no passado.

-Oi.-Inuyasha murmurou, o que mais pareceu um resmungo, ainda feito com má vontade.

Jii-chan riu, pois, Inuyasha lembrou-se uma só pessoa, seu pai.Um menino bom, porém, ás vezes, importuno e mal-educado.Ainda bem que as coisas mudam...

Nem sempre pra melhor, vocês não acham?

-Vamos almoçar.-sugeriu Rin.

-Vamos, por favor, estou morrendo de fome.-falou Miroku.

-Eu imploro, estou cansado da comida do hospital...

-Mas, como?Você ficou lá acordado de ontem para hoje, apenas.-Sango disse com um sorriso travesso, cheio de humor.

Um humor, uma alegria que era bem-vinda.Nesses dias tão corridos e cansativos, que ela e Miroku haviam tido e com certeza teriam mais.

Não evitou pensar na menina de cabelos brancos.

Na explosão...

No medo da morte.

Acho que todos nós temos medo dela.

Enfim, todos caminharam para a sala de jantar, onde Ayame estava terminando de por a mesa.

-Olíela exclamou feliz.

E todos também disseram "olá".

Todos se sentaram, e o almoço começou.Rin e Ayame, ah Kouga também, por aparecer na hora, acabaram almoçando com todos.

Brindaram a vinda de Jii-chan.Porque ele havia vivido novamente.

Sim, vivido.

Não importa a sua idade.

Você _sempre _pode começar, mais uma vez.

Não importa quando, ou como.

Você tem esse direito, de pode mudar... De mudar-se.

De recomeçar.

Como temos sorte...

Vocês não acham?

Continuando...

Todos almoçaram e foram para a sala de estar.

Onde se sentaram e começaram a conversar.

Porém, uma certa pergunta de Jii-chan, fez todos se calarem...

-Você foi me visitar no hospital, Kagome-ele perguntou com um sorriso, de alguém que está aprontando, como de um garotinho preste a fazer alguma graça.

Todos apenas olharam para Kagome, pareciam temerosos.

Ela suspirou.

-Não.-murmurou, um murmuro que todos precisaram fazer esforço para poderem ouvir.-Eu não tive coragem, nem para visitar minha mãe e meu irmão no cemitério.

-Eu sei.-Jii-chan a surpreendeu.-Venha até aqui.-pediu.

Ela se levantou se onde estava e caminhou até ele.

Ele segurou o queixo dela.-Você é minha neta, eu te entendo... Sei como é difícil o que está passando.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou.

Jii-chan olhou ao seu redor, e confessou em pensamentos...

Que não gostou nada do olhar do irmão de Kagome sobre ela...

Era um olhar de alguém perdidamente...

Confuso...

Um olhar de desejo.

Cheio de paixão.

E ele sabia que isso não era nada bom.

Nada bom, mesmo.

Porém...

Não foi isso o mais preocupante.Ele viu no pescoço de Kagome, uma marca, meio rosada, meio arredondada, com a "borda" avermelhada.

Ele sabia o que era aquilo...

Era um famoso "chupão"...

Digamos que já tinha passado por uma experiência do tipo.

Entretanto, não gostou.Na verdade, odiou o que viu.

Pois, ele sabia quem tinha o feito.

Era só raciocinar e ver, o olhar transbordando de desejo de Inuyasha.

Aquele fedelho!Pensou irritado.

Suspirou.E enfim, se afastou do abraço.

-Acho que vou descansar... Estou um pouco cansado.-ele falou.

-Claro, venha vou te levar para o seu quarto, fica perto do meu.-Rin falou com um sorriso nos lábios, saindo já da sala de estar.

Miroku conduziu a cadeira de rodas, onde Jii-chan estava sentado e Sango o acompanhou.

Ayame e Kouga resolveram voltar aos seus afazeres, ele beijou de relance ela e saiu da casa, enquanto, ela se dirigiu à cozinha.

Kagome e Inuyasha se viram sozinhos.Encararam-se e o silêncio predominou.

-Que bom, que o avô está bem.-ela murmurou timidamente.

Ele caminhou até ela afastou-lhe o cabelo, que andavam ultimamente sempre de lado pra que ninguém pudesse suspeitar de sua "travessura".

E tocou a marca.

-Ela está sumindo.-ele disse entristecido.-Ela está nos deixando.-reclamou.

Ela o encarou.

-Porque... Porque já é a hora de pararmos de sermos bobos, e encararmos a verdade.Pararmos de mentir, dizendo que podemos viver nessa mentira.Vermos que somos pessoas civilizadas e que nosso romance é uma farsa.-ela disse tentando ser fria.

Mesmo com ela lhe falando isso, ele a abraçou bem forte.

Pois, como ia negar?

Ele precisava dela.

A cada minuto, segundo, instante...

Ele queria tê-la só pra ele.

Não queria dividi-la com ninguém!

Se ele era egoísta?

Se ele era ciumento?

Nesse momento, ele afirmaria com prazer.Nem tentaria negar, o óbvio.

Pois, se ele seguisse mesmo o pacto, a promessa... Conforme dito.

Conforme deveria ser.

Em que quando a marca sumisse, eram pra eles viverem normalmente, onde nem ele e nem ela haviam se envolvido.

Negando esse fato.

Ele afirmaria que a desejava se assim fosse preciso... Pois, ele estava a perdendo...

-Amo... Amo você-ela exclamou o abraçando também.-Mas... –ela o afastou.-Eu não posso amar você.Então...

Ele a segurou pelo braço.E a puxou.Queria sentir o beijo dela, e realmente, o sentiu.

A beijou...

Não foi o beijo mais apaixonado e sensual do casal...

Mas, com toda certeza havia algo, em que nenhum outro tinha.

Havia saudades!

Havia medo, de tudo.De se perderem, de serem descobertos.

Medo do que poderia acontecer daqui pra frente.

Eles sabiam que... Era errado.

Era pecado.

Eles se afastaram...

-Eu sei que temos pouco tempo, mas... Eu acho melhor não ficarmos mais juntos.-ela respirava bem rápido, estava sem fôlego, e um rasgo se fazia em sua alma.A dor no seu coração foi a maior, a pior que podia se sentir.Talvez, não se comparasse com a perda de seus entes queridos.

Mas, era horrível sentir aquela dor.

Ele segurou a face dela, entre as mãos.-Eu sei que é errado... Nem sei o que estou dizendo... Mas...

Ela tirou as mãos dele de seu rosto.-Melhor não dizer, então.-ela queria afastílo, para que no fim sofressem menos, era isso que ela achava, pelo menos.

-Não tente ser fria comigo.-ele aumentou o tom de voz.E a puxou novamente para perto de si.

-Alguém vai nos ver...-ela avisou.

-não me importa.

Ela corou.

Ele acariciou a face dela, e depois seus cabelos.

Beijou-lhe a testa, a bochecha, e sua boca.

Não parecia suficiente vê-la ali, sabendo que eram irmãos.Podiam fingir... Podiam...

Mas, ninguém poderia negar essa verdade.

Colocou a mão por dentro da blusa dela, massageando as costas dela.Ela sentiu um arrepiou correr pelo corpo.

Queria que ele parasse...

Mas...

Ele depositou beijos no pescoço dela, não iria marcíla outra vez.Não podia adiar essa tortura, de tê-la e não tê-la... Querê-la e não podê-la ter.

Era uma tortura.

-Eu quero você... Eu desejo tê-la em meus braços sempre.-ele se confessou.

Ela o encarou por alguns minutos e o beijou.

-Eu preciso de você.-ele murmurou entre mais e mais beijos.-Porque...

Ela afastou-se.Queria encarílo e ouvi-lo falar o porquê...

-Porque eu...

A campainha tocou.E eles se afastaram.

E cada um foi pro seu canto ignorando completamente a campainha.

Rin saiu de seu quarto e foi atendê-la.

Era o carteiro.

Não entendeu o porquê dele não deixar na caixa de correio, o envelope que segurava.

-É para o Jii-chan.-ele disse sorrindo.

Rin pegou o carimbo e preencheu o que devia preencher.Devia ser algo do hospital, porque quem saberia que ele estava ali, tão cedo?

O carteiro se despediu, claro, depois de levar uma gorjeta "suculenta" no bolso.E Rin foi até o quarto do Jii-chan entregar o envelope.

Que podia ser algo do hospital, ou até quem sabe algo sobre sua filha...

Quem sabe?Só lendo mesmo.

Ela até teve a reles curiosidade de dar uma espiada, mas, ela não o fez.

Ela era alguém muito educado para fazer esse tipo de coisa.

Ela bateu na porta do quarto.

E Sango a abriu, pelo jeito, eles já estavam se saída.

Despediram-se deles, e saíram do quarto.

-É para o senhor.-ela avisou, deixando o envelope na cômoda, ao lado da cama.-Qualquer coisa, toque o sino.-ela alertou apontando para um pequeno sino, do lado do despertador.

-Certo.-ele se ajeitou na cama.

-Durma bem.E me chame, se precisar.-ela acenou e saiu, encostando a porta atrás de si.

Jii-chan estava cansado, porém, sem sono.

Sentou-se com muita dificuldade sobre a cama, ainda não conseguia sentir suas pernas.

E isso era tão frustrante.Sempre foi alguém tão ativo...

Ele olhou para o envelope ao seu lado e resolveu ver o que era...

Podia ser algo importante, para até conseguirem tão rápido o local onde estava hospedado.Mas, logo voltaria pro seu templo...

Não via a hora.

Nada melhor do que seu verdadeiro lar.

Abriu o envelope sem muito entusiasmo...

E dentro deste havia outro envelope.

E uma carta...

Resolveu a ler.

_Jii-chan__... Tenho certeza que vai reconhecer minha letra.Sua memória é muito boa.Mas, a minha também não é ruim.Mas, isso não é importante._

_Não agora, pelo menos._

_Fiquei sabendo do triste fim de sua filha e de seu neto.E claro, da sua situação._

_Mas, quando você receber essa carta, estará curado.Você é um velho muito forte, isso é bom ou ruim?_

_Que seja..._

_O que eu quero te contar, você mesmo vai ter que descobrir._

_Olhe o que está no outro envelope._

_E tire sua própria conclusão..._

_Você acha isso certo?_

_Bem, é só isso que eu quero dizer..._

_Até._

_Daquele que você deve lembrar até hoje, Akuma._

Jii-chan ficou chocado ao ler isso...Não era possível!

Ele... Era ele!

Mesmo tremendo e sentindo uma forte dor no peito, abriu o outro envelope.

E lá estava... O puro pecado.

Ele e ela...

Inuyasha e Kagome...

Olhando-se e dando as mãos, sentados no banco do jardim.

Como se fosse um casal apaixonado.

Por Deus... O que eles pensavam que estavam fazendo?

Jii-chan sentiu a dor aumentar, junto com uma forte enxaqueca.

Eles eram...

**Pecadores...**

Continua

Finalmente,acabei!

Esse cap. Demorou mt.Eu comecei na nova escola, tanta lição-quero avisar que talvez, os cap. Demorem –infelizmente.Não vou desistir da fic, então não se preocupem.

Quanta lição

Ahahaha

Infelizmente, eu não vou responder aos comentários, desculpe!

O próximo eu vou sim!Estou com um pouquinho de pressa... Desculpem-me.

Desculpe mesmo.

Mas, eu agradeço do fundo do meu coração.Amo todos vocês.

Muito mesmo!

Desculpe mesmo, eu prometo que da próxima vez eu comento sim.

Agradeço por todos os 122 comentários

E desculpem a demora.

Não vou dizer que vai ser rápido mas, vou tentar.

Muitos beijos

Dani

Espero que tenham gostado desse cap. Apesar da demora.


	13. cap12 O mundo caiu

**Apenas, pecadores...**

Cap.12.-O mundo caiu...

**In my hands**

**A legacy of memories**

**I can hear you say my name**

**I can almost see your smile**

**Feel the warmth of your embrace**

**But there is nothing but silence now**

**Around the one**

**I loved****Is this our farewell?**

**Sweet darling you worry too much, my child**

**See the sadness in your eyes**

**You are not alone in life**

**Although you might think that you are**

**Nas minhas mãos**

**Uma herança de memórias**

**Posso te ouvir chamar meu nome**

**Quase posso te ver sorrindo**

**Sinto o calor de seu abraço**

**Mas não há nada além de silencio agora**

**Ao redor daquele que amo**

**Este é nosso adeus? **

**Querido, você se preocupa muito, minha criança.**

**Veja a tristeza em seus olhos**

**Você não está sozinho na vida**

**Embora você possa pensar que está**

**(Our Farewell-Within Temptation)**

Ele não falou uma única palavra, não fez um único ruído, e prendeu a respiração, nem um único sinal, que alguém estava ali...

Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu entristecida.Jàele, não o mesmo escondido atrás da estante ao lado esquerdo, sim, um outro ele.Cúmplice e pecador.

Afastou-lhe o cabelo e olhou fixamente para a marca, já não existente no pescoço dela... Nem uma mancha, nem de leve um avermelhado.

Nada!

Nem mais uma mancha de pecado...

E por que a dor?

Ele a abraçou e ela tentou em vão o empurrar... Ela queria!

Não podia negar.

Beijou-lhes o lábio sedento por paixão.

Beijou-lhes com ardor.

Pois, mesmo que a promessa, o combinado estivesse sendo quebrado...

Que fosse um erro... Era pra ser o último de tantas que foram e tantos que desejam ser.

Ele não suportou mais.Saiu de trás da estante, vendo os dois "pombinhos" se entregando ao cúmulo do desespero.

Ao pecado...

E sentiu uma tontura que parecia que o faria cair...Apesar, de estar já sentado.

Vovô!-ela exclamou empurrando o irmão...

O mesmo se afastou com tudo.

Jii-chan não disse uma única palavra, apenas, se retirou dali.

E ambos o seguiram...

Parem de me seguir.E você, seu infeliz, ajude-me a descer as escadas.-ele disse apontando para Inuyasha, que na hora do desespero apenas, sem reclamar, o ajudou.

Quando chegaram lá embaixo, Jii-chan gritou, chamando Rin.

A qual apareceu confusa.

Quem você pensa que é?-ele berrou.

O silêncio, ninguém se atrevia a dizer uma única palavra.

O que corroia todos por dentro... Pouco a pouco.

Seus pecadores, ingratos, ordinários...-os xingou.

Mas...-Kagome abriu a boca, mas, ao ver o olhar raivoso de Jii-chan a fechou.

Nesse instante, em que tudo estava de mal a pior, a campainha tocou.Rin foi atender e lá estava Sango e Miroku.

O que está acontecendo?-perguntou Miroku ao ver o clima moribundo.

Nada.-disse Inuyasha.

O pecado!-exclamou Jii-chan.-Esses dois tendo um caso!

O choque...

A única coisa que podia descrever aquela situação.

A revelação!

Sango engoliu o seco e olhou com um certo receio para Inuyasha e Kagome.Enquanto, Miroku os olhou cheio de dúvidas.

Rin chegou a olhá-los com nojo, apesar de já saber da verdade.

Inuyasha sentiu um profundo ódio dentro do peito.E Kagome além da angústia sentiu-se suja.

Mais uma vez a penumbra.

Não que fosse algo se referindo a pura e completa falta de luz... O negro, a escuridão.Mas, o silêncio que dominou o lugar.

Já que, está aqui Miroku, me leve até o templo.Vou embora deste lugar pecador e sujo.-disse Jii-chan.

Jii-chan...-Miroku o chamou.-Há alguma possibilidade de que Inuyasha e Kagome não tenham lanços sanguíneos?-perguntou.

Ele entrou na sala e sentou-se na cadeira à frente a única mesa, na outra ponta ela o olhou, cheia de desconfiança.

Suspirou e soltou um berro agudo.Ele a olhou com pena e depois, com tristeza.

Demônio.-ela murmurou.

Como?-ele perguntou fingindo não entender o que ela estava dizendo.

DEMÔNIO!-ela gritou.

Ele a olhou com atenção, por mais alguns minutos.E entregou-lhe uma rosa.

Ela bateu na flor com tudo a jogando longe.

Sua culpa, foi sua culpa!Seu infeliz, por eu estar aqui.-ela disse em bom e alto som.-Seu ser maldito!

Em um ato impulsivo ela pulou no pescoço dele, fazendo com que caísse sobre ele no chão.O enforcava com força, com prazer, com vontade.

Os médicos e seguranças entraram na sala, tentando em vão arranca-lhe do pescoço do filho, porém, não conseguiam.Um dos médicos preparou a seringa.Enquanto, ela deu um tapa na cara dele, seguidamente por outro, mas, sem soltar-lhe o pescoço.

Ele a encarava sério, sem reagir, sem a fazer parar.

Não...

Ele odiava aquela situação.

Nem Akuma conseguia ser tão frio a não sentir dor, enquanto, a mulher que mais amava e que tinha lhe dado à vida, fazia aquelas coisas...

Demônio, por que tirou ele de mim?-ela perguntou raivosa.

Eu não o tirei de você.-ele respondeu.

Seu maldito, o devolva pra mim...-ela pediu enquanto, o médico lhe aplicava a injeção, aproveitando o momento mais calmo, desde de quando ela o enforcou.

Um dos seguranças a pegou no colo a levando dali.Akuma mais do que depressa se levantou, foi até sua mãe e beijou a testa dela.

Desculpe, novamente senhor.-disse uma médica.-Desculpe.

Ele não respondeu nada.

Apenas, saiu da sala.

Eu não sei como ele agüenta isso.-murmurou o segurança que estava com a mulher nos braços.-Toda vez é a mesma coisa.

Sim, ele vem, ela o culpa da morte do marido e o agride.-disse a médica.

Tenho pena dele.Faz um tempo que a mãe dele está aqui.Parece sofrer muito.-completou uma segurança.

Eu também.-murmuraram os outros.

Ele é alguém muito forte, nunca teve reação.Deve a respeitar demais.Por mais que seja louca, o agrida da forma mais violenta, ele nunca reage.-disse o médico que deu a injeção.-De certa forma, é um bom menino.Mas, confesso que tenho muito medo dele.

Os outros olharam confusos.

Medo de seus atos, graças a sua vida sofrida.-dizendo isso saiu da sala.

Todos ficaram pensativos, o segurança enfim, saiu da sala para levá-la a sua sala.

Akuma saiu da clínica e entrou no carro.

Respirou fundo, jogando o pescoço pra trás e fechando os olhos.

_-Akuma...-ela o chamou, parecia estar com medo._

_-O que foi?-ele perguntou mal-humorado._

_Ela ficou em silêncio._

_-Yuriko, você não confia em mim?-ele perguntou tocando a face dela._

_Ela o encarou por alguns minutos, fechou os olhos.Parecia nervosa, receosa, confusa e arriscando podia se dizer feliz._

_-Fale, Yuriko.-ele pediu, não educadamente, mas, em um tom grave e forte, autoritário._

_Ela suspirou, procurou ar.-Eu...-ela não conseguia falar, travava._

_-Diga.-ele insistiu._

_-EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA!-ela berrou e tampou a boca logo em seguida._

_-Grávida?-ele indagou com os olhos brilhando de malicia._

_-Sim.-murmurou abaixando a cabeça._

_-Ótimo.-ele a levantou o queixo dela e a beijou.-Vai ser um menino.-ele afirmou.-Eu sei que vai._

_Já estava na hora do plano entrar em ação... Mas, nem tudo sairia tão perfeito._

Ele abriu os olhos.

Aquilo parecia que tinha acontecido fazia horas de tão nítido que estava em sua mente, lembrava de cada expressão, de cada palavra, ato... De tudo.

Até qual era o perfume de Yuriko.

Mas...

Foi a notícia, que apesar de tudo marcou.

Ele podia negar.Mas, a verdade era única.

Ele nunca faria nada contra o ser que veio da relação "falsa" dele e de Yuriko.E por negar isso, ele acabava fazendo não?

Ele negava demais...

Bem, seja como for...

Ele teria sua vingança.

Cada um iria sofrer...

Do jeito que ele sofria...

E do jeito que ele quisesse que sofresse...

Pois, apesar de...

Ele fechou os olhos sentindo as mãos frias de sua mãe enforcando-lhe, sentindo sua bochecha queimar pelo podia ser tão idiota?A ponto de respeitar essa mulher...

Aliás, a única pessoa além, de seu pai que ele respeitou alguma vez.

Ele abriu os olhos e ligou o carro.

Apesar de tudo.Ele iria fazê-los sofrer, e corroê-los como sempre fazia.

Olhou-se pelo retrovisor.-Sempre fui, no final, um garoto mal.-falou em um tom irônico.-Mas, isso porque... Quase poucos sabem que eu posso ser muito pior.

Todos ficaram em silêncio graças à pergunta de Miroku.Um silêncio que matava e incomodava.Ninguém ali sabia o que dizer, ou se devia dizer algo.Só sabiam que aquela pergunta parecia absurdamente sabia.Mas, não podia negar que era corretamente impossível, e isso com certeza estava valendo mais.Do que se eles descobrissem que eram irmãos falsos.

Kagome engoliu o seco e uma certa expectativa nasceu em seu peito.Pois, se ocorresse de isso ser verdade...

Que a verdade fosse que tudo é uma mentira.

Algo completamente, contraditório.

Uma doce expectativa, onde todos esperavam acabar, mostrar-se... E no fundo, que toda a verdade fosse falsa, e tudo pudesse ficar bem.Mas, isso era sonho.

Mito.

Isso sim que era falso.

Talvez, esteja difícil compreender tudo isso...

Mas, que seja...

A demora de Jii-chan pra responder estava os matando.

Diga vovô... Pode haver alguma chance?-Kagome perguntou.

Ele fez questão de olhar para cada rosto, para cada expressão, curiosa, furiosa, confusa, receosa dali.

Olhava interessado e bravo.

Essa união era impossível...

Por quê?

Tem coisas que não devem ser respondidas.Mas, por uma questão de desespero... Às vezes, acabam sendo.

Responda, vovô.-pediu Miroku, que também estava ansioso.

A expectativa cresceu mais e mais.

Por quê?

Bem...

Jii-chan respirou fundo.

E todos acompanharam cada passo.

Ele abriu a boca pra falar, fechou-a e suspirou, cansado.

Diga!-exclamou Sango.

Fale, velho.-até Inuyasha insistiu.E Rin nem abrir a boca conseguia.

Está no papel, e como está no papel...-ele começou, o Jii-chan finalmente, havia quebrado a barreira, aquela dor, aquela angústia e expectativa de todos.-Escrito nele, do jeito que é e deve estar, Inuyasha e Kagome são irmãos... _Totalmente_ de sangue.Filhos do mesmo pai, como escrito no papel.-ele respirou fundo antes de continuar.-Por isso, não digam mais asneiras.Eles são irmãos.Agora, chega!Vamos embora deste lugar pecador.

E foi nesse momento que o mundo deles dois acabou.

**Never thought**

**This day would come so soon**

**We had no time to say goodbye**

**How can the world just carry on?**

**I feel so lost when you are not by my side**

**But there's nothing but silence now**

**Around the one**

**I loved****Is this our farewell?**

**So sorry your world is tumbling down**

**I will watch you through these nights**

**Rest your head and go to sleep**

**Because my child, this not our farewell.**

**This is not our farewell.**

**Nunca pensei**

**Que esse dia chegaria tão breve**

**Não tivemos tempo pra dizer adeus**

**Como o mundo pode simplesmente continuar?**

**Me sinto**** tão perdida quando você não está ao meu lado**

**Mas não há nada além de silencio agora**

**Ao redor daquele que amo**

**Este é nosso adeus? **

**É uma pena que seu mundo esteja caindo**

**Eu te assistirei através dessas noites**

**Descanse sua cabeça e vá dormir**

**Porque minha criança, esse não é nosso adeus**

**Este não é nosso adeus.**

Continua

Dani. se escondendo das leitoras... Tremendo de medo...-Oh, Deus!Perdoem-me.

Eu estou ficando tão cansada ultimamente, é uma coisa atrás da outra, minha maldita escola quer sugar meu cérebro... Ahahaha!

Credo!

Ahaha, só pra terem uma idéia... "Qual o direito dos alunos?" –Calar a boca.

Ahahaha, tããããooooo triste!

Eu estou super ocupada, por isso, está tão difícil atualizar-semana de prova...

Essa escola me mata essa é a pura verdade.Bem, agora deixem-me responder os reviews, sem esquecer de agradece-los por isso, obrigadão pessoal!

Agora vamos lú

**Yuri Sawamura.-Aqui está sua resposta do que Jii-chan iria fazer, pq ele já fez!Olha as coisas não estão quentes, estão é pelando... Ui!Era essa minha intenção trazer com uma palavra tudo que quero mostrar, todo o sentimento da Kag e do Inu, o sentimento de culpa e remorso e agora bem, pior do que tudo!Valeu pelo boa sorte-vou precisar e muito, pois minhas notas estão bem ruinzinhas... –Dani não chore, buá buá-Mas, voltando... A história está no seu clímax... O que será que vai acontecer agora?Beijos.**

**Kirina-Li****.-Concordo com você, odeio essa situação... Já que, eles se amam tanto e não podem se amar... Pelo menos, com certeza, não mais.E não dessa maneira.E nem nessa intensidade... "O mundo caiu" para eles e pelo jeito não há mais voltas.Beijocas.**

**Otaku**** IY-Sim, há milhares de coisas para acontecer e suspeite, pois isso só vai ajudar mais a trama.Uuhm, beijos.**

**Miaka****.-Se eu contar o porquê você não acha que perde a graça?Se esse também é um dos mistérios da trama... Aiai Beijocas.**

**Annah**** Lenox.-Desculpe a demora, bem, o que achou deste cap?Obrigada.Beijos.**

**Nat**** D.-Oh, obrigada.É confesso que eu fiz uma mistura aqui na parentada, misturei de cabo a rabo e estou gostando dos resultados.Bem, fico feliz que goste.Beijocas.**

**Kagome Higurashi.-Desculpe a demora.Certo, lerei sim sua fic-só preciso de tempo, como eu quero tempo... Ah, não vai ter não.Eu prefiro que não, quero uma fic para todos, entende?Beijos.**

**Tenshi-Yuki****.-OlàMuito obrigada e desculpe a demora.Espero que tenha gostado deste também.Beijocas.**

**Houshi**** Kawai.-Desculpe a demora, bem é a vida, aqui está o infeliz e cruel destino deles... Com seu mundo despedaço como seguirão agora?Boa pergunta.Beijos.**

**MaHh****.-Tudo bem, olá.Obrigada pelo comentário... Outra dúvida respondida como ficará as coisas agora?Beijocas.**

**Rinzinha**** Hime.-Idem, odeio matemática.valeu, e até logo.Beijos.**

**Agomeinuy****.-Desculpe, obrigada e continue lendo.Certo?Beijocas.**

**Ana Jully Potter.-Obrigada mesmo.Espero que goste da fic pois, estou a fazendo com muito amor.Beijos.**

**E só... Até mais!**

**Beijos**

**Dani**


	14. cap13 Pecado

**Apenas, pecadores...**

_Cap.13.-Pecado _

**Será que fomos apressados **

**Ou foi o tempo que parou **

**Será que estamos parados **

**Congelados no espaço**

**Desde que estamos aqui **

**Eu não quero saber **

**Quem está por cima**

******Quem está por baixo**

**Com você o tempo pára**

******Sem você o tempo voa**

**Sem você eu perco tempo**

******Com você me sinto imortal**

**Eu quero ver você **

**Ficar no meu lugar **

**Eu quero ser você ****ficar**** no seu lugar**

**Kid abelha.-No seu lugar)**

Dor...

Uma só palavra que podia descrever tudo o que ela sentia no momento.

Viu-se completamente, perdida ao relembrar da marca do pecado.

Talvez, em seu coração ainda houvesse algum tipo de esperança, principalmente, quando Miroku falou sobre eles não serem irmãos.

Mas, convenhamos...

Era a verdade, eles eram irmãos e ninguém mudaria isso.

Ninguém...

Kagome correu até seu quarto trancando-se lá.

Jii-chan já tinha ido embora, e na sala permanecia um Inuyasha completamente em desespero.E uma Rin que olhava com dó.

Sango e Miroku foram com o vovô.

Não havia mais palavras a serem ditas.

Nem hipóteses... A serem comprovadas.

Muito menos provas a serem reveladas.

Era o fim.

Kagome caiu sobre a cama, em desespero.Lágrimas e mais lágrimas...

Ela beijou seu irmão...

Ela o amava, ela o queria perto, ela queria seus abraços, seus carinhos, seus beijos.E não podia.

Ela era uma bastarda, idiota.Uma pecadora, com pecados sem volta.

Manchada de pecados horrendos.

Como?-perguntou-se sem forças.-Como posso ser tão nojenta?

Ela sabia que eram irmãos, mas, a esperança.A pura esperança ainda se tinha, não tinha?De que tudo aqui fosse uma brincadeira sem graça?

Mas, não era...

E já tinha a palavra final.

Ela queria... Morrer.

Agarrou seus lençóis com força.

Por quê?-gritou.

* * *

Entraram na casa, a qual estava do mesmo modo, de da última vez que tinha pisado ali.

Os móveis posicionados da mesma forma.

A tristeza penetrou sua alma.

Está bem?-perguntou Sango.

Sim, sim.-ele disse com a voz amarga.Jii-chan parecia cansado e muito zangado, ao ver tudo o que viu, sentiu-se horrível.Aquilo era horrendo, como podiam fazer isso?

Como podiam ser tão idiotas e tão pecadores?

Como Kagome, sua neta amada, podia desonrá-lo a esse ponto?

Vovô...Eu tenho uma pergunta.-Miroku começou.

Suas perguntas hoje estão me irritando...-ele disse impaciente.

Não posso evitar, faz parte do meu trabalho.

Pergunte.-ele disse ríspido o encarando sem paciência.

Diga, você sabe, não sabe?

Jii-chan gelou.-O que?

Quem fez isso com o senhor.Você sabe.E eu sei também.

Não sei do que está falando.

O que você quer dizer com isso, Miroku?-Sango estava confusa.

Calma você vai descobrir.-Miroku respondeu com toda paciência e calma, algo que não se via em Jii-chan, que mais parecia transtornado, perdido, raivoso e muito impaciente.

Jii-chan controlou a cadeira de rodas sozinho a levando para mais dentro da sala.Sango e Miroku o acompanharam, logo após, sentaram-se no sofá.Sango com uma expressão confusa, enquanto, Miroku parecia completamente confiante.

Por favor, Jii-chan, me ajude.-pediu Miroku.-Você sabe que eu preciso de sua resposta, uma resposta sincera.

O que houve para você começar com essas perguntas?

É mesmo...-confirmou Sango pensativa.-O que houve?

Miroku deu um sorriso maroto.-Responda você primeiro, Jii-chan.

O avô quis matá-lo, não queria relembrar coisas que deveriam ser apagadas.Não queria retornar a sentir dores de mágoas já passadas.

Dores que ainda permaneciam ali, escondidas, que aos poucos voltavam.

Sim, eu sei.

Sabe o que?-Sango estava começando a ficar impaciente também.Que raios de coisas eram essas... Quem sabia do que?

Miroku levantou-se em um pulo.

Agora, me responda.O que houve?-perguntou Jii-chan tocando suavemente sua testa, enquanto, sentia a latejar de dor.

Ontem, de madrugada eu estava fazendo minhas investigações de sempre.E finalmente, descobri o nome desse infeliz que nos faz sofrer tanto.

Descobriu?-Sango perguntou surpresa.Precisava que ele respondesse, pois, era quase que impossível acreditar._Miroku é demais!_

Sim, Sango.Eu sei o nome dele, completo.-fez uma pausa, que deixou a garota mais apreensiva e curiosa.-E descobri outras coisas, também.Acho que dessa vez, eu estou indo bem.E sei lá, ele deve estar ocupado demais porque não percebeu que estou preste a ver a verdade...

Mentira!-exclamou Jii-chan o interrompendo.-Ele quer isso, ele quer que você descubra logo para trazer mais angústias.

O que?-Miroku estava confuso, agora.

Calma.-Sango pediu.Estava cansada de fica boiando na conversa, estava na hora de se por tudo a limpo.Não era?-Vou fazer um chá e procurar algo para nós comermos e vocês irão esclarecer toda essa história.

* * *

Kagome abriu os olhos, os quais pesavam muito.O que não era de se estranhar analisando o tanto que chorou.Deitou-se sobre a cama e ficou olhando para a porta de seu quarto.Essa sensação era horrível.

Sentia-se suja.E sentia nojo de si mesma.

Escutou alguém bater.

ME DEIXE EM PAZ!-gritou.Não precisava e nem queria ver ninguém.

A pessoa continuou a bater, sem dizer uma única palavra.

SEJA QUEM FOR, ME DEIXE!-ela voltou a gritar, a pedir com voz de socorro, quase que implorar para que ficasse só.

Mesmo assim a pessoa voltou a bater.

Ela preferiu ficar em silêncio.Então, a maçaneta se mexeu em alguns minutos a pessoa entrou.

Não podia ser...

Lá estava ela com um vestido branco e o rosto como sempre sem maquiagem, porém, bela.

Caminhou até a cama de Kagome tocando sua face.

Não...-a menina murmurou encarando a mulher a sua frente.Não era possível.

A mulher sentou-se ao lado dela.

Muito só?-perguntou.E Kagome não respondeu.

Acho que isso é um sim, eu também me sentia assim.Sabe... Seja o que for.Eu estou com você.-a mulher disse segurando as mãos de Kagome.-Certo?Eu sempre estou com você, apenas, confie em mim.E claro, confie em você.-a mulher beijou-lhe a testa.E uma lágrima escorreu sobre sua face.

Kagome a abraçou.Porém, tudo aconteceu rápido demais, por um instante lá estava a mulher e no outro só havia se plumas brancas.

Kagome abraçou um punhado de plumas, enquanto as outras espalharam se pela sua cama e quarto.

Não... Mamãe... Não vá.Fique aqui... Comigo.-ela disse chorando.-Sinto sua falta.

* * *

-Mãe!-ela acordou desesperada.Um sonho, apenas, um sonho.

Como sentia falta da sua mãe, não havia percebido ainda como sentia falta dela.Dos conselhos, do afeto, das broncas dela.

Até do perfume dela.Do sorriso confiante.

Mãe... Eu queria tanto o seu abraço, agora.-ela queria sentir o abraço forte de sua querida mãe.

Nessa situação tão constrangedora.De um pecado mortal, com certeza, sua mãe falaria coisas tão belas...

Nunca queria a ter perdido...

Pois, se nunca tivesse a perdido não estaria nessa situação.

Mãe...Diga-me!O que eu faço, mamãe?O que?

* * *

Sango, Miroku e Jii-chan estavam na sala, só que agora com biscoitos e chás postos na mesa de centro.

Bem, ontem como dito descobri várias coisas.-começou Miroku.-Começando pelo fato que nosso assassino misterioso chama-se Naraku Onigumo Akuma Takedo.

Sim, Akuma como é conhecido.-interrompeu Jii-chan.

Continuando, descobri também que ele, o senhor Higurashi, a mãe de Inuyasha a que se chama Nayumi e a mãe de Kagome além, de uma mulher chamada Yuriko se conheciam e eram amigos desde da infância.

Jii-chan tossiu um pouco, o que fez Miroku parar de falar um pouco.

Certo, estou bem, fale logo.-pediu o avô.

Ok, bem, Akuma perdeu o pai aos noves anos, e não sei porque ele foi morar com a Nayumi.Outro mistério é à parte da adolescência dele.Mas, sei que hoje ele mora em uma mansão com vários criados, uma filha adotiva chamada Kanna.

Kanna?-Sango não podia crer.A menina de cabelos brancos...

Sim, além de sua namorada ou noiva, não sei ao certo, Kagura.-Miroku falou com ar de mistério.-Sei que ele tem muito poder.

Sim, ele sempre teve muito poder.-corrigiu Jii-chan.-Olha Miroku... Eu vou esclarecer algumas coisas... Akuma foi morar com Nayumi, a mãe de Inuyasha porque sua infância foi transtornada.Ele perdeu o pai aos nove anos de idade.-respirou fundo.-Era um menino só, que um dia resolve brincar em uma praça.Na época o pai dele e eu éramos amigos, bons amigos.Melhor continuar a história... Bem, Akuma resolveu ir brincar, certo?

Certo.-disseram os dois juntos.

Pois, então ao atravessar a rua venho um carro, seu pai se jogou na frente dele.O salvando da morte e se sacrificando pelo filho.

Meu Deus, coitado.Ele viu o pai falecer na sua frente?-Sango perguntou horrorizada.

Sim.-lamentou Jii-chan.-Mas, o pior vem depois.Ainda com seus noves anos não sei quantas semanas depois, sua mãe que andava aos prantos pela casa começou a culpá-lo pela morte do marido.

Culpar o próprio filho?-Perguntou Miroku.

Sim, isso mesmo.O próprio filho.-Jii-chan respirou.-Continuando... Alem, de culpá-lo o agredia violentamente.

O que?-ambos não podia crer, chegaram até engasgar de indignação...

É. -Jii-chan falava com a voz mais e mais fraca.-Olha que ele fazia de tudo para agradá-la.Arrumava a casa, que ela abandonou e às vezes, fazia o almoço.Tinha dias que eles mal comiam.Ela foi devendo contas atrás de contas, a casa apesar, do menino arrumar era bagunçada.Uma vez até arrumou uma boneca dela, que ela tinha desde de menina.Mas, ela bateu tanto nele que ele chegou a desmaiar.Lembro que ela bateu nele com um chinelo tradicional japonês de madeira.

Madeira?-a cada palavra que Jii-chan dizia Miroku e Sango ficavam mais indignados, mais assustados e com mais pena desse Akuma.

Sim.Ele ficou em coma por duas semanas praticamente.Apesar, de suas maldades... Sinto pela dele.

Também... Não é por menos.Estou até arrepiada.-disse Sango se abraçando.

Então, acho melhor continuar amanhã...-comentou Jii-chan.

Não, não... Vovô.Por favor, me diga... Onde está a mãe dele?-indagou Miroku.

Olha, depois, do que ocorreu ela foi internada em um hospital especializado em cuidar de mentes confusas.E assim, os pais de Nayumi adotaram o jovem Akuma.-suspirou.-E pelo o que eu sei, parece que ela está até hoje lá.Ele deve fazer algumas visitas, não sei.Olha, eu estou cansado.Hoje não foi um dia fácil principalmente pelo pecado descoberto.Preciso de descanso.-ele tossiu um pouco.-Ajude me deitar na cama, vou dormir.

Miroku apenas acenou e foi levando Jii-chan para o quarto enquanto, Sango que estava muito pensativa, recolhia os pratos e copos da sala.

* * *

Inuyasha sentou-se sobre uma das poltronas da biblioteca.Sentia-se horrível.Nem sabia como descrever o que sentia...

Mas, com certeza, sentia falta do apoio de sua mãe, do carinho dela.Quando ela faleceu era pequeno demais, mas, por incrível que pareça ainda lembrava de seus carinhos.Dos toques doces de suas mãos delicadas, do calor de seu corpo, de seu abraço.

De como um simples toque, com palavras doces murmuradas podiam lhe acalmar.

Rin entrou no local, sem ao menos bater na porta.Ela era quem acompanhava seus passos nos últimos anos.

Não era muito mais velha que ele, mas, sempre cuido dele como um irmão.

Ela pegou um banco e o colocou na frente dele.Sentou se no banco e ficou o encarando.

Acho que você está cansado, por que não vai dormir?-perguntou.

Não quero.

Eu não tenho palavras pra te dizer...

Nem precisa.

Nunca vi uma situação como essas...

Sua sorte.

Não seja tão grosso.

Não estou sendo.

Ela suspirou cansada.-Conte comigo.-levantou-se, beijou a testa dele e saiu.

Ele olhou para o teto.

A pessoa que ele mais queria perto dele... Era a única que não podia estar.Não... Nunca... Mas...

Agora todos já sabiam... Eles já haviam pecado.Já eram renegados... Algo mais importava?

Bem, hoje... Ele deixaria quieto... Porém, amanhã... Nada mais ia importar.

Kagome... –ele olhou para o lado e viu em uma mesa o livro Romeu e Julieta.-Um romance impossível.-ele levantou-se e foi até a mesa.-Se não for possível aqui... Farei possível no inferno.

* * *

Miroku e Sango sentaram-se no sofá.

Ele dormiu.-disse Miroku.

Amanhã começa a fisioterapia.-disse Sango.-Miroku...

Você vai ver ele vai melhorar.

Eu sei, não é isso...

É o que?

Ela ficou pensativa.

Você me disse que se conheciam... A Mãe da Kagome, a Nayumi, o Senhor Higurashi, o Akuma e uma Yuriko, não foi?

Sim, foi o que eu descobri.

Tem certeza?Yuriko do que?

Eu não sei... Só sei que é Yuriko.

Isso não ajuda, mas...

Mas, o que?

Ela ficou pensativa de novo.

Fale logo!-ele exclamou.

Sabe...

O que?

Sango levantou-se e se afastou, e ele a acompanhou.Ela foi até uma estante, abriu uma das portas e tirou um quadro.O quadro era bonito, era de uma moça bonita e jovem, que Miroku reconheceu na hora.

Essa é Nayumi.-disse ele lembrando da foto que viu na casa de Inuyasha.

Sim... Mas, não quero que veja isso, quero que veja a assinatura de quem fez o quadro.

Miroku olhou:

_Yuriko__ Higurashi._

Era o que estava escrito.

Impossível... O que isso quer dizer?

Olha... Como sempre chamamos a mãe da Kagome de Senhora Higurashi... Perdemos o costume de dizer o seu nome.

É isso é verdade, eu acho que o nome dela era Yara.Mas, o que isso tem haver?

Não seu burro...-Sango colocou o quadro sobre a estante.-O nome da Senhora Higurashi, não era Yara.O nome da Senhora Higurashi era Yuriko.Yuriko Higurashi.

**Continua...**

Olá, tudo bem?

Bem, eu demorei mais do que as outras vezes... Deixe me explicar, claro que isso não vai bastar.

Eu mudei de escola certo?Bem, eu comecei a ficar muito mal, desanimada com a vida, com tudo.Eu não estava feliz, entendem?Eu abandonei minhas fanfics, todas... Parei de fazer poemas, não queria ir mais pra escola e enfim, não estava bem.Hoje foi meu primeiro dia de aula na escola antiga... Sim, eu voltei pra escola que eu estudava antes.

Na outra escola, eu comecei a ficar com os horários super loucos, não tinha tempo de estudar, de fazer meus gostos e acabei pirando.

Espero melhorar...

Também tive alguns outros problemas, mas, não tão graves... Porém, que significaram bastante.Peço perdão pelo abandono da fic, mas, desta vez eu voltei.Não direi que atualizarei com total e completa freqüência, entretanto, vou me esforçar.Estou voltando aos poucos... Não com força total, mas, estou.

Quero deixar claro que ainda amo escrever essa fanfic.

Bem, li alguns comentários e vi que nem todos entenderam o capítulo anterior.Peço desculpas, como fui eu que fiz não me pareço confuso.Tentarei melhorar isso.E outra coisa... Todas as lembranças estão em itálico.Pois bem, eu irei fazer um pequeno resumo, nada com muitos detalhes.

**Capítulo 12.-O Mundo Caiu...**

_Tudo começa com Inuyasha e Kagome se beijando, sabendo que a marca havia sumido e eles teriam que se separar como o combinado.A questão foi que Jii-chan viu tudo.Eles discutiram, e enquanto, discutiam Rin apareceu preocupada e Sango e Miroku chegaram na casa.Jii-chan fala a todos que os irmãos estão juntos como dois namorados, e os acusa de pecar.E resolve voltar pro templo, então, Miroku pergunta-lhe se havia possibilidade de que Inuyasha e Kagome não fossem irmãos._

_Noutro canto da cidade, em um hospital psiquiátrico... Ou manicômio Akuma vai visitar sua mãe, que está internada lá desde de quando ele era menino.Ela ainda o acusava da morte do marido.E acaba o agredindo, o enforcando._

_Os médicos, seguranças e enfermeiras a tiraram de cima dele.-sim ela pulou em cima do próprio filho e o enforcou.-e aplicaram na uma injeção com calmante.Ele não reage, como sempre.-sim ela sempre o agredi e ele continua a visitar sempre.-e vai embora.Os funcionários não entendem como ele continua a visitá-la e dizem ter muita pena dele.E um deles afirma ter receio no que ele deve ter se tornado por causa, dessa situação._

_Akuma__ sai da clinica e entra no carro.E acaba tendo uma lembrança.-podem ver que está em itálico, como sempre.-onde Yuriko afirma estar grávida, e ele diz que já está na hora de entrar em ação.Já no agora, ou seja, quando a lembrança acabou.-reparem que não está mais em itálico.-Ele afirma não esquecer de Yuriko, nem ao menos de seu perfume.Afirma que a notícia da gravidez dela o marcou apesar do pesares.E que nada importava, ele teria sua vingança._

_Vemos também, que sua mãe, além, de seu pai era a única pessoa que ele respeitava.Aliás, a única que ele respeita.E jura vingança._

_Na casa de Inuyasha a tensão, todos esperando uma resposta.O silêncio os matando... Então, Jii-chan diz que como está no papel, eles são irmãos e não podem fazer nada contra isso.E assim acaba o capítulo._

Bem, espero que tenha entendido o que houve.Lembrem-se lembranças sempre estão em itálico... Desculpem, qualquer dúvida é só perguntar.Agora os comentários:

**Nat**** D.-**Sim, pelo jeito acabou.Bem, eu também tenho muita pena do Akuma... Aiai, como posso fazer personagens tão sofridos?Buá sou cruel... Ainda bem que você gosta.Valeu!Beijos.

**Nika**** Himura.-**Tudo bem de não comentar no cap. Anterior.Bem, espero que tenha entendido tudo agora com o resumo.Desculpa não manda o e-mail, se ainda não entender, eu te mando, certo?Valeu...Mas, voltei pra minha escola antiga... Talvez, eu tenha feito errado. Mas, prefiro isso.Beijocas.

**Lika**** chan.-**Oi,espero que tenha gostado desse cap.Sim o Inu e a K-chan são muito lindos juntos... Apesar, de que nessa fic está complicado eles ficarem unidos.Buá, valeu.Beijos.

**Yami**** no Goddes.-**Impróprio?Bem, nem pra minha idade é próprio.Mas, eu utilizo a maior sutileza possível.Não desejo ofender ninguém.Quantos aninhos você tem?Ainda bem que você lê.E oh, se eu tiver falando palavras impróprias me diga,ok?Beijocas.

**Star Angel Matsuyama. –**Sim, sou má... Muito má!Demais... Bem, que felicidade saber que gosta.Muito muito muito!Leia sempre que poder, ok?Beijos.

**July Higurashi.-**Nossa, valeu.Eu gostei de saber que tenho criatividade.Gosto de trabalhar com sentimentos, bem, que pra ser sincera com os meus eu me embaralho toda.Risos.Bem, ainda bem que vai acompanhar, vou amar.Beijocas.

**Darla****.-D.-**Má?Cruel?Um pouco... Não... Muito... Não sei.Risos.Eu sei, eu explodi... Acredite.Bem, estou resolvendo minha vida aos poucos.Tudo bem, por isso, relaxe de não comentar.Só de saber que você lê haja felicidade.Valeu.Beijos.

**Samy**** Higurashi.-**Risos.Bem, desejar é bom.Mas, a verdade é essa... Coitadinhos dos meus lindos.Valeu!Beijocas.

**Agomeinuy****.-**Desculpa a demora, eu tive alguns problemas.Valeu pelo lendo.Beijos.

**Kayra**** Hiragana.-**Valeu pelas dicas.Eu acho que no dia eu estava filosofando, por isso, não ligue.E outra, eu separei sim... Esse que engoliu e nem por Cristo eu conseguir por... Era deixar sem e deixar vcs lerem...Ou tentar por e atrasar... Não achei que fosse um problema tão grande.Risos.Oh, tão pequena e já tão esperta.Ótimo, isso é bom.Meus pais sempre foram devoradores de livros, e eu puxei o habito desde menina, faz anos que leio.Mas, comecei a levar mais sério com nove anos.E desde dos dez eu escrevo fanfics... Mas, só aos treze eu comecei a fazer grandes fics.Risos.Valeu e continue sempre lendo e me fazendo feliz.Adorei seu comentário, comente sempre.Beijos.

**Annye****.-**Obrigada pelo comentário e pelo elogio.Valeu mesmo.Beijocas.

**Bem é isso... Valeu a todos...Muitos beijos.**

**Dani**


	15. cap14 Revelações

_**Apenas, pecadores...**_

_Cap.14.-Revelações..._

**Diz pra eu ficar muda faz cara de mistério**

**Tira essa bermuda que eu quero você sério**

**Tramas do sucesso mundo particular**

**Solos de guitarra não vão me conquistar**

**Hum! Eu quero você como eu quero **

**Eu quero você como eu quero **

**Do que você precisa é de um retoque total**

**Vou transformar o seu rascunho em arte final**

**Agora não tem jeito "cê" tá numa cilada**

**Cada um por si você por mim e mais nada**

**Longe do meu domínio "cê" vai de mal a pior **

**Vem que eu te ensino como ser bem melhor**

**(Kid abelha.-Como eu quero.)**

-Não seu burro...-Sango colocou o quadro sobre a estante.-O nome da Senhora Higurashi, não era Yara.O nome da Senhora Higurashi era Yuriko.Yuriko Higurashi.

-O que?Então, eu já sei... De quase tudo.

-Como?

-O que estava me dificultando a vida era essa Yuriko, me surpreendi agora em você me confessar isso.Eu realmente não me recordava o nome da senhora Higurashi.Mesmo assim, ainda tenho dúvidas.

-Sobre o que?

-Não vou falar ainda.Pelo contrário, vou ver se consigo encontrar esse maldito.

E dizendo isso saiu dali.

Ele não voltou para casa naquele dia.Kagura e Kana deveriam estar bem preocupadas.Mas, ele não queria voltar.Nem podia voltar...

Estava lá toda a angústia que existiam em seu coração.Todas as tristezas.Todos os rasgos.Ele desejava por vingança.

Parou o carro perto da casa dos Higurashi, a casa que Inuyasha havia herdado.A casa que poderia ser dele, se algum dia Nayumi tivesse o olhado com bons olhos, com amor, com carinho... Com tudo que ela olhava para ela olhava todos os dias para a foto dele, e sorria, mesmo com lágrimas nos olhos... Mesmo com sua morte.Lá estava ela, mais e mais um dia, chorando pela perda.

E isso o matava por dentro... Como ela podia chorar todos os dias por alguém que não estava mais ali?Como?Por que ela tinha que chorar igual sua mãe...?

E essas lembranças lhe trouxeram mais e mais lembranças.

_-Nayumi...-ele a chamou._

_Ela não respondeu, mas, dava para perceber que estava no quarto.Pelo choro alto e agudo que ela emitia.Era um choro angustiante, desesperador.Que doía a alma até daqueles que não tinham tristezas._

_Ele entrou no quarto e a viu, como todos os outros dias... Como sempre, deitada na cama, cheia de cobertas por cima do corpo, vestindo um pijama.Parecia que ela sempre ficaria ali.Não queria comer, sair, viver..._

_-Nayumi...-ele se aproximou dela._

_-Não toque em mim!-ela exclamou arisca._

_-...Mas, Nayumi, eu te amo tanto.Vamos, Nayumi.-ele falava paciente.-Tome um banho gostoso, e vamos descer para jantarmos.Certo?Depois, podemos ver um pouco de tv. -ele dizia, em sua voz a maior doçura, carinho, tentando ao máximo passar por ela tudo o que sentia quanto à mulher a sua frente._

_-Não.-ela resmungava, entre um soluço e outro._

_Ele não agüentava mais aquilo... Ela sempre o desprezava, por mais que ele tentasse ser doce e delicado.Ser gentil, amável.Ela o desprezava... A única pessoa que ela ainda valorizava e era carinhosa era o pequeno Inuyasha.Que de vez, em quando ia para o quarto da mãe.Só tinha dois anos e parecia tão inteligente.Era tão triste aquela situação.Era horrível, ele viver aquilo..._

_Por que a mulher que ele amava não o amava?_

_Quando alguém o amaria?_

_Nunca..._

_Nunca..._

_Será que sua alma era tão negra e pecadora, será que seu coração era tão duro como pedra, que sua vida não valesse nada, que ele não valesse um amor?_

_Quando alguém o abraçaria e o beijaria com carinho...?_

_Os dias foram passando... E parecia que nada o que ele fazia ajudava Nayumi.Pior, parecia que ela só ia ficando bem pior, cada vez pior... Tão triste._

_Ele não suportava mais aquilo.Não sabia por quanto tempo iria suportar... Como sempre fazia depois, do almoço subiu as escadas e foi falar com de algo, mesmo sabendo que seria em vão.Pois, ele via nos olhos dela que seu maior desejo era morrer... O que ele julgava idiota, mesmo a amando.Já que, ela ainda tinha Inuyasha._

_-Nayumi...-a chamou.Mas, não ouve resposta.Ele sabia que não haveria, fazia três dias que ela estava tão fraca que não conseguia nem falar.Vários médicos foram chamados.Eles sempre vinham... Só que sempre em vão.Ela não tomava os remédios.Não seguia nenhuma orientação de médico algum._

_-Nayumi.-ele se aproximou dela.Tocou sua face, estava gelada.Sentiu seu pulso, não havia.Não... Não... Não... _

_Uma lágrima teimosa caiu de seus olhos.Ele olhou para a porta, nesse momento Inuyasha entrou.O olhar entristecido de Akuma, talvez, isso tenha feito Inuyasha, apesar, de pequeno, entender o recado.O menino saiu correndo pela casa chorando._

_Por que ela havia o deixado?Por que todos o deixavam no final...?_

Ele coçou os olhos, deixando aquelas lembranças sumirem.Não queria ficar lembrando daquele dia.Do dia em que ela se foi... Mas, era quase impossível.Era um dia, como o dia que seu pai morreu, ou o dia que sua mãe quase o matou... Eram dias que ele nunca conseguiria apagar.Por mais que se esforçasse.

Eram os dias mais terríveis da sua vida...

Inuyasha abriu a porta do quarto.E sentou-se na ponta da cama, observando a, ali um anjo...Um lindo e meigo anjo.

Ela se revirou na cama, parecia cansada, parecia triste.Apesar, do rosto sereno.Também, não era por menos.Talvez, alguma hora podia ter surgido à possibilidade de não serem irmãos... Bem, que ele, confessando-se ao pobre Deus, mal havia pensado nessa possibilidade.Porém, quando Miroku ascendeu àquela chama... Que logo desapareceu.

Kagome abriu os olhos lentamente e se assustou ao ver quem estava na sua frente.Não podia ser... Por que ele continuava ali?Por que ele estava ali?Por quê?Tantos porquês...

-O que faz aqui?-ela enfim, perguntou.

Ele não respondeu.Então, ela repetiu a questão.E ele não respondeu novamente.O que ele queria?

-Inuyasha, entenda.Somos irmãos... Desista!-ela gritou.

E ele sem dizer mais nada, a beijou.

Pronto, eles estavam condenados de vez...

Exatamente duas semanas, se passaram... Jii-chan nos o visitou mais, e Miroku e Sango acabaram também não vindo.E nessas duas semanas que passaram eles se encontraram, e se divertiam, comiam pipoca na sala, riam alto, liam livros juntos e brincavam como duas crianças de guerra de almofada.

Eles eram mesmo como irmãos.Porém, quando ninguém olhava ou percebiam, se beijavam e abraçavam-se como dois amantes.

Por quê?

Simples, eles decidiram ir para o inferno juntos.Já que, o céu não queria os aceitar mais.

Era errado?

Sim, era.

E ninguém se atrevia a dizer o contrário.

O vovô confirmou, eram mesmo irmãos... De sangue!

Inuyasha abraçou Kagome ternamente, na sala.Quando escutaram gritos.

E um homem, aliás, o mesmo homem, aquele que falava francês, estava ali na frente deles.

-Bonjour.-ele disse com um sorriso malicioso.

-Desculpe, esse homem, ele entrou... Não consegui impedir.Disse que era mais do que um simples amigo... –falou Rin, bem rápido, respirando fundo em busca de ar, ela estava sem fôlego.

-Bem, amigos, eu não vim aqui à toa...-ele começou perdendo o sotaque francês.-Eu sei que sou um pobre louco, que almeja mais do que posso ter... Porém, eu decidi de vez que hoje será o dia em que irei pegar o que é meu!

-Quem é você?-perguntou Inuyasha...Tudo estava tão bom, apesar, de agirem errado, ele e Kagome estavam se dando bem.Apesar, de Jii-chan não trocar uma palavra sequer.

Ele não respondeu sentou-se sobre uma poltrona, como se a casa fosse dele.-Que ingrato você... –ele disse com um sorriso maroto.-Cuide de você, sabia?

_-Nayumi.-escutou aquela pessoa a chamar._

_-Nayumi.-outra vez._

_Entrou no quarto e ele o olhou... Aquele olhar.Nunca iria esquecer na sua vida.Aquele olhar que mostrava ódio, rancor e angústia.Ali, ele entendeu... Sua mãe estava morta.Por quê?Ele não queria perder sua mãe.Não queria ficar mais ali, saiu correndo em desespero.Era pequeno ainda, mas, não importava.Ele saiu correndo e se escondeu debaixo da cama, e ficou chorando._

_Ficou chorando por bom tempo, até a Rin, ela já trabalhava lá, desde de adolescente.Ela o achou e o pegou no colo, acariciando seus cabelos para que ele acalma-se e sussurrando que tudo ficaria bem._

-Esse olhar.-Inuyasha observou.-Eu tenho certeza de que sei que você já passou em minha vida... E com certeza, não fez nada de útil.

Akuma deu um riso sádico.-E você?O que fez de útil?Encantar a própria irmã e fazê-la de amante?Que coisa útil Inuyasha... Que coisa útil.

Inuyasha se esquentou.Quem era aquele idiota que tentava dizer coisas assim sobre o seu respeito?Imbecil, não tinha o direito.Realmente, não tinha o direito.

Seu rosto corou, não porque o que ele disse te intimidou, mas, porque o que ele disse o enfureceu.

-Olha, Senhor... Não devemos nada para você!Suma daqui, seja quem você for.-ela gritou.

-Gostou de meu presente?-ele disse.

E ela recordou-se... Da rosa.

-Akuma.-ela murmurou.

-Akuma?-Inuyasha indagou.Não podia ser... Aquele que trouxe desgraças ali na sua frente.Ele ia matá-lo!

-INUYASHA!-alguém gritou.E todos olharam.Era Miroku junto a Sango.-Esse cara é o Akuma.

-Não me diga Miroku, eu já sei quem ele é, idiota!-Inuyasha respondeu com raiva.

-Ora... Miroku.-Akuma falou.-Gostou da visita de minha mulher?

-Sua mulher?-Sango não queria acreditar... Aquela... Aquela...

-E de minha criança?-ele disse sorrindo.

-A menina de cabelos brancos?Ela é sua filha?-Sango não queria mesmo acreditar naquilo.

-Sim.

-Você tem uma família?Então, por que destrói a dos outros?Maldito!-Inuyasha estava se esforçando para não pular no pescoço dele.

-Nunca destruí família que não fosse minha.-ele riu ao ver a expressão dos presentes.Menos, de Miroku que tinha um sorriso muito suspeito nos lábios.

-Como assim?-perguntou Kagome.

-O Miroku está louco para responder.-Akuma falou.

-Akuma, ou melhor, Naraku Akuma Onigumo.Mas, para muitos o próprio demônio do inferno... –começou Miroku.-A história é mais longa e Jii-chan até começou a contá-la.-ele respirou fundo.-Akuma, Sorata-o pai de vocês, Nayumi –mãe de Inuyasha e Yuriko – a mãe de Kagome eram melhores amigos lá pelos nove, dez anos.

Naraku, ou Akuma para quem desejar riu.-Agora começa a história complicada.

-É uma grande salada essa história.-Miroku disse.-Por algum motivo Akuma foi morar na casa de Nayumi.E cresceu por lá, e ao mesmo tempo que vivia lá alimentava um grande amor pela futura mãe de Inuyasha.

-Eca, você gostou da minha mãe... Ah!Você era o marido dela...-ele não queria acreditar.-Eu lembro do seu olhar, era você que vivia com a minha mãe... Seu...

-Calma Inuyasha.Deixe o Miroku acabar, por favor.-pediu Sango.

-Bem, continuando... Porém, Nayumi amava Sorata, que retribuía o sentimento.-continuou Miroku.

-Mas, Sorata era meu pai!Ele vivia na minha casa!-exclamou Kagome exaltada.

-Espere.-desta vez foi o próprio Akuma que pediu.

Rin sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Kagome.Ela lembrava um pouco daquela história.Não inteira... Mas, um pouco.

-Certo.Agora que entra Yuriko, que também amava Sorata.-Miroku suspirou.-Uma grande salada como eu disse.-ele suspirou outra vez.-Nayumi e Sorata se casaram.Akuma e Yuriko não gostaram da idéia e resolveram aprontar.Yuriko embebedou Sorata e ambos, acabaram fazendo amor.No mesmo dia, Akuma levou Nayumi até onde Sorata e Yuriko estavam e ela os viu juntos.A partir daí a amizade de todos desabaram.

Akuma soltou uma gargalhada, tirando sarro da cara de Miroku.-Que detetive horrível!-ele exclamou entre risos.-Não foi nada disso!

-Essa história está super confusa!-exclamou Kagome, que estava tentando ainda entender o fato de sua mãe ter embebedado seu pai.

Inuyasha também estava tentando engolir o que tinha acabado de escutar.

-Na época, que tudo começou eu nem trabalhava aqui.Eu tinha acabado de entrar na adolescência quando vim trabalhar nesta casa.E para ser sincera só tinha uma semana trabalhando quando a Senhora Nayumi venho a falecer.Lembro do seu rosto triste e de seus choros todos os dias e noites.Todos os seus lamentos.-Rin não conseguiu ficar mais em silêncio.-Eu não conheci o senhor Akuma quando ele entrou aqui na casa, mas, depois de um tempinho observando seu rosto recordei.Na época ele fazia de tudo para ver Nayumi feliz.O que eu estranhei quando soube um pouco mais da história.

-Rin... Eu também demorei em recordar de você.-disse Akuma segurando mais o riso.-Já que, se cresceu e se tornou tão bela.

Rin acabou corando com o comentário.

Akuma falou de um jeito que até Sango e Kagome coraram também.

-Cof... Cof...-fez Miroku chamando a atenção de todos.-Você era um obcecado pela Nayumi, mãe do Inuyasha.Tão obcecado que eu achei que você era o pai de Inuyasha... Mas, Jii-chan negou.

-Mesmo?-Naraku perguntou curioso.

-Porém, eu ainda estou a crer nisso.

-O que?Não... Seu advogado idiota!Nunca esse ser nojento seria o meu pai!-exclamou Inuyasha furioso.

-Akuma... Pai de Inuyasha.-um sorriso se fez nos lábios de Kagome.-Então, não somos irmãos.

Inuyasha parou e nos lábios deles também surgiu um sorriso.Acho que todos estavam surpresos.

-Até parece que meu primo seria filho de Akuma.-essa voz... Todos se viraram.Visitas!Lá estavam Sesshoumaru, vestindo roupas brancas, bem, ele era médico junto a Jii-chan que estava na cadeira de rodas.

-Eu queria paz...-disse o avô.

-Jii-sama.-disse Akuma.-Que saudades!-exclamou com ironia.

-Que pena que não é recíproco.

-Sesshoumaru... Tudo está tão confuso.-disse Rin.

-Concordo.-falaram Kagome e Sango.

Akuma se levantou e todos olharam.Caminhou até Inuyasha segurou o rosto deste.-Oi, filhinho...-disse em uma voz medonha e claro, um riso maroto.

**_Continua_**

Eu pensei que seria um milagre-não estou com meu pc ainda concertado.Eu quero me matar... –Sério... Eu devo ter um azar.Eu sou a causa só pode ser isso... Cinco!Ele quebrou cinco vezes em um mês e formatou mais de duas vezes... Eu estou odiando isso.-Sorte ter ainda o computador do meu irmão.Que só Deus sabe... Tem meus arquivos aqui!Sim... Mas, vou logo dizendo ele também não é a melhor coisa do mundo.

O MSN é um lixo, o Word é um lixo...-fica dando erro toda hora.

Aiai... Eu nem fiz o especial de dia dos namorados que queria fazer...

(meu irmão está trabalhando em meu pc, o consertando...)

Mas, bem, eu não sei porque... Mas, eu comecei a apressar as coisas... Talvez, esse seja o cap. Mais louco e confuso de toda a história.Apesar, que ele começa a esclarecer muita coisa.Pelo menos, começa.

Para aqueles que estudam (como eu), ou terão mais uma semana de dureza... Sim, sim... Trabalho, lição, prova, brigas, discussões...

Que seja!Para aqueles que vivem... E em especial alguns que já foram dessa pra melhor.

Estou postando esse cap.

Quero agradecer todos os comentários-sim, irei responder todos... Logo, logo.

Só quero dizer que puxa, nesse cap eu pensei que não conseguiria colocar uma música.

Espero que todos tenham gostado da escolhida.

Acho que é só...

Vamos lá, pessoal!

Comentários:

**Agomeinuy.-Bem****, olá.Eu sou uma louca que devo ter feito sua cabeça pifar no momento... Mas, as palavras de Naraku não tranqüilizam esse seu modo de falar... Desculpe deixá-la curiosa.Estou me efsorçando.Beijos.**

**Samy**** Higurashi.-Vamos esclarecer o que eu posso esclarecer... Sim, o nome que eu coloquei pra mamãe de nossa querida Kagome é Yuriko.Se eu explicar quem ele engravidou-pensei que você já soubesse... Tiraria a graça.Rsrs, calma.Nos próximos cap tudo se esclarece.A fic já está na etapa final... Infelizmente.Esse cap deve ter te confundido mais... Eu apressei os fatos... Oh!Oh!Oh!Calma... Prometo esclarecer tudo pra você se continuar a ter dúvida.E obrigada por perguntar isso me anima tanto... Beijocas.**

**NeVe****.-****É, querida, problemas... Isso me deixa meio acabada por dentro.Mas, todos temos que enfrentá-los, certo?Como Inuyasha e Kagome... Oh, o amor... Nostálgico e ao mesmo tempo tão lindo... Rsrs, espero conseguir postar o próximo cap. Mais rápido... mesmo que minhas provas trimestrais estejam pra vir.O que é realmente cruel.Muito obrigada.Beijos.**

**Lika****-chan.-Hmm curiosa?Acho que a deixei mais ainda com a demora inevitável.Foi quase que impossível.Eu também admiro o amor e a coragem deles dois... Aiai e agora?Naraku apareceu, todos apareceram... **

**Que loucura!Espero que tudo dê certo!É, eu voltei pra minha antiga e boa escola.As coisas ficaram um pouco melhores... valeu!E desculpe o mega atraso.Beijos.**

**Rachel.-Valeu**** pelo apoio.Estou feliz que goste de minha fic.Eu gosto muito dela também.Ela me anima quando estou triste, e me animo mais quando leio comentários que me deixam felizes... Estou me esforçando.Beijocas.**

**Satuki**** Nika.-Oiii, também quero te conhecer... Não consegui te adicionar.Me adicione daiane12h... E assim vai.Será que matou a charada?Eu espero... Rsrs, é tão bom.Relaxa menina.Cada um com seu gosto... Eu sou vidrada em loucuras, risos.Valeu, não vou desistir.Nunca!Beijo.-você não indomodará.É mais fácil eu te incomodar.**

**Yami**** no Goddess.-Oi!A história é confusa, eu mesmo falo que ela é confusa.Porque bem, ela é confusa.Mas, não se preocupe haverá um cap explicando tudo... Em breve, muito breve.Sei que a fic já está no final, pois, eu odeio ficar enchendo lingüiça e depois, ficando uma história melosa e chata.Bem, que eu enchi muita lingüiça já... Que seja.Eu estou me esforçando com essa fic.Esse é o tema mais polêmico que já fiz. Estou me esforçando pra não torná-lo vulgar.Você me parece muito inteligente, viu?Parabéns.E obrigada.Beijocas.**

**Nena**** Higurashi.-Olá, moça.Eu não sei nem como escrever hentai, sério.Eu não levo jeito pra coisa.Eu quero uma fic que todos possam ler.Incesto não é um assunto que todos possam ler.Mas, estou tentando suavizar o assunto.Tentando adocicá-lo, por assim dizer.Sem vulgarizá-lo... Não sei se estou conseguindo.Mas tento.Fico feliz que goste de minha lendo e desculpe o atraso.Beijos.**

**Kayra**** Hiyana.-Nossa!Suspeitas?Veremos se está certo ou não. Antes, de mais nada, desculpe pelo atraso da fic.realmente, tive problemas com meu pc e familiares... E mentais... e idiotas... e ah, chega.Rsrs.Eu comecei a ler manga com 10 anos.E ver anime com essa idade também.Bem quando lançou Sakura... Sou fã de INuyasha desde do começo.Uma leitora e colecionadora de manga tenho uma mega coleção em casa... Sendo mais de 200 exemplares... Tenho uma micro biblioteca com uns 50 livros em casa, entre eles Harry Potter-também escrevo fics sobre ele.E livros da Meg Cabot, a criadora do Diário da Princesa e A mediadora.E do Dan Brown, quem fez O Código da Vinci e assim vai.A melhor coisa do mundo é a leitura... Porque você fica mais fortinho com as vitaminas e... Eu também sou louca.A sua teoria não está errada...Nossa já mudei de assunto?Ah, já... Continuando... Não é errada mesmo.Porque na Roma antiga, ou quando existiam reis e rainhas... Irmãs e Irmãos se casavam pois, não queriam misturar o sangue "azul" com reles sangues por ai.Mas, hoje... Nessa sociedade isso é completamente horrendo.Se ainda há uma descriminação com romances entre primos imagine entre irmãos... Ah, eu nem preciso de tpm pra ser tosca e chata, ahaha, é de natureza mesmo.Eu acabei de fazer crisma, e sempre quando posso visito a igreja, ou vou à missa.Bem, comente sempre e beijocas.**

**Kamila**** Chacar.-OI!Querida preciso do endereço do seu fotolog, quando o tiver ficarei muito feliz em comentar lá.Valeu por entender.;Além, de problemas com bloqueios meu pc me traiu também.Mas, estou usando o do meu irmão temporariamente... Muito obrigada.Beijos.**

**Maria Gabriela.-Oi, querida.Ai, mudou de cidade?Espero que esteja se adaptando... Pra onde se foi, sou curiosa?Obrigada... Andei com alguns probleminhas mais tudo vai se resolvendo, só deixar o tempo levar nos.Bem, agora sobre a fic... Jii-chan é avô, ele zela pelo bem de Kagome.Será que ele não acha que o irmão? Dela seja bom suficiente para sua querida neta?Ohhh... Será?Rsrs, te adoro muito.Beijocas.**

**Tenshi**** Yuki.-Oi!É mesmo, estou com saudades... Mesmo.Mas, meu pc, pifou e agora está sendo consertado novamente... Aiai.Mudei algumas coisas... Mas, eu espero que você continue gostando da fic mesmo assim.Estou me esforçando muito.Te adoro.E valeu.Beijos.**

**Nat**** D.-Eu sei, estão me cobrando isso... E vai ter. Prepare-se, daqui a pouco pinta um romance, novamente, entre Sango e Miroku.Nem vai demorar tanto...Valeu!E obrigada pelo apoio.Beijocas.**

**Sango****-Web.-Desculpe não ter te respondido... Desculpe mesmo.São irmãos por parte de pai... Ou pelo menos parece.Rsrs... Será?Oh... Que bom que você gosta.Ah, nossa chora?Calma menina.Obrigada por tudo, beijos.**

**Boa Kwon Fã.-Ah, relaxa.É até bom pressionar... Às vezes, sim.Depende.Eu peço desculpas pela demora... Agora, bem, apressei tudo... Imagine Naraku é um folgado... Na minha opinião.Ele é mal!Espero que tenha gostado mais desse cap.Apesar de um pouco confuso.Obrigada e beijocas.**

**DarlaD.-Valeu****!Estou aos pouquinhos voltando... E agora?Aiaiai... naraku mal veio só pra confundir tudo mais... Eu até tenho pena dele... Também, gostei da força de vontade de Inuyasha.Risos.Eu realmente, acho que o Inuyasha do Anime/Manga fizesse isso.Pois, bem espero que o próximo cap seja mais em breve.Muito obrigada viu?Beijos.**

**Naku****-chan.-Ixi, acho que desta vez a Kikyou não aparece... Só se for pra complicar mais.Mas, tenho quase certeza que não aparece.Se nossos pombinhos vão ficar juntos... Não sei.Realmente, não sei.Depende de tantas coisas.Desculpe o atraso.Valeu.Beijocas.**

**Loki**** Nakamura.-Oi, não vou desanimar não.Tudo vai se resolver com calma, certo?Agradeço pelo apoio.Sim, Sesshoumaru tem uma participação pequena na fic.Mas, ele sabe como classificar sua família... Direitinho.Uma família louca, cheia de mistérias... Rsrs.Obrigada e beijos.**

**Motoko**** Kinomoto.-Obrigada pelo comentário e por gostar da minha comentando.E aqui está o novo cap.Beijocas.**

**Ju**** Higurashi.-Oh, fico feliz que tenha tirado a mal impressão da minha fic, e principalmente, gostado sempre digo, me esforço, para que cada capitulo eu melhore... Bem, que esse foi confuso.O pessoal gostou dessa frase... E eu também.Valeu e beijo.**

**Gabriela.-ai**** que bom, estou feliz que minha fic te faça pensar.Também gosto de histórias assim... Por isso, quis criar esta.Espero que goste da fic inteira.Suspeitas sobre o nosso querido cachorrinho?Bem, espero que a história tire suas dúvidas, senão, eu mesmo explico... Certo?Obrigada, viu?Beijocas.**

**Bellynha.-Tudo**** aos poucos se resolvendo... Sim!Agora... Segredo... Akuma é uma pessoa sofrida que apesar, de não parecer, até sabe o que faz.Ele é um louco.Um coitado, às vezes, na minha opinião.Alguém que sofreu muito... E tem feridas imensas na alma e no coração.Poderia dar boas razões pelas suas atitudes.Mas, nenhum que realmente justifica-se o que ele é.Risos.Sobre a mãe de Kagome... Ela era uma ótima pessoa que por um tempo se cegou... Tudo vai ser explicado.Kagome e Inuyasha vão descobrir os mistérios e a verdade, doe a quem doer.Beijos.**

**Carol.-Que**** nada!Às vezes, eu confesso, tenho uns bloqueios terríveis mas, eu volto a escrever, e muitas vezes com força total.Estou no pc do meu irmão... Que me traiu já algumas vezes.Mas, tudo bem.E meu c está sendo consertado.Estou com alguns problemas.Eu demorei muito mesmo.Mas, ainda tenho idéias pra essa fic... Espero que o próximo cap seja mais rápido.Bem, que logo começam minhas provas... Oh, quem a indicou?Fiquei curiosa.Peço desculpa pela demora.Obrigada pela paciência de ler a fic.Beijocas.**

Acho que é só isso.

Até o próximo cap.

Beijão pra vocês

Dani


	16. cap15 Discussão

_Apenas, pecadores..._

Cap.15.-Discussão

**All the love gone bad **

**Todo o amor tornou-se mal**

**Turned my world to black **

**Tornou**** meu mundo Negro **

**Tattooed**** all I see,**

**Tatuando tudo que vejo**

**All that I am, **

**Tudo**** o que sou **

**All I'll ever be... **

**Tudo o que sempre serei...**

**I know someday you'll have a beautiful life, **

**Eu sei que algum dia você terá uma linda vida,**

**I know you'll be a star, **

**Eu sei que você será uma estrela,**

**In somebody else's sky,**

**No céu de um outro alguem,**

**But why, why... **

**Mas**** porque, porque...**

**...why can't it be, why can't it be mine? **

**...Porque não pode ser, porque não pode ser no meu?**

**(Black.-Pearl Jam)**

Akuma se levantou e todos olharam.Caminhou até Inuyasha segurou o rosto deste.-Oi, filhinho...-disse em uma voz medonha e claro, um riso maroto.

Na hora todos começaram a rir, todos quer dizer, Jii-chan.Nem era rir, era gargalhar.Todos menos Naraku olharam o com uma cara... Como se achassem que o vovô estivesse enlouquecido de vez.

-Você é um cínico, se quer saber, Akuma.-disse com sarcasmo, ainda entre risos.

-Vô, isso é verdade?-perguntou timidamente Kagome.

Todos voltaram o olhar pra ela.E mais uma vez se fez aquela esperança, de que não fossem irmãos.De que não tivesse que compartilhar o mesmo sangue.

Jii-chan foi aos poucos controlando o riso.-Olhe...-disse apontando para Naraku, que já havia se sentado outra vez.Inuyasha limpava o rosto freneticamente, como se tivesse medo de que pegasse alguma doença contagiosa.Sessshoumaru não evitou um sorriso atrevido.Enquanto, Rin tinha uma expressão preocupada estampada na face.Sango desejava que essa história maluca acabasse de vez.E Miroku estava mais do que curioso pra descobrir de vez a verdade...

Mas, no fim, todos olharam pra Naraku, que havia começado a gargalhar também.-Tão idiotas...-dizia entre as gargalhadas.-Bobos... Bobos...

-Vocês acham que um ser tão imprestável como esse diria a verdade?-perguntou Jii-chan em um tom sério.Tão sério que fez os pêlos da nuca de Kagome se eriçarem.

Naraku se contorcia de tanto rir, ali sentado.Realmente, aquilo que ele disse sobre Inuyasha ser seu filhinho seria mentira.Miroku tentou achar alguns traços que fossem semelhantes, talvez, um ou outro por pura coincidência.

-Eu nunca seria capaz de fazer algo tão frouxo.-disse Naraku, tentando conter as gargalhadas.

O que enfureceu Inuyasha.-Cale-se, monstro.-ordenou.-Como se eu fosse ter um pai tão imbecil como você.

Naraku parou de rir.-Você não é meu filho.-rosnou.

-Ficamos na mesma.-comentou Sango.-Essa história é louca demais.Eu nem sei se desejo entendê-la...Só quero que tudo acabe logo!-exclamou com cansaço.

-Eu também...-suspirou Rin.

O silêncio predominou.Foram vários minutos sem ninguém se atrever a dizer alguma palavra.Talvez, fosse o medo.

O receio...

Kagome sentou-se.Ela não agüentava mais aquilo.Seu coração batia freneticamente, suas mãos suavam e em sua mente mil perguntas se faziam.O medo podia ser notado em seus olhos._Por que Akuma era desse jeito?_De repente surgiu uma pergunta que nunca havia tido...

Uma pergunta nova.Mas, engoliu o seco.E apenas, sentiu o nó na garganta.Queria chorar.Esforçava se para não o fazer.Queria ser forte.Então, fechou os olhos só por alguns segundos lembrando se das últimas semanas, onde se divertiu tanto com Inuyasha.

Voltou muito mais e lembrou-se do primeiro dia que se viram... Foi uma lembrança rápida.Se talvez, não tivessem se beijado...Nada disso aconteceria.

Agora todos estavam ali, naquela sala... Sem pronunciar uma só palavra.Mas, mesmo assim tendo milhares de coisas para se falar.Estavam ela estava confusa.Ela queria o colo de sua mãe.Sua adorável mãe.Queria ver o sorriso de seu irmão.E o abraço de seu pai... Que talvez, não fosse o pai de Inuyasha.Que até agora era seu irmão.Porque Naraku não parecia um pai, não.Nenhum traço parecido... Nada.

Suspirou.

Ela odiava estar sofrendo.Ela odiava sofrer constantemente com a uma esperança que sumia conforme o tempo passava.Nada, nada mostrava melhoras.Tudo piorava, rápido demais.

-Eu acho que vocês deviam começar a se acostumar com a idéia de que Akuma não é pai de Inuyasha.E que vocês são _irmãos._-disse Sesshoumaru.

Ele parecia estar bem se não importasse a verdade.O que de certa maneira era verdade.

Contanto, que não envolvesse Rin.Tudo estaria bem.

Sango deu um olhar entristecido e significativo para Miroku.E ele não gostou desse olhar, não gostou do fato dela também, estar cansada de tantas voltas.

-Chega!-exclamou Kagome se levantando e indo até Inuyasha.-Chega!-ela o abraçou.E todos olharam espantados.

-Saia de perto dele.-Jii-chan falou ríspido.

-Não.-Kagome abraçou Inuyasha mais forte.

E ele mesmo não entendendo tal reação, ele retribuiu.

-Cansei...-ela murmurou.

Sango e Miroku se aproximaram e deram-se as mãos.Enquanto, Rin olhou tímida para Sesshoumaru, que por incrível lhe deu um meio sorriso, a encorajando a dar um sorriso.

-Nojo!-exclamou Akuma.

-Eu não me importo com nada.Não me importo se estou pecando.Se isso é errado.Eu só quero ficar com Inuyasha.-ela gritou segurando o choro.Ela precisava dizer isso.Ela disse isso.E era tudo o que realmente, importava.Pelo menos, naquele instante.O que lhe importava era dizer o que achava que deveria dizer.Dizer o que realmente, sentia.-Porque eu te amo.-afirmou olhando para Inuyasha.

-Saia de perto dela!-exclamou Jii-chan novamente.-Saia.-voltou a ordenar.

Porém, Inuyasha nem Kagome ouviram.E para enfurecer mais ainda ele.Ou apenas, porque achavam que era certo, se beijaram.Ali mesmo, como vê.Ali na frente de todos.

Irmão... Com... Irmã.

Nojento?

Não saberiam afirmar.Pois, pareciam sofrer tanto.

Escutaram palmas e olharam para Akuma.-Que coisa linda!-exclamou com ironia.

Ele tirou do bolso um celular, discou um número e pôs tal na orelha.-Alô?Sim, sim.Estou bem.Não, não se preocupe.Estou na casa de Inuyasha.O que?O que você acha que estou fazendo aqui?Venha pra cá.Eu também.-desligou.

Todos olharam indignados e confusos.Esse cara era um louco.Era a única coisa que todos ali conseguiam afirmar.

Essa história estava cada vez pior, mais confusa, mais louca.E de certo modo mais intrigante.A história estava tomando um desfeche incrivelmente, estranho.

-Para quem ligou?-arriscou Miroku.

-Para ela.

-Ela?

-Sim, Kagura.

Kagura, aquela mulher, uma das cúmplices de Naraku.Aquele que destruiu o computador de Miroku com um tiro...

-Ela vai vir para cá?-foi à vez de Sango perguntar.Por dentro, nascia um ódio.Algo estranho.Suas bochechas coraram de raiva.Ciúmes?

-O que acha?-Naraku indagou.

-Kagura?-Inuyasha e Kagome lembraram de tal.

-O que ela vai vir fazer aqui?-perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Espere, e verão.

Jii-chan tossiu um pouco.-Maldito!O que está aprontando?

Naraku cruzou os braços.-Se eu fossem vocês esperaria com calma.Ela vai demorar, ainda.-falou pensativo.

-Quer saber...-Kagome começou a se retirar da sala.-Que fiquem todos vocês ai...-Inuyasha a acompanhou.

Ela sentia uma raiva por dentro.Ela queria que todos sumissem.Ela odiava sentir essa raiva.Porém, sentia se vulnerável.Estava cansada de sofrer.

-Estamos cansados.-disse Sango.Que parecia querer seguir Kagome.Via nos olhos da amiga a tristeza embutida.Via que a mesma queria fugir dali e chorar.Era cruel ver uma amiga daquele modo.Ver toda aquela situação.Aquela pressão.Aquele ar pesado.

Tanta tristeza...

-Todos nós estamos.-disse Sesshoumaru.-Naraku, você me parece ser alguém que gosta de fazer joguinhos.

-Não diga?

-Mas, vejo o quão é fraco.

-Fraco?Você é aquele que ama... Eu aprendi isso.Veja só...-apontou para Kagome e Inuyasha, que estavam saindo da sala, em passos lentos.Então, quando Naraku falou, eles pararam de andar.Entretanto, não se voltaram para olhar ninguém.-Eles se amam.São irmãos!Que amor nojento esse.Que amor horrendo!Eles só são idiotas...

Aquelas palavras arderam na mente e coração de todos ali.Talvez, ele fosse o único capaz de descrever que aquele amor era nojento...

Nojento?

Um amor nojento?

Seria aquela coragem inteira nojenta?

Seria toda aquela paixão, nojenta?

Nojo!

Kagome sentiu náuseas.Ela era nojenta?

Ela era?

Era nojenta?

Nojenta?

Ela era nojenta?

Inuyasha também sentiu o efeito...

Nojo!

Ele sentiu nojo!Mais uma vez, sentiu nojo de si mesmo.

-Digam crianças...-começou Naraku.-Onde está toda aquela determinação?Toda aquela coragem de enfrentarem tudo e todos?Sumiu de repente?Só por que eu disse a verdade?A verdade de que esse amor é nojento.

Sango olhou aflita para Miroku.Rin também parecia aflita.

-Naraku, você é nojento!-exclamou Sesshoumaru.Que parecia ser o único não afetado.Mesmo assim, ninguém pareceu ouvi-lo.

-Sou?E esses dois?

-Não o escute!-pediu Sango.

-Não mesmo.-tentou reforçar, Miroku.

-Ah!Não me escutem, crianças... –ele falava com sarcasmo.-Mas, pensem... Vocês são irmãos.Estão juntos.Que pecado!Vão pro inferno!Eu, que sou eu, sinto nojo de vocês.Muito nojo...

-Pare!-até Rin, queria calá-lo.

-Não... A verdade dói?Não dói?-indagou.-Eles são pecadores.Seres nojentos que vivem nesse mundo.

-Naraku, está exagerando.-Jii-chan estava com a respiração alterada.

-Não!Você que estava querendo que eles se separassem!

-Mesmo assim...

-Cale sua boca, velho.

Jii-chan não quis contrariar, calou-se.Não queria discutir.Mas, não havia mais nada a fazer.

-Eu que diga.A verdade dói.Dói mais do que quaisquer uns de vocês possam agüentar.-Naraku estava começando a... Se enfurecer?

-Cala a boca, seu idiota.-Kagome virou-se.E Inuyasha também.-Você é um nojo!Você nem deve saber o que é amor.Um ser como você nunca deve ter sido amado... Você é um imbecil.Que nunca deve ter respeitado os próprios pais.Deve ter sido um desgosto para os próprios pais.Um pavor!Aliás, você deve ter vindo do inferno...

-Não, não continue, neta.-pediu Jii-chan.

-Ele tem que ouvir.

-Eu concordo com ela.-afirmou Inuyasha.-É um monstro que nunca deve ter recebido amor.Que só serve para destruir nossas vidas.Quem é você para falar o que é certo ou errado?Quem é você?

Akuma levantou-se da poltrona.

-Você deve ter matado seus pais de desgosto.-Kagome continuou.

-Você não sabe de nada!-Akuma exclamou.

-Eu concordo com ela.

-Gente, calma.-pediu Sango.

-Sango está certa.-apoiou Rin.

-Kagome, Inuyasha, a história não é bem assim.-Miroku tentou consertar...

Akuma caminhou até onde estava Kagome.-Sua idiota... Acha que é quem para falar essas coisas?Eu conheço mais de você do que você de mim!

-Eu sou alguém que te odeia.

Naraku não pensou duas vezes, e esbofeteou Kagome.Sim, deu um tapa na face dela.

-Como ousa?-indagou Inuyasha.

-Engula cada palavra que disse.-Akuma falou referindo-se a Kagome.

Kagome sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem.

Akuma levantou a camisa e mostrou uma cicatriz no abdômen.-Essa cicatriz, foi minha mãe que fez.

-O que?-Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Rin e Sesshoumaru perguntaram.

-Não foi eu que a desapontei.Foi ela que fez isso comigo.-ele deu um riso.-Ou será que vocês já apanharam tanto que chegaram a ficar em coma?

Todos se calaram.

-Agora, criança.Engula cada palavra.Isso não se compara com nada que eu já tenha sofrido...-disse referindo se ao tapa.

Kagome olhava entristecida.Ele apanhava da própria mãe?Violência doméstica?

**Continua...**

Finalmente, acabei!

Preguiça, escola, lição, trabalhos, problemas familiares... Etc.

Ninguém me disse que o colegial era tão complicado.Que ter quinze anos era complicado também...

Mas, nós vamos levando...!

Não quero enrolar.Peço desculpa pela demora, que boa parte foi minha culpa.E agora já respondo os comentários:

**Bellynha**-Ai santo que complicação... Agora foi revelado um dos maiores motivos porque Akuma é tão revoltado.Kagome e Inuyasha estavam quase ignorando tudo e todos, mas, as duras palavras de Akuma os fizeram voltar atrás... O que acha que vai acontecer?Hmm... Eu também quero saber.Beijos e obrigada por comentar.E desculpe a demora.

**Carol****.-**Primeiramente, desculpe perguntar... Quem indicou a fic?Fiquei curiosa.Ah, a fic está quase no fi, confesso.Mas, ainda acontecerá algumas coisinhas.Espero que desculpe me pela imensa demora.E espero que o próximo cap. Não tenha essa demora.Obrigada, beijocas.Obs.-por enquanto, é complicado eu comprar um novo pc.

**Srta. Kinomoto.-**Obrigada por ler, e desculpe a demora.Beijos.

**Lou**** fm.-**Obrigada pelos elogios.E desculpe a demora.Espero que comente mais... E me cobre por capítulos... Pra eu parar de ser lerda.Beijocas.

**HigurashiLuca****.-**Olá...Será mesmo verdade que Inu não é irmão da Kagome?Que curiosidade.Bem, obrigada e desculpe a demora.Beijos.

**...-**Estava tão ansiosa pra responder o seu comentário.Que tenho certeza que nem vai ser lido.Sei que existem pessoas que gostam de criticar de uma forma imensamente sem noção.Que acham que palavras rudes podem provocar alguma reação entristecida.Fazem isso porque são vagabundos que não buscam coisas melhores a fazer.Gostaria de lhe indicar um curso de gramática.Pois, nem saber escrever sabe.Imagine ter algum direito de fazer uma critica ruim.Não sei se ainda sabe ler... Mas, ao dizer que não quer saber meu nome... É porque nem leu o nome do autor.Meu nome é Daiane, e não o escondo.E outra... Se a história lhe faz dormir.Que durma.Não conheço nem seu nome, pois, foi tão corajoso que nem o colocou.Senão, percebeu isso é sarcasmo.Claro, que sei que pessoas alejadas podem escrever algo melhor... Você deve ser inculto.Já que, nunca ouviu falar de Alejadinho, um dos maiores pintores e escultores da cultura brasileira.Pesquise e verá.Obrigada, por fazer um comentário de tão baixa laia.Pois, isso só aumentou mais minha vontade de escrever, de ler, de aprender... E fazer coisas muito melhores.Pois, se eu me esforço é porque eu realmente, gosto.Não perco meu tempo... Como você.Beijos.

**Neve.-**Bem, hentai não vai ter... mas, espeor que esteja gostando.Sim, é uma salada, que já ta sendo mastigadinha e entendida.Quase, quase...Beijocas.

**Kayra**** Hiyana.-**Olá, querida.Desculpe a demora.Bem, aqui em casa, dá uma apertada e conseguimos comprar os mangás.Bem, eu também gosto de Harry POtter, tenho algumas fics dele, se quiser leia.E amo a Meg Cabot, ela é demais.Eu li Código da Vinci, estou lendo anjos e Demônios-. Já disse isso, acho.-Sim, eu leio sua fic.Crescendo e aprendendo... Se puder me passa o link, pra facilitar?Seria pedir demais... Desculpe!Também, quero ler, o sexto livro de Hp!Que não demore muito...!Beijocas.

**Miaka****.-**Sim, ele é escandaloso.Ele é misterioso.Jii-chan o que você esconde?Tudo vai ser esclarecido.E essa salada mista vai se desfazer.Obrigada e beijos.

**Nat-D****-**Ai, que bom que gosta da minha fic.Sei que o romance esta meio frio entre Miroku e Sango, mas, estou sem oportunidades de aproximá-los, por enquanto.Espera... Beijocas.

**Samy**** Higurashi.-**Que bom que o capítulo não lhe confundi.E que está entendendo melhor as coisas...Que bom!Qualquer coisa eu respondo... Se puder claro.Beijos.

**Lika-chan****.-**Curiosidade?O próximo cap vai contar mais coisas... E quem sabe a verdade?Beijocas.

**Gabriela.-**Obrigada pelo capítulo me cobrando... Senão, fosse você esse cap ia demora muito mais.Valeu!Suspeitas?Será que você está certa?Algo me diz que talvez, sim.Beijos.

**Mitsuki**** Tabemashi.-**OI!Que bom que gosta da fic.Valeu!Beijocas.

**Acho que é só... beijos**

**Obs.****-acho que o próximo cap será só flashbacks... beijocas.**

**Dani**


	17. cap16 A história do Demônio

**Apenas, pecadores...**

_Cap.16.- A história do Demônio..._

**I open my eyes**

**I try to see but ****I'm blinded**

**By the white light**

**I can't remember how**

**I can't remember why**

**I'm lying here tonight**

**And I can't stand the pain**

**And I can't make it go away**

**No I can't stand the pain**

**Eu abro meus olhos**

**Tento ver, mas fui cegado.**

**Pela luz branca**

**Não consigo me lembrar como**

**Não consigo me lembrar por quê**

**Eu estou deitado aqui essa noite**

**E eu não consigo agüentar a dor**

**E eu não consigo fazê-la ir embora**

**Não, eu não consigo agüentar a dor.**

**How could this happen to me?**

**I've made my mistakes**

**Got nowhere to run**

**The night goes on**

**As I'm fading away**

**I'm sick of this life**

**I just wanna scream**

**How could this happen to me?**

**Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?**

**Eu cometi meus erros**

**Não há pra onde fugir**

**A noite continua**

**Enquanto estou desaparecendo**

**Estou cansado desta vida**

**Eu só quero gritar**

**Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?**

(Simple plan.- Untitled)

_(aviso: O que estiver em itálico quer dizer que é um flashback, vocês vão perceber, e o que estiver normal, será a história no momento que está acontecendo... Certo?)._

Kagome ficou em silêncio apenas, observando Akuma.Naquele momento ela sentiu uma imensa angustia crescer em seu peito.Talvez, esse fosse um dos motivos dele ser assim...

Akuma voltou a se sentar na mesma poltrona.Sentindo o peso dos olhares penosos e cheios de compaixão sobre ele.E ele odiou isso.Bufou.-O que foi?Só por isso, começaram a me respeitar.Nem... Eu sei.Seres como vocês, são nojentos demais.

-Pare de nos chamar assim.-Inuyasha ordenou.

-Ah, sempre teve uma vida boa, não?

-Cale-se!-ele gritou, mas desta vez, sua voz estava trêmula.

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome.E ela parecia tão atordoada, foi então, que preferiu não esquentar mais o se seria a melhor escolha.

Mais um momento de silêncio e tensão.

Akuma olhou para o chão... Talvez, aquele fosse o único momento que pudessem ver, seu cansaço... Suas mágoas.

E Kagome sentiu um embrulho no estômago, sentiu as lágrimas virem.Sango fechou os olhos, tensa.Rin agarrou o braço de Sesshoura, o qual permanecia com um olhar menos gélido.Jii-chan olhava atentamente para Akuma, e Miroku, abraçou Sango... Enquanto, de perto Inuyasha olhava entristecido para sua meia irmã e amada.

-Éramos uma família perfeita, minha mãe, a esposa e mãe dedicada.Meu pai um trabalhador nato, bom pai.Sempre me trazendo lembranças quando viajava.E eu mesmo pequeno, podia ver que eles se amavam.Eu era um bom filho... Isso eu não posso negar.

Todos se espantaram ao ver Naraku se abrindo... Contando a eles sua vida.Era estranho, confuso... Quem sabe descrever?

-Estávamos passeando.Eu, minha mãe e meu pai... Foi quando vi algumas crianças brincando em um pequeno "parquinho" com balança, escorregadores, gangorras...Mas, quem ia saber que seria naquele dia o fim dessa família tão perfeita?

_-Posso brincar, posso?-ele perguntou todo entusiasmado, vendo as crianças do outro lado da rua brincando no parque._

_-Claro.-respondeu sua mãe.Na época que ela parecia o amar, parecia ainda o tolerar.-Só espere seu pai._

_-Olha lá o papai.-ele disse apontando pro mesmo.O qual veio sorrindo, um sorriso que nunca saia do rosto.E o que Akuma não fazia questão de esquecer, a melhor coisa de sua infância._

_-Posso pai?_

_-Claro._

_Respirou fundo e foi atravessar a rua, desatento, não viu o carro que estava vindo.Lembrava que tudo foi muito rápido, em um minuto viu o carro, em outro seu pai... Que gritou um "Não" desesperado, se jogando por cima dele e o empurrando longe, sendo atropelado em seu lugar._

_Os gritos de desespero de sua mãe, nunca sumiram de sua tantas outras coisas, que nunca sumirão._

_As palavras sussurradas e roucas de seu pai dizendo o quanto o amavam e os queria bem..._

_Chorou quando viu o rosto de sua mãe, no hospital.Era pequeno, sabia que não podia estar lá, mas, teimou.Não podia abandonar o seu herói.Não no momento que era mais preciso._

_Então, daquele ar sufocante do hospital foram para um desesperador, no velório e depois, o enterro.Vendo o homem que mais admirava ser encoberto pela terra.E logo, ser comida de vermes._

_E esse ser o marco do começo de sua infelicidade..._

Todos na sala o olhavam com compaixão.Então, seu pai havia se sacrificado por ele.

-Nossa, que triste.-murmurou Rin.

-É mesmo.-Sango não conseguiu deixar de concordar.

Nesse instante Akuma levantou seu rosto, até então, abaixado, observando o chão.E ele viu, uma lágrima rolar do rosto de Kagome.E foi então, a vez de Inuyasha abaixar o rosto...

Se ele fosse seu pai... Ele teria sofrido tanto.Inuyasha sentiu-se desprezível naquele instante.Ele estava odiando ser quem era.Mas, como poderia amar alguém que fez tantas pessoas chorarem...?Incluindo ele mesmo, e Kagome.

-Espantados?Eu não.-ele disse com um sorriso maroto.

-Tem certeza disso?-perguntou Jii-chan.

-Estou cansado, velho.-essa foi à resposta de Naraku.-Certo... Quantas crianças perdem seus pais?Milhares... Mas, não foi isso que mais me marcou.

_Dois dias se passaram desde da morte do seu pai.Akuma já não agüentava chorar e ver as lágrimas nos olhos de sua mãe.Foi então, no jantar que tudo piorou._

_-Mãe... Eu quero mais arroz.-ele disse._

_-Pegue você...-ela ordenou com desinteresse._

_-Certo.-ele foi por mais arroz no prato e acabou derrubando tudo sobre a mesa.O prato do arroz acabou quebrando um pouco.-Desculpe, desculpe._

_-Idiota!-ela exclamou.-Desastrado...!-ela levantou-se e foi limpar o que ele havia feito.Sem querer, ela cortou o dedo._

_-Mãe...-ele foi ajudá-la.Segurou a mão dela.E ela soltou a mão dele._

_-Você... Você é a culpa._

_-Hã?_

_-A culpa!Só pode ser isso...Você é a culpa de tudo.Você é o fruto do demônio.O ser que venho me tirar àquele que eu amo.Por quê?_

_-Mamãe, não entendo.O que você está falando?_

_-Você nasceu só para nos ferir._

_-Mamãe.-ele choramingou sem entender._

_-Cale-se, demônio!-ela exclamou dando lhe um tapa na face._

_As lágrimas saíram sem que pudesse controlar._

_-Vá para seu quarto!Vá!-ela ordenou._

_Ele abaixou a cabeça e saiu correndo._

-Naquele dia eu me senti como um inseto.-ele ainda tinha aquele sorriso maroto.-Um inseto nojento...-olhou ao seu redor.O ambiente estava pesado demais.-Não foi apenas, uma vez.

_-Saia daqui, sua peste.-a mulher de cabelos longos até os ombros, ondulados e seus olhos tão sem brilhos e com um traço oriental bem forte, ambos castanhos escuros._

_-Mas, mamãe.-ele tentou se aproximar._

_Mas, ela bateu em sua face com toda a força que ainda tinha.-Senão, fosse por você nada seria deste jeito, seu idiota._

_O menino apenas abaixou a cabeça.Olhou o retrato do pai, já morto._

_-Por quê?Por que você não morreu no lugar dele?-ela se perguntou aos prantos._

_Ele não se atreve a levantar a cabeça, sentindo as lágrimas nascerem em seus olhos, e tendo a tentação de chorar._

_Sua mãe cai de joelhos no chão.-Meu Senhor, por que me tirou aquele que eu amava?E me trouxe esse **demônio.**_

_O menino virou-se na esperança dela não o ver e ele poder chorar no quarto, em paz._

_-Akuma..._

_Ele a encarou._

_-Por que ainda está aqui nesse mundo?_

-Não foi à única vez que ela me fez essa pergunta.E eu ainda me pergunto...Por que estou nesse mundo?

Enquanto, ele falava... Kagome sentia seu ar sumir.E Inuyasha sentia a culpa lhe cobrir... Estava quase a crer que Akuma era verdadeiramente, seu pai.

_Ele assistia tv, quieto._

_-Vá dormir!-era sua mãe._

_Ele desligou a tv._

_-Eu mandei você ir dormir.Ah, peste... Não sabe me obedecer._

_-Só desliguei a tv, já vou..._

_-Peste imbecil.-ela foi até ele o segurou pelo braço.O levou até a estante.-Olhe para face de seu pai... Olhe!_

_Ele olhou._

_-Está vendo?_

_-Sim, mamãe._

_-Você foi à culpa.O culpado, por ele não estar mais entre nós.Descuidado, ingrato, infeliz.-o empurrou, deixando o cair no chão.-Todas as noites eu olho para o lado dele na cama, vazio.Eu não agüento mais...!-ela falou aos berros._

_-Mamãe...-ele murmurou._

_E ela os bateu, mais uma vez._

_-A culpa!O culpado!A culpa!-ela gritava enquanto, o batia._

_E ele apenas, sentia as tapas, os arranho, sem chorar... As lágrimas haviam secado já._

_E quando, ela cansava, ela o olhava com nojo e um misto de piedade, sem crer no que tinha feito, ela murmurava:_

_-Por que está nesse mundo?_

_E só naquele dia, ele pode ouvir, ela dizer:_

_-E por que eu ainda estou aqui?_

-Aquela velha, perguntou ao seu filho de nove anos porque ambos ainda não haviam deixado esse mundo...-ele riu.Uma maneira fria demais, que congelava qualquer um.-Só ela mesmo pra perguntar isso.

-Sua mãe... Ela que fazia isso.-disse Sango incrédula.

-A mãe de Akuma sofre de problemas dos nervos.-Jii-chan falou.

-Tão triste...-murmurou Rin.

-Mas... Quando os conheceu?-perguntou Miroku.

-Quem?-perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Sorata, Yuriko e Nayumi.-respondeu Akuma.-Ah, eu os conheço há tempos... Ou melhor, os conhecia.-ele riu.

_Um garotinho com os cabelos negros estava__ sentado na sarjeta observando as crianças do outro lado da rua, brincando no parquinho que ali havia..._

_-Vamos brincar...?-pergunta outro menino, que se aproximou.Os cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos imensamente azuis.Os olhos mais azuis que ele já tinha visto._

_-Desculpe... Eu não sei brincar.-ele respondeu._

_-Eu vou te ensinar.-o menino falou dando um sorriso enorme e segurando a mão do de cabelos negros._

_-Mesmo?-perguntou esperançoso._

_-Mesmo.-o outro afirmou._

_E ele finalmente, se levantou da sarjeta.-Qual é o seu nome?_

_Os olhos azuis brilharam com tanto orgulho, com tanta paixão antes dele enfim, falar seu nome.-Sorata Higurashi.E o seu?_

_-Higurashi... Que interessante.-ele comentou com os olhos brilhando, aqueles olhos tão tristes, brilhando com um pouco de humor.-Me chame de Akuma._

_Era a primeira vez, que Akuma ia aquele parque depois, da morte de seu pai.Quando chegaram no outro lado da rua, ele sentiu um alívio imenso.Suas mãos tremiam, sem cessar, além, de suarem._

_-Akuma... Essas são Nayumi e Yuriko.-o menino disse apontando para duas meninas da idade de ambos._

_Akuma__ sorriu... Era bom ter amigos._

-Foi assim, que eu os conheci.

-Incrível.-concluiu Miroku.

-Então, eram amigos de infância...-Sesshoumaru falou pensativo.

-Começamos a ter uma grande amizade, nós quatro.

-Eles viviam um na casa, do outro.Menos de Akuma, ele evitava.-disse Jii-chan.

-Claro que evitaria... Minha mãe nunca aceitaria.

-Por causa, disso... Acabamos desconfiando de algo.Ficamos no mistério...-Jii-chan parecia se recordar de algo.

-Foi então, naquele dia... Que ela acabou com tudo.

_Ele entrou engatinhando no quarto da mãe.Abriu a primeira gaveta e pegou aquela boneca de pano, tão velha com um vestidinho azul encardido e já rasgado.A boneca em si ainda estava em bom estado.A pegou e levou para o seu quarto.Sua mãe amava aquela boneca..._

_-Para você mamãe.-ele disse entregando para a mãe, a boneca, lavada, com um vestido novo, um vestido vermelho, com florzinhas brancas._

_A mulher o encarou, vendo sua boneca predileta nas mãos de seu filho.Os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, a cara envelhecida pela falta de cuidados._

_-Eu a limpei e arrumei para você mamãe.-ele disse com um sorriso, um sorriso mexendo só os lábios, nada de abrir a boca e mostrar os dentes._

_Sua mãe deu um sorriso doentio e pegou a boneca das mãos dele.-O que pensa que está fazendo com ela?Ela é minha!Seu idiota, o que pensa que estava fazendo?-colocou a boneca em cima do armário e começou a berrar._

_O menino não respondeu._

_-Diga!Seu imbecil, o que pensa que é para pegá-la?O que?-ela pegou o chinelo._

_-Não.-ele sussurrou imaginando já o que ia acontecer._

_E foi isso que aconteceu, sentiu o chinelo bater em seu braço e depois, em sua face.Ele só queria a agradar.Só isso..._

_-Por que seu pai fez aquilo?Por quê?-ela se perguntava o batendo._

_Sentiu seu lábio cortar, quando recebeu a quinta chinelada._

_-Por que ele se atirou na sua frente?Por que ele nos deixou?_

_Akuma__ se defendeu com os braços, sentindo o chinelo bater outra vez.Era um chinelo de madeira, não um de plástico como sempre.E isso aumentava três vezes mais a dor._

_-Por quê?-ele ouviu sua mãe gritar, antes de cair no chão com tudo e bater a cabeça.Ouviu-se passos.E tudo se escurecer._

-Eu entrei na pura escuridão... Eu não conseguia mais acordar.Revivendo seguidamente a morte de meu pai.Eu não conseguia mais abrir os olhos.-Akuma contou.Chocando cada vez mais a todos ali.

_Abriu os olhos e olhou para aquele lugar estranho, sabia que estava em um hospital.Foi quando olhou para a porta que os viu, Sorata, Nayumi e Yuriko entrando junto ao médico e ao pai de Nayumi, um senhor com os olhos mel e os cabelos já grisalhos._

_-Então, finalmente acordou.-disse o médico.-Sei que é um rapaz muito esperto, e deve se perguntar porque seus amigos estão aqui.Eles insistiram demais._

_-Está bem?-Nayumi com aqueles olhos tão incomuns, violetas, perguntou._

_-Claro.-Akuma respondeu._

_-Que bom.-Yuriko disse aliviada._

_-Pronto para uma partida de futebol?-perguntou Sorata todo alegre._

_-Sim..._

_-Nada disso, por enquanto, vai descansar.-disse o pai de Nayumi._

_-Doutor... E mamãe como está?-ele perguntou curioso e preocupado._

_O mesmo acenou para que as três crianças com seus nove anos e o pai da menina fossem para fora.O pai tirou as três crianças dali... Com dificuldades.Já que, os quatros eram muito unidos e se amavam muito._

_-Bem, criança.Sua mãe foi internada.-começou.Ele sabia onde sua mãe estava, o médico só não quis dizer que era o Manicômio._

_-Internada?_

_-Sim, ela vai se tratar.Sua cabeça está muito confusa desde que seu pai faleceu._

_-Desde do dia que meu pai ficou no meu lugar._

_-Foi um acidente._

_-Eu podia tê-lo evitado.-retrucou._

_-Acidentes acontecem.Mas, o que sua mãe fazia com você, criança, aquilo não deveria acontecer._

_-Ela estava certa, como meu nome diz... Eu sou o Demônio.-a criança disse aquilo com seriedade.O que fez o médico se arrepiar, era tão jovem para pensar isso de si mesmo._

_-Não, você não é._

_-Eu deveria ter morrido naquele dia.Eu deveria.-ele se culpou.Tentando esquecer aquele dia._

_O dia em que sua vida mudou._

_-Bem, chega desse papo, tente dormir, por favor.-pediu o médico._

_Ele o encarou.-Está bem._

-Então... Depois, de duas semanas, eu acordei no hospital.

-Por sorte, naquele dia fomos ver porque Akuma nunca deixava as crianças irem para sua casa.E o espanto, a porta estava aberta e acabamos entrando sem bater.Eu, o pai de Sorata e o pai de Nayumi, então, foi quando entramos que vimos ela bater nele com um chinelo de madeira.Foi horrível, confesso.-Jii-chan falou entristecido e cansado.-O menino tropeçou e já caiu desmaiado.A seguramos a força, e ela tentou nos bater.Chamamos a policia e a ambulância foi um dia quase que interminável e cruel.

-Não diga isso pra mim.-retrucou Akuma.Em seus lábios havia um sorriso imenso.-Miroku... Isso lhe esclarece as coisas?

-Sim... Inacreditavelmente, sim.

De repente, escutou se um soluço.E todos voltaram seus olhares para Kagome, a qual começou a chora inexplicavelmente.Inuyasha a abraçou, em seu peito uma dor imensa.Se Akuma era seu pai... Ele havia o desprezado sempre.Por quê?

Por que Akuma havia passado por tudo isso?Ninguém merecia... Ninguém merecia isso...

Merecia?

**Continua...**

Olá, desta vez eu fui mais rápida... Não?Ainda bem!Vejamos, gente, eu sei que a história deve estar confusa, mas, tudo está começando a se esclarecer.Tive que começar pelo começo que vocês já conheciam, de que ele era agredido pela mãe, para fazer lógica tudo.Talvez, para vocês sejam chatos ver tantos flashbacks mas, é realmente, preciso.Daqui pra frente terão bastante.

Espero que me compreendam, e que tenham gostado desse capítulo.Se houve dúvida sobre os flashbacks peço que me mandem um e-mail, eu irei tentar esclarecer da melhor forma possível...

Mas, não apresse nada, tudo vai se esclarecer no final, eu espero.E em falar no final, o tal está bem próximo... Ai só de pensar me deixa triste, já que eu amo escrevê-la...

Agora deixe me parar de falar, e responder os comentários, né?

Aqui vamos nós.

**Nat**** D.-**Olá, querida.Primeiramente, obrigada pelo elogio e por gostar da minha fic.Isso me deixa extremamente feliz.Muito mesmo!E agora sobre o senhor "..." –três pontinhos, como o chamo.Eu quando li, ri.Achei idiota demais, confesso que por alguns minutos venho à tristeza.Você se esforça e alguém escreve palavras tão com meu pai, -o qual me apóia escrever, sabia?Eu adoro isso!Minha mãe também me apóia.E ele me disse que não valia a pena escutar isso.E eu concluí tudo aquilo que escrevi.Eram palavras idiotas e não horrendas, eram palavras fúteis e fulas, de alguém fazendo uma brincadeira de mau gosto.Por isso, entendi que aquilo só aumento mais e mais minha vontade de escrever.E de me esforçar mais e mais.É pode ser uma mulher, sim.Mas, não excluo a possibilidade de ser um homem.Tanto faz o sexo, a pessoa deve ser besta e sem conserto.Obrigada pelos elogios, eu estou muito grata e obrigada principalmente, por me apoiar.Ah, me admirar?Arigatou por tudo.Vou adicionar sim, beijos.E obrigada novamente.

**Kayra**** Hiyana.-**Olá!Que bom que gostou do cap, muito obrigada.Agora sobre você não entender nada.Não Rin não é irmã da Sango, elas nem tem muita ligação.Vou tentar esclarecer tudo o que eu puder... Vejamos, Rin é como se fosse a governanta da casa do Inuyasha, ela e Sesshoumaru são namorados, apesar de não ser exatamente dito na história, mas, dá pra perceber que eles tem uma ligação.O Sesshoumaru não tem uma participação grande, aparece pouco, fala pouco, mas, até que no final ele está aparecendo... Ele é primo de Inuyasha por parte de mãe, mas, eu nem fiz questão de mostrar isso na história.Ele é médico e cuida do Jii-chan, que é o avô de Kagome por parte de mãe, ou seja, ele é pai da mãe de Kagome, que aqui eu dei o nome de Yuriko.Já que, desconhecemos seu nome verdadeiro e a chamamos apenas, de Senhora Higurashi ou mãe da Kagome.E Nayumi é a mãe de Inuyasha, certo?Sorata é quem nós conhecemos como pai de Kagome e de Inuyasha.Espero que você esteja entendo, leia com calma, certo, querida?Ayame aparece muito pouco, ela é a cozinheira e Kouga, seu marido é o jardineiro.Ele também aparece muito pouco.Miroku é o advogado de Kagome, que dá um de investigador, por hobby.Por isso, ele acaba descobrindo muitas coisas sobre Akuma-o vilão da história.E botando sua vida e a de Sango em risco.O Miroku e a Sango são amigos há tempos de Kagome, eles se gostam muito.Agora sobre Sango, é a melhor amiga de Kagome e gosta muito de Miroku e o ajudou a fazer algumas investigações.Sobre Kagura, ela é a atual mulher de Akuma e Kana, é a filha adotiva do casal.Está entendo?Houve muitos rolos na história e agora, Akuma vai esclarecer tudo.E espero que com isso, esclareça também suas dúvidas.Acho que explicando cada personagem você venha a entender melhor a história.Se ainda há dúvidas sobre eles, é só dizer.E sobre a história, bem, calma, se depois, de tudo ainda houver dúvidas eu irei esclarecer com um imenso prazer.Também, não vejo a hora do sexto filme de Harry Potter, e bem seu link não apareceu, mas, no seu comentário, tem o link, porque vc estava conectada ao site na hora.Depois, eu do uma olhadinha.Beijos e obrigada.

**Lou**** fm.-**Oi!Pode cobrar sim, eu te peço pra cobrar capítulos.E desta vez foi rápido?Ou não?Mais ou menos né?Espero que tenha gostado, é hora de tudo se esclarecer, não é?Beijos e obrigada pelo comentário.

**Bellynha****.-**Uau!Duas vezes?Você a leu duas vezes?Que honra!Obrigada!E obrigada por gostar dessa minha salada mista, que já está sendo separadinha e esclarecida, de um modo lento, mas, ainda sim, está.Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo.Muita coisa vai ser posta na mesa...Eh!Sobre o comentário mal-educado... Eu disse tudo o que achei que devia dizer.Valeu por me apoiar, continue lendo e comentando.Beijos.

**Ju-Sng****.-**Ah, estou me acostumando ainda, e o pior é que quando você se acostuma já é tarde.Espero não me dar mal no colegial, estou me esforçando.Obrigada por ler a fic e comentar.Beijos.

**Gabriela.-**Primeiramente, leia a minha resposta para Kayna... Lá tem um geral sobre os personagens... Agora se é sobre a história, se até o final, nada for esclarecido eu explicarei com prazer, certo?Espero que agora, que tudo vai ser contado.E que Akuma vai mostrar todas as cartas, você venha a entender.Caso isso não ocorra te explicarei com imenso prazer.Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.Beijos.

**Darla-D****-**Cartas na mesa, amostra.Akuma está preste a tirar a dúvida que esgana a todos, com imenso vigor.Ele está cansado desse jogo. É agora ou nunca!Comecei desde de sua infância, pois, é ai que começa todos os traumas dele.Espero que tudo venha a ser esclarecido.Espero também, que como o capitulo anterior, você tenha gostado desse também.Beijos.

**Samy**** Higurashi.-**Obrigada por ler e comentar.Ficarei feliz se ler esse cap e também, comentar.Seu apoio me fortalece.Obrigada e beijos.

Acho que é só.Beijos e até o próximo cap.

Dani


	18. cap17 Começando a esclarecer

_Apenas, pecadores..._

**Cap.17.-Começando a esclarecer...**

**O no, I see,**

**A spider web is tangled up with me,**

**And I lost my head,**

**The thought of all the stupid things I've said,**

**O no, what's this?**

**A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle,**

**So I turned to run,**

**The thought of all the stupid things I've done**

**Oh, não, eu estou vendo,**

**Uma teia de aranha está emaranhada comigo**

**E eu perdi a cabeça**

**E a lembrança de todas as coisas estúpidas que eu disse**

**Oh, não o que é isso?**

**Uma teia de aranha, e eu estou** **preso nela,** **Então comecei a correr**

**E a lembrança de todas as coisas estúpidas que eu fiz**

_**(Trouble-Coldplay)**_

Todos estavam arrasados.Era uma revelação horrenda, não?Uma mãe tão cruel... Uma mãe desmiolada que espancava o filho e que o culpava da morte do marido.Era algo que ninguém ali conseguia engolir.Nem Jii-chan que já conhecia a história escapou, lembrar daquilo fazia muito mal.

-Depois, de ter ficado um mês no hospital.Fiquei duas semanas em coma e mais duas fazendo exames de rotina.-comentou Naraku.-Eu fui para um orfanato, e o pai de Nayumi entrou em um processo de adoção.Já que, eu não tinha parente.Minha mãe era filha única e seus pais haviam morrido há anos.E meu pai nunca teve pai, já que o dele o abandonou antes, mesmo dele completar dois anos de idade.Sua mãe já era velha na época e não tinha como me sustentar, pois, vivia da ajuda dos outros.

Todos novamente pararam e prestaram atenção em cada palavra de Akuma.

-Fiquei no orfanato por quase um ano.Acreditem... Foi quase isso mesmo.

-Nossa!Quanto tempo.-Sango falou sem crer.

-É foi quase isso mesmo...-lembrou-se Jii-chan.

-Então, finalmente tudo acabou e eu fui morar com Nayumi.-Naraku olhou para Inuyasha.E deu um sorriso maroto.Inuyasha segurou-se, ele podia ser seu pai mais sabia muito bem provocar.

_-Nayumi... Espero que você o trate bem.-disse o pai da menina.Enquanto, passava a mão pelo cabelo da filha._

_Nayumi_ _deu um sorriso imenso e agarrou no braço de Akuma, que corou violentamente.-Claro que vou tratar ele bem!_

_-E você a trata bem, também.-falou a mãe de Nayumi sorrindo._

_Agora eram uma família, Nayumi, o pai, a mãe e ele... O demônio._

-Eles me tratavam bem.Eu era receoso, evitava falar, tinha medo deles me baterem.De ficarem agressivos e loucos como minha mãe.Mas, Nayumi me fazia parar de acreditar naquilo por segundos.Ela me fazia sentir bem... Bem demais.

_Ele sem querer jogou a bola sobre o vaso predileto da mãe de Nayumi.Segurou o choro ao vê-la tão irritada._

_-Foi você?-ela perguntou brava._

_Ele correu até o canto da sala e se encolheu._

_Ela se aproximou._

_-Não me bata, não me bata, eu não fiz de propósito, não me bata, por favor!-ele começou a gritar desesperado, tremendo._

_Ela se agachou e o abraçou.Aquela cena a incomodou tanto.-Tudo bem, eu compro outro.-ela beijou lhe a fronte, o abraçando mais forte._

_-Oba!Eu também quero abraçar.-era Nayumi, que venho correndo e os abraçou._

-Era bom... Ser uma família de novo.-ele olhou pra Jii-chan.-Tudo era uma maravilha.Fomos crescendo, eu, ela, Sorata e Yuriko juntos.E junto conosco certos sentimentos.

-De repente, todas aquelas crianças já tinham dezenove anos.-Jii-chan falou sorrindo.-É tão ruim ver suas crianças se tornarem adultos.

-Continuando...-Naraku falou impaciente.-Foi nesse ano que eu percebi que todo aquele sentimento imenso por Nayumi não era um sentimento fraternal.Não... Era mais.Não era só amizade... Não era uma coisa tão simples.-ele riu de um jeito nervoso.-Eu a amava.

Era estranho escutar que Akuma amou alguém, era estranho demais.Todos acabaram por se espantar.Inevitavelmente.

-Eu a amava demais.-ele murmurou.-Então, resolvi me confessar.Eu liguei pra ela e pedi para me encontrar no parque, no dia seguinte.

_-Naraku...-ela o chamou ao chegar.Ele se virou para encará-la.-Você me chamou, não?Quer conversar?-ela perguntou em um tom calmo e doce._

_-Ah, sim...-ele apontou para um banco próximo.-Vamos nos sentar._

_Ela foi até o banco junto a ele, e se sentaram. –ela deu um sorriso entusiasmado._

_-Você parece feliz.O que houve?-ele se encheu de esperanças, ela estaria feliz por estar com ele ali?_

_-Sim, estou.-ela mostrou a mão direita, o dedo anular.-Estou noiva!_

_Um choque... Ele sentiu uma tontura.-DE QUEM?-perguntou aos berros._

_-Sorata, quem mais seria?-ela disse inocentemente.-O que ia me dizer?_

_-Ah, nada.Eu só queria saber como você estava.-mentiu._

_-Estou ótima!Nunca ia imaginar que Sorata gostava mesmo de mim.Naraku, eu estou tão feliz.Obrigada por ser meu amigo.-ela falou entusiasmada._

_-É... Eu também.-ele murmurou quase sem voz.Levantou.-Nayumi, eu lembrei que tenho algumas coisas pra fazer.Nos vemos depois.-acenou e sem esperar respostas saiu correndo._

-A pessoa que mais amava, gostava do meu melhor amigo.E pior, estavam noivos.Depois, descobri que iam se casar em cinco meses.

-Foi um casamento tão lindo... –Ji-chan falou pensativo.-Mas, Akuma não foi.

-Como ia?Era o casamento da mulher que eu amava!Mas, não era comigo...-ele falou exaltado.-Eu fiquei as traças, sofrendo... Como um tolo.Morava sozinho e trabalhava para o meu sustento, além, de estudar a noite.E nos finais de semanas eu ficava em casa lamentando.Foi assim, por um bom tempo... Quando um dia eu voltava do trabalho e encontrei Yuriko.Desde de alguns dias do casamento de Sorata e Nayumi, eu não havia a visto.

_-Naraku?-ela indagou ao me vê-lo.Fazia vários meses, aliás, mais de um ou já eram dois anos que não o via?Só sabia que Nayumi já havia tido um filho._

_-Yuriko...-ele afirmou sem muito interesse.Sua voz saiu embargada.E além, sua aparência não era uma das melhores, a barba estava mal-feita, os cabelos estavam bem longos, havia um pouco de olheiras envolta dos olhos, seu rosto estava mais ossudo, por estar bem mais magro._

_Ele estava acabado.Ela sabia que ele morava só, que estudava e trabalhava, além, de sustentar a mãe no hospício.Era um cara esforçado de qualquer maneira._

_-Como você está?-ela sorriu ao perguntar._

_Ele deu um sorriso forçado.-Indo, indo... E você?_

_-Bem, indo também.-ela respondeu triste, parecia ter lembrado de algo que não a fez bem.Balançou a cabeça negativamente.-Que tal tomarmos um café?-ela se recompôs._

_-Tenho aula da faculdade._

_-Ah, que pena...-ela lamentou._

_-Mas, não faz mal.Estamos em épocas de testes, e hoje vai ser apenas, revisão.Vou faltar.Uma vez só não faz mal.-ele disse dando um sorriso.Não era um sorriso forçado, talvez.Mas, era um sorriso que de alguma maneira mostrava ironia, mostrava algo maldoso._

_-Mesmo?-ela perguntou preocupada._

_-Claro._

-Eu e sua mãe, Kagome...-ele olhou para tal.Que retrucou um olhar severo, mas, ao mesmo tempo confuso.Essa história era louca demais.-... Fomos tomar um café.-ele passou a mão entre os cabelos.

_-E você, Yuriko, o que anda fazendo?-perguntou Naraku._

_-Ah, eu estou trabalhando também.E quando posso ajudo meu pai.-ela sorriu e tomou um pouco do café._

_Ele a encarou por alguns minutos, sem dizer nada._

_-O que houve?_

_-Você foi ao casamento?-ele indagou sem especificar qual casamento, ela saberia qual._

_-Por que está me perguntando isso?_

_-Porque eu não fui.-ele deu um sorriso cínico._

_Ela abaixou a cabeça.-Que pena._

_-Você também não foi?_

_Yuriko_ _olhou para o lado.-Não._

_Mais uma vez o silêncio..._

-Que me matou por dentro.-ele não tirava os olhos de Kagome, que apesar, de encará-lo se sentia horrível.

_-Por quê?-ele tentou perguntar._

_-Por motivos pessoais.-ela respondeu sorrindo.-Você os tem visto?_

_-Nunca mais os vi._

_-Nem eu...Que final mais triste...-ela comentou._

_-Final?-ele perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.-Talvez.-disse desanimado._

_Mais e mais silêncio.Tomavam seus cafés e evitaram se olhar por um período._

-Eu não sabia o que dizer.Mas, confesso eu estava com algo em mente.-Naraku disse sorrindo ao lembrar-se.

Aquele sorriso que saiu dos lábios de Naraku não agradou ninguém.E Jii-chan muito menos.

_Yuriko_ _o encarou.-Sabe... Eu gostava dele._

_-Dele?-perguntou Akuma se fazendo de desentendido._

_-Ah, nada...-ela parecia corada.-Acho que já vou.-disse sorrindo e se levantando._

_Naraku_ _segurou em seu pulso.-Ah, fique.Você fez eu perder minha aula, lembra?_

_-Eu sinto muito._

_-Não tudo bem.Agora, sente-se._

_Ela o obedeceu, meio receosa.-Sério mesmo... Não precisava faltar.A gente podia combinar outro dia... Ou algo assim._

_-Relaxa!-exclamou._

_Yuriko_ _abaixou a cabeça observando sua xícara já vazia._

_-Você queria dizer Sorata?_

_Ela levantou a cabeça o encarando sem cessar.O medo podia se notar em seus olhos.-Sorata?-indagou confusa._

_-Você disse que gostava de alguém. É ele?_

_Ela afirmou com a cabeça._

_Naraku_ _sorriu.-Então, foi, por isso que você não foi no casamento, certo?_

_Ela afirmou novamente._

_-Certo.-ele tocou na face dela.Naquele momento ele estava cheio de idéias._

-Yuriko... Yuriko...-ele riu.

Kagome se enfureceu.-Não me importa o que sofreu com sua mãe... Mas, não zombe da minha!-gritou.Ela estava chocada sim com toda aquela história.E principalmente, com as marcas que a mãe de Akuma havia deixado nele.Mas, ele não podia zombar de sua mãe.Agora já falecida.Ele não podia!

Como Kagome sentia saudades de sua família ela queria que sua mãe viesse lhe abraçar agora.

_-Naraku... Eu me sinto tão idiota!Eu senti tanta raiva... Quando Nayumi me disse que ia se casar.Eu fingi alegria.Mas, eu queria que ela sumisse na verdade.-Yuriko confessou._

_Naraku_ _se levantou.Yuriko olhou confusa, talvez, fosse errado dizer isso.Ele sentou-se numa cadeira mais próxima a de Yuriko.E voltou a acariciar a face dela._

_-Sim, continue.-falou interrompendo o silêncio novamente._

_-Eu me sinto horrenda.Ela era minha melhor amiga... Eu não devia me sentir assim.Eu acho que sou um monstro.-algumas lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto.-Como praguejei aquele casamento.-ela colocou as mãos sobre o rosto.-Eu sou uma idiota!-exclamou soluçando._

_Akuma_ _tirou as mãos dela do rosto.-Olhe para mim._

_Ela fechou os olhos com força._

_-Olhe.-pediu outra vez._

_Yuriko_ _calmamente abriu os olhos e o encarou, as lágrimas não cessavam.-Você deve achar que eu sou imbecil.Que eu sou falsa, ciumenta, invejosa._

_-Que nada!_

_Ela estava atordoada._

_-Você não é invejosa, não é ciumenta, não é falsa.Você é humana.Certo?Humanos sentem essas coisas.Você não estava errada em sentir isso...-ele começou.-Eles não deveriam mesmo estar junto._

_-O quê?_

_-Eles não foram feitos um para o outro, simplesmente._

_-Como você sabe?_

_-Digamos que eu tenho intuição.-ele falou brincando._

_E ela riu.-Sei..._

_Ele acariciou os cabelos dela.-Não fique triste... Não é o que dizem...?O que não é pra ser, nunca será._

_Eles se abraçaram._

_-Obrigada Naraku.Você me ajudou muito.Há tempos queria contar isso a alguém._

-Mamãe...-sussurrou Kagome.-Ela parecia amar mesmo meu pai.Sempre...Com aquele olhar meio distante, quando lembrava dele.Às vezes, um olhar triste.-suspirou.-Ela sofreu...

-E minha mãe também.Ela e Sorata eram felizes juntos.-retrucou Inuyasha.

-Continue...-disse Miroku interessado.

-Certo.-Naraku riu.

_Ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo.Talvez, ambos precisassem de um abraço naquela hora._

_Muitas pessoas passavam e olhava... Alguns tortos, e outros achavam graça.Um casal tão lindo, não?_

_Claro, que não eram um casal._

_Nem passava perto... _

_Na verdade, eram duas pessoas com feridas semelhantes.Isso sim._

_Enfim, separaram-se e se olharam como se realmente, fossem dois apaixonados.Entretanto, quem observasse com cuidado, veria que não era nada disso.Eles estavam compartilhando a dor.Uma dor parecida.Aquela dor que incomodava a alma deles.Que infelizmente machucava o coração deles._

_-Obrigada.-ela murmurou._

_Ele aproximou seus lábios da bochecha dela, dando um beijo que chegou a fazer estalo.Ela corou._

_-Vamos nos encontrar mais vezes.-disse se levantando._

_Ela o olhou intensamente._

_Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela.-Certo?_

_Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente._

_Ele chegou até a porta do café, mas, parou.E voltou.Ela estranhou, ficou confusa._

_-Bem...-ele voltou a se sentar.Algumas pessoas fingiam, mas, de qualquer maneira boa parte ali se interessou pelo suposto casal._

_-O que foi?-ela perguntou confusa._

_E sem responder, ele a beijou.Não na bochecha, entretanto, nos lábios.Ela ficou tão confusa que não sabia se retribuía ou não._

_Quando enfim, se afastaram, algumas pessoas olhavam interessadas e outras pareciam ofendidas._

_-Naraku...-murmurou Yuriko._

_Ele sorriu marotamente.-Nos vemos mais tarde.-piscou.Em sua mente pipocavam idéias._

-Você a usou!-berrou Kagome.-Idiota!Você usou minha mãe.

-Ah, pelo amor de Deus.-ele riu.-Eu nunca a usei.

-Cínico.-agora era Ji-chan.

-Cale-se, velho.-ordenou Akuma.

-Não fale assim com ele.-disse Sango.

-Como vocês falam...-murmurou Akuma de um jeito maroto.

-Então, isso significa que você e a senhora Higurashi tiveram um relacionamento?-perguntou Miroku, que ainda não sabia desse fato.

-Hmm...-pensou Akuma.-Não, não.Depende do lado.-ele suspirou.-Continuando... Eu e ela sempre nos encontramos depois, daquela vez.Mas, isso não significa que nos beijamos ou namoramos.Era mais uma conversa.Isso, nós conversávamos abertamente sobre nossos sentimentos.-ele pareceu lembrar de algo e sorriu.

-Eu nem consigo acreditar que você e ela tiveram algo.-falou Sango.-Você não parece alguém que a tia Yuriko se interessaria.

Akuma apenas riu.

Tantas informações...Aquilo esmagava Kagome.Aliás, todos, todos estavam sendo esmagados.Esperando ansiosos pelo fim.

-Mas, um certo dia...-continuou Akuma.-Yuriko entrou em crise.Acabara de ver Nayumi e Sorata juntos e entrou em crise.Ela veio correndo falar comigo.

_-Eu não agüento.-ela gritou.Akuma apenas, a observou.A mulher a sua frente chorava igual uma criança, totalmente, desesperada._

_Ele a abraçou._

_-Quando os vi, eu sorri.Um sorriso tão falso.Tão horrível.Nos braços dela estava ele.O bebê.-ela murmurou chorando.Fungou.-Eu sou um monstro._

_-Eu já disse.Você não é um monstro. É normal sentir ciúmes, é normal sentir ódio.-ele disse acariciando os cabelos dela._

_Ela o encarou.-Mesmo?_

_Estavam no apartamento dele, na sala._

_-Sim.-falou beijando a testa dela._

_-Eu não entendo.Por que eu sinto essas coisas ruins?_

_-Porque é humana._

_-Obrigada._

-Porém, várias vezes isso aconteceu.Quanto mais ela os via, pior eram suas crises.-Akuma falou sério.-Pior...

-Minha filha sofreu tanto.-comentou Ji-chan.

_-NÃO AGÜENTO!-ela berrou.Estava sentada no chão, agarrando com força na camisa de Akuma, que estava em pé na frente dela, encarando a sem demonstrar algum sentimento.-Quando os vejo, eu perco a noção.Eu pareço tão falsa.Eu sou uma idiota!-ela estava desesperada._

_Ele se ajoelhou para ficar na altura dela, que soltou a roupa dele.Akuma segurou o rosto dela com suas mãos.Ela não parava de chorar._

_E depois, do último beijo... Aquele no café.Eles se beijaram novamente._

_Como se fosse algo que aliviava a dor.Um remédio.Um calmante para suas almas desesperadas._

_Depois, de um longo período se afastaram ofegantes._

_-Eu sei o que devemos fazer...-ele murmurou._

_E ela o abraçou.Ele... Akuma... Seu braço direito.O único que ela conseguia confiar.Apenas, ele.O único que compreendia a suas dores._

_Que a entendia completamente..._

_-O que?-perguntou sem o encarar, com a cabeça encostada no peito dele._

_Ele acariciou os cabelos dela, e depositou um terno beijo nos mesmos.-Simples._

_Ela levantou um pouco o rosto para vê-lo. amantes.Mas, não eram... Eram cúmplices, sim, isso sim.Mas, não tinham o sentimento do amor.Talvez, um ardor._

_Ele a pegou no colo em um impulso.E a deitou no sofá._

_-Fale.-pediu de um jeito interessada._

_Ele beijou-lhe os lábios pela terceira vez na vida._

_Não que fossem beijos desejados antes.Eram apenas, beijos de momentos._

_Naraku_ _afastou algumas mechas do rosto dela.Yuriko não chorava mais._

_-Estava pensando em um plano._

_-Plano?_

_-Sim.-ele afirmou calmamente._

_-Qual?-ela indagou interessada._

_-Para afastarmos Nayumi e Sorata._

_Por um momento Yuriko se espantou.Mas, logo pensou em como se sentia.Em como os invejava.E como seria bom separá-los, mesmo que fosse errado._

_**Não era para eles ficarem juntos!**_

_Ela repetiu isso na mente umas três vezes antes de dizer para Akuma prosseguir._

_-Você toparia?-perguntou Akuma beijando o rosto dela.-Eles não merecem ficarem juntos.Não era para eles estarem juntos, não é mesmo?_

_Ela lembrou de como amava Sorata.De como o desejou.Lembrou e quando disse que o amava e ele a rejeitou, como se não se ela não significasse nada.De como as palavras dele foram duras:_

_**Não te quero.Não alimente esperanças que não valem a pena.**_

_Ela sorriu e pela primeira vez, puxou Akuma para um beijo._

_Quem os visse... Pensaria como aquele casal era apaixonado.Entretanto, não.Eles eram uns coitados.Isso ela sabia.Não eram amados por quem amavam.Não respeitavam aqueles que amavam._

_-O que terei que fazer?-perguntou Yuriko, séria, depois, do beijo._

_Akuma_ _sorriu cheio de malícia.-Simples... Engravide._

_-O que?-ela não entendeu.Sentou-se no sofá com o susto.O que engravidar tinha a ver?_

_-Embebede-o e engravide._

_Ela estava chocada._

_Akuma_ _segurou o rosto dela:_

_-Ele não te ama, ele não te quer.Mas, será certo isso?Ele te rejeitar?Ele não pode te rejeitar, pode?Sorata e Nayumi não foram feitos um para o outro.Nayumi não é nada!Você é melhor que ela, não é?Mostre isso.-ele aumentou o sorriso.-Embebede-o e engravide.E mostre que você também é forte.Mostre o quanto o ama.Que você é quem deve ser a mulher de Sorata e não Nayumi.Já que, quem foi feito pra ele... É você!_

_É você!Essa frase gravou-se na mente de Yuriko.Somente ela era feita para Sorata, mais ninguém._

_-Faça com que ele se encontre comigo.-ela demonstrava um olhar alucinado.Tinha perdido a razão.-E eu farei tudo o que você disse... Eu e ele teremos um filho._

_Akuma_ _a beijou novamente.De um modo mais atrevido do que os anteriores._

_-É assim que se fala.Faça o que deve fazer._

-MONSTRO!-berrou Kagome e Inuyasha juntos.

-Você a induziu a fazer algo tão grave.-murmurou Rin.

-Ela fez por querer.-Naraku se defendeu.

-Mentiroso!Você a usou!-era Ji-chan.

-Como pode fazer isso?-indagou Sango, que estava quase chorando.

Naraku a encarou por alguns segundos.-Não dizem que por amor vale tudo?

Kagome e Inuyasha se entreolharam.Por amor vale tudo?

**Continua...**

Eu acabei o capítulo dezessete!Um milagre?Oh, eu nem sei... Só pode ser um milagre.Fiquei muito tempo nele.-Sabe, pra variar.

Tive uma semana de provas difíceis.Apesar, de estar de férias nem sei se estou ou não de recuperação.O que é um saco!

Talvez, esteja em matemática... O que não me anima em nada.Fiquei de férias só na terça, dia 13 de dezembro.Muitos amigos meus já estava há mais de uma semana e uns já fazia duas semanas que estavam de férias.

Eu reparei que no título anterior, coloquei como Cap 17, foi um erro confesso.Esse que é o dezessete.

E espero que gostem.Eu o aumentei, um bocado.Espero que tenham gostado.

Estou pensando em fazer uma one-fic de comemoração de Natal.Mas, confesso não sei nem por onde começar.

Se alguém tiver alguma dica, estou aberta a opiniões.

Se eu enrolar de novo e não postar o Cap 18 antes do Natal e Ano Novo.-Espero e torço para que os ventos me ajudem a escrevê-lo com mais velocidade e eu possa dar um presentinho de Natal.-Já que pelos meus cálculos Cap que vem é a verdade de tudo.Espero pelo menos.Bem, continuando... Caso eu não postá-lo – o que não vai acontecer, eu acho, não tenho um pingo de certeza, desculpe a sinceridade – eu vou já desejando Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo.Muita paz e felicidades.  
Esse Cap eu quero dar para todos vocês!Vocês que tem a paciência de lê-lo e comentar ou que não comentam.Mas, lêem.

Vocês que me xingam pela enrolação.

Que me xingam por fazer os personagens sofrerem.Sim, vocês!

Que eu adoro muito.

Obs. -Infelizmente, a fic está com os Cap contados.Praticamente no final.Já sinto saudades.  
Obs1.—Me atrevi a escrever um poema lá embaixo, depois, dos comentários, quem quiser ler, aproveite.

Puxa vida, agora sem enrolar vamos aos comentários: (se eu esquecer de alguém é só avisar que eu respondo no próximo).

**Nat** **D.-Espero que tenha gostado desse Cap que eu aumentei um pouco mais do que os anteriores.Achei que pelo menos isso eu poderia fazer por enrolar tanto pra postar. É isso.Beijos.**

**Algum ser.-Fico feliz pelo comentário.Espero que tenha gostado desse Cap.Bem, como dito antes, a fic está com seus Cap contados.Espero te ver mais comentar.Beijos.**

**-Lo- Fm.-Eu fico feliz que desde do primeiro Cap você acompanhe e desde então, sinta a emoção que eu tento transmitir os Capítulos, cobre mesmo!Isso aí!Você não é chata!É legal!Por me cobrar os capítulos e eu poder escrever mais e mais.Isso me dá sempre que puder.Espero que tenha gostado do Cap que foi muitos flashes, mas, interessante, acho.Beijos.**

**Kayra** **Hiyana.-Olá!Espero que esteja se esclarecendo mais e mais.O que eu espero muito que esteja acontecendo.Caso não, eu explico o que tiver dúvida.O fim está próximo.Hmm... Uma coisa comente quando estiver conectada ao site, pra aparecer o link do seu profile.Eu quero ler sua fic.Agora nas férias, eu terei mais tempo.A escola estava – e ano que vem será pior - sugando minha alma.Espero que tenha gostado desse Cap muito mesmo, beijos.**

**Ju-Sng.-É... Ao mesmo tempo em que sinto pena do Naraku, eu sinto raiva.Ele é alguém que sofreu.Porém, não deixa de ser manipulador.Espero que esteja gostando.Beijos.**

**Darla-D.-Espero que tenha gostado desse Cap também.Eu o aumentei um bocado.A verdade já está começando a ser contada.Sem muita enrolação, cada coisa ao seu tempo.Akuma quer contar a verdade.Cansaço. É, eu também acho justificável.As mulheres que ele se envolve são insanas... Ou poderia ele... As deixar loucas?Quem sabe?É isso.Beijos.**

**Samy** **Higurashi.-Ixi, relax, não esquenta com isso.Se você demora a comentar eu a postar nem se fala.Na verdade, eu demoro é pra escrever.Antes, quando a escola estava menos pesada e eu estudava a tarde, eu escrevia quase um capítulo por dia.Mas, esse ano as coisas complicaram e foi ficando difícil escrever todos os dias.Bem, espero que tenha gostado.Já que as verdades estão sendo postas a limpo.Beijos.**

**Patrícia.-Espero que comente mais uma vez.Sei que demorei pra escrever.Mas, essa fic eu demoro menos do que minha fic de Harry Potter.Espero que goste e comente.Beijos.**

**Pamella.-Sabe que eu te adoro, não?Estou super feliz que tenha lido.Já deixe claro isso.Saiba que sempre serei sua amiga e que você pode sempre contar comigo.Sempre mesmo.Por mais distante que vamos ficar, conte comigo.Eu estarei sempre disposta a te ajudar.Sobre mais fics de Inuyasha e Kagome, eu já disse... Tenho uma em projeto.Preciso de mais tempo e acabar essa.Antes, de começar a postar outra fic.Te adoro muito.E obrigada pelos sempre.Beijos.**

**Sissi-sensei.-Olá!Sabe como é bom ter um comentário seu?É ótimo receber um comentário da minha sensei.Eu sempre aprendo muitas coisas com você.Eu te adoro!Bem, fico feliz que goste da minha fic.E só de saber que pegou pra ler eu adorei.Espero que possa comentar sempre.E obrigada por me aturar.Espero que tenha gostado desse Cap. Beijos.**

Acho que é isso... Antes que eu me esqueça:

_**Feliz Natal!**_

_**Próspero Ano Novo!**_

Estou me atrevendo a escrever um pequeno poema, espero que gostem:

**São marcas na alma, que o tempo não pode apagar.**

**Ferimentos que demoram a sarar.**

**As dores estão lá...**

**Conto o tempo esperando que ele vá passar.**

**Finjo não ver quando cometo erros.**

**Finjo não estar piorando...**

**Tudo aquilo que você se esforça pra melhorar.**

**E quando eu penso que posso tentar.**

**As luzes da verdade me cegam.**

**Eu não sou nada demais.**

**Passaram os dias em que você dizia me querer.**

**Ficaram na mente apenas, lembranças...**

**Que fazem o coração sangrar.**

**Por que eu não posso te ter?**

**Tudo passou...**

**Eu não posso voltar, você não pode me amar.**

**Então, apague as luzes...**

**Me deixe** **sonhar.**

Mais um poema estranho, como sempre.Espero que quem leia – se alguém tiver coragem disso – tenha gostado.

Beijos

Até

Dani


	19. cap18 O pecado do demônio

_Apenas, pecadores..._

Cap.18.-O pecado do Demônio.

**I've waited hours for this**

**I've made myself so sick**

**I wish I'd stayed asleep today**

**I never thought this day would end**

**I never thought tonight could ever be**

**This** **close to me**

**Eu esperei horas por isto**

**Eu fiz eu mesmo ficar doente**

**Eu desejei ficar adormecido o dia todo**

**Eu nunca pensei que este dia acabaria**

**Eu nunca pensei que esta noite**

**Pudesse estar**

**Tão perto de mim**

**(Close to me-The Cure)**

Aquele clima tenso.Todas as verdades sendo colocadas pra fora.Uma a uma contada e esclarecida.Deixavam dúvidas se ainda queriam continuar com aquilo.Talvez, fosse melhor não saberem de nada, serem ignorantes perante a situação.

Antes, que mais alguém atrevesse a falar Naraku continuou.

_-Então, você poderia me encontrar sexta?-disse Akuma enquanto, falava no telefone._

"_Claro! Eu vou sim. Sou seu amigo, Naraku" disse a voz d'outro lado._

_-Obrigado Sorata.-disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.-Tchau.Até lá._

"_Tchau"._

_E desligou._

_-Agora é sua vez.-ele disse indo até o sofá e se sentando ao lado de Yuriko.Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.-Faça o que combinamos._

_-Estou com medo.-ela sussurrou._

_-Não fique.Vai dar tudo certo.-disse enquanto, segurava a mão dela._

_-Certo._

-Não me interrompam.-ordenou Akuma ao ver que Miroku ia abrir a boca pra falar.-Eu combinei de me encontrar com Sorata.E assim foi, na sexta lá estava ele na frente do meu para ir beber algo e ele aceitou.

_-Então, como vai Nayumi?-perguntou Naraku dando mais um gole em sua vodka._

_-Ótima!Ela está tão feliz...Pensou em vir aqui.Mas, teve que ficar cuidando do Inuyasha.-Sorata acabou bebendo mais um gole._

_Começaram a conversar e bebiam enquanto, isso.No final, Sorata já estava ficando bêbado.Akuma não, ele tinha uma forte resistência a álcool.E sempre soubera disso... Como Sorata ficava bêbado fácil._

_-Acho...-Sorata soluçou.-que preciso ir...-outro soluço.- embora._

_O celular de Akuma tocou.-Alô.Oi.Nossa, vem cá.Estaremos te esperando.-desligou._

_-Quem era?-disse colocando a mão na cabeça.-Acho que já passei da conta._

_-Yuriko._

_Sorata_ _ficou sério.Parecia ter lembrado de algo.E estava na cara que era quando deu o pé na bunda nela._

_-Espere.Ela estava chorando no telefone.Espere só ela chegar pra sabermos o que é._

_O silêncio permaneceu até Yuriko chegar.Ela estava ofegante, vestia apenas, uma calça jeans e uma camiseta._

_-O que houve?-perguntou Akuma._

_-Fui...-ela olhou de relance para Sorata, que estava sério, mas, dava pra perceber que estava começando a ficar queimado.-... Assaltada._

_-O que?-perguntaram Akuma e Sorata ao mesmo tempo._

_Ela se sentou num banco ao lado de Akuma.E começou a **chorar**.Mas, Akuma sabia... Aquilo eram lágrimas de crocodilo._

_Ela narrou a suposta história.Dizendo que estava voltando pra cara quando um mau-caráter a surpreendeu e roubou sua bolsa.Ela falou que só lhe sobraram uns trocados que comprou um cartão e ligou de um orelhão para Akuma.E venho a pé – estava lá perto, por coincidência, claro..._

_Naraku_ _a abraçou.E pediu mais um copo._

_E acabaram os três bebendo.E bebendo... E bebendo..._

_Akuma_ _pediu um quarto para o barman e levou Sorata, que estava tão bêbado que mal se agüentava em pé, pro quarto.Yuriko estava um pouco queimada, entretanto, consciente do que estava fazendo._

_Ele deitou Sorata sobre a cama.E depois, foi até Yuriko, que estava perto da porta, totalmente, receosa._

_-Será certo?-ela questionou em dúvida._

_-Sim.-ele murmurou dando um beijo de leve na bochecha dela.-Agora faça o que deve fazer._

_Ela caminhou até a cama.E enquanto, Naraku fechava a porta ele pode ver ela beijá-lo.Então, fechou a porta.Tudo estava indo muito bem._

-Quando Sorata acordou, ele se desesperou.Principalmente, ao constatar que estava nu e Yuriko também.-ele riu ao lembrar-se.

-Eu não consigo crer.-afirmou Inuyasha entre os dentes.

-Eu disse que como ambos estavam bêbados, aluguei o quarto e os coloquei lá.Porém, acabei adormecendo no bar.O que não foi mentira.Eu fiquei lá bebendo e pensando em como tudo ia dar certo e adormeci.-ele riu com fervor.-Ah, coitado... –ele fez um muxoxo.-Bem, Yuriko chorou arrependida e disse que não ia contar nada para Nayumi e ele mesmo receoso concordou.Sei lá o que houve com Nayumi e ele.Acho que ele disse que dormiu na minha casa.

-Então, meu pai traiu minha mãe.-Inuyasha murmurou descrente.Era tão estranho falar isso.

-Com a minha mãe.-agora era Kagome, totalmente, descrente.

Se Inuyasha era filho de Sorata e Kagome era também.Então... Eles eram irmãos de sangue.

**Sangue!**

**Sangue!**

**Sangue!**

O mesmo sangue.

A esperança ia morrendo... Aliás, ela parecia estar morta há tempos.

-Passou algum tempo... E eu levei a Yuriko para fazer exames.Precisávamos de provas.Precisávamos para poder provar a Sorata o seu maior erro.-continuou Akuma.

-Erro que você fez ele cometer.-comentou Sesshoumaru que até então, não tinha falado muito.

-O importante é que ele fez.-sorriu o demônio.

-Agora vem a pior parte.-Ji-chan falou tenso.

Akuma o encarou por alguns segundos.Que pareceram séculos.O clima ia esquentando.Piorando.Tudo, tudo...Estava tenso.Até os pássaros que cantavam lá fora pareciam angustiados.Ansiosos.

-Bem, depois, o exame saiu...-ele passou a mão pela imensa cabeleira negra.

Todos prenderam a respiração.

-E deu negativo!-ele cerrou o punho.-Negativo!Mesmo depois, do nosso plano deu negativo.

_-O que eu faço, Takedo?O que?-ela perguntou ao pranto._

_Ele não respondeu nada, ela não conseguia ver a face, do suposto amigo devido à escuridão da noite._

_-Eu fiz o que você disse, do jeitinho que você disse.-ela colocou as mãos sobre o ventre.-Eu o embebedei e nada.Eu estou desesperada._

_-Yuriko não fique assim.-ele disse tocando a face dela._

_-Eu não tenho mais forças, acho que vou desistir de tudo.-ela disse chorando mais._

_Ele limpou as lágrimas dela.-Eu tenho a solução._

_-A solução?-ela perguntou confusa._

_-Sim, a solução para os nossos problemas.-ele disse sorrindo.Um sorriso maroto, cheio de malícia._

_-E o que seria essa solução?-ela perguntou, mesmo temendo saber qual era.Tudo o que vinha dele, não era bom, e mesmo sabendo disso, ela continuava a pedir conselhos._

_Ele deu uma risada forçada e segurou o queixo dela a fazendo o encarar._

_-Eu vou realizar o seu desejo.-ele disse em um tom sombrio.O que fez ela se assustar.E sinceramente, ter medo, muito medo._

-Realizar o seu desejo?-Sango repetiu sem entender.

-Sim, isso... Eu realizei o desejo dela.

-E qual era?-perguntou Rin, com medo da resposta.

-Ter um filho de Sorata.

-Mas, ela já tinha tentado isso.-falou Miroku.-E não deu certo.

-Claro que deu.

-O quê?-Miroku estava confuso.-Entendi.-murmurou.

-Isso mesmo.-Akuma sorriu.

-Por favor, pare!-exclamou Ji-chan.-Não... Não continue.Não continue pela Yuriko!Não!

-Por que eu não deveria continuar?

-Porque não é certo.

-O acidente... Foi por isso.Ela também não queria.Ela não queria.-Akuma olhou para os próprios sapatos.-Eu vou continuar.

-Demônio, cale-se.Não continue.

-Cala a boca, seu velho imbecil!-gritou.

O silêncio se fez.

-Eu fiz isso mesmo, Miroku.-falou Naraku, e depois, soltou uma gargalhada alta.

-O que se fez, maldito?-indagou Inuyasha mais nervoso.

-Eu e Yuriko fizemos amor.

Mais uma vez todos prenderam a respiração.Eles não podiam ter tanta coragem... Poderiam?

Aliás, ele... Como ele poderia ser tão desprezível?

-V-Verdade?-gaguejou Kagome.

-Sim.-afirmou Ji-chan.

-Com isso, conseguimos um exame de gravidez positivo.E então, entregamos para Sorata... Que sentiu toda a culpa pesar sobre os seus ombros.-ele encarou Kagome.-Ele era o culpado.Ele havia a seduzido.Ele havia errado.

Um exame de gravidez positivo.

Entregaram a Sorata.

Um exame de gravidez positivo.

Fizeram amor.

Ele a engravidou.

Yuriko esperou um filho de Akuma.

Um filho do demônio.

Sim, isso mesmo...

Um filho do demônio.

O filho do demônio não era Inuyasha como Kagome pensou, alguma vez.

Não...

O filho do demônio... Era ela.

Isso martelava na mente de Kagome.Ela não conseguia acreditar em tudo que estava raciocinando.

Akuma se levantou da cadeira e foi até ela.

Ficaram frente a frente.

Não era o filho do demônio.

Era... A Filha do Demônio.

A filha... Não o filho.

Sim, a filha.

Todos mastigavam essa informação, poderia?Era impossível.

Ele tocou a face de Kagome.-Você... É... Minha filha.-falou pausadamente como se nem ele estivesse crente do que dizia.

Kagome engoliu o seco.Sentia os olhares penosos de todos ali.

Então, sem esperar que ela o respondesse, Akuma a se desejasse isso há anos...

Naraku...

Naraku... Akuma...

Naraku... Akuma... Takedo...

Naraku Akuma Takedo, ele era seu pai.Isso estava sendo muito complicado de se engolir.Ela não conseguia acreditar nisso.

-Vamos fazer o exame de DNA.-ele falou confiante, ainda a abraçando.

Se iam fazer o exame, significava só uma coisa... Era verdade.Não era mentira.Ela não retribuía o abraço.Olhou de relance para Ji-chan, desolado.

Sua cabeça estava explodindo de dor.

-Eu lamento muito pelo acidente.-murmurou Akuma no seu ouvido.Foi então, que lembrou do acidente de sua mãe.Ele provocara.Maldito!Ela o empurrou com força.

-Você não é meu pai!

-Sou sim, posso provar.

-Meu pai foi Sorata.

-Seu pai sou eu, seu pai de sangue.Ele foi seu pai de criação.

-Ele foi melhor que você.-ela falou mais irritada.

-Disso não há dúvidas.-ele suspirou.-Eu ia te contar... Mas, Yuriko me proibiu.Várias vezes, não é, Ji-chan?

-Sim.-lamentou o avô.

-Eu liguei para sua mãe.Ela me proibiu... Várias vezes.Então, eu a ameacei.

-Monstro!Monstro!-repetia Kagome.

Inuyasha não conseguia se mexer.Aliás, quem conseguia?

-Porém, não fui eu quem provocou o acidente.

-Não?-era Miroku.

-Foi com ela e com Kanna o que estava acontecendo.-ele parecia triste.-Então, Kagura estava tão irritada que fez aquilo.Ela quem fez aquilo com o carro.Sabotou-o. Mas, tanto fazia pra mim.-ele sorriu.-Yuriko não devia esconder algo assim.

Sua mãe morreu por causa, da fúria da esposa de Akuma...

Kagome não queria acreditar.-Monstro, monstro.

Souta...

-Então, na verdade quem é meu irmão e irmão de Inuyasha... Quem tem o mesmo sangue é Souta?

-Sim, Kagome.-respondeu Ji-chan.

Quem era seu meio-irmão era Souta.

Quem era meio-irmão de Inuyasha era Souta.

Então, sem perceber Kagome se jogou nos braços de Inuyasha.

E o beijou.

Eles não eram irmãos.

Estavam aliviados.Não estavam pecando... Não eram pecadores.

Aquele momento romântico foi interrompido por batidas na porta.

Sango a abriu.Era ela... Kagura, e ao seu lado Kanna que segurava a mão de uma mulher.Uma mulher bonita, mas, tão descuidada que estava feia, seus cabelos estavam desarrumados e embaixo de seus olhos havia imensas olheiras.Seu olhar era assustado, desconfiado e lunático.

Kagome saiu dos braços de Inuyasha para avançar em cima de Kagura, porém, foi impedida pelo mesmo, que a segurou com força.

-Não faça besteira.-murmurou no ouvido dela.Apesar de que, até ele estava com vontade de socar algumas pessoas no momento.

Mesmo ambos estando aliviados do fardo... O fardo do pecado.

A mulher que segurava a mão de Kanna a soltou ao ver Naraku e saiu correndo até ele.

-Maldito!-berrou.-Demônio!-e quando chegou perto deu um tapa na cara do mesmo.

Kagura fez menção de ir pará-la, porém, Naraku acenou que não.

Kanna abaixou a cabeça, entristecida com a se soubesse o que ia vir a seguir.

A mulher tocou a face de Naraku, a qual havia acabado de dar um tapa.-Maldito...-murmurou.-Por que você não morreu naquele dia?-e dizendo isso começou a enforcá-lo.

Kagome se desprendeu dos braços de Inuyasha e pulou em cima da mulher.Ela estava louca?E por que Naraku não fazia nada?

A mulher acabou soltando o pescoço de Akuma, que sem ar, caiu de joelhos no chão.Kagome segurava a mulher com força por trás, parecendo até que a abraçava.

Então, a mulher se virou e a encarou.

-Mamãe... Essa é sua neta.-Naraku falou ofegante.

Mamãe?Ela era a mãe dele... Aquela que quase o matou?

-A filha do demônio.-murmurou a mulher, então, abraçou Kagome.

Kagura e Kanna correram até Akuma.

-Está bem, pai?-perguntou Kanna.Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos brancos da filha adotiva.

-Pode se levantar?-perguntou Kagura.

-Tudo bem, está tudo bem.-ele respondeu.

Aquela era... Sua avó?

Uma mulher que quer matar a própria criança.

Uma mulher desesperada... Uma mulher entristecida.

Transtornada por causa, da dor.

Então, Kagome retribuiu o abraço da suposta avó.

O que adiantaria ela querer vingança?

Ser uma mulher transtornada por causa, da dor?

Não...

Não...

Ela sentiu um peso sobre si, era Akuma que também estava abraçando ela e a sua avó.

Bem, essa era sua família.

A família do demônio.

**Continua...**

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!Enfim, a revelação... O que acharam?

Bem, eu sei que muitos pensaram que Inuyasha era filho de Akuma, e eu fiquei super feliz com isso.Mas, na verdade, é Kagome.

Não sou tão má a ponto de torná-los irmãos de sangue.

Estamos praticamente no fim, esse deve ser o penúltimo cap, pelos meus cálculos.

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu penso: Uau, eu estou quase acabando mais uma história... Isso é bom!... Penso também: Não quero acabar essa história!Não quero!Eu amo escrevê-la.

Infelizmente, a história vai acabar.Não pretendo fazer continuação... Porém, eu tenho dois projetos de fic de Inuyasha.

Uma é Inu/Kag e a outra Kag/Sessh

Ambos já intitulados, porém, eu só vou falar mais deles, ou no próximo Cap ou no último Cap.

Ainda não sei.

Outra coisa, gostaria de perguntar: Vocês gostariam que o último capítulo fosse narrado pela Kagome?

Bem, é apenas, uma hipótese, não o escrevi ainda.Porém, ficaria feliz de saber a opinião de vocês.

Acho que é só.

Feliz Natal!

Próspero Ano Novo!

Com certeza, não irei postar mais nenhum cap esse ano.

Então, até ano que vem.

Muitos beijos.

Ah, calma...

Eu ainda tenho que responder os comentários:-q estou super grata por ter recebido.Arigatou!

**k-chan.-Olá!Como vai?Estou feliz que tenha lido, comentado e melhor, gostado da minha história.Sim, concordo, é algo realmente triste todo o passado negro da história.Porém, acho que é assim mesmo.Muitos erros são cometidos.A mãe da Kagome fez o que fez.Ainda haverá mais explicações nos dois últimos cap.-espero poder esclarecer tudo.Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse cap também.Feliz Natal, próspero ano novo.Beijos.**

**Reky.-Olá!Tudo bom?Ai, que felicidade, estou feliz que tenha gostado do cap e do meu poema.E espero mais ainda que tenha gostado desse cap!Obrigada pelo elogio.Feliz Natal!Próspero Ano Novo!Beijos.**

**Algum ser.-Olá!Tudo bom?Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, como gostou do outro.Finalmente, a revelação.Risos.Feliz natal!Prospero Ano novo!Beijos.**

**Ju-Sng.-Olá!Tudo bom?Fico feliz que você tenha gostado do Cap anterior e que goste da fic.Espero mais ainda que tenha gostado deste cap.E obrigada por comentar o poema.Eu queria tê-lo feito melhor.Bem, Bom Natal!E um próspero Ano Novo!Beijos.**

E é isso!

Felicidades!

Até ano que vem!

Beijocas

Danidani!


	20. cap19 Tudo a limpo

_Apenas, pecadores..._

Cap.19.-Tudo a limpo.

**All because I'm  
Comin' down the years turn over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I'll go on now i need you hold me  
All because I'm  
All because I'm  
And I'll become  
What you became to me**

**Tudo porque eu estou** **Descendo, o mundo mudou de rota.** **E anjos caem sem você lá** **E eu continuarei a trazê-lo para casa** **Tudo porque eu sou** **Tudo porque eu sou** **Tudo porque eu me tornarei** **O que você se tornou para mim**

**(Goo goo dolls-Black Baloon)**

Quando o abraço cessou, Akuma se afastou e voltou a se sentar.A mãe dele o acompanhou e sentou na ponta do sofá.-Uma filha... Uma filha-ela repetia.

-A história ainda não acabou.

Todos tomaram uma expressão assustada.Era obvio todos se perguntavam: Ainda tem mais?Porém, ainda tinha.

-Onde paramos... Ah, certo.Depois, de mostrarmos o teste de gravidez positivo a família Higurashi, Sorata, Nayumi e o monstrinho Inuyasha...-ele olhou para Inuyasha, o qual desviou o olhar, com um sorriso desdenhoso.-...Tudo o que era perfeito para eles simplesmente desandou.

_-Olhe Nayumi.-Naraku falou mostrando o papel para ela.Na sala se encontravam os dois mais o próprio Sorata e Yuriko, a qual estava quieta, com a cabeça baixa.Ela ainda pensava se era certo ou não o que estava fazendo._

_Nayumi_ _leu o papel com calma e releu três vezes a palavra **positivo**.Quando terminou olhou para Sorata, que envergonhado abaixou a cabeça._

_-Eu não sei... Eu não me lembro.-murmurou Sorata desolado._

_-Não lembra?-ela questionou com os olhos marejados.-Engravida minha melhor amiga e ainda diz que não lembra?-o tom de voz dela foi aumentando.-O que você quer que eu faça?Quer que eu sorria?Quer?-ela começou a berrar e chorar._

_Akuma_ _a abraçou e ela chorava soluçando em seus braços._

_-Por que me traiu?Por quê?-Nayumi perguntou aos berros, ainda abraçada a Naraku, a Sorata que não respondeu._

_Yuriko_ _sentiu as lágrimas virem e olhou para Sorata, que a encarou de volta.Os dois se olharam e depois, olharam para Nayumi e Akuma abraçados._

_-Eu sinto muito...-ele disse com a voz fraquinha, mal saiu._

_Então, Yuriko começou a chorar.Não porquê ela pensava que Sorata não lembrava de tê-la "seduzido" mas, porque ela sabia que não tinha sido seduzida e que aquele bebê no ventre não era dele.E sim do demônio._

-Depois, disso Nayumi entrou com o divórcio que foi passivo.Já que, Sorata, um bom homem...-zombou Akuma.-Não ia complicar as coisas sendo que ele achava que estava errado.

-Minha filha... Você estragou a felicidade dela.-murmurou Jii-chan.

-Ainda com mais culpa Sorata propôs casamento a Yuriko que aceitou feliz.Kagome já havia nascido quando eles se casaram.E eu casei-me com Nayumi.-ele riu forçadamente.-Era pra ser perfeito.-comentou.

-E não foi?-perguntou Sango receosa.

-Não.-respondeu Jii-chan secamente.

-Nayumi não esqueceu Sorata.-explicou Naraku.

_-Vamos Nayumi, coma.-pediu Akuma, enquanto segurava o prato de sopa nas mãos e tentando dá-la a mulher deitada na cama.A aparência forte e vibrante não existia mais.Agora era não era feita de alegria e vida e sim de lamentos e angústia._

_Nayumi_ _balançou a cabeça negativamente, o rosto já marcado pelas lágrimas.-Não... Não... Não...-ela murmurou._

_-Coma.-ele disse calmamente._

_Então, ela bateu com a mão no prato o fazendo cair longe._

_-Não!-exclamou berrando e chorando._

-Ela foi se fechando aos poucos, desistindo de viver.-contou.-Não queria comer, passear ou sair da cama.Só lamentava.Chorava dia e noite.-uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Naraku.-Por mais que eu tentasse agradá-la, não adiantava.Ela estava depressiva, acabada.-outras lágrimas rolaram.-Eu a amava tanto e ela não fazia questão de se importar com meu amor.

-Tudo por sua culpa!-Inuyasha gritou.

-Cale-se peste.Você não sabe o que é rejeição.-retrucou.-Mas, tudo acabou...

_-Nayumi...-ele a chamou._

_Ela não respondeu, mas, dava para perceber que estava no quarto.Pelo choro alto e agudo que ela emitia.Era um choro angustiante, desesperador.Que doía a alma até daqueles que não tinham tristezas._

_Ele entrou no quarto e a viu, como todos os outros dias... Como sempre, deitada na cama, cheia de cobertas por cima do corpo, vestindo um pijama.Parecia que ela sempre ficaria ali.Não queria comer, sair, viver..._

_-Nayumi...-ele se aproximou dela._

_-Não toque em mim!-ela exclamou arisca._

_-...Mas, Nayumi, eu te amo tanto.Vamos, Nayumi.-ele falava paciente.-Tome um banho gostoso, e vamos descer para jantarmos.Certo?Depois, podemos ver um pouco de tv. -ele dizia, em sua voz a maior doçura, carinho, tentando ao máximo passar por ela tudo o que sentia quanto à mulher a sua frente._

_-Não.-ela resmungava, entre um soluço e outro._

_Ele não agüentava mais aquilo... Ela sempre o desprezava, por mais que ele tentasse ser doce e delicado.Ser gentil, amável.Ela o desprezava... A única pessoa que ela ainda valorizava e era carinhosa era o pequeno Inuyasha.Que de vez, em quando ia para o quarto da mãe.Só tinha dois anos e parecia tão inteligente.Era tão triste aquela situação.Era horrível, ele viver aquilo..._

_Por que a mulher que ele amava não o amava?_

_Quando alguém o amaria?_

_Nunca..._

_Nunca..._

_Será que sua alma era tão negra e pecadora, será que seu coração era tão duro como pedra, que sua vida não valesse nada, que ele não valesse um amor?_

_Quando alguém o abraçaria e o beijaria com carinho...?_

_Os dias foram passando... E parecia que nada o que ele fazia ajudava Nayumi.Pior, parecia que ela só ia ficando bem pior, cada vez pior... Tão triste._

_Ele não suportava mais aquilo.Não sabia por quanto tempo iria suportar... Como sempre fazia depois, do almoço subiu as escadas e foi falar com ela de algo, mesmo sabendo que seria em vão.Pois, ele via nos olhos dela que seu maior desejo era morrer... O que ele julgava idiota, mesmo a amando.Já que, ela ainda tinha Inuyasha._

_-Nayumi...-a chamou.Mas, não ouve resposta.Ele sabia que não haveria, fazia três dias que ela estava tão fraca que não conseguia nem falar.Vários médicos foram chamados.Eles sempre vinham... Só que sempre em vão.Ela não tomava os remédios.Não seguia nenhuma orientação de médico algum._

_-Nayumi.-ele se aproximou dela.Tocou sua face, estava gelada.Sentiu seu pulso, não havia.Não... Não... Não... _

_Uma lágrima teimosa caiu de seus olhos.Ele olhou para a porta, nesse momento Inuyasha entrou.O olhar entristecido de Akuma, talvez, isso tenha feito Inuyasha, apesar, de pequeno, entender o recado.O menino saiu correndo pela casa chorando._

_Por que ela havia o deixado?Por que todos o deixavam no final...?_

-Ela me deixou!Então, na mesma noite abandonei a casa.

-Foi você!Você que a matou!E ainda...-engoliu o seco.-Você me largou, uma criança...-falou raivoso Inuyasha.

-Ah, vamos você me agradeceu.-Naraku falou sarcástico.-Eu fiquei um bom tempo sem saber qual rumo tomar, foi quando eu encontrei Sorata, já fazia alguns anos da morte de Nayumi.Ele lamentava... Eu sei.Porém, ele tinha novidades...

_-Filho?-indagou Akuma._

_-Sim, um bebê lindo.-disse orgulhoso.-Já tem um ano e pouco.Chama-se Souta.-Sorata sorriu._

_-Souta?Que nome bonito.-apesar do elogio a raiva crescia no coração do demônio.Mesmo depois, dele ter feito da vida desse homem uma desgraça, ele ainda havia conseguido se recuperar e ter um esse homem podia ser feliz?_

-A verdadeira ligação de Inuyasha e Kagome.O único que tinha ligação com ambos era Souta, filho de Sorata e Yuriko.Já que, Kagome é minha filha e dela.-Akuma olhou para ela.Kagome ainda estava chocada com tudo aquilo.Sua avó ainda apontava para ela, porém desta vez sem falar: uma filha.-E Inuyasha filho de Sorata e Nayumi.Essa é a verdade.

-Desgraça!-exclamou Jii-chan lamentando.

Inuyasha e Kagome trocaram por alguns segundos olhares.Era ainda complicado engolir a verdade.Todo aquele drama por qual tinham passado não fora necessário.Eles poderiam ter se amado sem a consciência pesada.Entretanto, naquela família amaldiçoada tudo parecia ter um final trágico.Bem, pior do que Romeu e Julieta.

-Mas...-Akuma fez uma pausa.Rin segurou a respiração.-Aquela felicidade de Sorata não me agradava... Então, eu fiz o pior dos meus erros.

-Você o matou.-Miroku disse calmamente, mas, temeroso.

-Marquei com ele num velho parque...-então, ele riu.-O qual eu o conheci.O mesmo que eu estava indo, atravessando a rua, quando quase morri e meu pai me levei uma velha arma de meu pai... Ele havia herdado do meu avô, seu bisavô, Kagome.

_-Por quê?-gritou o demônio chorando.Já era de madrugada.-Por que você sempre a teve?Por sua causa ela nunca olhou para mim._

_-O que você está falando?_

_-Nayumi!Eu a amava.-então, sacou a arma._

_-Eu também... Calma... Abaixa isso, por favor.Vamos conversar.Somos bons amigos, lembra-se?_

_-Não!Tudo farsa, mentira, falsidade... Ninguém nunca foi nada meu._

_-Por favor, eu tenho duas crianças..._

_-Uma é minha._

_-Do que está falando?_

_-Kagome!_

_-Eu não estou entendendo._

_-E quem disse que é pra entender?-então, atirou.Não viu quando ele morreu, mas, soube que foi ao caminho do hospital.Fugiu.Nunca ninguém ia descobrir... Ao menos, que ele contasse._

Kagome olhou incrédula para Akuma.Inuyasha sentiu as lágrimas rolarem, nem Sango e Miroku escaparam.Até Rin começou a chorar.Todos estavam chorando... O culpado.Na frente deles... E ainda precisavam ouvir tudo.Tudo que devia ser descoberto...

Uma família montada por cima de mentiras.Uma verdadeira farsa.

-Por que você está fazendo isso?-perguntou Jii-chan ofegante.

-Tenha calma, por favor.-pediu Sesshoumaru a Jii-chan.

-São coisas que devem ser esquecidas...-continuou o avô com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

A mãe do Akuma se calou e ficou olhando para o teto.-O demônio fere.Ele só sabe ferir.Ele me feriu.Ele tirou aquilo que eu mais amava... Ele vai tirar de todos.Por isso, ele deve morrer.-ela começou a murmurar.

Kanna e Kagura estavam juntas, abraçadas.Sem dizer nada.

Naraku olhou para chão.-Dor... Pesadelos... Todas as noites revendo a morte dele.Nunca havia ido tão longe.Nunca.Chega uma hora que a culpa nos sufoca a ponto de vermos que apenas se confessando nos sentiremos melhor.Mas, logo vemos que não vamos esquecer.E tudo o que fizemos ficará conosco.-ele sussurrou.-Depois, disso eu desapareci da vida de Kagura...-olhou a com ternura e ela retribuiu.-Eu a salvei de uns ladrõezinhos que a tentaram abusar.Nos casamos.-ele voltou a abaixar a cabeça, olhando para o chão.-E depois, adotamos Kanna.Éramos perfeitos.

-Então, por que você voltou?-perguntou Kagome desesperada já.Havia escutado tantas coisas num só dia.

-Eu precisava dizer a verdade.Mas...-a voz dele começou a ficar raivosa.-Yuriko me proibia até de se aproximar de você.Eu tentei... Mas, ela sempre conseguia me despistar.Então, em um de nossos encontros eu a ameacei.

_-Deixe me vê-la ou acabo com você._

_-Acabe então!-ela retrucou nervosa.-Você quase acabou com a minha vida, não vou deixar acabar com a da minha filha._

_-Nossa filha._

_-Minha e de Sorata._

_-Senão, fosse por mim nunca haveria Sorata na sua vida._

_Ela se calou por um tempo.-Você não sabe como me arrependi._

_-Não parece.Teve até outro filho._

_-Você é louco!Não quero você na vida de meus filhos.Você traz agouro.-ela virou-se._

_-Vai me deixar falar com ela?_

_-Não._

_-Então, prepare-se para as conseqüências._

-Nunca planejei fazer nada realmente.Porém, Kagura e Kanna nunca se conformaram com minha dor.

-Ver papai sofrer... Eu não queria.-pela primeira vez Kanna falou, todo mundo a olhou.-Fui capaz de fazer uma bomba especial e explodir um carro por papai.Vocês...-ela olhou para Akuma e sorriu.-Nunca entenderia a dor do papai.Porque vocês são as crianças do orfanato.

-Você...-Sango gaguejou.-Fez a bomba?

-Ela tem um QI acima da média.-explicou Kagura, também falando.

-Judiada, espancada... Porque eu era diferente.Todas as crianças me odiavam naquele lugar.-Kanna falou começando a chorar.Os olhos negros lacrimejados.

-Calma, querida.-Kagura a abraçou.-Tudo está bem agora.-beijou a testa da menina.Então, depois, encarou todos.-A tristeza de Akuma é minha tristeza, como suas dores, alegrias e pecados.Então, eu sabotei o carro da senhora Higurashi, a tal Yuriko.Era ela a única dos quais que o faziam sofrer ainda viva.Tirando esse velho.-olhou de relance pra Jii-chan.-Uma pena que Souta tenha ido junto.Mas, tudo por causa, dos pecados desse velho.Ou vocês acham que se ele tivesse convencido a filha de dizer a verdade tudo seria assim?

Ninguém respondeu.

-Então, esse...Aliás,...-Akuma riu alto.-Esses!São meus pecados.Trapaceei, machuquei, enganei, matei, menti, fiz calúnias, fiz ódio, provoquei, ameacei.

-Akuma só traz dor.Só dor.Muita dor.-falava a mãe dele.

-É, mãe... Você está certa.-ele levantou a cabeça.-Eu sou o próprio demônio.Eu sou o pecado.

De repente, a porta foi escancarada por policiais armados.E logo depois, entraram dois enfermeiros e uma enfermeira, no rosto dos três o espanto ao ver Akuma.

-Mas...-murmurou a enfermeira sem saber o que dizer.

-Levantem as mãos!-gritou um dos policiais.

Todos obedeceram, menos Akuma e a mãe dele.Ayame e Kouga apareceram desesperados.-O que está...-Kouga nem terminou a frase levantou as mãos e ficou calado.

-Essa mulher... Foi ela que ajudou a senhora Takedo a fugir.-disse um dos enfermeiros apontando para Kagura.

-Ela é minha esposa.Eu pedi para que ela fizesse isso.-esclareceu Akuma.

-Mas, você poderia tê-la tirado... Por algumas horas se quisesse.Você tem poder.E...-era a enfermeira, falava ofegante, incrédula.-É o responsável por ela.

-Mas, eu estava podem ver.-Akuma voltou a esclarecer.-E bem a polícia precisava vir...

-Precisava?-um dos enfermeiros perguntou.O outro abriu uma maleta e começou a vasculhá-la.

A mãe do Akuma começou a falar:

-Essa... Essa... É a minha neta.-apontou para Kagome.-Sangue do sangue do demônio.Aquele que acabou com a vida do meu amor.Sim, sim, sim... Ele!O Akuma!

Kagome abaixou os braços, os outros também.Estavam todos alarmados.Os policiais ainda apontavam para eles.

-Neta?-perguntou a enfermeira.

-Longa história.-respondeu Akuma.-Bem, já que estão aqui, tirem meu sangue e o da minha filha.Quero um teste de DNA.

E assim foi feito.Tiraram o sangue de Kagome e de Naraku.Eles estavam preparados para tudo.Os policiais não apontavam mais as armas, entretanto, estavam em prontidão.Rin, Sango, Ayame junto a Miroku, Sesshoumaru e Kouga sentaram-se nos sofás.Inuyasha ficou ao longe observando tudo.A mãe do Akuma não parava de apontar para Kagome.

Os enfermeiros estavam cuidando de Kagome e Naraku e a enfermeira da mãe do demônio.

-Bem, acabamos.-disse um enfermeiro.-Daqui a um mês sai o resultado.

-Certo.Obrigado.-Akuma suspirou.Foi até Kagome e abraçou bem forte.Ela não sabia o que fazer primeiramente então, não fez nada.Então, ele murmurou em seu ouvido:

-O tempo passa e as coisas começam a pesar em suas costas.Eu não agüentava mais cometer tantos erros.Nada me mudará.Nada me fará parar de ser como sou.Porém, eu posso tentar, não?Quando eu vi minha mãe e ela me culpando de tudo o que ela achava que eu fiz.Era horrível.-ele fez uma pausa.-Há tempos tentei convencer Yuriko de contar toda a verdade a você.Mas, ela se odiava por ter feito aquilo.Sentia imensa vergonha.Quem não sentiria?Entretanto, Kagura se precipitou... E acabou tudo em tragédia.-outra pausa.-Eu sou cheio de marcas, Kagome.Cheio de marcas.Por isso, quis fazer da sua vida um inferno e quando soube que estava junto com Inuyasha.Eu não agüentei.O filho que unia Nayumi a Sorata, mesmo depois, da morte dele.Eu ainda não agüentava saber disso.Porém, agora nada importa mais.

Kagome não agüentou.O que ela ia fazer...?Rejeitá-lo?Odiá-lo?Eu não conseguia saber, não naquele momento.Apenas, retribuiu o abraço.

-A culpa.Ela me mata, me corroí cada vez mais.Eu precisava dizer.Eu te amo, filha.-ele a beijou na testa.-Você deve pensar... Não é motivo para alguém confessar seus crimes.Eu acho que é. -desfez o abraço.

-Senhora Takedo... Vamos voltar para casa?-perguntou um dos enfermeiros.

-Vai ter bolo?

-Sim claro.-ele respondeu sorrindo.Saíram da casa e entraram na ambulância lá fora.

Kagura se aproximou de Naraku e o beijou.Kanna abraçou seu pai e entrou na ambulância com sua suposta avó.

-Caros policiais... –Naraku colocou a mão por trás do ombro de um policial.-Teremos uma noite longa.

Ele e Kagura entraram no carro policial.

-Vocês têm alguma queixa?-perguntou um policial a Miroku.

-Não, senhor.

-Digamos que não vai precisar.-brincou o demônio.

Logo a ambulância e os dois carros policiais haviam sumido.Já era noite... O dia mais longo e estranho da vida de todos.Sem dizer nada todos se retiraram para seus quartos.Era hora de refletir.

-.-.-.-.-

Quando Kagome acordou lembrou-se do dia anterior.Chegou a pensar que era um pesadelo ou um sonho, ela não sabia.Porém, no fundo ela sabia que era tudo verdade.Seu pai era um homem perturbado que fazia tudo até conseguir o que desejava, sua mãe, até ela, havia cometido um erro... Já que, se ela não tivesse concordado com Akuma, talvez, Kagome não existisse.

As lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto.E ela começou a chorar... Foi quando lembrou da melhor parte da história.O sangue.

Ela não era irmã de Inuyasha... Nem meia, nem nada.Mal havia um parentesco entre eles... Apenas, o de que Souta... Seu falecido irmão era o único que possuía o sangue de ambos.Então, chorou mais... Soluçando.

A porta de seu quarto foi aberta, ela assustou.Não queria ninguém a vendo chorar.Então, a pessoa sorriu, como se as lágrimas dela fossem algo alegre.Ela abaixou a cabeça.

-Vamos conversar...-ele disse.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.Não era hora pra isso!

Então, ele sentou-se na cama ao lado dela e a abraçou.-Eu estou acabado... Cada palavra dele me feriu por dentro.Mas... –ele a olhou.-Eu estou feliz.Eu sei que isso é inaceitável... Eu estar feliz.-ele foi aproximando seus lábios do dela.

-Eu te amo.-ela não resistiu.-Inuyasha... Eu te amo.

Então, ele a era bom sentir aquele gosto de beijo, um beijo puro, inocente, sem culpa, cheio de ardor, de vontade, cheio de amor.Um beijo como o primeiro... Aquele que eles fizeram no templo quando toda essa história começou.

-Eu te amo tanto.-Inuyasha sussurrou.

Ela o abraçou bem forte.-Eu quero ficar para sempre com você.

Ele a deitou na cama.-Eu sei.-e a beijou novamente.

**Continua...**

_O penúltimo capítulo chegou!_

Demorei, sim, como sempre... Passei por muitas coisas.E havia decidido só postar esse quando o último estivesse pronto.-estou na metade do último... Mas, preferi postar esse antes de acabar o último.Espero que tenham gostado.

Acho que não há mais dúvidas.E se houve, questionem!Eu responderei.Certo?

Eu falei que ia falar das outras fics nesse cap talvez... Mas, não irei.Estou pensando em postar fics já completas que eu havia feito há tempos e postado no fanfiction Brasil, que eu não tenho mais acesso.Se alguém souber se o site voltou ao ar, me avisem, certo?

Ah posso adiantar que as duas histórias já estão com seus nomes escolhidos:

**Secreto.-**Casal: Sesshoumaru e Kagome.

**Descrevendo uma história.-**Casal: Inuyasha e Kagome.

Gostaram dos nomes?Ou são ruins?

Eu vou ver o que faço... É que ando meio sem tempo, provas, simulados acumulativos duas vezes por mês, faço inglês de terça e quinta, aula de desenho de segunda e quarta e sexta farei espanhol, sábado farei minha amada natação... E fui assaltada e lutei com a assaltante... Cheguei até morder ela... E a infeliz ainda conseguiu tirar meu celular de mim... Apesar, de tudo, eu nunca vou abandonar a escrita.Nunca!

Posso demorar a postar, mas, eu posto no final.

**Se tiverem dúvidas podem perguntar!Responderei todas, certo?Não se acanhem perguntem!**

Então, agora vou responder os comentários:

Os quais amo responder... Acho tão bom... Obrigada a todos por lerem, comentarem minha fic.

Eu amei escrevê-la.E infelizmente, ela está no fim já.Só um capítulo e acaba.

Mas, vamos lá:

**Paty.-Sim, eles ficaram juntos... Não sou um ser tão cruel assim.Naraku pode ficar em "paz"... Então, já divulguei os nomes das histórias... Gostou dos nomes?Espero que sim.Eu sei que demorei pra postar!Desculpa e obrigada por tudo.Beijos.**

**Asuka-chan.-Estou muitíssimo feliz que tenha postado um comentário.Muito feliz mesmo!Sim, Kagome é a filha do demônio... Ela é quem carrega nas veias o sangue dessa família cheia de falhas... Mas, qual família não tem segredos?Mesmo que sejam tão obscuros ou apenas, segredos bobos.Ela está alcançando a felicidade dela.Espero que tenha gostado do penúltimo cap.Beijos e obrigada-Desculpa os atrasos.**

**R-chan.-Sim, a K-chan é a filha de Akuma.A filha do suposto demônio.Um homem sofrido, cheio de traumas.Sim, a mãe dele é louca... Ela perdeu o controle com a perda do marido, um alguém que sempre ela gostou muito.E que a ajudou muito.A perda dele mexeu demasiadamente com ela.Sim, a Kagura obedeceu às ordens de Akuma, simplesmente.Usei o mesmo fator do anime/mangá... Mas, de uma maneira diferente.O Naraku no anime/mangá possui o coração dela literalmente, aqui ele possui o amor, o coração dela.A Kagome vai ter que ser muito forte.E isso, acho que ela já é.Ela só vai precisar respirar fundo e seguir em frente.Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também.Desculpe a demora.E obrigada por finalmente, postar!Beijos.**

**CyberTamis.-Obrigada!Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também.Mesmo mesmo.!O que achou?Espero ler seu comentário e respondê-lo ao final da fic.Beijos.**

**Tomiko-chan.-Oi!Tudo bom?O último cap não será narrado pela Kagome-Ao menos que o apague e escreva-o novamente.Mas, obrigada por dar sua opinião e claro obrigada pelo comentário.Desculpe pela demora.Beijos.**

**Ju-sng.-Se perdeu algo é só perguntar!Sim, sim... mesmo que você ache que seja idiota a dúvida, não acharei ruim responder.Certo?Obrigada pelo comentário e por ter gostado da história.O final está mais perto do que nunca.Beijos e até mais.**

**Kagome** **KC.-Obrigada!Espero que tenha gostado do énúltimo capítulo da história.Estou feliz que tenha se envolvido com a história.Você gostou dos nomes das próximas fics?Ou os achou ruins?Se tiver alguma dúvida quanto à história é só perguntar.Beijos e até o último cap.**

**Reky** **potter.-É infelizmente não terá continuação... Snif.Eu acho que não há muitos caminhos a seguir e escrever.Se eu prolongasse talvez, ficasse muito cansativo.Não sei.Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também.Beijos e desculpe o atraso.**

**Pam-chan.-Fofa!Eu te adoro!Que isso, se não entender pergunte que eu respondo, certo?Não se acanhe.Estou feliz que esteja gostando.Peça pra suas amigas comentarem o que elas acharam.Estarei ansiosa.Beijos!Não, você que foi posta na minha vida.Eu amei te conhecer.E fico imensamente feliz que você confie em mim.Saiba que acredito muito em você.Mesmo que ainda haja dor... Força!Sorria para que o outro, para que esse outro acabe sorrindo comigo.E você nunca me enche o saco.Cada conversa nossa é como uma pedra preciosa cheia de valores, que eu guardo.E que me alegram imensamente.Por isso, qualquer coisa estou aqui.**

**Deusadoanime.-Bem, estou feliz que tenha gostado dessa fic.Escrevi-a com muito amor e carinho.Demorei a postar mas, eu nunca a abandonei.Espero que tenha gostado dos nomes das próximas fics.E desculpe a demora, beijos.**

**Kagura** **Fan 17.-Oi!Sim isso mesmo que você disse.Uma verdadeira salada mista, como eu costumo dizer.Obrigada pelo elogio a quanto eu ser criativa.Fiquei muito feliz, feliz mesmo!Obrigada!Sango e Miroku são apenas, amigos da família.Mas, se envolveram tanto quanto fossem parentes de sangue.Sesshoumaru é primo de Inuyasha por parte de mãe, eu acho que falei isso uma vez só na história toda.E além, de ser primo de Inuyasha é o noivo de Rin e médico do Jii-chan.Mais dúvidas é só perguntar!Espero que tenha gostado desse cap e desculpa pela demora a postar, beijos.**

**Acho que é só!Então, pessoal até o próximo cap!**

**Espero ter novidades até lá.**

**Beijos**

**Dani**


	21. cap20 Início

**Apenas Pecadores**

_Cap.20- Início_

**f this life  
Gets any harder now  
It ain't no nevermind  
Ya got me by your side  
And anytime you want (fly fly fly)  
Yeah we catch a train  
And find a better place  
Yeah, 'cause we won't let nothin'  
or no one keep gettin' us down  
maybe you and I  
Could pack our bags and hit the sky**

**Se esta vida ficar  
Ainda mais difícil  
Não vai ficar, deixe para lá  
Você me tem ao seu lado  
E a qualquer momento que queira  
Sim, podemos pegar um trem**

**e achar um lugar melhor  
Sim, pois não vamos deixar nada nem ninguém nos pôr para baixo  
Talvez eu e você  
Possamos fazer as malas e ir para o céu **

Then fly away from here  
To anywhere  
Yeah, I don't care  
If we just fly away from here  
And our hopes and dreams  
Are out there somewhere  
I won't let time pass us by  
We'll just fly

**Então voar para longe daqui  
Qualquer lugar  
Sim, não importa  
Iremos simplesmente voar pra longe daqui  
Nossas esperanças e sonhos estão em algum lugar por aí  
Não vou permitir que o tempo nos deixe para trás  
Vamos simplesmente voar **

Do you see a bluer sky now  
You could have a better ride now  
Open your eyes

**Nã vê seu céu azul agora?  
Você pode ter uma jornada melhor agora  
Abra os seus olhos**

**(Fly Away From Here- Aerosmith)**

Ela sentou-se e esperou, estava segurando seu pequeno nos braços, embrulhado para que não pegasse tanto frio. O enfermeiro entrou na sala e voltou a questioná-la:

-Tem certeza?

-Sim, absoluta.

-Não é melhor você deixar a criança com seu marido lá fora? -ele voltou a perguntar.

-Eu tenho certeza. Pode ir.

O enfermeiro balançou a cabeça negativamente. Kagome tinha certeza, ele deveria estar pensando que ela era uma louca. Mas, não era. Ela estava totalmente consciente do que estava fazendo. Talvez, mais do que nunca ela tinha plena certeza do que fazer. A maré de dúvidas havia cessado há um ano, quando foi que seu pai entrou em sua casa, cansado de mentir e desesperado, contou a todos, tudo o que fez, contou todos os seus podres.

Não demorou nem cinco minutos e a porta se abriu. Sua avó entrou sorrindo, com toda certeza sabia o que a esperava. Um sorriso tão grande e iluminado nunca surgia do nada.

-Olá, como vai? - Kagome perguntou docemente.

Sua avó apenas arregalou os olhos tentando ver entre os panos a criança nos braços de Kagome.

-Esse é seu bisneto, filho meu e do Inuyasha.

-Tão lindo. -ela murmurou sorridente. - Posso pegá-lo?

Kagome olhou para o lado, lá fora da sala os enfermeiros balançaram a cabeça negativamente. Mas, ela sorriu. -Claro. -levantou-se e foi até sua avó. - Só fique sentada pra não derrubá-lo. -e assim, colocou sua cria sobre os braços da bisavó dele, que o aconchegou nos braços docemente. Aos poucos em seus olhos surgiram lágrimas, que escorreram por sua face.

-Neto do demônio... -ela sussurrou. -Pegue, pegue de volta. - ela deu o bebê pra Kagome.

-O que foi? Ele é seu bisneto. Quantas pessoas não desejam estar vivo para verem seus bisnetos? -perguntou.

Avó levantou da cadeira. - Eu não lhe peguei no colo e você é o que é.

-E o que isso importa?

Ela tocou a face de Kagome. -Importa que... Todas as pessoas que vivem comigo estão destinadas a sofrem. Eu sou um perigo. Eu... Sou -ela fez uma pausa, colocou a mão na boca abafando os soluços. - Cuide bem do seu filho. Porque eu não cuidei bem do meu.

-Eu não estou entendendo.

Ela segurou Kagome pelos ombros. -Eu não sou mais como antes. Eu perdi o equilíbrio por perder alguém que eu amava, e eu fiz meu filho sofrer... E agora a alma dele sofrerá eternamente. E eu, sofrerei nesse lugar.

-Você quer dizer que você recobrou aquilo que perdeu...?

-Sim, eu enlouqueci. Mas, depois daquelas revelações, eu fui me recuperando... Eu não sei.

-É me disseram que você estava melhor... Que estava menos agitada.

-Eu finalmente, entendi que não foi culpa de Akuma o que houve.

-Mas, por que não se esforça pra sair daqui?

-Olhe dentro dos meus olhos... Eu não tenho mais saúde. Eu sou velha, minha neta. Eu preciso ficar aqui, pra pagar meus pecados.

-Vem morar comigo.

-E estragar a sua vida que está apenas, começando?

Kagome apertou com mais força o seu bebê, o fazendo assustar e chorar. Então, a sua avó havia recuperado a memória... A noção das coisas, e ninguém sabia disso? Só ela... Por que até quando estava feliz havia algo que a chocava? Por que sempre apareciam revelações?

-Por que então, me contar isso?

-Porque alguém precisava saber e dizer a meu filho que eu peço perdão. -ela beijou a face da neta. - Diga a ele que eu lamento.

O enfermeiro entrou na sala. -O tempo esgotou.

-Diga pra ele o que me disse!-Kagome exclamou.

-Vá com Deus, minha querida. -essa foi à resposta de sua avó.

Kagome não agüentou, era melhor sair dali. Mal disse tchau e foi até o estacionamento, Inuyasha a esperava lá.

Ela entrou no carro e bateu a porta com força.

-O que houve? - Inuyasha perguntou preocupado. -Ela fez algo com nossa criança?

-Não... Não... Longe disso. -suspirou. -Ela me disse que finalmente, recobrou a razão.

-O quê? Como se ela não fosse mais louca?

-É... Parece que depois, que ela ouviu aquelas revelações, sua mente começou a trabalhar e a razão voltou. Ela finalmente entendeu que Akuma não tinha culpa. E que ela tinha culpa em muitas coisas.

-Bem... Não deixe isso te afetar... Você ainda vai vê-lo.

-Por isso, vamos logo.

-.-.-.-.-

Um vidro. Era a única coisa que a separava daquele que tinha trazido tantas coisas ruins... E quem sabe boas também. O único capaz de contar a verdade.

-Como vai?

-Bem.

-Esse é meu neto? -indagou.

Ela sorriu. - Sim. Eu acabo de ver a sua mãe. -ela foi direta, não podia enrolar, ainda tinha o churrasco na casa de Miroku e Sango.

-E como ela está? -ele virou o rosto, mas, ela pode ver claramente que rolava pela face do demônio uma lágrima...

-Bem. Ela me disse algo interessante. - ela engoliu o seco.

Ele voltou o rosto para Kagome.

-Ela disse que sente muito por tudo. Ela pede perdão.

Ele levantou. O guarda que vigiava do outro lado ficou atento. - Ela está bem mesmo?

Kagome sorriu e fez um gesto para que o pai se sentasse novamente. E ele obedeceu. -Ela está ótima. Bem, eu preciso ir.

-Onde está Kagura? -ele sabia a resposta.

-A pena dela é menor; ela está no presídio feminino, você já sabe disso. Eu fiz questão de pedir ao seu advogado que lhe contasse isso.

-Eu sei. E a pequena Kana?

-Ela mora conosco.

-Ela está bem?

-Muito bem, você sabe... Eu a trato como uma irmã. Talvez, até como filha.

Ele sorriu. -Eu sei do seu bom coração. E Inuyasha?

-Tá lá embaixo me esperando.

Akuma riu.

-Enfim, todos estão bem. - Kagome levantou-se. Afastou o lençol que cobria o filho e mostrou a face do nenê para o pai, que estava separado pelo vidro. -Eu precisava mostrá-lo... Eu queria que você o pegasse no colo. Mas, o senhor não pode. Talvez, daqui a alguns anos você possa abraçá-lo.

-E abraçar você novamente. Mas, qual é o nome, o nome do meu neto?

Kagome sorriu, envolveu o filho novamente nos lençóis. Respiro profundamente, e molhou os lábios antes de falar. -Sorata.

Seu pai não levantou de onde estava. Mas, repetiu: -Sorata? -indagando. De repente, ele começou a bater palmas. E de seus olhos saíram várias lágrimas. -Eu confesso que havia ainda uma minúscula esperança de ter meu nome aí no meio. Sonho tolo, de um avô louco.

-Até breve, papai.

Ela não quis ficar mais ali, não agüentava mais... Não mais... Não mais.

E lembrou do nome inteiro do filho:

Sorata Akuma Higurashi.

Seria maldade ignorar esse fato para o próprio pai? Ou era uma forma de castigo por tudo que ele fez?

Quem sabe?

Naquele momento, Kagome não sabia responder. Sua única forma de expressão foi o choro que durou até um pouco antes, de chegar no carro. Talvez, Inuyasha tenha percebido que seus olhos estavam vermelhos, ou tenha por acaso, passado despercebido. Seja uma coisa ou outra... Ele não falou nada, até chegarem na casa de Miroku e Sango.

-.-.-.-.-

-Bem-vindos!-exclamou Miroku sorrindo. O sorriso era fato, ele e Sango, depois de muito, haviam recebido a notícia de que ela estava grávida. A felicidade havia tomado a casa deles, que ficava bem perto da de Inuyasha e Kagome, Ayame e Kouga. Apenas, Sesshoumaru e Rin moravam longe, no centro da cidade.

Era apenas, um churrasco entre amigos. Não havia muitas coisas a comemorar, além, do fato que depois, de muito tudo estava começando a se ajustar, aos poucos tudo estava perfeito e isso era maravilhoso. Conversaram e até brincaram, a tarde passou numa rapidez inacreditável e o sorriso de Sango e Miroku não saiu nem por um instante se quer, ela estava com quatro meses já e ambos garantiam de pés juntos que esse seria o primeiro de muitos. E Kagome ria... Ela também imaginava isso. Que Miroku e Sango seriam coelhos... Afinal, ela não era a única a imaginar isso.

-Tchau, Sango... Apareça lá em casa.-Ayame falou com vigor. Era a única do quatro casais sem um filho, - Não se esqueçam Rin e Sesshoumaru se casaram também, entretanto, não estavam lá, pois, estavam em lua de mel, o casamento era recente. Muito recente. Tinha sido lindo, lindo mesmo. Como os outros. Mas, Rin estava linda em seu vestido champanhe e tudo mais.

-Fiquem bem, eu digo o mesmo!- Sango acenou, enquanto via Ayame entrar no carro. Kouga acenou e deu partida com o carro.

Kagome abraçou a amiga bem forte. -Semana que vem eu faço um churrasco na minha casa. Sesshoumaru e Rin deverão voltar até lá. - sorriu.

-Hoje foi um dia difícil, não?

-Sim, foi. Mas, eu. - suspirou - estou bem. Por isso, cuide-se e não se preocupe comigo.

-E a Kana?

-Ela foi para casa de uma amiga.

-Amiga?

-Eu nem contei isso ao meu pai... er, ao Akuma. Mas, ela tem amigos. É incrível. Vamos buscá-la agora.

-Que bom.

-Tchau San. Tchau Miroku.

-Tchau querida Kagome, cuide-se.

-Tchau.-disse Inuyasha.

-Cuidem-se. -disse Kagome segurando com mais firmeza Sorata.

-.-.-.-.-

Kagome colocou Sorata no berço. Ele dormia como um anjo. Depois, foi até o quarto de Kana. E arrumou-a na cama.

-Como foi o dia?

-Bom.

-Divertiu-se?

-Muito. Muito. Brincamos de cobra cega.

-Deve ter sido mesmo muito divertido!- Kagome sorriu. -Mas, agora é hora de dormir.

-E meus pais?

A pergunta de todas as noites. Kagome não havia mentido nem por um segundo, apesar, da vontade de fazê-lo. Tratava a menina como uma irmã e muitas vezes, como filha. Havia conseguido livrá-la de algum internato ou orfanato ou casa de disciplina para menores. Era melhor educá-la o caminho a seguir era Kana quem decidia.

-Ainda nos mesmos lugares.

-Um dia posso vê-los?

Kagome sorriu docemente. -Você vai vê-los, sabia? Em breve. Só espere mais um pouco, prometo que na semana do seu aniversário eu te levo.

-Mas, falta ainda três meses.

-Então, espere mais três meses.

A menina sorriu e abraçou Kagome. Era quase impossível pensar como essa menina podia ser fria e calculista; era tão estranho pensar dessa forma.

Ela parecia tão meiga e doce. E o contraste da cor de seus olhos com a de seus cabelos, parecia uma boneca, isso sim.

Kagome beijou a testa dela e desligou a luz. O mais incrível era a luz do abajur do pikachu que iluminava o quarto. - Boa noite, querida.

-Boa noite, irmã.

Kagome sorriu.

-.-.-.-.-

Kagome deitou-se sobre a cama. Inuyasha lia um livro atentamente d'outro lado da cama. Ela encolheu-se e abraçou as próprias pernas, a mente trabalhava com ardor, fervorosa sem cessar. Cada pensamento fazia mais e mais sua cabeça arder de dor. Ela podia finalmente dizer que tudo estava ajeitado. Ou quase isso. Finalmente, não havia sombras sobre seu passado. E se mais alguma coisa aparecesse, ela sabia, ela possuía forças para poder lutar contra tudo e todos. Principalmente, agora que havia tido um lindo bebê. Agora que cuidava de Kana e melhor, agora que estava com ele. Com aquele que chamou de pecado mortal...

Inuyasha.

Agora ela podia pecar... Por assim, dizer. Ela não era impura... Nunca havia sido. Nem por um minuto. Talvez, pecou por achar que pecasse. Mas, agora, somente agora com tudo esclarecido parecia melhor. Mais puro e livre. Como se aquelas correntes que carregava tivessem sido soltas.

Nunca pensaria que uma história podia ser tão complicada como a de suas famílias. Se fosse pecado, ela pediu perdão, porque agradecia nunca ter estado na pele de sua mãe. Se todos não houvessem mentido desde do princípio ela não precisaria ter sofrido tanto. Seu avô mentiu até quando pode, e isso só estragava a vida dela. Por que construir uma família na base de mentiras? Seria a forma que se achou para não fazer sofrer aquele que se ama? Ou seria apenas, covardia de admitir o que realmente pensava...? O que se fez? Ter medo de admitir o passado... Kagome concluía com naturalidade agora, assumir erros era mais complicado do que se pensava ser. E consertá-los era tão difícil quanto... Ou quem sabe? Até mais.

Sem que ela quisesse ou ao menos percebesse de seu olho uma lágrima rolou até morrer nos seus lábios. Ela engoliu o seco. Inuyasha largou o livro, colocou-o sobre o criado-mudo e olhou para a esposa, sorriu. Era hora de dizer: Está tudo bem. Ou ficar calado? Ele acariciou os cabelos dela por alguns minutos, um silêncio constrangedor de certa maneira.

-Estamos resolvendo nossa vida. -foi ela, Kagome, quem quebrou o silêncio. Ela limpou o rosto e olhou para o marido.

-Finalmente, estamos a resolvendo. -ele puxou as mãos dela e as segurou com força, mas, de uma forma carinhosa. - Eu e você, tudo aos poucos vai se resolvendo, Kagome. Tudo vai se resolver.

-Ainda sinto falta da minha irmã, do meu irmão e do meu avô.

-Eu também sinto falta dos meus parentes. Mas, agora, estamos juntos e nós vamos fazer a_ nossa_ família.

Ela sorriu. -Eu sinto que estamos no caminho certo.

-Digamos, que eu também...

-Não seja tão sério.

-Certo! Eu estou amando construir uma família.

-Rabugento.

-Mas, eu não fui rabugento.

-Eu sei. -ela segurou o rosto dele com a mão direita enquanto, com a esquerda brincava com o cabelo dele. - Eu também estou amando.

-Sem mentiras.

Ela se espantou. Era o que ela queria dizer. Uma família sem mentiras sob as bases. Era isso, exatamente isso.

-Eu te amo. -ela precisava repetir.

Ele não quis retrucar e dizer o mesmo dessa vez. O que ele queria fazer era provar os lábios dela.

Sentir a felicidade através de um selo, de um beijo com ardor. Era isso que eles mais precisavam naquela noite. E eles confessariam, que precisariam sempre de um selo destes. Nada melhor do que mostrar ao outro a sua felicidade por tê-lo por perto. Transmitir através de gestos aquilo que realmente se quer transmitir...

Principalmente, quando se trata de amor. Independente da maneira.

Mesmo que para muitos sejam repletos de mistérios... Ou melhor, pecados.

Porque quem nunca pecou que atire a primeira pedra.

Fim

* * *

Olá! Tudo bom? Nossa... Eu nem consigo acreditar. Acabou! Isso mesmo... acabou! Eu demorei muito pra trazer o último cap. tenho alguns fatores... Que me prejudicaram... Um dos é o fato que estou sem computador. Faz um tempo. Mas, isso não me impediu de reescrever e postar o último cap.

E melhor eu trouxe um Extra Surpresa! Se quiserem, leiam e cometem! Certo?

Uma outra coisa antes, de responder os comentários. Deixem seus e-mails, vou amar entrar em contatao e responder seus comentários. Certo? E se ainda houver alguma dúvida, me avise, responderei!

Espero que tenha gostado. Pois eu amei escrevê-la apesar, das dificuldades que enfrentei. Eu realmente gostei.

Quero dedicar esse último cap. para Nika-chan que me ajudou a escolher a música e a Na-chan! Valeu meninas!

E quero agradecer por todos vocês que leram e comentaram ou não. Vocês me fizeram continuar e me ajudaram muito mesmo. Mais até do que vocês possam imaginar.

Sobre minhas novas fics, quem quiser que eu avise quando eu postá-las, é só deixar o e-mail. Talvez, o arroba não funcione , então, o escrevam entre aspas. -Digo na hora que postarem o comentário.

Então, agora a resposta dos últimos comentários:

Kagura Fan 17.- Olá! Valeu! Espero que todos os nós que eu dei na sua cabeça tenham desatado completamente. E Que bom que gostou dos nomes. Se quiser deixe seu e-mail que eu aviso quando eu postá-las. Certp? Espero muito que tenha gostado desse último cap. Muitos beijos e fique bem. E espero que goste do extra se o ler.

Reky.- Oi! Continuação? Acho melhor não. Eu prefiro deixar do jeito que está. Espero que tenha gostado desse último cap e que goste do extra. Continuação não vai ter, mas, terá outras fics. Se quiser que eu te avise, me mande o e-mail. Tá? Obrigada! E beijos, fique bem.

Aninha. -espero que tenha gostado desse último como do penúltimo. Espero mesmo. E espero que goste do Extra. Obrigada! E beijão, fique bem. Se quiser que eu avise com os novos lançamentos, eu mando pelo e-mail.

Gheisinha Kinomoto.- Olá! Eu não pus hentai. Desculpe. Mas, eu não gosto de escrever coisas assim. Eu quero algo que todos possam ler. Mas, me disseram: Incesto não é um tema que todos podem ler. Não, não é. Entretanto, hentai pode agradar ou não aqueles que podem ler a fic. Entende? Espero que tenha gostado do último e que goste do extra. Tá? muitos beijos, fique bem. E se quiser saber quando lanço as outras fics, eu mando por e-mail.


	22. Extra

**Extra Surpresa**

_O amor nos traz paz... Ele nos salva da escuridão. Ou nos transforma em monstros._

**Luz da escuridão**

Ela olhou para os lados, antes de atravessar a rua. Nenhum carro. Sinal verde! Ela sorriu consigo mesmo. Trazia nas mãos uma caixinha, dentro havia chocolates brancos e pretos. Mesmo que não fosse época, já havia passado o dia dos namorados. Entretanto, isso não importava nem um pouco. Para quem se ama, presentear o outro é um hobbye. Ou algo do gênero, por assim dizer. Atravessou. Fechou os olhos, ela estava muitíssimo feliz, só queria ver os lábios dele formarem um sorriso.

Choque, terror, sangue... Tontura. Foi o que sentiu e viu. Rolou pelo asfalto, uns dois metros de distância de onde estava. O breu tomou conta de tudo, e uma dor imensa a invadiu. Era para ser tudo perfeito, não era? Como ela tinha planejado... Como ela queria que fosse. Mas, não foi.

Ela abriu os olhos, sua cabeça estava pesada ardendo de dor, a cada movimento parecia que ia explodir. Olhou ao redor... Um hospital... Parecia que ela estava num quarto de hospital. Uma dor aguda no braço direito, ela olhou, ele estava engessado. Fechou os olhos mais uma vez.

-O que houve?-ela perguntou confusa, procurando em sua mente algum fragmento que respondesse tal pergunta. Mas, depois que atravessou a rua tudo tinha ficado negro.

-Você foi atropelada. -ela abriu os olhos, assustada, não pensou que teria respostas tão cedo.

-Atropelada?

-Sim. Ontem... Além de pequenos arranhões, você teve uma luxação no braço direito e precisamos enfaixar. Mas, calma, daqui a uma semana você tira. -o médico anotou alguma coisa em sua plaqueta. -Já vou te dar alta.

-Ah certo. -ela suspirou. No final, não havia conseguido entregar a caixa de bombons. -Então, eu estou aqui desde ontem, não é?

-Sim. -respondeu secamente o médico enquanto, continuava a anotar alguma coisa na plaqueta.

-E meus pais?

-Eles vieram, viram que estava tudo bem e foram embora. Disseram que existe um táxi lá fora te esperando. Eles já pagaram.

Era sempre assim... O carinho não existia. Era só ver se ainda estava vivo, e se estivesse... O resto que se dane. Os seus pais... Via os tão raramente que ás vezes, pensava que havia esquecido como eram as fisionomias deles. Como se um dia ela os encontrasse na rua, e não tivesse como reconhecê-los.

Já havia sonhado com isso... Enquanto, ela andava pela rua, eles vinham e a abraçavam e beijavam, sorriam. E ela perguntava:

-Quem são vocês?

-Tome. -o médico entregou um papel para ela, a tirando de seus pensamentos. -Daqui uma semana você voltar pra tirar o gesso. Já está liberada.

Ela pegou o papel. E antes, que pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta, o médico havia ido embora. Ela sorriu entristecida. Em cima de uma cadeira encontravam suas vestes. Levantou e começou a se despir... Sozinha. Sozinha como sempre.

Quando ela colocou os pés na calçada, o motorista do táxi aproximou-se:

-Senhorita Naoko?

-Sim.

-Seus pais me pagaram para lhe levar em casa.

-Eu já fui avisada. -lembrou-se daquele médico idiota. Nenhuma enfermeira havia aparecido para lhe ajudar a trocar de roupa. Naoko apostou que seria ordem de sua mãe. Sim, era sempre assim: _Deixe que ela faça só, porque em casa não terá ninguém para ajudá-la._

De acordo com sua mãe, Naoko com dezesseis já era grande e saberia se virar com qualquer coisa. Até depois de ser atropelada por quem, só Cristo sabe, e ficar com arranhões e o braço engessado... Ela conseguiria se trocar perfeitamente.

-Ela é muito dura comigo. -ela murmurou após, entrar no veiculo.

-Disse alguma coisa?-perguntou o taxista enquanto, entrava no táxi.

-Não. -ela virou o rosto para o lado. E se deparou com um rosto a encarando. Berrou!

-O que houve, senhorita?-perguntou o taxista se virando. Ele olhou para o rapaz que encarava Naoko através do vidro. -Um instante. -e saiu do carro.

Antes, de o taxista tirar o rapaz da frente do carro. Naoko pode observar ele murmurar: me desculpe. Pelo menos, era isso o que ela pensou ter ouvido. Mas, por que ele estava se desculpando? Ela nem o conhecia.

O taxista entrou no carro. -Ele não vai nos incomodar mais. Vamos. -e deu partida com o táxi.

Naoko ainda se virou para ver se o rapaz estava observando o carro, mas, ele estava de costas indo embora.

Naoko chegou no outro dia na escola. Suas amigas vieram perguntar o que houve, e era verdade que ela tinha sido atropelada. Ela confirmou e contou o que lembrava, o que resumia em quase nada. A aula ocorreu naturalmente e no meio da tarde, ela se despediu das amigas. Ela não tinha como participar das aulas extras, hoje.

Quando chegou no portão da escola, lá estava ele. Sempre sorrindo. Aquele sorriso era divino para ela. Ela fazia tudo para vê-lo. Fora uma pena a caixinha de bombons ter sido esmagada e ela não poder entregar os bombons a ele.

-Você está bem? O que houve?

-Sim... Eu fui atropelada. -ela riu sem jeito.

-Mas, você está bem, não? -ele perguntou preocupado. Seus cabelos eram loiros, ele não era daqui. Ela sabia. Ele viera fazer intercâmbio e um dia ele voltaria para o lugar de origem. Mas, o que ela podia fazer se gostava tanto dele assim?

-Sim. -ela virou o rosto. Ela não queria que ele visse suas maçãs do rosto coradas.

Ele a segurou pelo queixo. -Vamos sair?

Certo... Sair. Ela nunca tinha saído com ele, nunca havia o visto além das portas da escola. Nunca mesmo. Sabia que deveria repousar esses dias, mas, quem sentiria sua falta em casa?

-Sim.

-Hey, menina! Você!

Ela olhou para ver quem a chamava. E a alguns metros lá estava aquele garoto, o que pediu desculpas.

-Desculpa, Eric. -ela foi falando. -Eu ainda tenho algumas coisas pra fazer aqui na escola. Tchau. -e sem esperar resposta entrou novamente.

Eric acenou um tchau e sem se dar conta de nada, ou fingir que não havia percebido nada, foi embora.

Naoko subiu para sua classe e ficou espiando o menino. As horas foram passando e ele continuou ali, na frente da escola, a esperando.

-Eu vou ficar aqui pra sempre. -olhou no relógio do pulso quase sete. Era melhor ir. Se seus pais chegassem antes dela, ela receberia uma boa bronca.

Já conseguia ouvir os berros de sua mãe:

_Aposto que não estava na escola! É atropelada e não vem descansar? Você me decepciona, Naoko!_

Era melhor enfrentar de vez... Mal pisou para fora dos portões da escola e o rapaz se aproximou.

-Você!

-Eu! -ela berrou.

-Desculpa! -ele ajoelhou, apoiando as mãos no chão.

-O quê?

-Desculpa! Você estava lá e eu não consegui parar e...

-Moço, do que você está falando?

-Você não lembra?

-Do que eu tenho que lembrar?

-Fui eu quem te atropelou!

Ela engoliu o seco. Aquele...Ele era o culpado! Ela não pode entregar os bombons graças a esse menino! A esse rapaz idiota!

-Perdão! Eu juro que não era minha intenção. Eu não consegui brecar e você apareceu do nada.

-Mas, o farol estava verde.

-Desculpa, eu sei... Se você quiser, pode me processar.

Processar? Não era para tanto.

-Levanta.

E ele obedeceu.

Ela olhou no relógio. O tempo estava curto não conseguiria chegar em casa a tempo. -Eu te desculpo. Mas, agora... O que eu faço? Se eu não chegar em casa logo meus pais vão brigar comigo.

-Bem, eu sei que parece ironia e que parecia besta. Mas, quer carona? No carro que atropelou você.

-Ah, serve! Com a carona eu te desculpo.

Ela sabia, era errado. Como aceitar carona de um desconhecido? Ela não podia. Mas, o que fazer? Era isso ou ela estaria encrencada.

-É aqui. -ela disse.

Ele parou o carro.

Ela abriu a porta. Mas, não saiu. -Então, obrigada. -como estava aliviada de nada estranho ter acontecido.

-Certo. Só uma coisa... Qual é o seu nome?

-Naoko Kimura.

-Bem, o meu é Akuma Takedo.

-Takedo... Bem, obrigada mais uma vez. -então, ela saiu.

Ele não falou nada. Ela entrou em casa, sorte, seus pais ainda não tinham chegado. Subiu correndo para seu quarto. Na sua mente, ainda gravado a cor dos olhos daquele rapaz. Akuma Takedo, um nome estranho. Ela não podia discutir.

Mas, aquela cor escura. Violeta. Quem sabe?

Ela sorriu. Era errado? Era errado pensar em alguém que acabou de conhecer?

Era! Idiota! Ela tinha o Eric. Ele, Eric, era a pessoa mais importante para ela... Até agora.

Os dias passaram. O menino dos olhos escuros não voltou na escola para vê-la e Eric não a convidou para sair. Mais uma vez colocou os pés no hospital para tirar o gesso. Finalmente, livre.

Em vez, de voltar direto para casa, ela resolveu passear pelo centro. Ela pensou que era uma boa idéia. Ajudaria a relaxar... Porém, nem sempre é certo, fazer o que achamos ser certo. Ela poderia passar sem essa.

Enquanto, caminhava, olhou para dentro de uma doçaria. Ela viu Eric e uma outra menina, da classe dele. Ela e ele não estavam na mesma classe, apesar de estarem no mesmo ano. Ela não ligou... Mas, então, ele colocou a mão sobre a da menina, acariciou o rosto dela com a outra mão.

Algo que ele nunca tinha feito com Naoko. Acariciar a face.

Então, ela fez algo que nunca pensou que poderia fazer. Entrou na doçaria. Sim. E caminhou até a mesa, onde os dois pombinhos riam e trocavam afeto.

-Eric! Que surpresa. -ela disse com ironia.

Ele afastou imediatamente a mão do rosto da menina. -Naoko, nossa... Eu não sabia que você andava por esses cantos.

-Vou te contar um segredo: eu não ando.

-Não é o que você está pensando.

-Eu nem quero saber no que estou pensando. Olha, Eric... Fique bem. -ela se sentiu covarde. Aquela vontade de fazer um escândalo, de mostrar que com ela não se brinca, havia sumido. Ela não tinha força para isso. Então, ela saiu correndo. Alguns até olharam... Mas, foram poucos. Não pareceu uma briga, no final. Toda aquela vontade de humilhá-lo na frente dos outros, como ela se sentia naquele instante havia sumido. Correr parecia a melhor forma de fazer a mente parar de trabalhar. Correr sem destino. Quem sabe ela chegasse em algum lugar onde pudesse ver o pôr-do-sol, onde pudesse sentir um abraço todos os dias. Um lugar...

Correndo entre aquelas pessoas desconhecidas, ela se sentia mais ainda perdia. As malditas lágrimas que existiam em seus olhos não escorriam de vez. Uma vontade de gritar nasceu em seu peito... Mas, não passou para boca, travou no meio da garganta.

Então, parou.

Alguém havia segurado o braço dela.

Ela olhou.

-Takedo. -ela sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem. -Me ajuda.

Foram as únicas palavras que ela conseguiu falar, antes, de começar a chorar como um bebê.

Sentados num banco de um parque para crianças. Ela olhando para o chão, não chorava mais. E ele olhando para ela, tentando achar respostas.

Ela começou a falar, na verdade, murmurar, começou falando de Eric e dele ter alguém além dela. E de como seus pais se importavam mais com o trabalho do que com ela, que era filha deles.

Ele ouviu, sem proferir nenhum som, apenas, confirmando com a cabeça. Então, ela virou o rosto e o encarou. -Desculpa.

Ele sorriu. -Que isso. Conte comigo.

_Conte comigo._ Ela sempre quis ouvir isso. Suas amigas na escola, eram na escola. Seus pais não lhe davam atenção e o cara que ela gostava, não gostava dela. Aliás, parecia que ele nem se importava com ela... Então, vinha um estranho e ouvia tudo o que ela sempre quis dizer a alguém e falava as duas palavras mágicas: conte comigo. Ela se segurou para não chorar mais uma vez.

Sem pensar, o abraçou com força. -Obrigada. -ela murmurou. E quando sentiu ele a abraçar de volta, quase morreu de felicidade.

Um lugar onde possa ser abraçada. Se um lugar significasse perto de Takedo, ela havia o achado. Ela havia achado esse lugar mágico. Quase impossível.

Em mais um ato inconseqüente, ela o encarou mais uma vez. E os olhos se encontraram. É um erro que isso aconteça. Pois, se os últimos raios do sol batem no seu rosto, se você e outro se encontram abraçados e ainda mais seus olhos estão trocando murmúrios sejam lá o que realmente digam, só há uma coisa que pode acontecer com essa cena.

Os lábios dela se encontraram com os dele. Era a primeira vez que ela sentia sua boca ser tocada por outra. Era a primeira vez que ela sentia o prazer que só um beijo pode proporcionar, e a felicidade que ele esconde através de um simples ato.

Akuma e Naoko foram se conhecendo... Aos poucos cada um descobrir o segredo do outro. Ele era um universitário que trabalhava nas horas vagas em um bar. Não possuía mais uma família que pudesse o sustentar e analisando os fatos, não possuía características para proporcionar uma boa vida a uma mulher. Ela era uma colegial, reprimida pelos pais, sonhadora. Tinha do bom e do melhor apesar, da solidão. Dizer que um romance como esses acontece sem problemas é pura mentira. Mas, dizer que eles conseguiram vencer os desafios é outra história.

Naoko precisou terminar a faculdade para eles poderem se casar. E ele esperou com tanta paciência que parece mentira ao contarmos. Os pais dela a vigiaram como nunca havia a vigiado. Como se finalmente, o medo de perder a filha tivesse nascido nos corações deles. E mesmo assim, no final, tudo deu certo.

O casamento ocorreu e foi da maneira mais singela possível. Mal havia passado um ano e ela recebeu a notícia: estava grávida.

Agora segurando o filho, a felicidade a dominava. Nove longos meses haviam passado e agora estava o resultado nos braços dela.

-Ele não é lindo? -perguntava Akuma. -Lindo. Lindo. -e ele mesmo respondia.

Naoko ria com gosto. Parecia um louco falando dessa maneira. Mas, amar aquele homem era tudo para ela. Era ele quem havia a tirado da escuridão. Ele era a luz do caminho dela.

-Querida, que nome vamos dar para o nosso homenzinho? -ele perguntou.

-Eu já sei. -ela riu. -O que acha de Naraku?

-Naraku?

-Eu sempre gostei desse nome. Naraku Akuma Takedo.

Ele riu. -Você quer?

-Sim.

Ele beijou a testa dela e acariciou a face do filho. -Então, que façamos a sua vontade.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também.

Beijaram-se como antes. Era sempre assim, um único beijo era dado como se fosse o primeiro, cheio de ardor e sinceridade.

O tempo passou... Tudo parecia perfeito. Mas, a felicidade é curta, como dizem por aí.

-Posso brincar, posso?-ele perguntou todo entusiasmado, vendo as crianças do outro lado da rua brincando no parque, aquele mesmo parque que ela havia contado tudo o que queria contar e que ele havia ouvido sem falar. Onde se beijaram pela primeira vez.

-Claro. -respondeu Naoko sorrindo. -Só espere seu pai.

-Olha lá o papai. -ele disse apontando pro mesmo. O qual veio sorrindo, um sorriso que nunca saia do rosto. Um sorriso que Naoko amava ver. Mais do que um dia pensou que poderia amar ver um sorriso.

-Posso pai? -perguntou Naraku.

-Claro.

O menino respirou fundo e foi atravessar a rua, desatento, não viu o carro que estava vindo. Tudo havia sido rápido demais. Nem Naoko havia visto o carro. E as lembranças do dia que tinha sido atropelada voltaram para sua mente. Takedo gritou um não desesperador. Mesmo se ela quisesse fechar os olhos para não ver, ela não conseguiu, estava desesperada.

Takedo havia se jogado no lugar do filho. Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Naoko. Ela gritou... Como se pudesse reverter a situação.

-Eu... Amo vocês. Garotão cuide da mãe. -ele falou. Ele não devia falar. Ele precisa ficar quieto. -Eu os quero bem, certo? Fiquem bem. Cuidem-se. -as palavras saiam roucas e forçadas.

No hospital... Aquele mesmo que a atendeu quando mais jovem. Mas, parecia que ele não teve a mesma força que ela teve... Traumatismo crânio. O pequeno Akuma queria ficar... Ela não conseguiu juntar forças para não deixá-lo no hospital. E no final, ele ficou. Ele ouviu quando anunciaram que não havia mais chances. Que seu pai havia morrido.

Então, o enterro. Lágrimas. Saudades. Desespero.

Então, ela começou a achar que o culpado era seu filho. Se ele não tivesse sido tão desatento. Se... Então, ela enlouqueceu. Começou a bater no menino como se fosse uma forma de trazer o marido de volta. Uma forma de ela poder ver aquele sorriso novamente. O pior é que a cada dia, o menino parecia mais e mais com o pai. Tudo piorava.

O desespero a domava... Até o dia que chegou a bater nele com a sandália de madeira. O pai de uma amiga do menino e o avô de outra haviam ajudado. Eles haviam libertado a sua criança da sua loucura. Finalmente, alguém forte havia surgido. Alguém para tirá-lo dela. Esse era seu desejo intimo... Fazê-lo ir embora. Ela não suportaria tê-lo por perto. Seu corpo agia com a mente enlouquecida e não com o coração, que gritava desesperadamente para ela parar. Parar.

Então, ela foi para aquele lugar... Onde as pessoas fingiam acreditar nela. E quando tinha crises, eles davam uma injeção. Aquele lugar que apesar do aspecto não a deixava feliz. Aquele lugar... Que ele, o seu filho, vinha visitá-la sempre. E sempre ela o atacava. Ela sabia que ele não era o culpado. No fundo sabia. Entretanto, ela agia com a mente e não com o coração. Até levar um choque.

O encontro na casa de Inuyasha havia a feito pensar. Pensar e pensar. E agora, no lugar do seu amado filho, vinha ela... A sua neta. Sim, uma neta. Ela nunca acreditou que conseguiria estar viva até nascer uma neta.

E agora, parecendo até ironia vinha ela, trazendo nos braços, um bisneto. Um bisneto! Ela mal pensou que poderia ver uma neta e agora já possuía um bisneto. Ela não merecia tudo isso. Ela tinha sido uma péssima mãe. Uma péssima avó e sabia que com certeza, seria uma péssima bisavó.

Parecia que tudo o que ela tocava virava pó. Tinha sido mais desprezível do que os seus pais fascinados pelo trabalho. Ela havia sido pior do que pensou que alguém poderia ser. E aquelas surras invadiam seu sonho. Não a faziam dormir.

Deitou sobre a cama e fechou os olhos. Dessa vez nenhum sonho ou pesadelo, apenas, uma paz a dominá-la... Uma luz...

Luz... A luz da escuridão era Takedo. Quanta saudade. Quanta saudade.

Sentiu alguém segurá-la pela mão.

-Takedo. -ela murmurou. Não podia acreditar. Havia reencontrado a sua luz.

Ele sorriu.

Ela sorriu. Sua pele não estava mais velha, seu rosto e mãos não estavam mais enrugados. Naquele instante ela estava como antes. Como da primeira vez que o encontrou.

Então, seus lábios se encontraram... Era bom matar a vontade. Felicidade era pura felicidade. Ela estava livre de tudo, de todas as correntes e de todos os pecados.

Kagome segurou com firmeza a mão de Inuyasha. Aos poucos a soltou. Depositou na frente do túmulo flores. Flores para seu avô, para sua mãe, para seu pequeno irmão... E agora para sua avó paterna.

-Descanse em paz. -murmurou. Sorriu.

Nenhuma lágrima escorreu naquele instante. Ela apenas voltou a segurar a mão de Inuyasha. E juntos foram fazendo o caminho de volta. Indo embora do cemitério, apesar da tristeza. Uma alegria. Ela estaria bem, onde estivesse.

Atrás deles, os raios de sol tocavam suas costas. Parecia um adeus, de alguma forma. E na frente, deles, já havia algumas estrelas no céu... Como se fosse o nascimento de esperança e felicidade.

Fim

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado. Muitos beijos! Comentem se quiserem.

Até a próxima

Beijos


End file.
